The Purest Black
by Bella and Dora
Summary: What if Dora wasn't really Andromeda's daughter after all? What if someone had just dropped her off on the witch's doorstep? That someone is Bellatrix, and she has her reasons, as always.
1. The Announcement

**First chapter in a co-write enterprise of TrixieBlackLestrange and the-purple-black, but we'll go as Dora and Bella, respectively. This is going to be a fun ride, let me tell you...**

 **Please read and comment freely! Reviews are love!**

* * *

"Tell me what is wrong with you," pleaded the blonde witch, reaching out to touch her sister's arm. "You've been upset for the last two weeks—what's going on?"

"Cissa," began the dark-haired girl, shuffling uncomfortably as she looked down at the floor, "I—I found out two weeks ago that I...am going to have a baby."

The seventeen-year-old stared at her older sister, her eyes widening in shock. Bellatrix didn't let it rest there. "It's Father's."

A small gasp escaped the younger witch, and Bella sighed, looking up at the girl finally. "Bella," murmured the girl, lifting her hand. "May I?"

Bellatrix sighed and nodded, guiding her sister's hand to rest on her stomach. "Father wasn't exactly happy," she said, and Cissa winced. "I'm sure he didn't intend for me to conceive a child, but he's surely thrilled at the prospect of an heir," Bella said bitterly.

"Does Mother know?" Narcissa asked timidly.

"She won't even speak to me now—and I don't care!" the black-haired witch added defiantly. "She's always been horrible to me anyway. I only hope it is a boy, so that she can be properly humiliated!"

"Oh, Bella," sighed Narcissa, slipping her arms around her sister and hugging her gently. "That's awful." She drew her sister over to the couch and they sat down together, Bellatrix curling into her sister's side.

"I don't want to be a mother," Bella whispered worriedly. "Cissa, I can't—but Father threatened me if I do anything to the child."

Narcissa stroked her older sister's hair carefully, sighing. "I'll be here, I promise," she said firmly. "I won't go anywhere until you and the baby are okay."

Bellatrix smiled slightly. "Thanks," she murmured, squeezing her sister's hand.

Cissa frowned. "So when will the child be born?"

"I don't want to think about it," Bella pouted, hiding her face. "It's the beginning of April, I think. Cissa, what will I _do_?"

"I don't know," Narcissa answered truthfully. "But I won't leave you alone, I promise. I'll be here whenever you need me, even if it's the middle of the night."

"Thanks," the older girl whispered. "I have to put my entire life on hold because Father couldn't help getting me pregnant."

"I'm amazed he can still have children—"

Bella's cackle of laughter made the younger girl jump in surprise. "I'm surprised at you, Cissy. Of all the things you could have said, you chose—"

Cissa had already clapped her hand over her own mouth. "Don't," she breathed, her face slightly pink. "I didn't mean to sound so—Bella, stop laughing! It isn't funny!"

Bellatrix laughed, lying back on the bed and pulling Narcissa down beside her. "You make everything better," she sighed softly. "Thank you."

The younger girl embraced her sister again. "I love you, Bella," she murmured. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Of course it isn't your fault," Bellatrix answered softly, kissing her sister's blonde hair. "I love you too, Cissa. Would you stay with me now? To keep Father away?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered firmly, and the two girls snuggled close together in the large bed. They hadn't stayed in the same room for months, perhaps years.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, remembering that all the times that Dromeda had stayed in her room. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about their estranged third. She hated Andromeda, to be sure, but she was jealous of her too. She almost wished she could run away, but there was no escaping her fate. She had a child now; she would raise her baby to her family's standards as expected.

* * *

The next morning, Bellatrix woke to find Narcissa already gone from the room. She Summoned a robe carelessly, pulling on her shoes quickly. She was a little annoyed with her sister for leaving without telling her, but decided it didn't matter. She was almost ready to go down to breakfast when there came a knock on the door. "Come in," she said in her formal voice.

She turned, ready to defend herself against either of her parents, but it was only Narcissa. "I didn't know if you'd be going to breakfast, so I thought I'd offer you some here," Narcissa sighed. "But then Father told me that he wants to see you in his office."

Bellatrix clenched her fists, then pressed her right hand over her stomach. "I hate him."

"Are you going to eat?" Narcissa asked with a sigh.

"I couldn't," Bella muttered. "Not until I've found out what Father wants. I'll see you later."

Leaving her room, Bellatrix walked to her father's study, near enough dragging her feet in dread. She barely knocked on the door when it was flung open, her father commanding her to come in.

Bellatrix walked into the room, staring down at her father sitting at his desk. He was frowning at her, and she glared at him. "What do you want?" she said in annoyance. "You interrupted my breakfast."

"Don't be disrespectful, Bellatrix," Cygnus said coldly. "We have things to discuss concerning our child."

" _My_ child," Bellatrix retorted. "You have no more right to this child than some common—"

"Do not speak to me that way, Bellatrix, or you will suffer," he said softly, leaning forward to look directly into her fierce black eyes. "We both know I am the father, and will decide what happens to it."

Immediately, Bellatrix determined in her heart that her father would _never_ control the life of her child as he had controlled hers. "Who else thinks it fun to prey on his own daughter?" Bellatrix hissed, glaring at him. "You know you are the secondary, if not primary, reason that Narcissa and I are missing our third sister? You should be ashamed of yourself, Cygnus."

A Curse flashed across the room, but Bellatrix blocked it with practised ease. "What else do you want to talk about?" she reminded him. "I'm waiting."

"The child," Cygnus said, glaring at his oldest daughter. "No one can know you are the one who is pregnant. No one can know outside our family at all."

"I wouldn't want anyone to know I can't control myself either if I were you." Bellatrix muttered under her breath, nodding at her father's words.

"If the child is a boy, we will pass the child off as your brother," Cygnus told her.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth angrily, holding back her rage. _She had been exactly right_. "And if I have a daughter?" she snapped at him.

He waved his hand carelessly. "I do not care what you do with it, Bellatrix. Get rid of it."

"You are a filthy, woman-hungry bastard, and I despise you to the depths of my being." Bellatrix informed him before jumping up and striding toward the door.

Before she had reached the door, her father had caught her, pressing her against the wall. "I know you do," he laughed, his face inches from hers. "I enjoy your fury, Bella. It makes the conquest sweeter." He kissed her lips, but she refused to bend today. She would not submit when she had a child to think about.

"Well," he mused, rubbing his hands down over her hips, "there will be time later for such things. Don't forget, Bellatrix: you belong to me until I give you away." He released her, and she ran from the room without replying.

* * *

Bellatrix fell onto her bed with a small sob, wishing she could be anywhere but in her childhood home. She needed to get away, but there was nowhere to run. The door opened and Bellatrix reached for her wand. "Go away!" she screamed, more harshly than she'd intended.

Narcissa stood at the end of her bed, pale as she faced her sister's wand. "Sorry," she whispered before backing away.

"No!" Bellatrix sniffed, sitting up. "You can stay."

"Bellatrix?" Narcissa said nervously, approaching her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need anything?"

"An _Avada_ to Father's chest would make me _very_ happy," Bellatrix answered promptly, and Narcissa squeezed her shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I would change it all if I could. I'd stop him from hurting you, and—and—"

"Andromeda," Bellatrix whispered. "I understand her, Cissa."

Narcissa nodded reluctantly. "Me too. But I didn't want her to go."

Bellatrix buried her face in her sister's robes. "I'd beg her to come back if she hadn't gone to a Mudblood," she said bitterly. "There's no return from _that_."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed, holding her remaining sister carefully. "But we'll stick together, won't we?"

"Of course," Bellatrix said firmly. "You're all I've got left."

Narcissa squeezed her sister again, staying quiet until Bella had relaxed slightly. "I love you. Are you going to eat?"

Bella shook her head. "I'd be sick. But thanks."

* * *

Three o' clock in the morning began to find Bellatrix sitting on the floor in the bathroom next to the toilet. Apparently having babies made women sick, and she'd failed to remember that from watching her own mother with Cissa. She covered her face with her hands tiredly, then pulled her hands down, her eyes needing to focus on something to keep her stomach settled.

Bellatrix Black hated everything at the moment. Both her cousins thought she was a filthy slut, and Sirius had told her as much. She'd Cursed him, yes, but her father had Cursed her, and she'd consequently been ill all over him. He'd always preferred hands-on torture with her, and it satisfied her greatly that it was _he_ who had been made a mess of this time. But now she was reduced to sitting next to a toilet because her body didn't like the idea of growing a baby inside it. Wonderful.

Her father both hated her and adored her at the moment, but her mother still avoided her. They only kept up a pretense in public, which Bellatrix was quickly disallowed from. Her baby was growing, thank Merlin, and she was fast approaching four months. She wasn't allowed outside the house, but that was okay because Narcissa kept her company and talked to her for hours on end, keeping her from going mad.

Bella only had Narcissa stay with her when she was especially desperate for her father to leave her alone, but he had walked in on them there one night. Narcissa was sitting up on the bed, very pale but exuding innocence, and Bellatrix glared at him, her left arm across her body protectively. "We were going to sleep," she snapped at him.

"Father, Bella's very tired," Narcissa said, slipping her arm around her sister's shoulders. "She needs to rest more...could you talk to her in the morning, perhaps?"

"Narcissa, leave now," he said firmly.

"Father, please," Narcissa stood her ground. "Bella hasn't felt very good at all today, and she really does need to get to sleep right away."

To both of their surprise, Cygnus left the room, and Bellatrix curled up on the bed, almost crying in relief. "Thank you, Cissa," she said in a small voice.

Narcissa sighed and curled up beside her sister, pulling the blanket over them. Bella pushed the blanket off herself, muttering that it was too hot, and Narcissa adjusted the sheets to cover Bella comfortably. "Better?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Bellatrix murmured. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Cissy."

"Rest now," Narcissa told her sister firmly. "I'll watch out for you."

"Thanks," Bella muttered again before trying to settle down to sleep. She was very glad that Narcissa had been there to protect her from Cygnus.

* * *

Bella struggled from day to day with her illness and just dealing with her parents in general. She avoided anyone else, including her cousins' family. They really didn't think too highly of what had happened between Bellatrix and her own father, but they didn't threaten to disown anyone, and Bellatrix thought that was a good sign.

Narcissa was almost always by her side, and if she wasn't, she was merely a house-elf away. Bellatrix was eternally grateful for everything Narcissa did and protected her from and provided for her. She avoided everyone that she could, speaking to Narcissa, and her father only when she had to.

One day, Bellatrix was walking toward the garden when she came face to face with her mother in one of the corridors. The older witch looked at her as if she were a filthy Mudblood. "You," she said bitterly to her eldest. "You have been the bane of my existence since the day you were born."

"Sorry to mess up your perfect life," Bellatrix said coldly, rubbing a hand gently over her swollen stomach. "You should have cared about us more, loved us more. You should have been there when we needed you!"

"I doubt you will turn out any better," Druella said cruelly. "—and you have no business talking about love, Bellatrix. You know nothing about the subject!"

Bellatrix glared at her mother in a growing fury. "Because you never taught us how! You never loved me, and only ever loved Andromeda, who left you because you weren't worthy of her! Narcissa reminds you of your failure to produce an heir because she looks more like your old family! Why do _I_ have to pick up the slack? It isn't my fault that Father chose me—"

Druella glared right back at her daughter, uncontrollable anger rushing over her. "You don't deserve to be loved," Druella hissed spitefully. "Both your other sisters were so much better than you—shame you were born at all."

"You _bitch_!" Bellatrix shrieked in fury. "I hate you. I'll always hate you!"

A spell burst from Druella's wand, throwing Bellatrix to the floor. The younger witch screamed out in fright and pain, terrified for her child. "My baby!" she cried, reaching one hand toward her mother as she was blinded by desperate tears. "Please!"

"I will destroy that child," Druella hissed, performing a second Curse, "and you will truly understand being a disappointment."

"Mum!" Bellatrix shrieked through her pain, unable to think of anything but her unborn child. "Mum, please!"

Minutes later, Druella left her daughter curled up in a heap on the floor, sobbing. Bellatrix was struggling to get above the pain so she could go get help when a door opened down the hall and someone walked in. Bella wanted to hide, but she couldn't, forcing herself to be silent.

It wasn't until Bellatrix saw her blonde sister come into view that she sobbed softly, "Cissa, help me. Please. Mother tried to kill the baby—I need help."

Narcissa ran to her suffering sister, then levitated her out of the hall back to her room. "Oh, Bella," Cissa sighed, all flustered as she sent an owl for the family Healer.

Bellatrix was curled up on her side, still crying into the sheets of the bed. "I should have known she would try something like that!" she berated herself. "If anything happens to my baby—oh, Cissa!"

"It's going to be okay, Bella," Narcissa said softly, stroking the older girl's black hair. "The Healer will be here soon. You and the baby will be all right."

"Where were you?" Bella sobbed afresh. "I needed you!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Narcissa murmured, taking her sister's hand in hers. "But I'm here now."

Bellatrix squeezed her sister's hand, biting back her first few responses. She would not say hurtful, angry words to her only sister—enough insults had been handed out in their home already that day.

Narcissa squeezed her hand in return, not speaking until she'd gone and brought the Healer into the room. "She's just been Cruciated, and the baby—I don't think there were protections on it."

By this time, Bellatrix had calmed to her sullen, silent mask, merely watching the other two. The Healer approached her hesitantly, but Bellatrix willingly submitted to the exam without a complaint. It was her own child in danger, after all.

"The child will be fine, Ms. Black," the Healer said to Bellatrix. "I can only warn you to put protections on the child, and to go about recovery in the usual way."

"All right," Narcissa said, once again holding Bella's hand firmly in hers. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Of course," the Healer answered, walking toward the door. "Don't hesitate to owl me: I wish to keep you all alive and well as long as possible."

"Which is your job," Narcissa answered, frowning at the witch as Bellatrix stared off into space again. "I'm sure we will soon have need of you again." The Healer left quickly, and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

She helped her sister sit up, helping her drink the anti- _Crucio_ potion they always kept handy around the house. Bella was very quiet, and Narcissa merely held her sister close once she'd drank the potion.

Finally, Bellatrix whispered, "She'll do it again. She wants the baby to die. I can't let it happen—what do I do, Cissa?"

"Tell Father."

"I can't," Bellatrix breathed. "He can't know—"

"You are carrying _his_ child: he _will_ protect you," Narcissa said firmly. "Mother cannot be allowed to do this, Bella. Father will stop her."

Bella sighed, then nodded. "I hate this."

Narcissa hugged her sister carefully, kissing her head. "I love you—I do want to be an auntie, you know."

"Ha!" said Bellatrix, a small grin growing onto her face. "Lucky you." She curled up against her sister, begging to rest before their conversation with their father. Narcissa promised not to leave her side until they both knew Bella and the child would be protected from her mother. Bella soon fell into a troubled sleep filled with thoughts of her unborn child and her estranged sister.


	2. The Arrival

**Thanks so much for the favourites and follows already! It's so great to see that people are already enjoying our joint venture!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear peoples opinions on it!**

 **Please Read, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Bellatrix Black was sat in her bedroom, staring at her ever-growing bump as she gently drew circles around her belly button, musing to herself. It had been a while since her confrontation with her mother, and at first she had decided to ignore the incident: she had resigned herself to simply hiding away in her room. Though as each day passed (her hormones changing her into an emotional as she cried over well-hidden photographs, also wanting to crucio every last living soul who dared even speak to her), her attitude changed towards her mother as well. With a deep sigh, she shuffled herself into more of a sitting position, a slight pout on her lips as she continued to stare at the bump.

"It's okay, baby," Bella whispered. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you...or use you...or have your own fucking grandmother try to kill you...or me for that matter. Bitch."

The more she spoke, the more her hormones started to rear their ugly head. Now she wanted her mother to pay for what she had done. With a small smirk, she rose from the bed, looking herself over in the mirror for a few moments. At seven months pregnant, her body had changed remarkably, from her enlarged breasts to her stomach that now looked like an oversized melon had been shoved down her dress. She simply hoped that she could carry out her plan today without any hassle from her father of the unwelcome kind.

"Mummy isn't going to let that bastard anywhere near you, I swear," Bellatrix stated as she picked up her wand from the bedside table, gripping it firmly in her hand as she refused to pocket it.

It took more courage that she would ever have dared admit as she slowly opened her bedroom door, first sticking her head out to ensure the coast was clear. With a deep breath, she braved being out in the open of the corridor. The walk to her father's study never seemed so far as she constantly looked over her shoulder, convinced she would encounter her mother. It wasn't as if she was scared of her...she would definitely never admit to being scared of her...at that moment in time it was more like she was scared of what she would do to the woman if she spotted her before she got to her father. Though she was sure she could out-duel her mother on any occasion, she wasn't entirely sure of her ability to duel whilst protecting her unborn child, and even though she had put protective charms on her unborn child, she was certain her mother could find a way around them if she really wanted to. She bit her lip as she reached the door to her father's study; it was as if she had hit an invisible wall, as if a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over her. This was a stupid idea. It was just as she went to turn back to her own chambers that she heard the click of the door unlocking itself.

"Come in, Bellatrix," her father's voice called out, a hint of amusement in the man's voice.

She silently cursed herself as she entered that study. Her father was stood next to his bookshelf, one book in his hand as he looked over to her with a sickening look of amusement that made Bellatrix want to simultaneously vomit and murder him. He nodded to the armchair in the corner with a small smirk on his face.

"Sit: you shouldn't be on your feet," Cygnus Black said.

She complied with his request, holding back a glare as she silently thought of all of the beautiful ways the man could be murdered. It wasn't until he spoke again that she was snapped from her thoughts.

"Well? What can I do for you today, Bellatrix? How is our child?" Cygnus surveyed the girl's enlarged state with pleasure as he walked over to her, not missing her knuckles whitening as she tightened her grip on her wand. "Now, now, Bellatrix, I won't hurt you."

"It's _my_ child," she spat, hissing as he disturbingly gently took her chin in his hand.

"Now, now, Bella, don't be naïve," Cygnus chuckled as his daughter pulled away from his grasp.

"Well, if it was up to your bitch of a wife, it would be no one's child." Bellatrix glared at the floorboards as she spoke.

"What?" Cygnus stepped away, a look of shock and concern mixed with anger on his old features. "What has Druella got to do with this?"

"She tried to kill the baby!" Bellatrix glared at her father. "I had to call the healer out!"

"...what did she do?" Cygnus lowered his voice dangerously as he walked over to his desk, drawing his own wand from his robes discreetly.

"She _crucio_ 'd me." Bella flinched at the memory. "Wouldn't stop."

"The baby. How is he?" Cygnus looked to his daughter, staring at her stomach.

"The baby is fine...so am I, thank you for asking." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, not expecting anything less from the man.

"Good. Leave, Bellatrix." Cygnus stood tall as he snapped his fingers for the house elf, who promptly appeared, bowing down to the floor. "Fetch my wife."

"Actually, I think I'd quite like to see this," Bellatrix smirked, sitting up.

"I said leave!" Cygnus glared at the girl.

With a small pout, then a sigh of defeat, Bellatrix Black left the room, but didn't go far, simply standing to the side of the doorway. She couldn't help but give her mother an evil smirk as she came striding up the hall moments later, though the lady of the house ignored her as though she wasn't there, the door slamming behind her.

Bellatrix couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she didn't care as she heard the first screams pouring from the room. She slid down the wall, sitting on the floor as she giggled to herself. As the screams grew louder, clear agony being induced onto her _poor mother,_ Bellatrix Black was in all-out hysterical laughter in the hallway. As a second set of hurried footsteps came down the corridor, she didn't stop, crying with laughter at her mother's predicament as she felt Narcissa fall to the floor in front of her, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Bella," Narcissa spoke softly at first. "Bella...Bellatrix, stop it!"

With a deep breath, her laughing calmed, Bella looked up to her younger sibling with a huge grin on her face. "Yes?"

"Bella—your hair!" Narcissa looked at her sister in horror.

The grin slowly faltered from her face, the older girl reaching her hand up to take a lock of her own hair in her hand. She almost screamed as she was presented with a curly bright pink lock "Cissa! Cissa, no! It can't! Father he—he'll...I can't change it back! Change it back! Change it back now!"

With a small nod and a helping hand, Narcissa pulled her sister from the floor, rushing back with her as fast as she could to the eldest Black sister's bedroom. By the time Bellatrix had sat down on the bed, she was almost hyperventilating, holding her stomach tightly.

"Cissa, I can't have a metamorphmagus! F-Father! He'll use them! They'll be...they'll be screwed...I need to protect my child..." Tears were streaming down her face as she looked to Narcissa, who had moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"Shhh," Narcissa tried to calm her sister, though she wasn't very successful at hiding her clear concerns. "Hold my hand...come on, Bella."

Bellatrix nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she grasped her sister's hand in her own. In mere seconds she could feel her sister's magic crackling under her hands, could feel her reaching out for her magical core. It took a few moments, far longer than she knew Andromeda would have taken in such circumstances, but as Narcissa let go of her hand, Bellatrix laid back on the bed, taking her curly black locks in her hands.

"I can't let him use the child...not like he did Andromeda. Cissa, I can't—" Bellatrix swatted away the tears on her face, fighting back more.

"He won't. You won't let him, I won't let him—we'll protect the baby together, I promise." Narcissa lay on the bed next to her sister, snuggling into her side as she had when they were younger. Bellatrix wrapped her arm around her as she tried to let her exhaustion overtake her and pull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bellatrix was 8 months pregnant, sitting on her desk as she tried to get comfortable, a task she had been attempting for far too long now. With a small groan of annoyance, she looked back to the task at hand. Rodolphus Lestrange had been one of her closest friends at Hogwarts; they had courted in their time there. She was sure they would marry soon—they would probably be married by now if it wasn't for her current situation—though the man would not stop writing to her, begging her to let him see her. With a small sigh she looked down to his latest letter:

 _Ma Belle,_

 _It has been far too long since I have seen you: please let me come see you. I don't care if you have dragon pox_ — _though coming from the girl who claims she never gets sick, I do admit I see this either as a poor excuse or the height of irony. I don't care. Your letters are getting fewer and further between, and I simply can't accept this. Please let me see you. Even if I have to put a bubble-head charm on my entire body to get near you, I'll do it. My father has written to yours to try and arrange a meeting, though he either gets no reply or such vague responses I fear he will give up on the matter soon enough. I beg of you, Floo to me; even if I just see your head in my fireplace, I would be happy._

 _I hope you get better soon (if there really is anything to get better from),_

 _All my love,_

 _Rodolphus x_

Bellatrix stared down at the parchment, cursing herself as she watched the ink smudge from a droplet or two of her tears.

"Pull yourself together Black," Bella snapped at herself, shaking her head before she reached out for her parchment and quill.

She had considered telling Rodolphus of the situation...the boy was so clearly head over heels in love with her she was sure he would accept her predicament, maybe help her even. She cursed her father for not simply rushing into the chance of marrying Rodolphus Lestrange. She could be sitting in Lestrange Manor right now, away from her father as she feigned being pregnant with the Lestrange heir. Though that was her father's problem: he didn't want her to have a Lestrange heir...he wanted _his_ heir. Her grip tightened on her quill in anger as she tried to think of a reply to Rodolphus. The moment she gave birth to this child, she would have to let him come visit...he would save her from her father; surely?

* * *

It was 3am on the 24th of March, 1972, when Bellatrix awoke from her sleep, yelling out in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Bella!?" Narcissa jumped up from her sleep beside her sister, her eyes wide with fright despite her sudden awakening. The youngest Black had taken to sleeping with her sister as the due date of the newest Black came ever nearer.

"Cissa..." Bellatrix breathed deeply as she clutched onto her stomach.

"I—I—shit!" Bellatrix swore as she screwed her face up in pain, "I think it's coming!"

"I—okay." Narcissa sprang from the bed, rushing for her wand on the side. "I'll go get the healer."

Bellatrix nodded, tears of pain already streaming down her cheeks. "Go!"

Narcissa Black rushed to the door, looking back at her sister one last time before she ran for the ward boundaries of Black Manor. Mere moments had passed when Bella heard rushed footsteps coming down her corridor. She looked to the door, hoping to see her sister, though she swore again as her father entered the room.

"Is it happening?" Cygnus asked, pulling his nightrobe tighter around him.

"GET OUT!" Bellatrix screamed, reaching for her wand as with a shaky grip she pointed it at the man. "Get out now!"

"Calm down, Bellatrix," Cygnus rolled his eyes, walking closer to her bed as he expertly dodged a hex fired his way. "I simply wish to know how my son is getting along."

" _MY_ CHILD!" Bellatrix screamed at him through the pain, her eyes flashing red in her fury. "This is my child and dear Merlin I hope it's a _girl_!"

Cygnus glared at his daughter for a few moments before he responded, "Where's the healer?"

"I'm here," a calm voice sounded from the doorway. The healer soon walked into the room, setting her bag down on the young witch's desk. "I suggest you leave, Mr Black. I have it all under control, I'll notify you when the child is here."

Cygnus glared at his daughter, then the healer, his gaze softening only slightly as Narcissa appeared in the doorway behind the healer. He gave a slight nod before walking from the room, stopping at Narcissa's side momentarily. "You stay with her."

"I was planning to, Father." Narcissa avoided his gaze as she walked back to her sister's side, closing the door on her father behind her.

Hours had soon passed. Bellatrix Black lay exhausted on the bed, tears streaming from her eyes as the healer stood between her legs with words of encouragement. The sun streamed through the open window, reflecting off of Narcissa's pure blonde hair as she squeezed her sister's hand.

"One more push, Bella. One more, please," Narcissa spoke softly to Bella.

With one last deep breath and the most concentration Bellatrix had given in her life to date, she pushed. Her screams of pain soon joined that of the screams of a newborn child. With a thud, Bellatrix fell back onto the bed, trying to regulate her ragged breathing again. All that could be heard in the room were the cries of the new life she had created until, before she knew it, she felt the bundle be placed into her arms. She opened her eyes slowly, holding her new child closely, curiously. The child was beautiful, with dark black eyes and a small mop of black hair as she looked up to her mother. Bellatrix couldn't help but grin down at her.

"Hello, beautiful..." Bella's voice cracked as she held back the tears.

"It's a girl, Bellatrix," the healer spoke as she tidied up after the mess that had been created.

Bellatrix ignored her sister's gasp of shock as she couldn't help but let a small smirk pass across her lips. "Good...she's beautiful."

Another knock came at the door. Bellatrix was in half a mind to yell at the intruder to leave, but as she looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms, she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Well?" Druella spoke, a tone of annoyance in her voice. "What is it? Cygnus wants to know."

Bellatrix didn't look at the woman, instead smiling down at the little girl. "It's a girl."

"Ha!" Druella exclaimed before leaving the room.

She could hear her telling her father from the other side of the door, wincing as she heard her father's reply.

"She can get rid of it!" he yelled. " _I'll_ get rid of it!"

With that, the door crashed open. Narcissa – to Bellatrix's surprise – soon ran to the end of the bed to separate her sister from her father.

"Give it here, Bellatrix," Cygnus glared at her, ignoring her sister's attempts to separate them. "I'll drop the thing off at an orphanage."

"No!" Bellatrix yelled, wincing as she heard her child whimper.

"Bellatrix Black, I swear to Merlin if you do not hand that child here now, I will disown you!" Cygnus yelled.

"Very funny." Bellatrix returned the glare, rocking her daughter in her arms. "Would you like the world to know what you've done? Would you like the shame of two disowned children?"

"And what do you expect to happen to the child if you keep it? How will you pass off its existence!?" Cygnus yelled, pushing poor Narcissa out of the way as he approached his eldest and his youngest child.

"Stop it: you're frightening her. I—" Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror as she looked down at her daughter.

She had started to cry, worse yet, she had started to morph. Her hair turned bright red as her face screwed up in tears of discomfort. Bellatrix tried to pull her closer, to hide her hair, but it was no use. Soon her father was over her, pulling the blanket away from the child's telltale mop of hair.

"...she can stay," Cygnus muttered as he stepped back. "If anyone asks, she's a cousin or something...we'll sort it out." Bellatrix looked away as her father gave a sickening smirk. "Well done, Bella...still, shame about the gender."

And with that Cygnus Black left the room. The healer looked to Narcissa, the two of them exchanging a look before she declared the child fit and healthy and said her goodbyes. Soon it was only Narcissa and Bellatrix alone in the room together.

"I won't let him use her," Bellatrix whispered.

"I know. We won't let him get to her." Narcissa smiled slightly as she sat down next to Bellatrix, watching her new niece's hair turn back to black as she calmed. "Do you have a name?"

Bellatrix stared down at her daughter, letting a smile creep back onto her face. "Actually...I do."

"And...?" Narcissa asked with a hint of excitement.

"Well...Nymphadora—I know it's a bit odd, but we could call her Dora and—well, it's the meaning behind it." Bellatrix smiled, reaching down and kissing Nymphadora's head.

"Hmm...I like it: Nymphadora Black. We've had stranger names in this family," Narcissa grinned.

The two sisters stayed together, both pouring over the babe in awe of her beauty before Bellatrix soon fell asleep. With a small grin, Narcissa took the child, summoning the Black family crib as she rocked the child to sleep.

"Shhh...Mummy needs to sleep now, beautiful," Narcissa cooed. "Nymphadora..."


	3. The Betrothal

**Thank you for the lovely follows, favourites, and reviews so far! It means a lot to us!**

 **I had lots of fun writing this chapter, ahahaha Do enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Bellatrix cradled her tiny daughter close, glaring at the wall as she remembered the furious argument she'd had with her father over keeping baby Nymphadora in her own room. She did not want him to come anywhere near her baby girl without her being there. The two-week-old child was too precious to be kept in the Black nursery: Bella wouldn't hear of it.

Shifting her position, she sighed and looked down at the child, smiling as she watched her nurse eagerly. Bella was very thankful Dora slept in her room, as it was currently the middle of the night and Dora had awoken her mother with hungry cries. It was better than having to patrol the corridors of Black Manor in her nightdress—Bellatrix smiled bitterly at the thought.

"Mummy loves you, Dora," Bella whispered to the little girl as Dora grasped onto her mother's nightdress with her tiny fingers. "And I'll protect you, okay? Aunt Cissa and I will protect you...no one will use you for your powers: I'll see to it. No matter what I have to do."

The child opened her eyes, looking up into her mother's face. Nymphadora looked straight into her mother's eyes, and Bellatrix found herself fighting back tears again. Her baby was so innocent, so pure—she had no idea what danger she'd been born into. The child's trusting look didn't waver, even when Dora went back to her meal, her hand finding Bella's finger and clinging to it firmly.

"Dora," she sniffed, still overwhelmed that she had been blessed by such a child. "I love you," Bella whispered, as if afraid to say the words aloud. She'd never put much stock in love, but she couldn't help adoring her baby girl. There was something to be said for motherhood, Bellatrix decided with a small smile as her daughter yawned.

"Are you done?" Bellatrix grinned at the girl, giggling a little. "Milk makes you sleepy, doesn't it?" Dora merely reached out her arms, Bella lifting the baby up to cuddle her on her shoulder. "You're the best of us all," she sighed, her cheek against Dora's. "I love you." She pressed a kiss to the child's dark locks before getting up off her bed to walk the floor with her daughter.

* * *

Narcissa grinned over her sister's shoulder at her pink-haired niece. "Bella, it's a thing," she declared. "Dora morphs her hair pink when she's happy."

Bella pouted. "Doesn't she know it's supposed to be purple?"

"She's _your_ daughter," Narcissa teased. "You tell her how it is."

"I would never—" Bellatrix frowned at her sister before grinning at her six-week-old child. "She's such a joy...I won't die of her pink hair, Cissa."

Narcissa laughed, then bit her lip, serious once more. "When are you going to take her out with you?" she asked her sister. "You can't leave her with the house elves all the time—well, you could, but don't. We've got to take her out of here eventually: we can't avoid everyone forever."

Bellatrix frowned at her sister. "Who was talking to you about it?"

"Regulus and Sirius," Narcissa sighed, reaching over to smooth Dora's bright pink locks. "They want to see their new baby cousin. And Aunt Walburga wants to see her new niece."

"Bitch," Bellatrix pronounced, then sighed. "Well, okay. As long as you go with me."

"Of course," Narcissa promised. "I want to see the boys' reaction anyway, and I wouldn't leave you to _her_ : she's far too much like Father for the baby's good."

"That's more than true," Bellatrix agreed, frowning darkly. "There are those all around that would use the child's powers, aren't there? I really am all the protection she has—besides you, anyway, but no one listens to you."

Narcissa gave a small sound of annoyance, then agreed. "There was no protection for Andy, either," she said softly, reaching over and touching her sister's hand. "There was nothing she could do for herself, either, Bella. That's why Father has been so horrible to you since she's gone: he misses abusing _her_."

Bellatrix made a gagging sound, and Dora looked up at her mother in surprise. "If he _ever_ —I will kill him," she resolved. "I'm already going to join the Death Eaters."

"Bellatrix Black, you are _not_ ," Narcissa said sternly, glaring at her sister.

"I am," she answered earnestly. "Don't you think Father and the others would think twice about hurting my daughter if I became a Death Eater? Cissa—"

"No, Bella, it will take you away from Nymphadora!" Narcissa pleaded. "You've got to think of her!"

"I _am_ thinking of her," Bellatrix snapped, and Dora's hair suddenly turned brown, the girl giving a slight cry. "I'm not shouting at you, sweet," she said, kissing the child's face. "I'm shouting some sense into your aunt."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her older sister's words. "So what will you do with her after you've joined the Dark?"

Bellatrix smiled at her baby, distracted from her sister. "Dora," she murmured, tickling the child's stomach and laughing when Dora giggled, squirming on her mother's lap.

"Bella," sighed Narcissa after laughing too. "Are you expecting me to watch her whenever you're gone? I won't always be available."

"We have house elves," Bellatrix said haughtily. "And one of them is explicitly loyal to me. She will care for Dora when there is no one else. Dora will be fine."

"But Bella—"

"Aren't you promised to Lucius now?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, changing the subject quite obviously. "When are you two going to be married?"

Narcissa paused for a moment, blushing, then said, "Well, in a little over a year, I think."

Bellatrix smirked. "Still? I thought it was sooner." Her sister's hesitation provoked a shocked response. "Narcissa Black. You did not put off your wedding because you wanted to stay here with Dora and me. Don't be stupid!"

The blonde witch glared at her sister. "I know it's stupid to want to protect my sister and my niece from our father instead of marrying the man I love, but that's what I did! So there!" She stuck her tongue out at Bellatrix, who sniggered. "Lucius understood."

"You _told_ him!?" shrieked Bellatrix, filled with shame and horror, then cuddled her baby reassuringly when Dora cried out in protest of the loud noise. "Cissy!"

"Well, I—I thought he should know why I wanted to put off our marriage for another year or two," Narcissa answered firmly. "I'm only eighteen, anyway. I want to marry him, but I want you and Dora to be safe first. And weren't you talking to Rodolphus about marriage? Seems that should be moving along as well."

"I—I—I've told him that I'll be visiting Lestrange Manor in a few weeks," Bella bit her lip. "Here, you hold Dora for a few minutes." Bellatrix gave the child to her sister and got up, walking across the room. "Cissa, I've got to get out of here. I can't raise Dora in this house. She's in too much danger here. I will marry Rodolphus if it means I can take Dora away from here, but I don't want to leave you here alone. You need to get married."

"Whatever," scoffed Narcissa. "I'm not that special, Bella. I'm not in danger."

"I think you mean 'I'm not Father's type'.'" Bella said, pretending to be sick. "But you never know. I never realised that Andromeda was my buffer until she was gone and Father began to come after me more often."

"Bella..." Narcissa sighed, then cooed at the baby, giggling as Dora reached up toward her face, her eyes turning blue. "Dora, darling, your hair and eyes don't match."

Bellatrix grinned at her brown-haired and blue-eyed daughter. "She looks fine," she declared firmly, leaning down and kissing Dora's head. "Don't be rude, Cissa."

Narcissa smiled, then handed the child back to her mother. "She's just perfect, Bellatrix."

Biting her lip slightly, Bella murmured, "I just want Dora to be herself. Perfection is overrated and doesn't stay perfect: look at Andromeda."

"You know that Father drove her to that," Narcissa said sharply. "All of us did."

"Shut up," Bellatrix said coldly, and Narcissa frowned in confusion as Bellatrix turned away from her, cuddling the baby. "It was her choice to leave, but I choose to stay, Narcissa. I will do my duty as a pureblood and a Black, and I will carefully teach Dora the same thing."

The blonde witch merely nodded in agreement, knowing better than to anger her sister further.

* * *

Druella was glaring at her eldest daughter across the table, and Bellatrix glared back without hesitation. Nymphadora was crying in her mother's arms, Bella unable to get her to quiet down, even though there wasn't anything wrong with the little one.

"Bellatrix, for Merlin's sake, girl, put a Sleeping Spell on her." Cygnus said finally in annoyance.

"Can't we have a peaceful meal, ever?" Druella sighed.

"Shut up." said Cygnus and Bellatrix at the same time. Bellatrix then glared at her father as well.

"We're the House of Black," Bellatrix smirked. "We don't do 'peaceful.'"

Narcissa sat next to her sister, eating silently as the baby cried forlornly. She glanced up as her father glared at Bellatrix, cursing her for her slur on their family. Bellatrix shrugged, shifting her daughter in her arms. "I'm amazed we all haven't run off and left you," she smirked at her parents. "Don't tempt me."

Narcissa set down her fork and took Nymphadora from Bellatrix, gently rocking the child in her arms and murmuring reassuring words to her. "It's okay, Dora," Bella heard Narcissa whisper. "It's okay."

"I don't care if you just had a baby," Cygnus said coldly. "If you speak to me like that again, I will Curse you, Bellatrix."

"Stop," Narcissa said softly. "You're all upsetting Dora."

The child's hair was white and red together, and Bellatrix regarded her curiously. "Angry little thing," Bella mused. "But the white…."

"I think she's scared," Cissa answered, looking up at her sister. "You've scared her."

" _I_ didn't do it," Bellatrix said, glaring at her parents. Narcissa sighed, looking down at the poor child. Her introduction to her family wasn't going so well.

* * *

Bellatrix left Nymphadora with Narcissa one afternoon and went straight to Lestrange Manor, seeking entrance. To her secret gratefulness, it wasn't Rodolphus that answered the gatecall, but his barely eleven year old brother Rabastan. "Oooh!" Rabastan said when he saw her. "Rod, you should have been here!"

"Where is he?" Bellatrix asked him, looking down her nose at the boy.

"In his chambers," Rabastan shrugged. "I can let you in, if you want. He wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure," Bellatrix said drily, following the boy into the Mansion.

Rabastan stopped at a very ornate door and spoke a bunch of French words before drawing a rune over the door. It opened, and he motioned Bellatrix to go ahead of him as they walked into the room.

A black-haired man looked up from a desk and jumped to his feet, staring. "Bellatrix," he breathed, then seemed to recover himself. "Rabastan, leave us."

The young boy rolled his eyes at the command but obeyed, leaving Bellatrix standing before Rodolphus alone. "You are visiting," Rodolphus said softly, his accent more pronounced, and Bella assumed he was nervous. "I almost began to think you wouldn't."

"My father wished to handle some situations in our family before giving us away to another great House," Bellatrix answered just as softly. "And no, I have not really been ill. My father has tried to keep me away."

"I am somewhat pleased he has not succeeded," Rodolphus answered, and Bellatrix laughed, making him smile. "Bellatrix, surely you must know my intentions toward you…."

He crossed the room and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "I want to make you my wife, Bella, if your father will allow it."

Bellatrix drew a soft breath, replying, "I will give myself to you, Rodolphus Lestrange. Consider it done."

"Bella," he murmured, drawing her in closer. She bit her lip, pulling back, and he sighed. "I apologise for being so forward."

"No," Bella said, then sighed. "It's just me, sorry." The man drew her into his embrace and kissed her passionately, Bella almost shoving him away in fear and disgust. She wasn't ready for anyone to kiss her that way, or to hold her like he was...Bellatrix held still a moment before slipping her arms around his neck, returning his kisses as she'd been well taught.

"You're so beautiful," Rodolphus sighed desperately. "Oh, Bella, when shall my father and I speak to yours about this?"

"I'm of age," Bellatrix ignored his words. "Let me sign the papers."

Rodolphus frowned. "Is that wise?"

She barely kept from glaring at him. "Yes, Rodolphus. Take me to your father and let's get it done. I want a copy of the proposal and acceptance before tonight is over."

The Lestrange heir smirked at her. "I'd marry you tonight if you wanted."

"I'm busy tonight," Bella shrugged apologetically. "But it'll be soon enough, believe me."

"Good," Rodolphus said firmly, then whispered in her ear, "I love you, _ma belle_."

* * *

Two months later, when Nymphadora was six months old, Bellatrix took her to Grimmauld Place to meet her older cousins, Sirius and Regulus. Narcissa led the way up the stairs toward the boys' rooms, quiet as she could be. "I told them to be here," she whispered to Bellatrix. "They were going to Floo home from school, so I hope they're here by now."

A door opened, and a small boy motioned them toward his room, Bellatrix biting her lip as she walked toward the boy. "Hello, Regulus," she greeted him softly once she and Narcissa were safely in the room. "Meet Nymphadora: she's a Metamorphagus, as I'm sure you've heard."

Regulus seemed less than excited, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be so thrilled, Reg."

"She's in danger," Regulus said, then caught his breath sharply. "Bella, you know—your father and my mother are going to try to get rid of Sirius?"

"I'm sure they'll succeed," Bellatrix shrugged. "He's not exactly that wanted around here."

"Bellatrix, that's cruel," Narcissa said, frowning. "By the way, Regulus, congratulations on Slytherin."

"Oh." The eleven year old boy ducked his head, avoiding the praise. "I guess your dad was really angry when he found out your baby was a girl, but it's okay because she's powerful," he muttered as if he wasn't supposed to be saying such things. "If Dora was a boy, Sirius and I wouldn't have to worry about who is going to lead the House of Black in the future: it should have been in your dad's line."

Bellatrix seemed to expand in fury, and Narcissa placed a hand on her arm warningly. "It is well that he has no heir, and never will," Bellatrix hissed. "As much as I apologise for the _inconvenience_."

Regulus looked up at his oldest cousin pleadingly. "I didn't mean—"

"Hey, Bellabitch!" came Sirius' voice from outside the door. "Where's the brat?"

"Come in," Regulus called, waving the door open with his hand. "Dora's right here."

Sirius walked in grandly, walking straight up to Bellatrix and looking down at the pink-haired baby. "Almost expected her to have purple hair," he said, shaking his head. "But then I remember she's _your_ daughter."

Bellatrix smirked. "I thought the same thing," she replied. "But we don't want her to be _too_ much like our third. She's got to be herself."

Sirius looked at his cousin thoughtfully, then nodded, seeming a little confused. "Well, she's beautiful," he said. "Congratulations, Bella."

"Thanks," she smiled down at the child. "Do you two want to hold her?"

"Yeah!" Sirius said, grinning, and Bella allowed the boys to take turns holding their baby cousin. None of them missed Narcissa warding the room just before Dora left her mother's hands: they all knew the child was in danger.

After nearly an hour, all of them went downstairs so that the boys' parents could meet the newest Black. Bellatrix smirked proudly as her aunt inspected her youngest niece carefully. "She's the purest Black," the girl sneered, tossing back her black hair as she lifted her daughter to her shoulder.

"Most inbred," Walburga sneered back at her niece.

"As if this isn't a common occurrence elsewhere in the House of Black," Sirius rolled his eyes at the two. "We're not that much less inbred, actually." Everyone ignored him.

Bellatrix was very glad to get back home: the only one who hadn't seemed to have much of a reaction was Orion. She smirked, wondering what the other Black heir had thought of his wife's brother's actions toward his own daughter. She felt almost proud that she'd borne such a powerful child, but Bella was afraid at the same time. She'd never admit it, of course, but she was now afraid that her father might want her to have _another_ child.

* * *

Bellatrix threw open the door to her father's study and walked inside, the man nearly cursing her before he realised who it was. A sickening smile on his face, he rose to greet her, and she burnt his hand with the tip of her wand. He was beginning to shout at her when she said, "Don't shout, Father. Rodolphus and his father are coming over to discuss certain plans for our future. Rodolphus and I are betrothed.

She watched the fury grow in her father for mere seconds before he nearly exploded with anger. "BETROTHED?" he roared at her, and she felt untamed magic crackle against her skin. "When did this happen, Bellatrix? Why do not _I_ know of it?"

"Because you would have stopped it," Bellatrix answered. "Well, you can't stop it now. Rodolphus and I are in love, and Rodolphus is coming to talk over the terms with you and me and his father. They'll be here in a half hour."

" **Crucio**!" her father snarled, but Bellatrix avoided the spell, getting out of the way in time.

"I suggest you not leave your signature on me now that I am promised to another man," Bellatrix said coldly. "Thanks."

"How _dare_ you?!" her father yelled at her. "You are mine until I give you away!"

"Well, I took the liberty of giving myself away," Bellatrix answered stubbornly. "Just be thankful I didn't sell myself to some filthy Mudblood."

Regarding her in fury, her father did not speak to her at all as they waited for the Lestranges to arrive. Rodolphus smiled at her when he arrived with his father, and she returned the smile somewhat shyly. The four set to making plans, although Bella was fairly silent. Rodolphus kept glancing at her with a slight smile on his lips, and Bella bit her lip, hoping she had made the right decision.

After a few minutes, Rodolphus and Bellatrix were excused, their fathers to finish the plans. Bellatrix glanced at her fiance's father, and the man nodded to her slightly: he remembered what she'd told him. She left the room quickly, Rodolphus by her side, the two leaving the house to walk together in the garden. He took her hand as they walked along, but she barely listened to him, worrying about what her father would tell Lestrange while she and Rodolphus were away.

" _Ma belle_ ," he murmured, squeezing her hand. "Your mind is very far away today. Did you have something to say? I have much to say, I'm afraid."

"So I hear," Bellatrix smirked slightly. "I'm just concerned Father will try to put off our marriage for quite some time."

"You warned my father," Rodolphus said with a nod. "He'll take care of it."

"My father is...unpredictable and untrustworthy," Bellatrix told him. "At best."

Rodolphus laughed, and squeezed her hand. "But you will be mine, Bellatrix," he said firmly. "And he won't be able to stop it."

Bellatrix smirked. "No, he won't. But he will try."

The man turned her toward him as they reached a tall oak that Bella used to climb when she was younger. "You've promised yourself to me, Bellatrix Black," he murmured, "and it will happen, or our families will have problems. Your father cannot reverse what we've set in motion; he can only put it off, and that only for a short while. He knows that. You will be my wife, Bellatrix."

"Yes," she began, but he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, making her reluctantly melt into his embrace. Bellatrix wasn't sure if it was safe to trade one man for another, but as Rodolphus held her close, she felt a slight happiness followed by an intense fear. She held to her fiance more tightly, wanting protection and real love, but she couldn't shake the fear that had settled over her heart.

"Come," she said, drawing back from him and tugging him toward the house. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" he raised an eyebrow, allowing her to lead him.

"My room," she answered with a smirk, laughing as he quickly caught up to her, wrapping his arm around her securely.

She led him quickly to her chambers, unlocking the door as he squeezed her to his side meaningfully. She forced herself not to speak or react, knowing that he would soon be distracted from her. As they entered the room, Narcissa rose from the bed and said, "Oh, um, I'll be leaving, then." She glanced at Bella nervously, then gave her a small nod. The child was sleeping.

Rodolphus pressed Bella up against the wall right after Narcissa had gone, holding her hands firmly on either side of her. "Bellatrix," he moaned softly, kissing her neck.

Bellatrix swallowed hard, disentangling her right hand and awakening her little girl with a spell. Rodolphus kissed her strongly, and she clung to him, knowing there were only a few moments before they would be interrupted. Sure enough, as Rodolphus ran his hands over her hips, a small voice cried, "Mumma!"

Rodolphus froze for an instant, then looked up. "What the _hell_ was that?" he said sharply.

She swallowed hard, crossing the room and lifting her daughter from the crib next to her bed. "This is Nymphadora," she said softly, kissing the child's head. "Hi, baby. She's almost a year old," she added, turning back to Rodolphus.

"Who is she?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"She—she's—"

"Mum," Dora said firmly, her arms wrapped around Bellatrix's neck as she looked to Rodolphus.

"Your daughter," Rodolphus said coldly. "By whom, may I ask?"

Bellatrix felt strangled as she whispered, "My father. I swear it wasn't my fault, Rodolphus. I tried to stop him…."

Rodolphus shook his head, stunned. "That's your and _your father_ 's child, Bellatrix?"

She nodded, cuddling her child close. "That's why he's tried to keep us apart. He doesn't want me to leave...you knew I wasn't sick: I was pregnant with Dora. I wanted to see you, but I couldn't. Please—" Bellatrix stopped just short of begging the man to understand. She was a Black, and refused to beg, even of her fiance.

Nymphadora pointed at the man, looking at her mother questioningly, and Bellatrix bit her lip. "This is Rodolphus Lestrange, darling," she told the child. "He and Mum are going to be married."

"Bellatrix, that child is a shame and I refuse to allow it into my home," Rodolphus said firmly.

"I have been learning that my shame and my joy are the same thing," Bellatrix answered, glaring at him. "She is my daughter, Lestrange, and I will not abandon her."

"Mumma," the black-haired child said, putting her fingers in her mouth meaningfully.

"Leave her with your family," Rodolphus said, ignoring the child. "They will take care of her."

Bellatrix glared at him with all the fury she could muster. "I _cannot_ leave her to Father!" she hissed at him, struggling to keep calm enough not to upset her daughter. "He will hurt her—he will use her, Rodolphus! Like he used Andromeda! You can't possibly understand—!"

Rodolphus stepped toward the door. "I don't have to, Bellatrix. The brat will not be joining us at Lestrange Manor. Do with her what you will. Good day."

The man left the room, and Bella's wards went up on the room. She sank to the bed with Dora on her lap, a sob escaping her. Moments later, Narcissa entered the room, hurrying to her sister's side. "Bella," she murmured, putting her arm around the oldest Black sister. Bella leant her head against her sister's shoulder and wept softly. "I'm sorry," Narcissa told her, but Bellatrix didn't answer.


	4. The Realisation

**Wow guys. Thank you so so so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I couldn't have imagined this story to get such a great response! It's such a pleasure to read each and every one of your reviews and it really does kick me up the butt to want to get this out as quickly as possible for you guys. It's so much fun doing this story one chapter by Dora a.k.a Trixie Black Lestrange and one by me, it keeps me wanting to read what on earth is going to go on as much as you guys! Well, I do know what's going to happen but I love reading Dora's chapters for how she writes it out hahaha I always almost review them by accident. hahaha**

 **Anyway! Please do read, enjoy and please do review this chapter!**

 **Bella a.k.a The Purple Black**

* * *

Bellatrix Black was sat in the garden, Nymphadora tottering around on her own two feet as her Aunt chased her around. Bella couldn't help but hold back a slight laugh as the pink haired girl shrieked with laughter, it was easy to forget the troubles of life with her daughter around at times. Though for every time Bellatrix was captivated by her child's innocence and beauty, she felt the ever-growing twinge of fear and worry for her safety. The young witch laid back onto the grass with a sigh of contentment: it was undeniable that no matter how much she loved her daughter, being a mother was extremely tiring. Her eyes were shut for barely a few minutes before she let out a grunt of discomfort.

"Mummy!" Bellatrix opened one of her eyes slightly, a smirk on her lips.

"Mummy is sleeping." Bella closed her eyes again.

The toddler laughed, grabbing hold of the fabric on the shoulder of her mother's dress. "Mummy! You're not!" Dora giggled before with an overly dramatic sigh she flopped down onto her mother's chest. "Dora sleep too!"

Bella wrapped her arms around the child, kissing her on the head. "Good."

The pair stayed like that for a few moments before she felt her shoulder being shaken again. "Mumma..."

"Yes, Dora?" Bella sighed, opening her eyes as she pushed her daughter's pink hair out of her heart-shaped face.

"Love you," Dora grinned broadly.

"Mummy loves you too, baby." Bella smiled as she sat up, placing her daughter on her lap.

"Good," Dora nodded before she stood up. "Look!"

Bella frowned as she stood up, following her daughter over to the flower bed. The little girl looked like she was glaring at the bush for the first few moments before a bright blue flower came flying out of the ground, zooming into her hands. After a few more moments, she screwed her eyes tightly shut, and within a matter of seconds, her hair had changed the match the colour of the flower.

Bella bit her lip for a moment before she sat on the ground next to her. "Well done, Dora...who told you to do that?"

"Dadda..." Dora smiled as she sat on the floor next to her mother, frowning slightly at the look on her face.

"D—Dora when…?" Bellatrix looked around for her sister, standing up as she picked her daughter up with her. "Where's Aunt Cissa?"

Dora pointed towards the other side of the garden as she snuggled her head into her mother's shoulder. Bellatrix soon stormed to the other side of the garden, Nymphadora hiding her now shiny black locks in her mother's own when she finally reached the young blonde witch. Narcissa was lying on the grass, a letter in her hand as she read over it with deep concentration.

"Cissa!" Bella snapped, causing both the little girl and her aunt to jump.

"W—What Bella? What's wrong?" Narcissa sat up, stuffing the letter into one of her pockets.

"D—Dora said Dadda...when did you leave her, Cissa? How does she know that word?" Bella tried to control her seething rage as she restrained herself from drawing her wand on her own sister.

"I—I don't know." Narcissa's eyes widened, the young witch standing up as she went to approach the nervous looking child, a look of hurt flashing over her pale features as Bellatrix quickly pulled her away from her.

"You're the only one I leave her with!" Bella yelled, wincing as she heard Dora whimper, kissing her head and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath before she continued in much quieter tone. "When could have Father have gotten to her? I have her if you don't have her, and if I'm asleep, I ward her crib in case anyone touches her!"

Narcissa turned red, staring at the floor before looking to her sister with a deep look of apology. "You ward her crib? I'm sorry, Bella: I didn't think!"

"Imbecile!" Bella yelled before storming off to the manor.

"Mumma..." Dora whimpered.

"Shhhh...it's okay, 's okay. You're okay..." Bella tried to speak as calmly as she could before she finally got to her destination. Her father's office door was closed before, wandlessly, the doors flew off of their hinges.

"Bellatrix! How dare you!" Cygnus Black glared as he stood from behind his desk.

"Stay away from my daughter." Bellatrix held her daughter with both arms, her eyes burning with fury as she glared at the old man.

"D—Dadda..." Dora whimpered, looking to the older man. With a small smirk, Cygnus Black walked over to the two girls, reaching out to stroke Dora's hair before Bellatrix pulled her out of his reach.

"Stop it!" Bella spat. "I thought you were passing her off as a cousin of mine, anyway!"

"Well, I was going to." Cygnus rolled his eyes at his daughter's tone before looking down at the youngest Black again. "But you see, with Rodolphus refusing to let you take your child with you, as well as the great promise she shows with her powers, I believe it is simply easier to pass her off as your sister. How else will we keep her within the family, hmm?"

"You are not having my daughter!" Bellatrix practically growled at her father, though he ignored her behaviour with his small smirk growing ever wider.

"Well, would you rather she go to an orphanage? A Muggle one, perhaps?" Cygnus asked.

"Y—you wouldn't. You couldn't! How do you explain a Metamorphmagus to Muggles? Besides, you are NOT having her!" Bellatrix turned from the room, ignoring her daughter's whimpers as she fled to her bedroom.

"Mumma!" Dora whined as she was dropped onto the bed, sniffing as she watched her mother lock the door behind her. After a few moments, Bellatrix went to sit on the bed beside her, making shushing noises as she reached down and kissed her head, stroking her hair as she pulled her close.

"It's okay, Dora; Mumma's here." Bella held back the tears from her voice as she looked down at her beautiful, innocent daughter.

"Outside...wanna play," Dora sniffled as she pulled herself up onto her own two feet.

"We can play in here..." Bella forced a smile, summoning a few of the girl's toys for her.

She eventually managed to calm the small girl, though from that moment on, she lost trust in other people around her. It seemed like to her she was the only person in this world that could protect her little girl. It was surely time to find a way to change that.

* * *

It was gone past midnight as Bellatrix stood in the outskirts of the forest surrounding Black Manor. She shivered as the cool September wind blew her hair from her face, making her pull her long black cloak closer to her body. With a glance back in the direction she had come from, she wondered if it was a wise idea to let Narcissa look after her daughter again...her younger sister had begged her to trust her though. Bellatrix had placed the wards on her cot herself as she got her to sleep before she had left. She had even gone so far as to place a charm on the girl to alert her if she awoke, though she knew Nymphadora was out of the stage of waking up in the middle of the night. Still, she worried. It was just as she was about to give up and leave for the manor that she heard the familiar French accent of her fiancé a short distance away.

"Bella..." Rodolphus walked up to her, emerging from the shadows. He placed a hand on her arm as he pressed his lips to hers, a notion that was soon disregarded as Bellatrix pulled away from his grip.

"Rodolphus." She spoke curtly: she had still not forgiven him for what he had said about her daughter, and she was doubtful that she ever would. "You're late."

"No, _Ma Belle,_ " Rodolphus sighed before he took her hand in his, "you are simply early."

She was just about to snap at him that he had told her to be there at this time before the familiar sensation of side-along apparation went through her. Bellatrix took a deep breath as the squeezing sensation finally relented.

"Ro—" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the man as he placed a finger on her lips. He was smirking as he let go of her hand, walking ahead of her.

They had apparated in front of an old manor, one that Bellatrix didn't remotely recognise as it seemed almost abandoned from the outside. Though as she watched Rodolphus present his left arm to the seemingly lifeless winged gargoyle on the side of the gate, the old, rusted metal bars soon creaked open to admit them. Bellatrix kept her pace well behind Rodolphus, looking around to try and get a better feel of where she was. It wasn't until she almost ran straight into her fiancé, not paying attention, that she stopped. He wandlessly opened the large, wooden doors to reveal a large entry way; it was dimly lit with candles on either side and cobwebs hung in the corners as if put there purposely for decoration. She couldn't help but drink it all in until Rodolphus finally turned to her as they reached a second set of doors.

"Don't speak unless spoken to," Rodolphus commanded before "knocking" on the door with his magic.

"Enter..." Bellatrix couldn't help but shiver for the second time that night as the cold voice rang out into the hallway, but the pair obeyed, both entering the room together.

Bellatrix couldn't ever remember being so much in awe of a person in her entire life. The handsome older man stood in front of the pair of them on a dais at the end of the room. Behind him sat—for lack of a better word—his emerald green, snake-detailed _throne_. The Dark magic flowing off of the man and the room itself almost made Bellatrix weak at the knees as this King of Darkness caught her eye, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. She barely felt Rodolphus tugging on her side to pull her into a bow. Though she complied, she couldn't break her gaze from this man.

"Rodolphus..." the Dark Lord spoke slowly in his cold voice, stretching out each syllable of Rodolphus' name. "Who is this you have brought to me on this fine evening?"

"My Lord..." Rodolphus remained with his head tilted down, though he rose from his bow, again pulling Bellatrix with him as he addressed his master. "This is Bellatrix Black. We are to be married...she wishes to join your cause."

"Is that so?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the young witch before slowly approaching her. With his positively seductive smirk still plastered onto his thin lips, he walked around the woman, taking in every aspect of her. "And why would that be, Bellatrix?"

"M—my Lord, I believe in your cause. I am a strong fighter—I will obey you unquestionably and I will not fail you, I swear." Bellatrix struggled to keep her jaw closed in her awe of the man as he stopped in front of her.

With a cold chuckle he reached out, taking her chin in his hand as he traced a thumb over her plump, red lips. Bellatrix didn't notice if Rodolphus clenched his fist in jealousy at the man, nor would she have cared if she had. She simply stared into the eyes of the man she wished to call master. She had to serve him: she wanted to serve him with every ounce of her body, not just for Dora—this simply felt right.

"You seek power..." Voldemort stated. "Are you willing to earn that power?"

"Yes, My Lord!" Bellatrix nodded, more than slightly disappointed as he released his hold on her chin.

"Hmm...I see great potential in you, Bellatrix...Rodolphus showed me his memories of you dueling at school. You do seem to have great passion and power within you...very well." Voldemort didn't miss a beat as he pulled her arm out. " _ **Morsmo**_ _ **r**_ _ **dre**_."

Bellatrix couldn't help but gasp as she looked down at her arm. The pain of the Mark entering her body was nothing compared to the great power she felt radiating off of the Dark Lord and seeping into her arm as the smoke-like tendrils formed the Dark Mark on her pale skin.

"I will call you when I need you," the Dark Lord said after a few moments, forcing Bellatrix to look back to the man. "No matter what you are doing, I expect you to come, understood? Anything less than your complete obedience and loyalty will result in punishment."

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

The Dark Lord surveyed her for a few moments before looking to Rodolphus. "Well done, Rodolphus; you have done well in bringing her to me. Now leave me."

"My Lord," Rodolphus spoke and bowed, Bellatrix soon mimicking him before they both left the room. It wasn't until Rodolphus took her hand and disapparated with the young witch to the boundaries of Black Manor that Bellatrix spoke again.

"Rodolphus..." Bellatrix took the man's hand as he was about to leave. "We need to talk."

"If it's about that brat, I have nothing to say on the matter." Rodolphus didn't look at the woman as he spoke "We are engaged to be married and I will not be harbouring your bastard child in my manor."

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix took his arm in her hand, pulling him closer to her. " _Please..._ I can't live without her. I can't leave her with father, th—the things he does, Rodolphus—I can't risk her being hurt like that."

"You heard the Dark Lord, Bellatrix," Rodolphus glared, pulling away from her grasp. " _No distractions._ If he calls, you go to him. How on earth are you supposed to do as such when you are constantly paranoid about leaving that child?"

"She is my daughter!" Bellatrix was practically begging as she held back tears. "She—she can be an advantage to the Dark Lord one day. She would be a great servant to him when she's old enough! I-I just can't part with her, I won't!"

"You will!" Rodolphus grabbed Bellatrix by the throat, slamming her back into one of the tall concrete pillars that lined the grounds of Black Manor. "You are to be my _wife_! That child is an embarrassment! A distraction from your duties! You may very well besmirch the House of Black but you will not tarnish the House of Lestrange! Do you understand me?"

Bellatrix remained still, all of her mind and soul telling her to torture Rodolphus, to scream and shout at him until he saw it her way, but she knew if she were to convince him, that was not the way to go about things. Instead, she placed her hand gently on the arm of the hand clasped around her throat, looking up at Rodolphus with the most innocently-begging look she could muster. "Rodolphus...please..."

She winced as he released her only to plant a slap straight on her rosy cheeks. "No! We are to be married next year...I propose you dispose of the child before then or I may have to find a way to do it for you."

With that, Rodolphus walked away. Bellatrix bubbled in her fury, throwing a hex at the man and narrowly missing him. "I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU A CHILD IF YOU MAKE ME SACRIFICE MY OWN!" she screamed at thin air as Rodolphus disapparated. She leant back against the pillar, sliding to the ground as her chest heaved in fury. She lost track of how long she had been sitting there like that when she finally returned to her daughter.

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy!" Nymphadora yelled as she ran into her mother, colliding with her legs with a thud.

Bellatrix smiled tiredly as she picked up her now two-year-old with a small sigh, kissing her long blonde hair "Hello baby girl."

"Where you go?" Dora demanded as she looked up to her mother.

Bellatrix sat on her sister's bed, trying to think of an explanation. It was true: ever since she had joined The Dark Lord she had been in and out of the manor like a yo-yo. The Dark Lord had decided to train her in the Dark Arts personally, and as honoured as she was to be trained by the greatest wizard of her time, it meant that she spent more time alone from Dora than she would ever have wished to. The latest exit had seen Bellatrix running from her room with her daughter on her hip only to unceremoniously dump the child on her sister's lap and flee from the fire place. She had learnt the hard way it did not do to leave the Dark Lord waiting when she had decided to finish changing her daughter before answering his summons one day. Bella winced as she felt her daughter's tiny hand hit down on her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Mummy's sorry, petal. She had to go out," Bellatrix yawned before kissing her blonde hair yet again. She bit her lip as she looked down at her pout.

"Not fair. Mummy stay with me." Nymphadora wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, burying her head in her hair.

"Mummy has things to do, Dora," Narcissa sighed from her place on the floor. She had been playing with her niece when her mother had arrived.

"Not fair," Dora mumbled, still clinging to her mother tightly.

"Sorry, baby." Bellatrix hugged the child before she looked down to her sister. "How was she? Not too much hassle?"

"Bella..." Narcissa looked at the floor, taking great interest in Nymphadora's toy wand. "She was perfect..."

"But—?" Bellatrix questioned. "What are you holding back?"

"Lucius came..." Narcissa looked up to her sister. "His father said we must marry by the end of the year or he will call off the engagement."

"Oh...well then, go get married," Bellatrix frowned.

"Bella, who will look after Dora?" Narcissa sighed, going to sit on the bed next to her sister. "Besides, Lucius said his father had been talking with Rodolphus' father—he insists as the older sister you must marry first."

Bellatrix looked down at her daughter, stroking her hair as the child looked up at her with an innocent smile, her necklace clasped in her small hands. "I see…."

"Bella, what are you going to do?" Narcissa asked, trying and failing to hide the worry in her voice.

"I—I'll find a way to keep her safe—I have to. She'll have to come with me." Bellatrix held her daughter slightly closer, hiding the fear on her face.

"She can't, Bella—"

"I will make him understand!" Bellatrix glared at her sister.

"Mummy, don't be so loud!" Dora pouted, sitting down on her mother's legs. "Noisy."

"S—sorry, beautiful…"

"Bellatrix, Father came to see her today: I couldn't stop him." Narcissa reached out and stroked her niece's hair, not missing the look on her sisters face "He didn't hurt her—he didn't even touch her. She's too young and naïve, Bella...she trusts him."

Bellatrix screwed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. It had no longer become uncommon for her father to take an interest in her daughter, though it usually resulted in hexes flying and wards going up around the girl (all of which Nymphadora found highly entertaining due to the lights and sparks flying all around). Though Bellatrix knew Narcissa wouldn't hex her father….

"You need a plan...maybe I can take her," Narcissa sighed.

"No, you can't do that...Lucius wouldn't want her as much as Rodolphus doesn't." Bellatrix spoke quietly, taking her daughter in her arms and standing up. "You should leave, get some rest. I need to give her a bath and get her to sleep; it's getting late."

"Okay," Narcissa sighed, getting up and kissing Nymphadora on the head, then kissing her sister's cheek. "We'll talk about this another time, okay? When you've had some rest...we'll find a way to fix this."

Bellatrix nodded as she watched her sister leave the room before she walked out to her own bathroom, her child whining that she was sure she had only just had a bath. Hours later when the girl was bathed, dressed and fast asleep in her cot, Bellatrix lay staring at the ceiling in her bed. She had feared this day would come—the day when she could think of no way to keep herself with her daughter. She barely slept that night as she thought of every plan possible to instead at least keep the child safe. It wasn't until dawn broke, the red glow slowly entering her bedroom, that she arose from her bed. She walked over to her baby girl, leaning over the cot and gently stroking the pink locks from the girl's face.

"Nymphadora...I wish I could sleep as soundly as you do," Bellatrix whispered. "Mummy loves you, so much. You remember that, no matter what happens. Mummy will keep you safe no matter what she has to do, I swear…."


	5. The Sacrifice

**Whoa! IwassoexcitedtowritethischapterOMG! *dances on the table with coffee* Hyper Dora here. It's almost four in the morning and I just finished writing. Do enjoy it, because I did. xD**

 **Dora**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Dora was truly hyper and messaging me all the time with snippets and I did love to read this chapter, I hope you enjoy it too! Please do leave a review so we can hear your opinions!**

 **Bella**

* * *

"Narcissa." Bellatrix stopped her sister from following Dora to the edge of the pond on the grounds of Black Manor. "I—I've got a plan."

"What is it?" Cissa asked earnestly, both sisters watching Nymphadora closely.

"We're going to leave here next week, or sooner," Bellatrix said. "I'm sure I'll be married before the end of the month. You'll have to come with me, for I won't leave you to Father, either."

Narcissa bit her lip slightly. "What are you going to do about your daughter? My niece?"

Bellatrix began to walk toward her daughter once more. "Give me three days," she said firmly. "I'll have everything taken care of. She'll be safe."

"Bella—"

"Trust me," Bellatrix hissed, clenching her fists. "She'll be safer than we will be when this is finished." Narcissa nodded finally, sighing and going to make sure her niece didn't fall into the deep water. Bellatrix watched her baby girl laughing and giggling as she splashed in the shallows, the witch brushing away a stray tear. It would all be worth it in the end...wouldn't it?

* * *

"Mummy, don't cry," Dora said softly, reaching up and trying to rub Bella's tears away. "Only Mudbloods cry."

"Well, that's not true, is it?" Bella answered, sniffing. "Mummy has to cry, Dora: she's sad."

"Why?" Dora pouted. "I was good today!"

Bellatrix couldn't help giving a small laugh, kissing her daughter's short black curls. "Yes, darling, you were," she said. "Mummy is very proud of you."

It was after midnight and Bellatrix could not get her daughter to go to sleep. She did not really want to put a Sleeping Charm on Dora, sighing as she held her toddler close and rocked her securely in her arms. "Dora..." she murmured as the child reached up, playing with the necklace around her mother's neck. Bella felt almost ill, seeing the Lestrange crest on the chain.

 _Chains_ , Bella thought bitterly. _Just what I need_.

"Dora, please...Mummy needs you to sleep," Bella pleaded with her daughter, her mind screaming for the child to stay awake, to stay alert. She needed to put it off, needed more time with Nymphadora. The child was too young...she'd never remember her mother—Bellatrix held back a sob.

"Mumma, why do you hate R—Ro—" Dora yawned.

"Because he's an evil man and he doesn't love you like I do," Bellatrix answered, her anger overpowering her sadness for a moment. "I would _kill_ him if he weren't going to set Mum free from Father."

"Mumma free," Dora grinned, curling up against her mother's robe finally. "And Cissa?"

"And Cissa," Bellatrix promised firmly, kissing her child's forehead. With a little encouragement, Dora fell asleep, and Bellatrix got to her feet, laying the child on the large bed. In a matter of minutes, the room was empty of any trace of a small child, Bella gripping a bag tightly, her knuckles white.

"You've got to," she hissed to herself, terrified and upset beyond reason. She forced herself to charm the bag and slip it into her pocket, putting on her oldest black cloak before moving to her daughter's side and wrapping the child in a warm blanket. Bellatrix grasped her wand tightly, warding her room so that no one, not even Narcissa, could enter while she was gone. With a deep breath she stroked Nymphadora's hair from her face, kissing her head before she cast a charm on the child to keep her asleep: there was no way that she wanted Nymphadora to wake up during what she had to do.

Bellatrix moved silently through the corridors, walking straight to the gates and leaving Black Manor, going to the edge of the wards before disapparating with her little girl. Bellatrix opened her eyes in trepidation, then bit her lip as she saw the humble-looking house before her. It hadn't changed since she'd followed her third there four years prior.

Her throat dry, the dark-haired witch reached out her hand, touching her sister's wards and gasping at the familiar magic. Bellatrix bit her lip, knowing that the residents of the house would have felt her disturbance, and held Nymphadora against her shoulder, her and her wand ready to take on anyone.

A light came on in the house and Bellatrix felt as if she were suffocating, terror rushing through her as she knew what was about to happen. Footsteps, and then the door opened, a tall witch standing in the doorway, her wand also ready. _Andromeda_.

"To what do I owe this honour?" the brown-haired witch glared at her uninvited guest. Clearly she'd been in a deep sleep, for her dressing gown was wrinkled and her hair was not as well-kept as it always was.

"Andromeda—" Bella's breath caught in her throat and she stared at her sister, her mind filled with terrified purpose as she clutched her sleeping child to herself.

"You should not be here, Bellatrix," Andromeda said sharply. "What if your father found out? You're not a blood-traitor, Bella, go _home._ "

"May I come in?" Bella said in a near whisper.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Let _you_ in my home? Merlin, no."

Bellatrix glared at her, understanding exactly why the woman didn't want her in the house. The _Mudblood_. "Please? I promise I won't hurt the Mudblood if he stays out of sight. I need to talk to you."

"I'm finished picking up the pieces of things you've destroyed, Bellatrix," the other witch said coldly. "You have no right to ask _anything_ of me."

"I'm not asking for me!" Bellatrix cried out before she remembered Nymphadora was asleep. The child stirred, and Bella saw Andromeda's look of shock as Dora's hair lightened to brown, the girl's hair becoming longer.

"Whose child is that?" Andromeda demanded, fury in every inch of her. "What have you done, Bellatrix?!"

"She's mine!" Bella hissed defensively. "Mine _only_!"

Andromeda glared at her sister. "Why did you bring her to me? I couldn't care less if she's a Metamorphmagus, even if she is more powerful than I."

Stroking her daughter's hair, Bella breathed, "She's in danger, Dromeda. Please. I can't talk to you out here. Please…."

The woman regarded her for several long, uncomfortable minutes before finally stepping back into her home. "Follow me, but make no mistake: I haven't changed all that much, Bellatrix. I will not hesitate to curse you should you misbehave."

Bellatrix did not reply, following her sister into the house, Dora cradled in her arms. Andromeda led her through the sitting room and up the stairs, Bellatrix wondering why she wouldn't just sit her down in the living room to talk. It was closer to the front door if she wanted to kick her out—although Andromeda probably wouldn't hesitate to throw her out a window if she proved to be a problem.

Upstairs, Bellatrix found that Andromeda had led her into a dusty old room, the brown-haired woman standing in front of the door. "Talk."

Remembering her fear, the black-haired witch breathed, "My baby—I can't keep her anymore. She's too powerful—Rodolphus doesn't want her—Father would use her—I can't protect her anymore." She gasped, struggling to keep from breaking into sobs in front of her disowned sister.

"Bella," frowned Andromeda, "this is your daughter?"

"This is Nymphadora Black," Bellatrix sniffed, looking down at her two year old daughter. "She's mine—and Father's."

Andromeda gasped, and the dark-haired witch looked to her younger sister, biting her lip. "She was an accident, of course," Andromeda nodded. "Father was angry she was a girl, I assume, but let her stay because she's _like me_? I'm honoured."

Bellatrix looked down at Dora again, sniffing. "He wants to use her, just like he used you," she whispered. "I can't let him, Andromeda. I can't. I've tried to keep him away, but I can't. I can't take Dora with me when I marry Lestrange: he's firmly against having Dora in his home. Father wants to keep her when I'm married, but I can't—she's got to be protected from him."

"You want _me_ to raise your daughter?" Andromeda scoffed. "You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Bella cried softly, trying to hide her tears as she couldn't hold them back anymore. "She can't suffer like you and I have! She's my daughter, Dromeda—you're the only one who can understand her and love her as your own! I can't leave her to Father. Please, Andromeda, don't make me!"

"Bellatrix, stop," Andromeda glared at her. "Stop it. I'm not to blame for this: Father is."

"Dora," Bellatrix choked, struggling to remain quiet enough since it was the middle of the night. "You know what being used is like, Andromeda," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want Dora to experience our father's deprivation! You've got to help me save her from that."

Andromeda sighed in annoyance. "Stop crying and let me see her."

Bellatrix immediately looked up hopefully, her tears slowing. "She's a very good child," Bella mentioned. "She loves playing outside and is very loving. She's very stubborn, though. Dora morphs consciously already, and I've seen her change her facial appearance at least three times on purpose."

"Wonderful," Andromeda muttered. "I swore years ago that once I was free, I would never use my powers again. Being a Metamorphmagus around Cygnus was _hell_. I will not be teaching Nymphadora about her powers: I refuse to have anything to do with such things anymore."

"What if _your_ children are like you?" Bellatrix asked, caught off guard by their small talk.

"Ha!" Andromeda smirked at her sister. "If I wanted to leave a blood-traitor legacy, I would have married a Weasley. I do not see any reason for me to have children, Bellatrix, especially now that it seems I have a ready-made daughter, or niece—what should I call her?"

"Your daughter," Bellatrix said promptly, biting her lip. "She's a Black, of course, since I am unmarried. You were unmarried when she was born, too: you could just tell her that she was born before you were married. She'll accept that." Bella blanched at the thought of Dora kissing Andromeda's cheek and giggling, "I love you, Mum."

Andromeda nodded. "But she'll always be yours."

Bellatrix glared at her, holding Dora protectively once more. "I will return for her. I will not be leaving her with you forever. Just...until I can think of a way for us to be together again."

"Do you have her things?" Andromeda asked with a sigh. "This is the ideal nursery, I guess, though she isn't a baby anymore—how old is she?"

"She's just two last March, the twenty-fourth," Bella answered proudly, looking down at the sleeping child before she withdrew the bag from her pocket and tossed it to the floor, waving her wand at it.

The brown-haired witch ducked instinctively as the room was suddenly decorated to look like a nursery at her childhood home. "Bella," she sighed, "that does not go with the rest of the house."

Bellatrix smirked slightly, stroking her daughter's hair gently. "Well, if you _must_ change it," she rolled her eyes. "I understand."

Andromeda held out her arms for the child. "Give her to me."

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she backed away from her sister, holding her baby girl close. "No!" she whispered as realisation set in. "I can't. I don't want to!"

"Bellatrix," snapped Andromeda, but stopped, seeing her sister clutch the child, beginning to sob. "Bella," she murmured.

"Nymphadora," Bellatrix sobbed, unable to keep her emotions under control. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I love you so much!"

Andromeda's arms slipped cautiously around her sister and the child, drawing Bellatrix to cry against her robes. "Bella," she whispered against her older sister's hair, "I swear by my magic that I will do everything in my power to protect your daughter. I will do whatever I need to in order to keep her from harm. I swear it."

Bellatrix slipped one arm around her sister, her face against the witch's robe as she sobbed bitterly, knowing it was the last time she'd see her daughter for a long time. It was all wrong. She shouldn't be at Andromeda's home, shouldn't be talking to her, shouldn't be leaving her daughter with the witch. Merlin knew she shouldn't be leaving her daughter at all, but for all her knowledge, she was powerless to stop it from happening.

After a long while, Andromeda tentatively hugged her sister before drawing back quickly as if afraid Bellatrix would Curse her. "Bella, it's really late..." she bit her lip, glancing out the window. "You've got to get home—get away from Father as soon as you can. He won't be safe once he finds out."

The oldest Black sister nodded, tears continuing to stream down her face. "Cissa doesn't even know," she choked. "I didn't tell anyone—Father will kill me. They'll all be angry—" Bellatrix hugged her daughter close and rocked back and forth, nearly hysterical.

"Bella," said Andromeda firmly, "listen to me: you've got to go home, get Narcissa, and leave. Father really _will_ kill you. I'll protect Dora, but you've got to get Cissa out. You need to go. Now."

"Andy," Bella whispered in a lost voice, looking up at her. "Please love her like your own. She needs a good mother."

"I'll do my best," Andromeda promised, leading her sister from the room and down the stairs. She reached out and touched the child, drawing a deep breath before accepting her from Bella's arms. "Bella, she's _powerful_!" Andromeda looked up to meet Bella's eyes, seeing Bella's frightened expression.

"Protect her," snarled Bellatrix, "or I will return and kill you so slowly it will be like you died more than once!"

Andromeda nodded wordlessly, spellbound by the child in her arms. Bellatrix backed away from her, reaching the doorway before turning and running from the house as if all hell was after her.

* * *

Bellatrix burst into her sister's room back at Black Manor. "Narcissa!" she nearly shouted, rousing her sister from her sleep. "Narcissa, we've got to go!"

"Wha—what are you talking about?" Narcissa bounded out of bed sleepily, throwing on a decent robe quickly.

"We've got to get out of here." There was evidence of tears on Bella's face, and she looked terribly distraught. "I've done the worst thing in the world, Narcissa, and Father is going to kill me."

Narcissa bit her lip, packing her own bag as Bellatrix ran for her room. Bellatrix packed her things, her heart pounding in terror as she rejoined Narcissa, who was making sure that she hadn't missed anything. "It's so bare," Narcissa sighed. "Did you get everything? What did you do with Dora?"

A door slammed down the hall, and the two sisters stared at each other in fear when they heard a roar of anger. "BELLATRIX!"

Bellatrix charged straight out into the hallway to face her livid father. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?" he roared at her.

"I sent her away," Bellatrix glared at him through her tears. "Just like you wanted."

"NO, IT WASN'T!" Cygnus shouted, his wand out. "Tell me what you did with her, Bellatrix."

"I took her to the only person besides me who could understand her and love her as her own," Bellatrix breathed with a sob, hearing Narcissa's gasp of realisation. "She's with her other aunt: Andromeda."

The most fierce _Crucio_ Bellatrix had ever suffered hit her squarely in the chest, Bellatrix shrieking as she collapsed to the floor. She welcomed the pain: it was something to feel pain since she didn't feel anything else except a void she was terrified would never be filled again. She didn't register anything but her father's repeated Curses until a hand pulled her into an embrace and she was being hurried away, sure she'd seen a body.

Bellatrix only knew what was happening when she found herself outside Black Manor, Narcissa cradling her in her arms as tears streamed down the young girl's face. "Bellatrix," Narcissa choked, shaking her head. "I can't believe—oh, Bella!"

"I'm sorry!" Bellatrix shrieked, still in pain. "I had to protect her—only Andromeda could understand her! Cissa, I had to! I couldn't let Father—"

"I know, Bella, I know," Narcissa wept, hugging her sister close. "It's not your fault. We'll get her back eventually."

"I abandoned her," Bellatrix sobbed, burying her face in the girl's robe. "She won't remember me anymore!"

Narcissa stroked her sister's hair, magic crackling between her fingers to relieve some of the pain from their father's Curses. "We need to get to Lestrange Manor, Bella," she murmured hesitantly.

Bellatrix's body went rigid. "If I ever see Rodolphus Lestrange again, I will Curse him stupid," she swore.

"Good," Narcissa said approvingly. "Let's go, then."

"Ha!" Bellatrix cackled madly as she got to her feet with Cissa's help. "You apparate," she told her sister, drawing a sharp breath. "I don't think I should try it like this."

"Okay." Narcissa held her sister carefully and disapparated to Lestrange Manor. "Um, you are keyed into the wards, aren't you?"

"Yes," Bellatrix smirked, raising her hand and magic to the wards and letting herself and her sister into the mansion. "I hope they come to find who is here. I feel like blood-letting."

Narcissa laughed a little, standing straight and tall. It seemed as though Bella would get her wish, for someone was striding down the hall toward them. Bellatrix giggled madly, seeing her fiance there, and he stopped, unnerved.

Bellatrix smirked at him, her black eyes focusing on him evilly. "I've run away from home," she announced to him without greeting him. "And I brought Cissa. She's staying until she marries Lucius."

Rodolphus opened his mouth to speak, but was hit with a Curse before he could get a word out, writhing silently on the floor. Bellatrix looked to her sister, staring open-mouthed. "Cissy!"

"Let me help?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Bellatrix laughed madly, looking down at the man in cold fury. "So. HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME ABANDON MY DAUGHTER! **Crucio**!" She didn't know how long she held the Curse, but Merlin it felt good! Narcissa sent two or three with Bellatrix, then stood back, watching Bellatrix torture her fiance expertly, not allowing him unconsciousness or madness.

"Bellatrix!" the man screamed, and she cackled with horrible laughter.

"You will suffer for making me do this, Lestrange," Bellatrix hissed. "The House of Lestrange dies with you: I will _NEVER_ give you children."

Moments later, Bellatrix levitated her fiance away toward his room, telling Narcissa to follow. Once Bellatrix had shown Narcissa to her room, she took Rodolphus into his own chambers. "You have a lot to learn about Bellatrix Black," she mused, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Good thing I'm here early for you to get more experience."

Rodolphus closed his eyes and didn't respond, most likely too much in pain. Bellatrix curled up on the chair on the other side of the room, staring into the fireplace far across the chamber. She couldn't bear to think of living her entire life with Rodolphus, without Dora. Bellatrix allowed herself to give into her pain and exhaustion, her mind receding into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I seriously did love writing this chapter. I adore Andromeda and Bellatrix arguing: I think they're hilarious and sad at the same time. Poor Bella and Dora. *cries***

 **Dora**


	6. The Second Mother

**A short chapter this time, but we've got lots more to come, hahaha**

 **Glad you all have enjoyed reading as much we've been enjoying planning and writing! Do leave us a review for this chapter, as it makes the next chapter show up faster. ;)**

 **Dora**

* * *

Andromeda stood beside her niece's crib, staring down at the small, black-haired child. The woman felt very insufficient for the task her sister had given her...her sister. Both Bellatrix and the baby girl before her were her sisters.

"Andromeda?" came the voice of her husband.

"I told you to stay away until I called for you," she murmured as he joined her before the crib, slipping his arm around her slender waist.

"Bellatrix is gone," he shrugged, hugging her to his side. "And I wanted to see your niece."

Andromeda turned to look slightly down at him, drawing a deep breath. "Nymphadora is _my_ daughter."

Ted Tonks regarded his wife for a moment, then asked, "Can I call her mine, too?"

The witch shook her head. "I'll have to say that I gave birth to her before we were married, and I don't think Bellatrix would want Dora to ever think herself a half-blood." Andromeda sighed as Nymphadora stirred, giving a small cry.

Andromeda leaned down and gathered the beautiful child into her arms, shushing her gently as she rocked her in her arms. Ted reached out and touched the child's hair. "She's just a normal child," he frowned, confused at all the fuss.

His wife sighed, shaking her head. "You're naive, Edward," she told him. "The child has the same potential—if not more—than I did when I was a Black. She is my sister's child, and my father's child: a pureblood of purebloods. You don't know how to feel for her magic...Ted, this child will be a dangerous witch."

She looked down at the child she was holding, sighing. "You'll have to help me instill some good in her—I can't teach her to be good on my own. I'm a Dark witch, just like Bellatrix."

"You are _not_ ," Ted said firmly. "You put away all that, Dromeda."

"I don't believe you," Andromeda muttered. "Leave it to Bella to send me a brat who will bring out the worst in me."

"Mum..." the soft yawn of the little girl made Andromeda freeze on the spot.

"Good morning, baby," Andromeda said softly, cuddling the child awkwardly.

Nymphadora tensed, and Andromeda's heart sank. "Who are you?" the child demanded. "Where's Mumma and Cissa?"

Andromeda kissed the child's head in spite of Dora's struggles. "Mumma's right here, petal," she said softly, suddenly realising the weight of responsibility that had been placed on her.

"No, you're not!" Dora shrieked, struggling against the witch as her hair morphed bright red in her rage. Ted stared in shock.

"Ah—!" Andromeda bit back a cry of pain as she bound the child's magic with her own. "You are a naughty child to Curse your mother, Nymphadora."

The child stopped, beginning to cry in anger and fright, helpless before the strange woman who was so much like her mother. "You're not!" Dora cried, fighting her grasp and furiously trying to kick the witch. "You're not my mother!" She spotted the brown-haired young man who was staring at her and held out her arms to him, tears streaming piteously down her flushed cheeks. "Help me!"

Andromeda was shocked to feel the magical compulsion coming off the child and knew immediately why Bellatrix had been so terrified that her daughter would be used for her powers. Ted moved toward the two, not seeming to need the compulsion as Andromeda made sure it never reached him.

"Dromeda, let me take her," Ted said, holding out his arms for the child.

"No," Andromeda said sharply, and the child screamed out, sobbing as she beat her fists against the woman's shoulder. "She will hurt you, Ted. You don't understand her powers."

"Mummy!" the small child screamed desperately. "Mummy, save me!"

Ted stared at the two, shocked. "Andromeda, you'll make her hysterical—she _is_ hysterical! Let me hold her: I don't care if she hurts me!"

Dora was sobbing against the woman's shoulder, wanting her mum more than anything. She hated this woman who knew too much about her—even Aunt Cissa wasn't that smart. "Please," Dora sniffed, tears streaming down her face as she spoke the foreign word.

Andromeda frowned at the child, feeling rebellion in the girl still. "If I let him hold you, you must not hurt him, Nymphadora, or Mum will have to punish you." Andromeda looked straight into Dora's black eyes, almost gasping as she saw her sister's black eyes staring back at her. It would be difficult to deal with Dora always looking like her mother, but Andromeda had sworn on her magic that she'd protect the child.

"Promise," Dora whimpered, scrubbing her tears away. "Please—"

"Come here, sweetie," the man said, reaching out for the girl, and Andromeda allowed him to take her into his arms. Dora hid her face, clinging to him tightly. Ted sat down in the rocking chair, cradling the distraught child closely. "I love you, Dora," he murmured to her, and a strangled sob escaped the toddler, Dora's entire body shaking.

Dora sobbed herself to sleep in the man's arms, crying for her mother as he kissed her hair, telling her it would be all right. Ted finally looked up to Andromeda, who was staring down at the girl. "There is no way in the world she will ever listen to me," Andromeda said, her breath catching in her throat. "I can't be like her real mother, and I don't know how Bella would act toward her."

Ted sighed, looking down at the silver-haired child. "You've got to love her like a real mother," he told his wife. "Your sister loves her; I could tell that much. I think she'd do anything for her."

"Bella wouldn't have brought her here otherwise," Andromeda sighed, looking to Dora with regret. "I don't think Dora and I will ever have a good relationship, Ted."

"Don't give up yet," Ted scolded her. "It's only the first day!"

Andromeda bit her lip. "The first day of the end of my life."

* * *

The two Tonkses had been sleeping soundly when they jolted awake to the sound of screams from the nursery. Andromeda jumped out of bed, stumbling to the door as Ted sat up sleepily. "Dromeda..."

"Dora," Andromeda breathed, seeing the white-haired toddler racing down the hall. The girl collided with her legs, crying in fear. Andromeda lifted the child into her arms, hugging her close. "What is it, baby?"

"He—he hurt Mum," Dora cried into the woman's nightgown. "Mummy was screaming, but Aunt Cissa wouldn't let me go!"

"It was a bad dream, Dora," Andromeda murmured against the girl's tear-streaked face. "It wasn't real." She sighed as she cuddled the child: Dora had been having nightmares on and off as the weeks passed, but she'd never awakened with screams before. "Mumma is fine," Andromeda promised the child, kissing her white hair. She did not doubt that Dora's dreams were indeed very real memories from the child's first two years of life.

Dora hid her face again, sniffling. "No," she wept softly, "no more sleep."

Andromeda took the girl back down the hall to her room, Ted standing in the doorway. To the witch's surprise, when Dora saw Ted, she still clung to the woman. "Mum," Dora sniffed, looking at him.

"You can stay here with me, petal," Andromeda said to Dora, lying down again and letting the child lie on her chest. "Dreams aren't real, darling. I love you."

"Mum," Dora whispered tentatively, slipping her arms as far as she could reach around the woman. "Mum's changed, but—love you."

Andromeda hugged the little one again, then lay back on her pillows with the girl in her arms. She would not let anything bad happen to Dora, and she had passed the first test: Andromeda had earned the title of "Mum."


	7. Following Duty

**Please enjoy this next chapter! We're loving your reviews so far, we get super excited every time the notifications come in so thanks for that! haha We currently have up to chapter 9 written and in our documents waiting to go (we seem to always be atleast two chapters ahead haha) So we will load the next chapters up either every other day or when we get a few reviews for the chapter.**

 **So please, read, enjoy and please review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Bellatrix Black stared at herself in the floor length mirror; she couldn't help but acknowledge her beauty. Her usually wild black curls had been tamed, pinned back at the front with only one loose tendril on either side, the rest of her locks cascading gracefully down her back. Her lace dress hugged her figure perfectly, the skirts flowing out behind her for a few metres, buttons lined up the back. She sighed as she reached for her wand, casting a charm on her arm to disguise her Dark Mark; though she knew she was among friends-most of whom were Death Eaters or supporters anyway-she couldn't take the risk.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Narcissa smiled from her position on Bellatrix's bed.

"Hmmm..." Bella sighed. "Thank you, Cissa. You're a very beautiful bridesmaid yourself."

"I know." Cissa grinned.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, reaching out to the small photograph on the side beside her. The intricate silver oval frame framed something far more precious than the fine emerald gems encrusted into it: a smiling little girl with bright pink hair who was giggling as she played with a toy wand which, to her great delight, shot out sparks every few seconds.

"She'll be okay, Bella...she's safe now, right?" Narcissa stood to be next to her sister, resting a small hand on her shoulder.

"Yes...she should be safe with me though." Bellatrix looked away from the frame, pocketing her wand in the folds of her dress before walking over to the fire. "I swear, Narcissa: I will not have another child."

"B—but Bellatrix, that's why you're marrying Rodolphus; it's your duty." Narcissa looked to her sister in shock.

"That man does not deserve children." Bellatrix glared at the fireplace. "If he had any bone in his body that was capable of caring for children, he would never have made me get rid of Nymphadora."

"Okay," Narcissa sighed, picking up Bellatrix's bouquet of flowers and handing it to her.

The two witches sat in silence for a few moments before they decided it was most likely time to go down to the grand hall of Lestrange Manor for the ceremony. To Bellatrix's great distaste, Cygnus Black was stood outside the door, a cold smirk on his features as he watched over his two daughters proceeding towards him. Bellatrix hadn't spoken to her father since she had left Black Manor, determined to never talk to the man again in her life-though in this matter she had no choice. He was her father and he did have to walk her down the aisle, or else risk bringing shame on the Black name. Bella couldn't help but scoff at the idea: the man had brought more shame to his family than any of their ancestors, though to the rest of the world he seemed the perfect respectable Pure Blood. What utter shit.

"Bellatrix," Cygnus nodded to the girl before he took her arm in his own. "You look...passable."

"And you look like the bad side of a ghoul's backside." Bellatrix kept a straight face as she stared ahead of her, though she didn't miss Narcissa trying to hold in her laugh at the remark.

"Be grateful I can't have you going into that room with a red mark on your face, girl." Cygnus glared at her, holding her arm uncomfortably tightly now.

"Be grateful I can't kill you with this many witnesses," Bellatrix replied.

"Come on," Narcissa sighed. "The music is already playing."

With that, Narcissa opened the doors, walking ahead of the pair. Bellatrix took a deep breath. It wasn't as though she was nervous; she simply didn't know how to seem happy to have herself be signed away to one man for the rest of her life. As soon as she saw Rodolphus Lestrange, a smile on his face like that cat that caught the cream, she found the answer. As she slowly walked down the aisle, imagining every single last way she could murder the man, a smile soon hit her lips. She imagined him squirming underneath her in agony as she removed each and every one of his bones, as she Cruciated him to the brink of his sanity, as she carved intricate lines into his perfectly smooth chest. She barely noticed as her father let go of her and she was soon holding Rodolphus' hand. The man smiled at her innocently—he was far too happy for her liking. With not a moment's hesitation, she opened her mind, letting him see a brief glimpse of her imagination running wild. She smirked at the wince that earned, the smile soon faltering from his face.

She seemed to spend the rest of the day in her own little world, switching between thinking of the various ways to dispose of her new husband and father to thinking of what Nymphadora would be doing right now. She would have made a beautiful bridesmaid or flower girl. Bellatrix could just imagine the frustration on Narcissa's face as she would try to convince her that emerald green dresses did not go with bright pink hair. Nymphadora was a feisty little thing, the only person she had ever decided to pay much attention to being her mother. Bella wondered how Andromeda would convince her to behave, laughing to herself as she felt a gentle tug on her hand.

"Bella..." Rodolphus sighed as he pulled his new wife to her feet, "we must dance now."

"Fine." Bellatrix followed her husband to the dance floor, wincing as he pulled her close for a slow dance. "I don't do slow dances..."

"Well, you do today, Bellatrix," Rodolphus sighed, placing one of his hands on the small of her back.

Bellatrix glared into the fabric of her husband's robes as she placed one hand on his shoulder, letting her hair hide the fact she was digging her nails painfully deep into his flesh through the thin material of his robes. She wondered if she would ever learn to love Rodolphus—there was no doubt she had feelings for him at one point in her life, though that was before he had made her sacrifice the one thing in her life she had ever truly loved with all of her heart.

Within a few minutes the song was over, and with a sigh and a flick of her wand, she sent the signal for the band to change the music to a different style. If she was going to be forced to act the dutiful wife, she would do it her way. Bellatrix had mastered many styles of dancing as a child, though she was unsure if Rodolphus would be able to keep up with her. _Perfect._ She couldn't keep the smug smirk off her face as Rodolphus rolled his eyes at the sound of the tango. This marriage, though one of convenience, would surely turn out to be entertaining in some shape or form to the young witch.

* * *

Mere months later, Bellatrix sat in the grand hall of Malfoy Manor. She swirled her finger around the edge of her wine glass absentmindedly as she watched her youngest sister fondly. It had been a beautiful wedding so far: Narcissa truly was happy and in love with Lucius; that was easy to tell. Bellatrix was convinced Lucius had a tear in his eyes as he said 'I do' to her sister, though as she teased him for it later on, he relentlessly denied it. As she watched her sister sway around the dance floor, her head lovingly nestled in her new husband's robes, she couldn't help but envy the pair for the simple, happy marriage they seemed to already have.

"Mumma!"

Bellatrix's head snapped around so fast she was sure her neck would break, though as she looked up to see a three-year-old blonde girl running over to her mother, she soon realised that it was not the cries of Nymphadora she was hearing, just some other pureblood couple's child. Without a second thought, she stood from the table, snatching up her wine glass and leaving the room to seek fresh air in the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix closed her eyes as soon as the cool summer breeze hit her, sipping her wine before she decided to walk over to the marble bench. The Dark witch stared out at the dark grounds for a few moments before she downed the last dregs of wine from her glass, placing it down as she reached for a small locket hidden on a long chain that fell to rest the silver piece between her breasts. She muttered her daughter's name as she stared intently at it, a charm she had put in place so only Bellatrix could ever know its true contents. A sad smile played on her lips as she looked at the picture inside: Bellatrix was sitting on her bed, Nymphadora between her legs as she morphed her hair to match her mother's perfectly. The witch stared at the picture for a few moments before she clasped it shut, pressing her lips to the cold metal before letting it rest between her breasts yet again.

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus called out as he walked over to his wife. "Why are you here? You need to be inside."

"You need not tell me where to be, Rodolphus. I shall go where I like," Bellatrix snapped as she stared out at the grounds, refusing to look at him.

"You are my wife, Bellatrix!" Rodolphus hissed. "You need to learn to do as you are told!"

Bellatrix clenched her fists, standing from her seat to turn to her husband, a furious glare on her features. "I have already done enough of that; I will never do as you say again."

"Must you still go on about that inbred brat!?" Rodolphus yelled.

"How dare—!" Bellatrix went to yell before without warning a spell shot from her husband's wand. She clenched her teeth, screwing her eyes shut as she felt the familiar sensation of the Cruciatus Curse run through her. She reached out for the back of the bench, slowly lowering herself onto the seat as she refused to yell out in pain, refused to give him the satisfaction.

"You will do as I say when I say it!" Rodolphus growled. He continued the Curse until Bellatrix fell backwards to lay on the bench, panting with exhaustion as he released the curse only to storm at her, grabbing her small neck in his large, rough hand. "You will give me a child, you will shut up about the brat, and you will be a good wife. Understood?"

Bellatrix glared up at him, still twitching at the aftereffects of the Curse, unable to speak.

"Good." Rodolphus kissed her head deceivingly sweetly before he grabbed her by the wrist. "Let's go home—we can get to work on that first part."

And with that the pair were gone. Bellatrix was beginning to wonder if she had made the right choice, if she would have been better off running away with her daughter...no. She couldn't leave Narcissa alone, she couldn't survive with only herself and Nymphadora, and she could not turn herself into a blood traitor. She knew deep down she had made the right choice and that _one day,_ she swore she would return to her daughter.


	8. The Muggle Box

**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites. As promised, we did say we'd put a new chapter up once there were a few reviews were on or in a couple of days . . . Three reviews seems like a fair trade ;)**

 **Please read, enjoy and please review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora was sat in the living room, giggling as she sat on the floor between Ted Tonks' legs. He ruffled her hair as he picked up the remote to the television, putting on a child's cartoon.

"Put the talking drawings on, the ones about the ponies!" Dora giggled, Ted complying with a small smile.

"Okay, but only for a little while." Ted sat back on the couch, reaching over for his drink as he watched the five year old's hair turn bright pink. "You know Mummy doesn't like you watching the 'Muggle box.'"

"Mummy doesn't like it because she doesn't understand it," Dora sighed dramatically as she turned and climbed onto Ted's lap, sitting back into him as she watched the television. "I think she's scared of it."

"She's not...I don't think she is scared of it, Dora; she just doesn't understand it," Ted sighed. "Like you said. And I don't think she approves of it, either."

"Whyyy?" Dora sighed. "I like it."

"She just doesn't want you watching it." Ted couldn't help but grin at the bouncing girl.

"But why?" Dora asked, bending her head back to look up at the man.

"Because she's your mummy and she says so," Ted said.

"But you don't mind me watching the televish—televs—" Dora frowned in frustration.

"Television." Ted wrapped his arms around her in a hug as he kissed her head "What Mummy says goes, darling."

"But why?" Dora frowned, turning around to face Ted. "You say it's okay."

"Because she's your mummy." Ted put his drink down, stroking the girl's now black hair from her face.

"But you're my daddy," Dora frowned.

"I—since when did you call me Daddy, Dora?" Ted sat up, a frown now playing on his lips.

Dora shrugged. "Since now—you are my Daddy, right? She's my mummy, and you're hers, so you're my daddy."

"I—well...Dora—"

"What? You're my daddy," Dora nodded. "I have to have a daddy and daddys are boys—you're a boy."

"Who said you have to have a daddy, Dora?" Ted asked.

"The television," Dora grinned. "There was a little girl in the box and she said you have two...parents. A Mummy and a Daddy. The Mummy and Daddy love each other very much, so they get together and—"

"Okay, okay!" Ted stared, wide eyed. "D—Dora what were you watching?"

Dora shrugged. "You fell asleep, so I pressed a button and it changed."

Ted groaned, starting to wish that he had listened to Andromeda when she told him not to let Nymphadora watch the television.

"O—Okay...let's not tell Mummy about that, okay?" Ted asked, grabbing the remote and turning the television off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Dora whined.

"Dora? Ted?" Andromeda Tonks appeared in the doorway of the living room, an eyebrow raised at the pair.

"Let me watch it!" Dora screeched, reaching for the remote, whining when Ted held it out of her reach.

"No, Dora, Mummy doesn't like you watching television," Ted nodded, putting the remote behind his back.

"But you can't stop me! I want to watch it!"

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda snapped. "You get off of him and behave right this instance."

Dora huffed, her hair turning bright red as she climbed off of his lap, storming to the other side of the room and turning the television on. She yelled in dismay as with a flick of her wrist, Andromeda displaced the television elsewhere.

"B—but the ponies..." Dora turned to Ted, her hair turning a mousey brown and her big black eyes filling with tears.

"The ponies—?" Andromeda shuddered at the thought of the Muggle box before she looked sternly to the girl again. "You know you're not aloud to watch the te—tele—you know you can't watch the Muggle box."

"But Daddy said I could!" Dora whined, sitting on the floor in defeat.

"...what?" Andromeda's voice was barely above a whisper. "Who said...?"

"Daddy said!" Dora frowned, pointing to Ted on the couch.

Andromeda looked to her husband, not amused by his sheepish grin or nervous laugh as she tried to control her anger. Andromeda turned and left the room, rushing out to the kitchen.

"Andy!" Ted yelled, running after his wife. As he walked over to the now red-headed woman, he sighed, keeping his distance as he leant on the door frame. He had learnt his lesson to keep his distance from his wife's Black anger the hard way. "Andy," Ted sighed, "your hair..."

Andromeda Tonks took a deep breath as her hair returned back to its normal colour. "You are not her father, Ted."

"I know," Ted sighed, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him, rolling his eyes as he felt his wife cast a charm on the room to ensure Nymphadora couldn't hear them. "She's not your daughter, either."

"I know that!" Andromeda turned to face Ted. "But Bellatrix—she told me to be her mother: that's the difference."

"...is it my blood?" Ted asked, looking to the floor. "Andromeda, I know I'm not good enough for you, nor her, I suppose. But I am trying—I have the best intentions—"

"Oh, don't be silly; you are my husband. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you good enough." Andromeda leant against the counter, turning to face Ted. "Edward...it hurt Bellatrix enough to leave her here—she said she would come back for her, too. If Bella returns to find her perfect child thinking she's a half-blood—"

"I—I didn't think." Ted frowned, walking over to his wife and taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Dromeda...but how do I explain to her that I'm not her daddy?"

Andromeda sighed deeply before she wrapped her arms around Edward Tonks, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "You can't, now. She'll throw another fit and ignore it. You can be her daddy...though Merlin help you if Bellatrix ever hears that."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Ted smiled as he kissed her head.

Andromeda laughed coldly. "Only a fool would think such a thing."

"No. I have you; I know you'll always keep me safe." Ted smiled.

"Aren't the husbands supposed to protect the wives?" Andromeda frowned as she pulled back to look at Ted.

"Well, yes—unless you marry a Black. Then you'd be naïve to think that a Black woman needs protecting."

Andromeda laughed before she rewarded her husband with a kiss. "Very wise."


	9. Family Notions

**Thank you everyone for your continued support of this writing venture! As promised, we exchange another chapter for three reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Nymphadora was presently curled up on her dad's lap, sulking as she glared at the couch cushion. "Mother is mean," she grumbled, finally burying her face in Ted's shirt.

The man sighed. Andromeda had just lost her temper and shouted at the child that she wasn't to morph in public or she would get a curse. The witch had followed up her threat with crackling magic that had sent Dora running to her dad. Once Dora had got over her fit of rage, she'd melted into Ted's arms, needing comfort and love.

"Well, if everyone knew that you could do such special things, they'd try to take you from us," Ted told the girl with a sigh. "Your mother just wants to protect you."

"From what?" the five-year-old rolled her eyes.

"From...anyone who would try to harm you," Ted said lamely, frowning as he saw Dora glance toward the cupboard where Andromeda had hidden the television. "Dora..."

"Dad," Dora turned to looked straight into his eyes, her hair morphing pink, "Mum's gone...can I see the ponies?"

Ted frowned at the girl who was grinning at him knowingly. "Dora, no. Your mother does not want you watching the Muggle box."

Dora glared at him. "Why not? I did _before_. You let me!"

"But we won't watch it anymore," Ted said firmly as the girl grabbed his face in her hands. "No, Dora, listen: you and your mother—you're too—too good for it." Dora gave him a strange look and Ted winced at what he knew he had to tell her. "Dora, we shouldn't need Muggle things: we are better than the Muggles."

"We have magic," Dora giggled, raising her right hand, magic present in her small fist.

"Exactly right," Ted smiled, though shocked at the child's words and actions. "We should not associate with anything Muggle because—"

"Because they're filth," Dora said with conviction, her hair turning black. "That's what Mum says too! But she said you wouldn't agree! She was wrong." The girl giggled with glee as she jumped down off her dad's lap and ran from the room.

Nymphadora ran to her mother who was cleaning up after their dinner, grabbing her around the legs. "Daddy agrees!" she said triumphantly. "Daddy says Muggles are filth, and we shouldn't be anything like them!"

Andromeda looked startled, then smirked down at the child, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Of course not, darling," she agreed. "Now: have you been practising that spell I showed you?"

Dora nodded eagerly, then asked, "May I try it again tonight?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered with a smile of pride. "Just let me finish cleaning up, all right?"

"Okay!" Dora said excitedly. "I'll be waiting for you!" She hurried off, nearly colliding with Ted as he entered the room.

"Dromeda," Ted began tentatively, then stopped and Andromeda came over and slipped her arms around his neck, her hands wet from the dishwater.

She sighed softly before beginning to speak, her forehead pressed against his. "I didn't mean for you to take up that line," she murmured. "It's not necessary."

Ted shrugged. "It's all right," he answered. "I just don't know how it will all work out. When everything we tell her is a lie."

"Not everything," Andromeda smirked, and saw Ted glance toward her lips. "Just because I love one Mudblood doesn't mean I love them all…." She touched her lips to his for a moment before returning to the same resting position. "Whatever I have to say to Nymphadora, Ted, I still love you—because there are going to be some very disturbing things said in your hearing, I have no doubt."

"It's okay," he answered, reaching to draw her closer. Andromeda let herself be pulled into his embrace, his kisses persuading her to close her eyes and relax. "Andy…" he murmured.

"I—I've got to finish this," Andromeda motioned to the dishes, trying to disentangle herself from his grasp.

"And explain to Dora why you wash dishes the Muggle way?" Ted rolled his eyes. "Come now, Andromeda. You don't have to hide your beliefs from me. We've been married nearly seven years: I know you better than that. I'm the only Mudblood in the world who's so lucky as to have you for a wife, but I still see the looks of disdain you give all the rest."

Andromeda bit her lip. "I do not!"

Ted gave her a small grin. "I'm afraid you do," he answered. "It might not be obvious to everyone, but it's in the way you turn away from them, and the way you raise your chin and look down at them. I like it, but it's not fun to be on the receiving end. I'm just saying, Dromeda, you haven't got to pretend to me. Especially since Dora's getting older and probably needs to get used to a magical household."

Andromeda shook her head slightly, Ted slipping his arms around her and hugging her gently. "Don't worry; I won't tell," he whispered, a teasing grin on his face.

She smirked, waving her hand to make the dishes wash themselves. "Good Teddy," she laughed softly, pulling him closer and kissing him soundly. "But now that I have nothing else to do—it's a good thing you're here."

* * *

A huge explosion made Andromeda run down the stairs into the living room, gaping at the hole in the wall, Nymphadora shrieking with delight as she watched the dust drift away. "What have you done?!" Andromeda shouted at the girl in fury. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to destroy the house?"

With several flicks of her wand, Andromeda set everything to rights again, glaring at the wall in annoyance. She turned to her daughter, whose hair was bright red.

"I was DESTROYING that _stupid_ Muggle box since you and Dad won't!" Nymphadora shouted back, stomping her foot. "And it worked! So there!"

"What?" Andromeda glanced back at the wall and recalled that a cupboard had used to be there. "It did, but you misjudged the power you needed. Perhaps we should work on that for a few minutes, Nymphadora. You mustn't destroy a house to get rid of one object."

"Fine," Nymphadora pouted, then followed her mother upstairs to their safe room. She wasn't allowed to practise spells outside that room, just to make sure that she didn't hurt anyone accidentally. It wouldn't stop her from trying to cleanse her house of Muggle artifacts, though.

Andromeda gave her several small stones and showed her several ways to destroy them. Dora was more than happy to make the stones explode, putting more than one dent in the table. Andromeda frowned, correcting Dora's hold on the wand and saying, "It's got to be more of a stab, child. Pretend you're driving a knife into something so that it will split apart. Destroy it!"

Dora's brow knit in concentration as she did what the witch asked, shouting in triumph when the rock exploded to dust under her spell. Andromeda laughed happily. "Well done, Dora. Just remember: there is no need to destroy anything around it—now do it again."

Dora sighed and complied, grinning excitedly.

* * *

Nine year old Nymphadora ran into her parents' room, grabbing her mother by the hand. "Mummy!" she cried. "Mum!"

Both her parents woke from their sound sleep and sat up, staring at the white-haired child. "What is it?" Andromeda asked in concern, holding back a yawn.

"The radio," Dora whispered. "It came on in my room, and it said—it said the Dark Lord has been defeated…."

"Wha—?" Shocked, Andromeda slid out of the bed and took the girl's hand, leading her down the stairs to the sitting room. She turned on the radio to hear people talking in hushed voices about the Dark Lord's sudden disappearance.

"James and Lily Potter were found dead, their son wounded, but the Dark Lord has disappeared," the main announcer confirmed.

Andromeda closed her eyes and hugged her daughter as Dora clung to her. "Mum, what does it mean?" she whispered.

The witch bit her lip. "I don't know," she said slowly, wondering how Dora's real mother would react to such news. "I think the world will be a little bit happier, unless these people are wrong."

"But he's gone," Dora whined. "He was going to make everything right!"

"No one can really fix the world, Dora," Andromeda sighed, seeing Ted enter the room. "There will always be filth scattered throughout our society. But just because the Dark Lord is gone for now doesn't mean anything. No one knows what's really happened yet, anyway."

Dora looked up at her father, thrilled and scared by her mother's idea of the future.

* * *

Barely a month later, Andromeda picked up the _Daily Prophet_ to find Nymphadora's mother and the Lestrange brothers on the front cover. "I didn't know he had a brother," she commented to herself before gasping in shock. "Sent to Azkaban for life? No!"

Andromeda sank into one of the kitchen chairs, continuing to read the story. Her older sister and the boys had Cruciated two well-loved Aurors into insanity several days before, and had finally been captured and sentenced to life in Azkaban. "Bella," she murmured, touching the shrieking, screaming picture on the front page. "Bella, you said you'd come back. Why would you leave again?"

Nymphadora entered the room, and Andromeda thought about hiding the paper, but didn't. "Dora..." she began, setting the paper down "my sister and her family has been sent to Azkaban."

The girl stared down at the picture intently, then sighed, "I do look like her—everyone says it. Mum, she shouldn't be sent to prison forever: that's not fair."

"Well, the Ministry is never fair," Andromeda replied flatly. "Remember, Dora: Bellatrix will never back down from what she believes. And she says the Dark Lord will return for his faithful one day." _Meaning he'll set her free so she can come back for her own daughter._ Andromeda felt a chill run down her spine and sighed. "I wish Bella hadn't been caught, though. She doesn't need experience with Dementors on top of everything else."

Dora shuddered and nodded in agreement, reaching over to snuggle up to her mother. Andromeda wrapped her arms around the girl, still watching the picture of Bellatrix in the paper. The nine year old girl frowned at the picture, then shook her head slightly. "Have I seen her before, Mum?" Dora asked.

Andromeda sighed. "Yes, darling, you have, but you know we could never speak to them."

"Is one little Mudblood honestly so bad?" Dora complained. "I wish you were still with your family, Mum. You're not that different, I'm sure."

"Of course not, dear," Andromeda answered. "Children hardly stray from how they are raised…." She bit her lip slightly as she thought about Dora. Her sister's daughter had better not turn out to be a blood-traitor too, or she was going to be in deep trouble.

* * *

"How do I look?" Nymphadora demanded of her mother. The two were about to set out for Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping, and Dora was attempting to find a morph that satisfied both her and her mother.

"You can do Christmas hair today if you want," Andromeda sighed, seeing her daughter's hair turn green and red immediately. "Beautiful." She kissed her daughter's head, then Summoned her cloak.

Dora grinned excitedly, taking her mother's hand as they walked from their house and disapparated. She contained her excitement as she'd been taught, dutifully walking along with her mother even though she wanted to skip down the street.

They went in and out of several shops, Dora frowning as she tried to find the perfect gift for her dad. Andromeda followed her to a display of mugs and smiled as Dora said, "Mum, let's get one for dad and put a picture of us on it."

"Only if you persuade your father to go for the picture," Andromeda said, grinning. "You know he doesn't like pictures."

"But he'll go," Dora giggled. "I'll make him."

The two were just leaving the shop with the mug all wrapped up when Andromeda caught her breath sharply, Dora looking to see what had startled her mother so. "Cissa," Nymphadora said softly, and Andromeda reached down and caught her daughter by the arm firmly. "Mum, it's Aunt Cissa!"

 _And Father_. Andromeda moved to go right by them, avoiding them altogether, but her father caught her eye, his cold smirk reminding her of all that he'd ever done to her and her sisters. Then Cygnus turned to look at Nymphadora, who stared back curiously.

Andromeda grabbed Nymphadora's hand and dragged her away from the two, disapparating the instant she could. "Mum!" Dora cried, pushing her away. "I wanted to see Aunt Cissa!"

"You know you can't talk to her," Andromeda said, shaken from seeing her father look at Nymphadora in such a way. "And Father was with her—he's an evil, evil man, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora looked as if she would go into a screaming fit, and Andromeda said, "One day you will see her, I promise, but not when Father is around. I hate him, Dora. The things he's done—I would not have you be around him for anything."

The girl looked out the window. "I just...I thought I knew her," Dora muttered. "I think I've seen her before. Didn't she used to play with me when I was little?"

"When you were very young, she might have seen you a few times," Andromeda answered. "But—"

"But Mumma was naughty and got disowned," Nymphadora said in annoyance, smirking at her mother's look of anger. "Yeah, I know. But now Cissa has her own baby, right?"

Andromeda didn't answer, remembering the birth announcement she'd got over a year ago from Narcissa about the newest Malfoy: Draco. Her younger sister had a pureblood child now—at least one of them had fulfilled her pureblood duty.

Sighing, Dora left the room, bored with the conversation, and Andromeda glanced out the window, sure she'd seen someone. There was no one there, though Andromeda shivered slightly, turning from the window to put away the things they'd bought in Diagon Alley. She could have sworn she'd heard another sound of apparition, but forced herself to remain on task. She would not be paranoid just because she'd seen her father in Diagon Alley: they were home; she and Dora were safe.


	10. Black Manor

**Thank you so much for your reviews so far! I'm in a bit of a hard place at the moment so they really do brighten up my day! As promised, here is the next chapter in exchange for your lovely reviews. (We're still writing atleast two chapters ahead haha)**

 **Please do read, enjoy and review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks lay restless in her bed. The nine year old had gone to bed in a sulk, accepting the punishment of no dinner before bedtime as she screamed at her mother to leave her alone. Ever since they had returned home from Diagon Alley a few days ago, her mother had been on constant alert. She wasn't entirely sure why, though she snapped at the girl constantly and would no longer let her go outside to play alone. Dora huffed in her annoyance. It was well past her bedtime—it was well past her parents' bedtime even, but the young girl couldn't sleep. She tried various positions in the bed before she realised that she couldn't sleep: she was hungry. With a mischievous smirk, she realised she knew what she had to do—sneak to the kitchen where she knew there was plenty of food. She eased herself from the bed, slipping her feet on the floor as she rolled up her pyjama bottoms to her knees (she was determined that nothing would slip her up this time and cause her to awake her parents).

Dora bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she slipped from her bedroom, looking twice down the corridor before she decided the coast was clear. She was on a high stake mission and she was determined not to fail. As she finally reached the kitchen, her hair turned pink in triumph, opening the cupboard door and reaching out for a large bar of chocolate before quickly ripping off the wrapper. She giggled to herself as she munched away, chocolate smothering her face. A small glow of light filled the room, making Dora hide the chocolate behind her back and face instinctively to the door, an innocent look on her features. Nobody was there. She frowned in her confusion as the light pulsated. She turned; it was coming from outside. She watched as a small stream of light came from the depths of the garden, headed in the direction of her parents' bedroom. Her eyes widened, but after a few moments, she decided she had to find out the source of the lights. With a deep breath, she placed her hand on the door handle.

"Come on, Dora..." the girl whispered to herself. "It's probably a...um—maybe Mum's wards are playing up..."

Dora nodded to herself as she left the kitchen through the back door, shivering slightly as the cool night air hit her. It had clearly rained in the night as she winced at the mud squishing through the grass in between her toes. She wrinkled her nose as she persevered to the bottom of the garden….

* * *

Cygnus Black smirked as he watched his youngest daughter move towards him, nearly within his grasp. He needed to lure her closer: he needed to make this as easy for himself as possible and though he had placed a sleeping charm on Andromeda and her Mudblood, he was unsure if Nymphadora screaming would awake them. He had heard that a child's cry could awake sleeping parents, although Andromeda wasn't actually his child's mother and he was unsure of the strength of their bond.

"Huh..." Dora frowned as she reached the edge of where she thought the wards should be, but Cygnus had altered them. He could not manage to take them down entirely, though he had managed to change the blood tie in the ward that alerted Andromeda if Nymphadora had left the boundaries.

"Maybe I'm imagining things," Dora sighed as she remembered what her father had said about her mother earlier, "turning into a paranoid crazy lady like Mum."

He saw his chance as the girl turned her back on him. He pointed his wand at the girl, whispering, " _Stupefy_."

Cygnus smirked as Nymphadora was knocked off her feet, landing the ground unconscious. He walked over to her slowly, smirking as her natural features returned in her unconscious state. Her hair turned black, curling as it fell beyond her shoulders, her features became more defined and he was sure if her eyes were open, they would be Black eyes: she looked just like her mother.

"It's okay, Dora," Cygnus whispered as he bent down, lifting the girl into his arms, "Daddy's here."

With that, Cygnus Black disapparated with his youngest child.

* * *

Andromeda woke from restless sleep, immediately feeling a change in the magic over her home. "Oh, dear Merlin, no!" she gasped, sliding from beneath the sheets and grabbing a bathrobe as she darted down the hall to Nymphadora's room. "Dora?" she called, attempting not to panic. The child was not there. "Nymphadora!"

The witch raised her wand, a searching spell racing through her entire home, though her wards should have told her if the girl was there. Clearly Dora wasn't, as the spell turned up no one but her still sleeping husband. Andromeda raced to the ward origins, the wall near the front door. Reaching out, she realised that someone had altered the wards.

A yell of rage came from the woman as she realised exactly who had severed the blood ward she'd made to protect Dora: her father, Cygnus Black. Andromeda turned away from the wall, her hands shaking in rage. She would go, she would get Dora back—who did she think she was kidding? She was a disowned Black; she could never get through the wards at Black Manor.

Ted stumbled into the room. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Dora's gone," Andromeda gasped, dashing from the room and hurrying up to the attic. She'd kept certain artifacts from her old home in case she ever needed to contact her family in an emergency. She'd never allowed Ted up in the attic for his own safety—even she had to be very careful now that she was a disowned Black.

"Cissa," Andromeda breathed, picking up the sleeping photograph. "Cissa, please listen. Father's got Nymphadora—he was here, I felt his magic in our wards. Cissa, he must have taken her to his home. Please help me get her back. Bellatrix will kill me—"

The portrait of her sister was suddenly wide awake. "I'll go right away," she said, and the young blonde witch disappeared from the frame.

Andromeda drew a sharp breath, leaning back against the wall in the attic, biting back a small sob. All she could do was wait.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks groaned, clenching her fists as she felt the velvet fabric beneath her fingertips. She pulled herself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she blinked them open. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the scene around her. She was in a study, with a large oak desk adorned with delicate silver frames, an emerald green quill with an expensive looking ink pot to its side. Her eyes darted across the room, trying to decipher where she was. It wasn't until she saw the man at the book case that she sat up further, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Who are you?" Dora asked, trying to hide all hint of fear or nerves from her voice.

The man chuckled, turning to face the girl with a smirk on his face. "Don't you remember me, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora frowned at him for a few moments before she nodded slightly. "You were with Auntie Cissa...you're Mummy's Father. I'm not supposed to be around you."

"Why would you listen to her?" Cygnus continued to smirk as he walked towards her, stopping a few steps short of her as she shuffled further back onto the seat, the tips of her hair betraying her fear as they slowly turned white.

"Because she's my mummy." Dora glared slightly, still trying to hide her fear.

"No, she's not." Cygnus rolled his eyes.

"Liar!" Dora snapped, her hair instantly shooting red.

"Tut tut, Nymphadora. You've clearly inherited your mother's anger." Cygnus Black sighed, drawing his wand "You do look like her, though…."

Nymphadora stood up, glaring furiously at the older man. "I don't like you. Mummy was right: you're _evil_."

Cygnus laughed coldly, closing the gap between himself and the child as he grabbed her by the shoulder and pressed her down into her seat yet again. The child struggled for a few moments before he sent Dark magic pulsing through the girl. She gasped in pain as her eyes widened, tears springing to her eyes as she looked up to him fearfully.

"S—st—stop it!" Nymphadora cried.

"Will you behave?" Cygnus asked, an eyebrow raised as he tilted his head towards the child.

Nymphadora squirmed under his grip, gasping out in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She nodded as she gripped her fists up onto her rolled up bottoms of her pyjamas. She gasped for air when he released her, reaching up for her shoulder as she hissed in pain at the burn of the Dark magic left there.

"Just like your mother at your age," Cygnus whispered, gently pushing back her hair from her face though she flinched from his touch.

"I—I want Daddy…" Dora shook as she tried to calm her breathing. Even though her mother had sent her pulses of such magic before to scare her into behaving, it was only ever for a split second and never that powerful.

"Daddy's here, Princess," Cygnus cooed.

"Wh—where?" Dora looked around, her hair pure white as she tried to stop shaking.

"Here, darling." Cygnus took her chin in his hand, directing her gaze to his own Black eyes, "I'm your Daddy."

"You're _not_!" Nymphadora screamed, her uncontrolled rage sending a shock of accidental magic that soon sent the man tumbling onto his back onto the floor. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him for a few moments before running for the door. The little girl screamed as she soon felt herself being pulled by magic to the other side of the room.

To the girl's surprise, the evil man laughed as he rose from the floor with ease. "You are powerful. Truly _The Purest of Blacks_ , as I believe your mother once put it."

"Y—you're a liar...leave me alone—I want Mummy." Dora sniffed as she curled in on herself, trying to comfort herself from her pain.

"Ha!" Cygnus stared down at the girl for a few moments before kneeling down next to her. "Sweetheart, your 'mummy' is the biggest lying bitch I know, and as for your _real_ mother—well, I doubt she can help you right now."

Dora stared up at the man, her eyes burning with a renewed fury, her hair a mixture of white and red as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "I'm not listening to you. Mummy said you're evil. Evil clearly means mean!"

"Well obviously." Cygnus rolled his eyes.

Nymphadora glared until she growled in her fury, kicking out her legs as she collided with the man's shin. He yelled in fury, pointing his wand at the girl. "You little bitch! You will learn manners! Cr-"

"Father?" Narcissa's magnified voice rang throughout the manor "Father? Lucius and I have come to talk to you."

Nymphadora cried in shock and the pain as Cygnus threw a stinging hex at her. She held herself tightly again as she dared not to anger the evil man. He glared down at her. "Stay here and don't even _think_ about trying to get out."

She squeezed her eyes shut so she could only just see the man's feet walking away from her as he exited the room and locked the door.

Cygnus walked down to the main entrance of Black Manor, forcing a neutral expression as he greeted his daughter and son-in-law. "Narcissa, Lucius. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lucius hesitated for a moment before Narcissa wandlessly sent a gentle hex in reminder to her husband away from her father's gaze. She had jumped into action the moment her portrait self had summoned her. She had no idea that Andromeda had kept a copy of her portrait, though she was secretly thankful. Andromeda was right; Bellatrix would kill her the minute she had a chance if her sister failed in looking after her child. Narcissa was just about to leave her own home when Lucius found her, stopping her in her tracks as he asked where on earth she was going. Half an hour and a heated discussion later, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy arrived at Black Manor with a plan in place.

"Well?" Cygnus prompted. "Your mother isn't here, Narcissa."

"It's I that wanted you, sir." Lucius looked up in sincerity "What with everything that is happening at the moment—with Bellatrix—I thought we had better discuss how to best protect our respective families and their reputations."

Cygnus looked over the pair for a few moments before he nodded. "Reasonable...but I'm busy at the moment. Return to me later."

"Father." Narcissa stared up at her father with her best innocently scared eyes. "Please, I can't sleep...it would make me feel so much safer, so much more at ease if you two were to talk."

"Very well." Cygnus rolled his eyes. "Lucius, the day is fair. Come join me in the gardens."

Lucius nodded before placing a kiss on his wife's head, following his father-in-law. Narcissa waited until the men turned down one of the corridors before she sighed a breath of relief. Her father really was stupid and naïve at times.

"Right." Narcissa took a deep breath before she ascended the stairs. She was unsure of where her niece would be, though she had decided the bedrooms would be a good place to start.

"Dora...?" Narcissa whispered as she walked the halls, scared of being overheard. "Nymphadora…" Narcissa drew her wand, tempted to do a charm to search for the girl, but was afraid it would set off any alarms her father had put in place. It was only by luck that she walked past the man's study, for the muffled sobs of a child could be heard from the corridor. The sound made her heart break slightly; if only Bellatrix knew that after all she had done to protect her little girl, her father had still managed to harm her—no, she could never know. Not from her at least. She pressed her hand to the oak of the door, pressing her forehead against it as she tried to compose herself.

"Nymphadora?" Narcissa called out, still trying to keep her voice hushed. She could hear shuffling behind the door, though her niece did not reply. Narcissa gasped. Nymphadora had clearly touched the door on the other side: the older witch could feel the child's magic radiating out, frantic in the her panic and hurt. "D—Dora...stand back. Okay?"

Narcissa was unsurprised she got no response from the 9-year-old though she felt her retreat into the room. Narcissa stood back, looking each way down the corridor before she cast a silencing charm on the surrounding area so that her father could not hear them. She pointed her wand at the door lock, knowing that a simple Alohomora wouldn't unlock her father's charms: Bellatrix had soon shown her that growing up. It was only fitting she would rescue Bellatrix's daughter using the witch's own childhood trick to get out of rooms. " _ **Bombarda**_ _!_ "

A yelp of fear came from the other side of the door as Narcissa stormed into the room, quickly turning around and muttering _repairo_ as she watched the door fall back into place. With a sigh of relief, she turned to see Nymphadora Black sat in the corner of the room. The small girl was hugging her knees as she stared up at her aunt, her hair a mix of red and white wild curls. Though to her surprise she watched her hair return to what she recognised as her natural state: black curls like her mother with Black eyes to match.

"Y—you're Aunt Cissa." Dora spoke quietly as she released her legs.

"I—" Narcissa nodded, unsure what to say. She hadn't seen the girl since she was a mere toddler and so much had changed since then, not only the clear difference in both witches' appearances as each grew older, but with their situations too. She hesitated before she spoke again. "Do you remember me?"

Dora nodded. "You're Mummy's sister...she showed me pictures, plus I—I saw you the other day in Diagon Alley. I wanted to go talk to you, but Mummy said no."

"Oh..." Narcissa tried to hide her disappointment as she realised the child had no recollection of her true life, her real life. Bellatrix would be heartbroken. "Well," Narcissa slowly walked over to the girl, kneeling down next to her and holding out her hand, "Mummy sent me to come and get you."

Narcissa was taken back as the child rocketed at her, wrapping her arms around her neck as she gripped onto her tightly. "Okay! Let's go! He keeps trying to say he's my Daddy but he's _not_ my Daddy! That man is _evil_!" She nodded as she buried her face in Narcissa's hair. The woman hesitated for a moment before she hugged her back, kissing her head as she closed her eyes.

"Charming." The cold voice came from the doorway.

Narcissa gently removed Nymphadora from her before she turned around and stood to face her father, glaring as she gripped onto her wand tightly. "I'm taking her."

"No, you're not," Cygnus glared.

Before Nymphadora knew it, spells were being fired around the study as she dived behind the desk. She whimpered as she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the battle raging around her. It seemed like it would never stop—at least until she heard the blood curdling scream. She hesitantly stood, peeking over the desk as she tried to see what was going on. Aunt Cissa was on the floor, squirming and writhing in agony as she gritted her teeth to stop another scream from escaping. Nymphadora stood tall, watching in horror.

"I will not have one of my brattish daughters failing me again, Narcissa!" Cygnus yelled "You will not disobey me! Nymphadora is _mine_!"

"NO!" Nymphadora screamed, launching herself at Cygnus as she jumped onto his back, the man soon releasing his spell as he yelled in fury, trying to grab hold of her.

As Narcissa tried to gain control on the floor, she looked up. "Dora, no!" It took far too much effort, but Narcissa managed to get to her wand again, waiting for the girl to release her father before Cissa threw a curse to knock him away. Nymphadora looked down in shock before she saw her aunt on the floor, quickly running over to her and helping her stand. Narcissa took her hand in hers as she quickly regained her pureblood stance, looking down at her father with a glare both of her sisters would be proud of.

"Narcissa, don't you dare," Cygnus growled, pulling himself up again. "You dare leave this manor and you will never return. I will _disown_ you."

"You will _not_ ," Narcissa spat. "You wouldn't dare risk the shame on your family. Two daughters disowned and the other in Azkaban? Try if you wish, but I highly doubt I'll be severed from the tree anytime soon."

"You are my daughter," Cygnus glared. "You must respect and obey me."

"As far as I'm concerned, you have no daughters." Narcissa quickly threw a curse at her father, throwing him into the wall one last time as he hit his head and slipped into unconsciousness. Narcissa looked down at her niece, the girl's eyes wide as she stared at the man. With a small sigh, she squeezed the girl's hand as she led her from the room, stepping over her father on their exit. "Come on, Dora. Let's go home."


	11. Return and Revenge

**Another update! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter; they are all very much appreciated.**

 **Do enjoy reading this chapter; I had tons of fun writing it. :)**

 **Dora**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy frowned slightly as she and her niece left the Entrance Hall of Black Manor, Lucius joining them. Dora frowned. "You're that Malfoy," she said to him. "I've seen pictures of you."

Lucius regarded the child for an instant, then said, "Yes, child. I am your uncle, more or less."

Dora grinned, then looked behind them nervously. "Let's go home now."

"I don't exactly know where you live," Narcissa admitted with a sigh.

Dora rolled her eyes at the witch and rattled off the address. "Can we go now? I don't want to see _him_ again."

Narcissa smiled, then put up the hood of her cloak as Lucius did the same. "Let's go," she said, and Lucius took her hand, disapparating.

They arrived on the street that Nymphadora was very familiar with, the girl pointing down the road. "That house," she said, looking up at her aunt. "Are you going with me? Please? Mum might be angry unless you explain about her dad..."

"Yes, I've got to make sure you get in," Narcissa answered firmly. She glanced at her husband. "Are you joining us?"

"I will be waiting at home," he answered. "Do not stay long. We do not want the neighbors talking." The man disapparated, and Narcissa strode down the street, holding the girl to a proper pace.

Nymphadora led her aunt through the wards, seeing her mother open the front door. "Mum!" she cried, pulling free from the blonde witch and running to the brown-haired witch. "Mum, your daddy took me to his home and he's a horrible old meanie!" She clung to her mother, feeling the woman's arms tightening around her protectively.

Narcissa walked up to the front door, standing a few feet away silently. Dora glanced back at her, then turned to her mother. "Cissa saved me," she told her mother earnestly. "He hurt me...cursed me like you do sometimes, but he made it hurt more."

Andromeda clutched the girl to herself, looking at her little sister. "Narcissa," she breathed, struggling to keep herself together. "Thank you."

"I suggest you protect her properly in the future," Narcissa replied haughtily, the sight of her blood-traitor sister making her heart ache.

"Cissa," Andromeda stood up, Nymphadora leaning into her mother's side, "I will—would you help me put up better wards? It will work better with your magic..."

"Andromeda—" Narcissa frowned at her. "Bellatrix would find out—"

Andromeda glared at her little sister. "She is the reason for all this," she hissed. "She would not mind that you helped protect Nymphadora! She would be grateful for it! She would do it herself if she could!"

Dora looked between the two, then sighed. "Mum, I'm hungry," she said firmly.

The brown-haired witch looked down at the girl, then said, "Come in, Cissa, while I get Dora something to eat. We can plan the ward and keep you from being seen."

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then crossed the threshold and entered the Tonks house. Andromeda led the child to the table, Summoning a plate and putting together a lunch for the girl. "Ted's gone to work; you needn't worry about him." She took a seat next to Nymphadora, Narcissa standing near the doorway of the room.

"The ward will have to be specifically against Father's magic," Narcissa began tentatively, watching her sister and her niece. "You can get his signature off Dora, or me, for that matter. Also, it should be wandless so that it's more powerful."

"Wandless magic is fun!" Dora said, her mouth full of food. "Mum's been teaching me all about it."

"Dora, don't talk with your mouth full!" Andromeda scolded firmly, then turned to Narcissa. "I've been teaching her the finer points of wandless magic, anyway...she'll be learning more eventually, but I can't have her be behind her peers."

The blonde witch agreed, then glanced back to her niece. "Andromeda..." she bit her lip slightly. "Could we talk?"

Andromeda motioned Narcissa to follow her, silently leading her to the sitting room, Silencing Charms immediately in place over the room. "What happened to her, Cissa? I woke and she was gone!"

"You were careless!" Narcissa hissed. "Of course with Bellatrix gone Father would come after our niece! He kidnapped her from your home, undoubtedly—you felt his alterations in your ward. You didn't think to keep charms and wards in place in case Dora patrols the house and yard in the middle of the night! What do you think our sister's daughter would do, Andromeda? Have you forgotten how Bellatrix was as a child?"

"I...she's difficult to handle," Andromeda sighed, holding up her hand at the infuriated look on her sister's face. "I know: Bella thought that I would be able to understand her and take care of her the best. Maybe so, but Nymphadora is still a Black—twice the Black we are, and she's unpredictable and highly explosive. She hates being contained or cornered, Cissa. She doesn't react well under such circumstances."

"Don't tell me you've gotten soft since you became a _Tonks_ ," Narcissa spat at the older witch. "You don't have to torture her like Father did you and Bella, but she's got to understand that she's in danger! And if she _won't listen_ ," Narcissa glared as Andromeda seemed to want to interrupt, "you've got to make her. You've got to put her safety first—otherwise, Bellatrix will find you and kill you very slowly."

Andromeda sighed. "I will fix my shortcomings," she told the other witch. "It shouldn't happen again—at least, not because of a lack of vigilance on my part."

Narcissa seemed to understand the woman's intentions, then said, "The ward. Where shall we put the origin?"

"Dora's room," Andromeda said firmly. "So that she can't be taken at night. I'll fix the charms and other spells to keep her safe later." She quickly led the way up the stairs to the girl's room, Narcissa letting the door swing shut behind them.

"Oh," said Narcissa upon seeing a small blanket lying on the bed. "That looks exactly like a blanket Bella had for her when she was first born."

"Bellatrix brought all Dora's things with her when she brought her to me," Andromeda told her sister, looking around the room for a moment. "She wanted to make sure that Dora would immediately have everything she needed. Bella was hysterical when she got here; I'd never seen her so bad except for the first time Father got to her."

They both looked away from each other, knowing well what Bellatrix had gone through: Andromeda knew from some of her own experiences as well. "We succeeded in protecting you, though," Andromeda scowled.

Narcissa glared at her. "You both ran off and left me," she said coldly. "That isn't protection: it's cowardice."

"This is not what we're talking about," Andromeda hissed. "We need to do the wards and you need to leave."

The sisters took a few moments to gather their thoughts and magic before joining hands, magic crackling between them. "To keep Father from our niece," Narcissa said firmly, staring ahead at the wall.

Andromeda's magic ran fiercely from her fingertips as she hissed, "To alert us to nearby persons with intent to hurt Nymphadora."

"To protect and defend," Narcissa murmured, turning toward her sister.

"Yes," Andromeda agreed, her magic combining with her sister's to forge the ward over the house as they spoke their intent: "Punishment for those who attempt to breach the wards."

When they were finished, the sisters lifted their hands together, the wards falling into place with a magical crash, both witches smirking proudly. Narcissa drew a deep breath, then murmured, "I forgot how powerful you are."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have changed merely because I left," she said. "As I told Bella: I never use my morphing abilities anymore because of how they were abused, and Nymphadora doesn't know that I'm a lot like her."

To Andromeda's surprise, the blonde witch reached out and tugged her hair. "Sure you don't. That's why _this_ is so."

With an annoyed huff, Andromeda morphed her dark purple hair back to brown. "At least, on purpose," the Metamorphagus rolled her eyes.

Narcissa smiled, and Andromeda reached out, pulling her into a hug before she could stop herself. "Let go!" Narcissa gasped, trying to push her sister off. "Andy!"

"I've missed you," Andromeda sighed, releasing the younger witch. "I almost wished you'd been here when Bella came, but it would have been so awkward. I wish we had time to talk—"

"I've missed you too," Narcissa said with a sniff of exasperation. "You didn't have to leave, you know."

"I love Te—"

"I don't want to hear that," Narcissa interrupted her, throwing open the door to reveal Nymphadora standing outside the room. "You are just like your mother, child."

Andromeda shot the girl a glare, but Nymphadora just grinned innocently, her hair pink. "Mum, the wards—you and Cissa did them together—you should have let me watch!" She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, making Narcissa grin slightly, walking away as she held back a laugh.

They went down to the front door to see Narcissa off, Dora grinning as she leant against her mother happily. "Bye, Auntie Cissa!" she called after the blonde woman. "Come back and see us soon!"

The woman didn't reply, soon disapparating after she reached the ward boundaries. Andromeda sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around her daughter as the door shut. "Dora, you could have been killed!" she breathed, hugging the girl tightly. "Father could have hurt you terribly!"

"I think he wanted me to do something, but I didn't do anything," Dora frowned. "He didn't seem to like me, but he was laughing. He said I was just like you, but it didn't sound like he was being nice about it."

"Dora," Andromeda sighed, "he is a horrible man. You won't understand just how until you're older, but we've got to keep you away from him—I'm going to get revenge on him for doing this. I can feel the spell he did on you...there's Dark magic coming off you…." Andromeda sighed, leading the girl to the sitting room and Summoning her potions kit.

"Mum," Dora mumbled finally, more subdued, "he hurt my shoulder."

Andromeda nodded, pouring a potion into a glass for the girl. "Drink this while I check on your shoulder, all right?" Dora obeyed, and her mother touched her wand to the girl's shoulder gently, muttering healing spells. "There," Andromeda said after a moment. "That should be better, though the residual magic will have to fade away on its own."

Dora frowned, staying close to her mother for the rest of the day, though she pounced on her father the instant he arrived home. "Daddy," she whimpered into his neck as he held her tightly. "Daddy, Mummy's daddy stole me away, and he was telling me that _he_ was my dad, but I hate him. He's a nasty old man and a liar."

"I'm so glad you're safe," Ted murmured, kissing the child's black hair. "How did you get back?"

"Auntie Cissa brought me home," Dora said, looking at the man with a grin. "She talked to me."

Andromeda and Ted shared a look: they definitely needed to talk after Dora had gone to bed.

* * *

It didn't take long for Nymphadora to fall asleep after dinner, for all the excitement had exhausted her. Ted carried her up to bed, and the two adults tucked her in, kissing her goodnight.

Andromeda led the way down the hall to their room, ready for the conversation: she knew what revenge she wanted to exact on her father and needed Ted to stay with Dora while she carried it out. Smirking, she waved the door of their bedroom shut and turned to her husband. "I am going to seek Father out and punish him for this," she said simply. "And I need you to be here to take care of Dora. I do need a day or so to plan what I'm going to do, but I've got ideas."

Ted eyed his wife for a moment, then grinned. "Don't get yourself locked up," he warned her.

"He wouldn't dare tell anyone for the shame of it," Andromeda shrugged, then giggled in anticipation, slipping over to her wardrobe to change into her nightclothes. She set her alarm for the middle of the night, going to get up and set the special charms over Dora as she slept so that they would be most effective. "Goodnight," she told Ted with a smile, kissing him firmly before laughing again and snuggling against him to sleep.

* * *

"You'll return and tell me all about it, won't you?" Dora demanded, hugging her mother tightly. "Be careful."

"Of course, dear," Andromeda smirked, kissing the child's hair. The witch was dressed as a warrior, protective charms and spells on her corset and cloak. She embraced Dora tightly, saying, "Behave for your father, darling. I'll be back in a little while."

Nymphadora grinned at her mother, then leant into her father, the two saying goodbye. Andromeda left her home with purpose, her wand in her hand. She had been keeping a close watch on her parents, seeing their habits of going to and from their manor.

Andromeda had not wanted to have to sneak into her old family home; she knew better than to attack a Black in his own home. She put her hood up and disapparated to Knockturn Alley. Her father was going to be meeting an old friend, and she wished to intercept him there.

She faded back into the shadows of a tavern as several figures appeared at the end of the street. Watching silently, she avoided everyone else, waiting on her father to show up. When Andromeda saw the man, she was filled with renewed fury that the man had taken Nymphadora and harmed and frightened her.

Patiently, the dark-haired witch waited for her father to leave the building. She kept watch, magically turning away anyone who got too close to her hiding place.

 _Thank Merlin_ , Andromeda thought to herself, placing a Disillusionment Charm on herself before hurrying after the man and disapparating.

The instant Andromeda appeared, Cygnus glanced behind him and the woman froze, nearly holding her breath. When he turned back, she followed him quickly, wanting to wait until he'd opened the gates to attack.

The moment Cygnus had opened the gates, Andromeda raised her wand, a cruel smirk on her face. She had no qualms about Cursing her father's turned back—after all, he'd had a habit of always sneaking up on her and her sisters in their childhood.

As her father fell under the Rending _Crucio_ with a shout, Andromeda smiled as she thought of how proud Bella would be that her obsession with the Cruciatus had rubbed off on her sister. She allowed her father to get to his feet, but she was already within the wards.

"Andromeda," he growled at her as he winced in pain, reaching for his own wand. "I will kill you for this…."

"Well, then you can join Bella in Azkaban," sneered Andromeda, heatedly firing curses at him. "I must say, though, you must be getting weak in your old age if you can't hold your own against a _Crucio_. Your favourite spell has been passed down to become the favourite spell of two of your daughters...Nymphadora has been very curious about it since she arrived home."

Cygnus laughed coldly as one of his spells struck the woman in the shoulder, blood soon soaking through the material of her robe. She shrieked in pain and rage as she slowed the flow of blood while dodging her father's spells.

"You should leave before you die," Cygnus laughed at her. "Dear Merlin I forgot how much you and Bella are alike."

"Thank you for your concern," Andromeda scoffed. "I assure you; it isn't necessary. Have you also forgotten that in my childhood, not even Bella could stand before my spells? Even you struggled to control me, but alas! I have no restraints now."

He moved back into the house, leading her further in. She knew he had probably decided on a plan, but she wanted to make the old man suffer in the heart of his home. "Shall we go to your study?" the woman sneered. "For the sake of old times?"

The man laughed harshly, and Andromeda knew she was exactly right. She remembered her fear of that room, every horrible thing that had happened to her there since she was old enough to remember. Andromeda was enraged as she realised that Nymphadora had been trapped—for her blood and her power—in the very same room.

"You will NEVER touch Nymphadora again!" Andromeda yelled at the wizard, forgetting in her fury to steer clear of her repertoire of Dark magic. One of her spells threw her father to the floor, wrenching a scream from him. Andromeda shuffled forward, her eyes blazing with battle fury as she followed up with another _Crucio_ , the man's body writhing under the Curse as he glared up at her, his wand still in his hand.

"Lying, sniveling, blood-traitor bitch," her father shouted hoarsely.

"Sniveling?" Andromeda laughed. "You must tell me more about myself. There is nothing you can say that I haven't heard from one supremist or another. But you will be at my mercy, Father. If the world knew the breadth of your perversions, the House of Black would bow under the shame."

A surge of magical power threw Andromeda back against the wall, the witch gasping in pain as she wrenched her shoulder. The man jumped to his feet, hissing in pain as he crossed the room, pinning the brown-haired witch against the wall as he dug his wand into her ribs. He glared into her eyes as he drew his left hand along her cheek gently, her smooth skin slicing open to drip blood down her face.

Dark magic coursed through her body, and Andromeda closed her eyes, welcoming the pain as she drew the magic in, strengthening the spell in her hands before she wandlessly released it into the evil man. He shrieked in pain, but Andromeda did not stop even as she released her grip on him, Summoning her wand back and intensifying the _Crucio_ until the man screamed.

Andromeda tortured him in blind rage until she remembered she had to let him live. She withheld another Curse, her breathing ragged from her own pain and using so much intensely Dark magic. She raised her wand once more, her hand deathly still as she leveled her wand at the man. "You will never harm my sisters and me—yea, not _any_ woman—ever again." With a slice of her wand and a spurt of blood, she made her father scream out in shock and agony.

She smirked at him, backing away toward the door as she reveled in his screams caused by her mischief. He stared at her, screaming, "You'll never get away with this! You can't escape the Manor!"

"But I will!" she shrieked with laughter. "You left your signature on me again! Funny how you always seem to do that...it's like a tradition with you—and we all know how well you stick to tradition, Father."

Andromeda left the room, still highly amused as she strode down the corridors to the gates. She raised her hands to the gates, bringing the residual magic from her father's curses forward. The gates obeyed their master, opening to her. She shouted with triumph as she left the Manor: victorious.

* * *

"Mum!" cried Dora, seeing the blood covering her mother's face and robes as the woman entered their home. "Mother!"

"It's fine, Dora," Andromeda said tiredly, though a broad smile was plastered across her face. "It went well."

Nymphadora ran to the woman, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. Andromeda winced slightly. "Dora, be careful," she sighed, sitting down on the couch with her daughter at her side. "I've been cursed."

The girl reached up to the bloody patch on her mother's shoulder, and Andromeda hissed in pain, Dora pulling her hand back. "Where is your father?" she asked Dora.

"Here," came Ted's voice from the stairs. The man hurried over to them, Andromeda's potions kit in his hand. "I thought it might be well if I brought this."

"Ted," Andromeda smiled, and he smiled back in concern. "I'll be fine," she told him. "Just a bit sore from the curses…thanks." She took the offered glass from him and drank quickly, setting it aside as she performed healing charms on her shoulder, hissing in pain yet again as the Dark magic resisted being drawn from her wound.

Ted frowned at the cut on his wife's face. "It didn't heal."

Andromeda sighed. "There might be a special curse on it: I'll have to see about it later. At least it's not bleeding anymore."

Dora bit her lip, looking at her mother's face, then shoulder. "It looks bad," she said. "You should go change your dress—you'll get blood on the couch, and you hate that."

"Come with me," Andromeda said, dragging herself to her feet and holding her hand out to the girl. "You too," she added to Ted as Dora joined her immediately.

"Mum, are you going to be okay? Really?" Dora asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, darling…." Andromeda gritted her teeth as she pulled off her robe and washed the blood away with a damp cloth. "Once Mum heals. I had to be Cursed, or I couldn't have gotten away like I did. I was stuck inside Father's mansion, just like you were."

The girl's eyes widened. "I hate him. Did you hurt him, too?"

Andromeda smirked, the witch laughing in pleasant recollection as she nodded. "Yes, darling. He was on the floor screaming when I left."

"Must you be so graphic?" Ted sighed.

"I wasn't," Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him. "I was keeping it kosher for your sake. I fixed the man so he can no longer have children."

Ted and Dora stared at Andromeda, one horrified, the other confused. "Mum, how—" Ted shook his head firmly at Dora, who glared at him and stomped her foot.

Andromeda bandaged her shoulder carefully to give it more support, then said, "Dora, you are not a toddler; do not stomp your feet. Ted, would you help me…?"

He helped her pull a clean dress over her head, pulling it down so that it fit in all the right places. Dora grinned at the two, climbing up on the bed next to her mother. "You're so beautiful," she sighed, kissing her mother's injured cheek. "I'm sorry you got hurt trying to protect me—I want to be brave and powerful like you when I grow up."

"You'll be off to school in two years," Andromeda sighed as she carefully pulled the girl onto her lap. "You'll then have the best chance there ever was for you to be brave. I think you're already very brave for facing my father like you did, and for not letting him tell you what to do—Dora, you have my blood on your face now."

"Oh," Dora giggled, glancing in her mother's mirror to see that she had blood on her nose and lips. She licked the blood off her lips, and Ted shook his head at the two girls.

Andromeda giggled, then said, "Dora, run wash your face, then come back. I'm just going to try to heal this cut again."

Dora jumped down from her mother's lap and hurried from the room as Andromeda quickly went to the mirror, her wand in her hand. She performed a series of counter-curses and various healing spells, but the wound scarred in a perfect, thin line across her cheek. Ted didn't comment, but as Andromeda turned back to him the second time, he saw that the scar was gone.

He reached out and caressed her cheek, Andromeda looking down slightly before he embraced her. "You _are_ beautiful," he said softly, planting a kiss on the same spot that Dora had put hers. "No matter your scars. Nymphadora was right, of course."

Andromeda sighed softly, a slight smile gracing her lips. "Thank you," she murmured, then yawned. "Maybe I overdid it a little...I might need a nap."

"A nap?" Dora scoffed from the doorway. "Even I don't need naps!"

"Dora, when you've done too much magic, wandless magic, and Dark magic, you will know what it feels like," Andromeda told her firmly. "Especially if you've been injured as well. I still have much to teach you."

Nymphadora grinned. "Then when you'll wake up, you'll teach me something new?" she demanded.

Andromeda nodded, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. "Yes, dear. I've just got to recover from my little hurts and I'll come find you."

Dora grinned. "Okay!" she said, then hurried off into another part of the house.

Andromeda sighed and sank down onto the bed, lying back on the blanket. Ted looked down at her, squeezing her hand. "You are truly all right?"

She closed her eyes tiredly. "Couldn't be better," the witch replied with a smirk, and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Coverup

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites so far! It means a lot!**

 **I really hope hope you enjoy this next chapter, please do drop us a review! (We get super excited and message each other when we see one come through haha so if anything leave a review for the image of the screaming English and American girls haha!)**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora was now ten years old, she had grown up considerably since she had first come to be in the care of Andromeda Tonks and her husband and as Andromeda watched her happily writing out a list of things she wanted for her eleventh birthday she couldn't help but smile slightly. The older witch was currently waiting for her husband to return for work so that she could go to attend a meeting with the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry; Albus Dumbledore. As much as she disliked the old man she had long since decided that Nymphadora Tonks could never know that she was indeed Nymphadora Black. Her true mother was behind bars, no doubt she would escape one day when her master returned though she was unsure if this would happen or even if indeed Bellatrix would ever attempt to return for her daughter if she did return. She had managed to reach the age of 9 before her mother was arrested which had been 7 years since the girl had been placed in Andromeda Tonks care. With a deep sigh she watched the little girl as she smiled and walked over to who she believed to be her mother, the woman forcing a slight smile in return.

"Done." Nymphadora exclaimed proudly, handing the list to her mother.

Andromeda surveyed the list, raising her eyebrow as she looked to the girl over the parchment "Why do you want a broom?"

"So I can join the Quidditch team at Hogwarts." Dora grinned.

"Well, you can't have your own broom at Hogwarts in your first year now." Andromeda rolled her eyes, remembering the accident with Sirius Black and his friends that had caused such a rule to be put in place. "Besides, do you _really_ want to join the Quidditch team?"

Dora nodded "Yeah! I want to be a beater . . . or a chaser . . . or a keeper . . . no, a beater . . . chaser . . . I don't know but I want to join!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, unapproving of what she believed to be an unladylike sport "If you must, I'll get you one for your birthday next year. For now you can make do with your first year flying lessons."

"But I know how to fly a broom!" Dora pouted "Daddy taught me with his Nimbus."

"I told your father not to do that." Andromeda sighed as she shook her head "I may get you a broom I suppose, but you're not to take it to Hogwarts in your first year."

"Deal." Nymphadora grinned, though her mother couldn't help but see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I mean it." Andromeda said more sternly before looking back to the list "Fine . . . I'll see what I can do."

Nymphadora grinned, her hair bright pink as she wrapped her arms around her mother "Thanks!"

Andromeda smiled as she hugged her back for a few moments, only letting go as she heard the click of the front door opening. Ted walked into the living room with a smile on his face as he looked to the two women in his life.

"Hey Dad!" Dora grinned "Can I burrow your broom? I wanna practise flying!"

Ted looked to his wife for permission before he nodded to his daughter who quickly bounded out of the room, both adults winced at the crash of something falling as it met Nymphadora's path of clumsiness.

"Go keep an eye on her, Ted." Andromeda sighed as she stood, summoning her traveling cloak before receiving a kiss on the cheek from her husband who quickly went to fix whatever their child had broken before following her into the garden.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks soon found herself in the headmasters office, curiously observing the small trinkets in a glass cabinet as she wanted for the man himself to attend to her. She didn't turn around as she heard the door open, only responding once she heard the mans voice.

"Mrs Tonks," the old man smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling through his half moon spectacles "Please, take a seat.

Andromeda regarded him for a moment before with a small nod she accepted the mans request, sitting on the high backed chair opposite the headmasters desk as she clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Fizzing whizbee?" Dumbledore asked as he gestured to a bowl of sweets on his desk "Or perhaps a sherbet lemon?"

"No, thank you." Andromeda replied as she watched the man sit in his chair behind his desk, smiling as he regarded her.

"How may I be of assistance to you today, Mrs Tonks. Or may I call you Andromeda?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mrs Tonks is fine." Andromeda replied "I'm here about Nymphadora."

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded "Of course. Bellatrix's daughter, I believe?"

" _My_ daughter." Andromeda spoke firmly "Well, until I'm told otherwise at the least."

"Pray tell, does young Nymphadora know of her true heritage?" Dumbledore mused.

"No." Andromeda replied sharply "She does not. As far as she is concerned she is Nymphadora Tonks, though that has never officially been her name she hasn't exactly asked for documentation to prove otherwise."

"I see. She does not remember her true mother?" Albus asked with a curious gleem in his eyes.

"No she does not." Andromeda answered, already becoming irritated by the man "Not that it's any of your concern but she was placed into my care when she was two. Bellatrix told me to let her call me mother. Bellatrix was to return for her, but . . . well you know."

"Indeed." Albus nodded "I believe I see your dilemma. If memory serves me she is soon to turn eleven, I take it you do not want that letter to be addressed to one Nymphadora Black?"

Andromeda nodded "Precisely."

"Tell me . . . How is Nymphadora?" Ablus asked curiously "Is she much like her biological mother?"

Andromeda hesitated slightly before she decided to answer the mans question, a sigh escaping her "She is . . . temperamental. Though a very talented young witch she has inherited many Black traits . . . I expect she'll be a Slytherin as her mother was. Though I suppose she is much kinder than Bellatrix, far more open and willing to help people. Yet she's also quite talented at bending people to her own advantages."

Dumbledore nodded as he couldn't help but notice the small smirk that presented itself on Andromeda's lips. He took a long pause of consideration before he responded to Andromeda "She will be put on our records as Nymphadora Tonks."

"Thank you." Andromeda nodded to the man as she went to raise from her seat.

"Mrs Tonks?" Albus asked, making the woman turn back to look at him "Should I be keeping a close eye on your daughter?"

Andromeda couldn't help but smirk at this, shrugging slightly as she replied "That is entirely up to you, headmaster. She is a Black after all . . ."

With that Andromeda Tonks left the mans office, making to return to the Tonks family home.

* * *

A few days after the meeting with Albus Dumbledore Andromeda was in the living room, having already sent her daughter to bed over an hour ago she sent a charm through the house (something she had now become more prone to doing out of habit) to see if the girl was already sleeping. It was only once the charm had come back to tell her there were three people awake in her household that with a small sigh she rose from her place on the couch leant into her husband. She shook her head in annoyance as she left in search for the 11 year old witch.

After a few minutes of searching she found herself in her own room, stood in the doorway as she crossed her arms staring down at the young girl currently sat on her bed with her back turned to her. She wore her pale pink hair in two plats as she sat next to her mothers bedside table, the draw wide open as she held something in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Andromeda asked, wincing as she watched the girl hit her knee on the open draw in her jump of surprise.

Dora dropped what she was holding on the floor before she slammed the door shut and turned on the bed to face Andromeda with a sickly sweet innocent smile "Nothing . . . I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come see if you were in here."

"Don't lie." Andromeda rolled her eyes as she walked over to her daughter "What are you . . . ?" Andromeda froze as she saw what her daughter had dropped. It was only a few photographs, but photographs her daughter was not meant to see. Ever since Bellatrix had left Andromeda with Dora she had kept a few photographs that she had found within Doras belongings, locking them away in the draw and keeping them as a simple reminder of the girls true parentage.

"Who's the baby?" Dora asked, picking the pictures up again.

"That draw was locked Nymphadora." Andromeda scolded.

"Well . . . I unlocked it. Accidently." Dora looked away as she returned her gaze to the photographs. "That's Aunt Bellatrix, isn't it? Did she have a baby? Was she a metamorphmagus too? Because I'm pretty sure babies don't have pink hair."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at the girls naivety before sitting down next to her, taking the photographs off of her "That's you . . ." Andromeda saw no reason to lie.

"What?" Dora's eyes widened slightly "But isn't she that crazy, evil Death Eater? The one that's in Azkaban? Why on earth did you let her near me? Your Dad's evil enough, merlin knows how bad she must be . . ."

Andromeda couldn't help the sting of hurt that Nymphadora talking about her own mother in such a way caused her, she couldn't imagine Bellatrix would be too happy with that description from her own offspring. "She's not that bad, Dora . . . Just misunderstood."

"But you don't talk to your family." Dora frowned "So why are there pictures of me with her? And Aunt Cissa? And if that baby is me in the third picture where on earth did you take that picture?"

Andromeda hesitated for a slight moment as she considered her reply "When you were very young . . . They wanted to see you, only once or twice . . . That's when I took those photographs."

"So Bella was nice to me?" Dora asked, confused.

"Yes, very nice . . ." Andromeda mused "She's very misunderstood. Bellatrix had a very hard upbringing . . . worse than myself. Our father was very, very mean to her."

"He is a meanie." Dora glared slightly before she returned her gaze to the photograph "So, is Aunt Bella not evil?"

"I suppose she is to be considered evil . . ." Andromeda sighed "Though she is also loyal, fiercely protective of her loved ones . . . she'd do anything to protect someone she loved."

"I thought evil people couldn't love." Dora frowned.

"Who told you that nonsense?" Andromeda asked.

"Newspaper said so . . . They did an article a while ago that I kinda stole from dads copy of the paper . . . All about Death Eaters. Said they were evil and inhuman and to not go anywhere near them."

"Well . . . don't go near them. Most of them are evil and inhuman. Though . . . I'm sure Bellatrix wouldn't hurt you . . . But it's best to stay away from such people." Andromeda sighed again as she reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Doras ear "I'm sure you'll hear much more about them when you get to Hogwarts. Not everyone will be kind to you for being related to such a person though."

"Because of my blood." Dora nodded "I'm a half-blood."

Andromeda held back another wince, wanting to yell the truth at the girl, Bellatrix truly would hunt her down if she discovered her daughter to be declaring herself a half blood. Though this was not the time to explain the girls true parentage to her "Possibly . . . Though Bellatrix hurt a lot of people, she is your relative. Some people won't like that."

"Like the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs? And the Ravenclaws? Slytherins wouldn't care, would they? Just about my blood?" Dora looked up to who she believed to be her mother, questioning in her deep Black eyes.

"Perhaps . . ." Andromeda released her hand from the girls hair, looking back to the pictures "Don't pay attention to it."

"I won't." Dora nodded "You do look like Bellatrix you know . . . I kinda think I do too . . ."

"You do, when you stop morphing your features as if you're going to lose your powers any minute." Andromeda smirked slightly.

"She's pretty though . . ." Dora mused "Can I have these?"

Andromeda frowned "Why?"

"I dunno." Dora shrugged "She seems really happy in that picture . . . You should remember her like that, not evil. If she's just misunderstood then that's what you need to think of . . . Plus I don't have any pictures of me this young . . . Please?"

Andromeda hesitated for a moment before she nodded, the girl grinning and hugging her "Just keep them to yourself. And I'm keeping the one with Narcissa in, if people found that photograph her reputation wouldn't stand well whereas Bellatrix . . ."

"She's locked up for good so it doesn't matter?" Dora asked, putting all pictures but the one of her and Bellatrix back.

"I- . . . Precisely." Andromeda replied, silently thinking how Bellatrix would probably want Dora to have that photograph "But you need to go to sleep now, or else I'll take it off you. Deal?"

Dora nodded before she hugged her and kissed her cheek "Night mum." Dora whispered before running from the room with the photograph in her hand. Dora fell asleep with that photograph on her bedside table that night, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had to have that photograph, that there was something her mother wasn't telling her. She slept to confused dreams, unbeknownst to her old memories of Bellatrix playing with her and Narcissa in the grounds of Black manor resurfing in her mind in the form of dreams.


	13. Hogwarts

**At Hogwarts finally! The answers to your Sorting questions! :D Thank you everyone for your continued support and enjoy this newest update!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Andromeda watched her pink-haired daughter levitate her trunk toward the front door of their home and sighed a little. They were about to leave for King's Cross station, Ted asking Nymphadora about any last minute items she might have forgotten. "Don't forget that you aren't to show off your broom until next year," Andromeda told the girl with a smirk.

Nymphadora grinned, then nodded and led the way out the front door. "Come on, Mum!"

Ted and Andromeda followed their daughter outside, Andromeda touching her arm and disapparating. The instant they appeared on the platform, Andromeda's mind was filled with memories of seeing off Bellatrix in her first year, of going with Bella two years later, of the three Black sisters finally all going to school together. She remembered promising Bellatrix that she would take care of Narcissa—just as she was now protecting Bellatrix's daughter.

Dora was looking around the platform in excitement before she grinned at her mother. "I'll be fine," she said as they continued to walk toward the train together.

A small boy about her age turned from his parents and regarded her for a moment before sneering at her and looking away. Anger filled the girl, but she stayed with her mother. "I will be fine," muttered Dora to herself.

"Of course you will," Andromeda said, pausing beside one of the pillars. "Just remember the manners and all I've taught you—"

"And when all else fails, remember the curses she's taught you," Ted grinned, hugging the eleven year old girl tightly. "I love you, Dora."

"Love you too, Dad," she answered, then hurried to hug her mother. "I'll make you proud of me, I promise."

Andromeda squeezed her niece tightly. "I want you to make your family proud, Nymphadora," she said softly into the girl's ear. "You're just as good as they are, probably better, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

Nymphadora nodded seriously. "I won't," she said, then leaned up and kissed her mother's cheek. "See you at Christmas. I love you, Mum."

"I love you too," Andromeda murmured, releasing her daughter. She watched Nymphadora haul her trunk toward the train, eager to get started on her Hogwarts adventure.

Ted slipped his arm around his wife. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

Andromeda didn't reply for a moment, then nodded. "She's her mother's daughter: I'm sure we'll be getting lots of detention notices and things like that. She'll probably have lots of stories to tell us at Christmas as long she's not too troubled about her first experiences at Hogwarts."

The man frowned, but the witch didn't continue, the couple waving to Nymphadora as she hung out the window, her hair pink with excitement. "Bye, Mum!" she shouted, and Andromeda smiled, raising her hand in farewell.

* * *

Nymphadora Black Tonks sat alone in a compartment, clutching her small bag to herself and constantly reminding herself not to look too excited or terrified as she stared out the window. She didn't want to look at her school books, unable to concentrate on them since her mother had told her to make "her family" proud.

The girl was certain that her mother had meant the House of Black, and was confused as to why she would have to make them proud of her. She wasn't a Black; she shouldn't have to worry about such things. Nymphadora rolled her eyes at her mother's strange ideas, then turned to face the stranger who had entered her compartment.

The red-haired boy was slightly taller than her, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he glanced around the compartment, his trunk in hand. "Hullo," he said cheerfully before heaving his trunk overhead. "I hope you don't mind if—"

"—if you make yourself at home?" Dora said in disgust, scooting away from him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," he said. "It's Bill. Bill Weasley." He stuck out his hand toward her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Mother doesn't like Weasleys."

Bill frowned for a moment, then said, "You're on your way to Hogwarts, the place where everyone starts making their own decisions. Give us—at least me—a chance. Besides, this is the only mostly empty compartment on the train."

Dora reached out and shook the boy's hand, resisting the urge to wipe her hand off on her robe. "Nymphadora Tonks."

"That's quite the name," said Bill, and Dora glared at him in fury.

"My mother gave it to me, and I can't help it!" she snapped at him. "I usually go by Dora at home, but you can call me Tonks!"

"Sorry, Tonks," Bill sighed. "My name is William, but I never go by that, either."

Dora scowled at him. "That's still not as bad as my name."

Bill grinned sympathetically. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

She frowned at him, knowing that Weasleys were a well-known pride of Gryffindors— "Slytherin," she answered truthfully, then smirked at the look of shock on the boy's face.

"Honestly?" Bill finally said, and she nodded. "I honestly wouldn't have thought it of you."

"Ha!" said Dora. "What did you think—and don't say Gryffindor or I will hurt you."

"Oh, there's your Slytherin," Bill chuckled. "I was thinking you seemed more kind and—I don't know what I was thinking."

Dora turned and looked out the window, tugging her pink hair over her shoulder and shivering slightly as she thought of how her mother had told her that she must be in Slytherin, but that it would be the most difficult thing she'd ever done in her life yet. A gasp came from the boy, and she turned, glaring at him. "What?" she snapped, stopping her demands that he shut up. He was looking at her like she was an exotic magical creature.

He was staring at her in shock. "Your hair!" he said softly. "It turned brown—you're a Metamorphagus. Who are your parents, again?"

"Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black," Dora said coldly, beginning to wish she'd kicked the boy out of the compartment to begin with. "It's through mother's line, obviously."

"That's why you look familiar," Bill sighed. "You look like your Aunt Bellatrix."

Dora glanced down to her hair to see that it was now her natural curly black hair. "I take after her in more than just looks, so my mother says," she said threateningly. "I'm sure you don't want to experience that. Do you, Weasley?"

Bill frowned for a moment, then pulled a book from his bag and curled up to read, ignoring her. She nearly sighed in relief, hoping he would remain quiet for the rest of the ride. He was mostly quiet, to her great delight, but she noticed that he looked up at her every so often as if he was expecting something from her.

 _Why does everyone who ever talks to me even a little look at me that way_? Nymphadora thought in annoyance, wishing she could just hurry up and be at Hogwarts, going to the Slytherin Common Room and never having to bother herself about the Weasley again.

"Lunch, dear?" came a voice, and Nymphadora looked up to see a grey-haired witch pushing a cart piled high with food.

"Oh, yes," she said thoughtfully, selecting her cakes and settling back into the seat once she'd paid for them.

Bill frowned at her. "You should have said thank you."

Nymphadora pointed an accusing finger at him. " _You_ should have sat with your own people if you wanted to hear such things, Weasley. There's still time: you could just leave."

"Never mind," he muttered, then decidedly ignored her for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Nymphadora was grateful when the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and she was free to hurry after the other First Years, leaving the Weasley behind. She stepped into a boat that already contained two girls, both of them frowning at her and looking her over in a way that reminded her of her mother.

"And you are?" one of the girls said, raising an eyebrow at the black-haired girl as the boat began to move out into open water.

"Tonks," said Dora simply. She had decided that no one else needed to make fun of her name.

"Mudblood," sniffed one of the girls, and Dora raised an eyebrow, holding back her rage though she would have liked nothing more than to push the girl out of the boat.

The other girl spoke before Tonks could, saying, "Tonks...wait, aren't you the daughter of that blood-traitor Black...what was her name?"

The first girl stared at Nymphadora, who smirked at them both, knowing they finally recognized her features. "Her name is Andromeda," Dora said haughtily. "I assure you, I am no Mudblood."

"Half-bloods are just as bad," said the second girl. "I'm glad I'll be in Slytherin." The other girl nodded, and Dora bit her tongue to keep herself from announcing her own intentions. They would find out soon enough.

During the walk up to the Entrance Hall, Dora kept near the back of the line of students. She didn't want to be easily spotted, and she knew with her name of Tonks that she would be among the last handful to be called for Sorting.

Tonks waited as patiently as she could, watching the others being Sorted. Some took longer than others, and she wondered what the hat was saying to some of them. She watched the blonde girl be sorted into Slytherin: _Emily Morrisen_.

 _Mother was right,_ Dora thought to herself. _This is going to be the most difficult thing I've ever done._

The second girl Dora had met was a hat-stall, but ended up in Slytherin as well. The two girls smirked at each other at the Slytherin House table, looking back up toward the Sorting Hat and stool.

Dora bit her lip, waiting. They were already on the S names: she would be called soon.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

There were some gasps from around the Great Hall as she walked forward, taking her place beneath the Sorting Hat. Her future housemates were hissing to each other and laughing...Dora saw the skepticism and curiousity of the Ravenclaws, disdain from the more intelligent Gryffindors, and worry on the faces of the Hufflepuffs. Surely she shouldn't be able to command that much reaction in the student body of Hogwarts.

 _Another Black,_ the Sorting Hat mused. _One born of scandal._

 _Oh, shut up_ , Dora said furiously to it in her mind. _Not you too! If anyone else says something to me about such things, I will_ Curse _them._

The Hat seemed to pause for a moment, then continued, _You do take after your mother's family, don't you._ It wasn't a question. _Well then, Nymphadora, I would say that that would make you a Slytherin—_

"Yes," Dora whispered aloud before she closed her eyes, forcing herself to be silent in front of the Hall full of people.

 _But you have more options than that, don't be hasty,_ the Sorting Hat scolded her. _Why, you've got some kindness, and deep loyalty—Hufflepuff would be a great place for you to be...even Gryffindor—_

 _I'm not going there!_ Nymphadora shrieked in her mind. _I refuse_. _I'd just go straight back home! No, I couldn't go home. I'd run away. I'm not a Gryffindor: you should know that, you're in my mind!_

 _Well, yes,_ the Sorting Hat mused, _not primarily, but it was worth a try. Hufflepuff would still be the better option…._

 _I am a Slytherin,_ Nymphadora told the Hat firmly. _I will be nothing less. I will make my family proud, and I will overcome the prejudice against my blood._

The Hat didn't respond to her thoughts. " **SLYTHERIN!** "

The hall was silent for about five seconds before the Slytherin House table was in immediate chaos, shouts of anger and disbelief heard all down the table. "Silence!" Dumbledore called, but he had to back up his words with wards. "The Sorting will continue. Nymphadora, join your House."

Dora wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and hide, but stood, walking to the Slytherin House table and taking a seat at the very end. Morrisen looked down the table at her and scooted further away, dragging her friend along. " _Filth_!"

Nymphadora turned away from them to watch the rest of the Sorting, but she didn't hear a word that was said. Every new Slytherin avoided her as they came to their House table, but she didn't look at them. _I did it, Mother,_ she thought, an ache in her heart. _Are you proud of me?_

* * *

Nymphadora followed the Slytherin prefect at a distance, the last of the newest Slytherins to enter the Common Room. She just wanted to crawl into bed and write a letter to her mother—she was very glad her mother had insisted that she learn how to put up different kinds of wards before going to Hogwarts.

She crossed the Common Room, going to the girls' dorm and finding her room, hurrying straight to her trunk. "Mum," she murmured, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. She would not cry. Grasping parchment, quill, and ink, Dora got into bed and warded herself in before beginning to write her letter home to her mother….

* * *

Andromeda Black Tonks glared down at the Azkaban guard. "I wish to see my sister, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She's a high security prisoner," the guard stuttered under the witch's gaze. "I can't just—"

"She is my sister," Andromeda hissed. "I have a letter here with me _from her daughter_ that I wish to give to her. No, I will not trust it to you."

"It has to be cleared—"

Andromeda flashed the letter before the man's eyes. "Already done," she said. "Now. Lead me to Bellatrix."

The man turned from the witch's haughty expression, leading her forward into the prison. They turned at the base of the towers and went up into the South Tower, Andromeda following him closely. Finally, he pointed the witch down the corridor. "Last cell on the left."

"Aren't you going to let me in to see her?"

"She's crazy," he said, raising an eyebrow. "She will rip you apart with her bare hands."

"She is my sister, and I want to truly talk with her, not stare at her as you perceive her: an animal in a cage." Andromeda almost wished she could just curse him and take the keys from him. "Unless I'm mistaken, it has to be a guard's magic that unlocks the door...am I correct?"

He glared at her, then walked past her down the corridor. "Come along then." He unlocked the cell door. "She's chained to the back wall. Have fun."

Andromeda didn't even respond to him as she stepped into the cell, her eyes struggling to adjust to the dim light. "Bella," she murmured. "Bellatrix?" She blinked several times, peering into the darkness and could just see a dark shape on the floor. "Oh," she breathed, hurrying to the witch's side.

Bellatrix barely raised her head, her eyes half open. "You," she hissed, and Andromeda bit her lip as her older sister shuffled back to lean against the wall. "Why have you come? To laugh?"

"Of course not, Bella," Andromeda sighed. "Dora wrote you a letter...she's at Hogwarts now."

"Dora," Bellatrix breathed, staring at the brown-haired witch. "Give it to me. Now!" Andromeda held out the letter and Bellatrix snatched it eagerly, her chains rattling loudly. "Dora…."

Andromeda silently watched as the witch read the letter, half-kneeling, half-sitting on the floor at her side. Bellatrix was shaking slightly when she looked up to her sister. "She isn't happy."

The brown-haired witch sighed and nodded. "Her housemates haven't been good to her—well, you read it. They don't like that Dora lives with me and my Mudblood."

"She was crying," Bellatrix touched the parchment with a dirty finger. "Dora was upset enough to cry—Dromeda, I've got to get out of here. I've got to get her back..."

"I know," Andromeda nodded. "But you'll wait for the Dark Lord, of course. Otherwise, you won't be able to stay out of trouble."

Bellatrix managed a sickly smile. "Of course not. Tell me, Dromeda. Tell me about Dora."

Andromeda drew a deep breath, then moved to lean against the wall next to Bellatrix. "She's so much like you, Bella; she really is," she sighed. "Nymphadora is very temperamental, but she is wonderfully sweet sometimes. Dora likes to patrol the house in the middle of the night, just like you did...it sometimes lands her in difficult situations, too."

Bellatrix smirked, leaning her head back against the wall. "Go on."

"I've taught her enough magic that she should be ahead of most students her year," Andromeda answered, a nearly identical smirk on her own face. "She has a decent repertoire of hexes and curses, as well. She's good at wandless magic, but she needs your touch—and I haven't taught her the Unforgivables. Did you want to teach her those?"

"Yes!" Bellatrix said, then pouted. "You'll have to teach her the ideas and have her practise, but I want to finish her lessons on Crucio."

"Of course," Andromeda nodded. "She's been very curious about the spell: Cy—" she was barely able to keep from mentioning her father's name, but it did not escape Bellatrix.

"What?" Bellatrix gasped. "What did you start to say?" Her fingers dug into her sister's arm, tightening her grip as she demanded an answer.

Andromeda looked down at the filthy floor. "Father captured her and took her to his home. She was there for mere hours before Cissa rescued her and brought her back."

Bellatrix sat up, glaring in fury at her visitor. "HOW DARE YOU LET HIM GET TO MY DAUGHTER?!" she shrieked, magic coursing through her hands and burning straight into Andromeda. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

The brown-haired witch bent beneath the Curse, silent as she received what she deserved. It wasn't until Bellatrix released her, slapping her across the cheek so that her chains struck her sister full in the face, that Andromeda drew a deep, ragged breath. "Bella, I failed: I'm sorry. But she's all right; I went through her memory to make sure nothing happened."

"I hate you," Bellatrix hissed, wrapping her arms around her knees and beginning to mutter to herself.

"Cissa helped me strengthen the wards on the house now, and I've got charms in place to let me know if she gets up in the middle of the night," Andromeda said earnestly, very concerned that Bellatrix had retreated into her own little world. She hadn't seen her sister do that since the last few times she'd witnessed Bellatrix in the aftermath of her father's abuse.

Bellatrix sniffed slightly, and Andromeda sighed, not knowing what to do next. "I...punished Father for daring to approach Dora," she muttered finally.

The black-haired witch looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

"In his own home," Andromeda smirked. "Here: I can show you the memory..." Bellatrix drew back, and Andromeda huffed at her impatiently. "I'm not going to hurt you; I've just got to plant the memory—don't you remember doing this a long time ago?"

"Show me," Bellatrix muttered finally, lying still. It took mere minutes before she was laughing madly, hysterically, Andromeda grinning at her. "Brilliant," Bellatrix grinned proudly. "Four daughters are quite enough, anyway."

"Three," Andromeda corrected.

Bellatrix glared at her. "Bitch."

Andromeda smiled sympathetically. "It runs in the family."

Bellatrix was about to laugh once more when her face became more pale, the witch sitting up rigidly. "No," she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda said sharply, leaning toward her sister. "What's going on?"

"It's patrol time," Bellatrix moaned, rocking back and forth slightly. Immediately, her sister wrapped her arms around the distraught witch. "You shouldn't be here—you should go...but you can't. You can't get out. Neither of us can."

"Bella," Andromeda murmured as the coldest breeze she'd ever felt cut straight through her robes and the two sisters shivered together.

"I can't believe it's now—they shouldn't have let you in," Bellatrix whimpered. "You won't be able to leave til it's over...the creatures destroy anyone they find in the corridors."

A cry of fear came from the woman as she desperately clung to Andromeda, who wrapped her arms around the bound witch as tightly as possible. Andromeda couldn't believe what was happening as dark shadows drifted down the corridor toward them and Bellatrix let out a scream, unable to keep it in. "Dora!"

Andromeda held her sister tightly, struggling to keep from dwelling on terrible memories from her childhood. "No!" she almost sobbed, her father's leering face becoming more clear as the Dementors stopped at the door of Bellatrix's cell. "He isn't here," she breathed. "It's just the Dementors...oh, Bella!"

Andromeda knew that the older witch had suffered much more than she had in her childhood, and even in her adulthood. "Bellatrix, I'm so sorry," Andromeda murmured against the hysterical witch's head as Bellatrix let out another scream of horror.

Tears were running down both their faces, Andromeda struggling to hold Bellatrix and keep her own mind in the present. "Oh!" Bellatrix shrieked, writhing in her chains, and Andromeda cried with her, both witches clinging to each other on the cell floor.

Minutes later, Bellatrix was still sobbing hysterically in her sister's arms as the Dementors left the door of the cell. Andromeda was struggling to hold back her own sobs, murmuring, "It's okay, Bella, it's okay" over and over.

Bellatrix finally choked, "Dromeda?"

"Yes, Bella?" Andromeda breathed, almost choking on the deep breath she'd taken.

"I'll be mad when I get out," she gasped. "I don't want Dora to remember me like that...please. Let her have that picture of me and her: the one of me holding her as a baby."

"She has it," Andromeda said softly. "She keeps it on her bedside table, and loves to stare at it as she falls asleep. She loves you, Bella."

"Dora," Bella wept bitterly, then proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

Andromeda held her sister for a few more minutes in the dark and cold of the Azkaban cell before hugging her one last time. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, kissing her sister's head again. "I promise I will do my best to make your daughter a witch you're proud of. Stay strong for her sake."

The woman drew back from Bellatrix very carefully, arranging her in a more comfortable position on the floor. She bit her lip slightly as she stood, then turned away toward the cell door, morphing her tearstains away and returning her hair to its normal length and shade of brown.

"Guard!" Andromeda called, the voice of authority. She could hear the various groans and cries of other prisoners throughout the tower. "Guard!" Andromeda swore to herself that she would give the guard an earful when he arrived, but to her surprise, it was not the same man.

"Do shut up, Lestrange," he said, walking down the corridor. He stopped short, staring at the witch at the cell door. "How did you get out of the chains?"

"What?" Andromeda glared at him as the man came closer, his wand lighting the corridor. "I am Andromeda Black Tonks and have been visiting my sister. She is still chained to the wall. Where is the other guard? The bastard did not warn me there would be a patrol—I wish to file a complaint against him."

The second guard sighed, then raised his wand toward her. "Stand aside," he said, looking into the cell behind her.

Andromeda felt her magic being scanned and made a sound of indignation. The guard winced. "I see," he told her, unlocking the cell door. "I do my best to do my job properly...I did not know there was anyone visiting up here. My apologies, Mrs. Tonks."

She walked from the cell proudly, waiting for him to shut the door again before walking down the corridor. The man led her back to the great gates of the prison and she walked out onto the rocks to get into the boat, spray from the waves on her face. She hoped that Bellatrix would soon feel the same sense of freedom, though Bella would no doubt have a more interesting celebration for her escape.

As Andromeda disapparated from the other shore, she smiled to think of Bellatrix waking to her daughter's letter in her hand. She wanted the best for Bellatrix and her daughter: she would do whatever she had to to make sure that Nymphadora was ready when Bellatrix came back for her.

* * *

Nymphadora lay curled in her bed, clutching the piece of parchment as she sniffed, tears dripping down her face. "Mum," she whispered, "I'm not ready for this…."

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I've just got to my new room and I don't much care for my dorm mates so far. Oh, yes, I_ am _in Slytherin. I hope you're proud of me—it will be hard, but I'll try my best for you and the rest of the family._

 _The students here hate me because even though I'm almost just like them, I was raised much differently. They are just like you said they would be._

 _Please, please, please write me often. I miss you already and can't wait to be back home._

 _Dora_


	14. Don't call me Nymphadora

**Why thank you so much for your reviews so far! We really do enjoy reading them and as promised in exchange for them here is the next chapter! . . . I'll let you into a little secret; we actually enjoy writing this story that we're many many chapters ahead, so far in fact that Bellatrix is back hahaha So as promised, we'll either add a chapter every few days or when we get a few reviews.**

 **So as always please read, review and enjoy!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange sat in the corner of her cell, clutching the old piece of parchment. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she knew a fair amount of time had passed since her sister had visited her. It had been weeks at the least, or had it been months, or even years? She had no idea, time seemed to slow to a near halt in the deepest darkest corner of Azkaban that she had been forced to call her home.

She read the child like handwriting of her daughter for what felt like the thousandth time. 'Dear Mum' her eyes bore into that one spot. Had Andromeda told Dora the truth? She had said that Dora had written _her_ a letter, had given it to her. Though through her addled deranged mind she couldn't help but get confused over the matter of if the letter was for herself or her false mother.

"Oh Dora . . ." Bellatrix sighed, holding the letter close once again.

She had tried to keep her safe, she had sworn that giving her to Andromeda was the best thing she could have possibly done . . . was she right? She seemed to be having a hard time at school, that was so unfair, so heart-breaking to the incarcerated witch.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, replaying her sisters visit in her mind again. The picture, she had the picture. That had been placed within Nymphadora's things more as a reminder to Andromeda that she was only playing the part of mother until she returned, a gentle reminder that the girl was hers. She had ensured she had kept a copy for herself, though fat lot of good that had done her, it was probably locked away in Lestrange manor still-that's if her belongings hadn't all simply been destroyed by the ministry. She couldn't help but admit she was slightly shocked to hear that Andromeda had brought up Nymphadora in a similar way to how she would have, her willingness to teach her unforgivables laughable. She hadn't changed at all from their younger years.

She had to see her. She had to know her. She had changed so much from when she was the small sleeping toddler she dropped off at Andromeda's home.

"She can't remember me . . ." Bellatrix whispered, realisation and hurt washing over her again.

She had to get out, she would find her master then she would be able to find her daughter. She had to. She stood with a strength that she was unaware she still possessed, running as close to her cell door as she physically could.

"Let me out!" the witch demanded, screaming in fury as she pulled on her chains "I have to get her! Let me out, now!"

The woman struggled like her life depended on it, pulling on her chains and screaming at the top of her lungs. It was only when the cold chill started to cross over her that she realised what she had done. She shivered, falling back into her cell.

"No . . . No . . . No . . ." Bella muttered to herself repeatedly, pulling on her chains as she tripped backwards into her cell. She could hear them, gliding towards her mocking her . . .

 _Her father was learing down at her, his features full of cruel intentions. She was only 13 as she backed away, she tried to curse him, she tried to fight him, but it was no use . . ._

"STOP IT!" Bellatrix screamed.

 _She was begging with Rodolphus, she never begged. Though she knew her pleas were futile, she would never get to see her beautiful girl grow up, she had to find a way to keep her safe._

"Dora . . ." Bella whimpered.

 _She stopped and looked at the Tonks household before she disaparated. She felt empty, hollow, like nothing would be able to heal her pain. She had come with such a beautiful child,_ her child _and had left childless leaving her perfect daughter in the hands of a blood traitor and her mudblood husband. It was her only choice. She left part of her soul with that girl, part of her heart, as she disaparated home._

"Oh Dora . . ." Bellatrix whimpered, holding her legs close as she shook with sobs, trying to focus on anything but the painful memories the soul sucking creatures tried to leave her with.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was entering the Slytherin dormitory alone. She had decided that after a dinner of being ignored (bar the odd dirty look from her housemates) she had had enough and would simply go to bed. She ignored the couple of fifth year Slytherins on the couch in the main dormitory, letting her face fall behind her black curls as she ascended the stairs to the girls dormitory. She winced as she heard her roommates whispering on the other side of the door.

"Shh, Emily! She'll be back soon." Loretta whispered.

"Who cares? Why has she even got this anyway?" Emily replied "Scum."

Dora opened the door, glaring at the two girls "Why have I got what?"

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about Nymphie." Emily smirked as she walked back to her bed, sitting down as she picked her brush up off of her bedside table.

"Liar." Dora murmered as she went over to her bed.

Everything seemed okay, nothing too out of place, though something was definitely wrong. She sat on her bed, trying to ignore the idiotic giggles of the girls opposite her, it was only then that she realised the top draw of her bedside table was ever so slightly cracked open. She pulled the draw open, the girls cruel laughter was getting louder. She mentally went through a list in her mind of what should be there _Parchment, check. Quills, check. Ink, check . . ._ she lifted the parchment, knowing what should be there _Picture . . . Picture . . . Bitches._

Nymphadora felt her hair go bright red before she saw it falling across her face, she swatted it away as she glared furiously at the two girls.

"Give it back. Now." Dora spoke through gritted teeth.

"Give what back?" Emily asked, smirking.

"You know what, give it back now." Dora hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loretta smiled innocently as she laid back on her bed.

"No, neither do I." Emily chimed.

"You lying little shit!" Dora shouted.

"Oh, the half-blood is getting agitated Loretta, we best be careful." Loretta giggled.

Dora didn't think, she drew her wand, pointing it right at her as she looked at her with a look of pure fury "Give me the picture and no-one gets hurt."

"Oh, this picture?" Emily withdrew the picture from underneath her, laughing "Why on earth do you have a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange holding _you_?"

"Because she's my Aunt you tosspot!" Dora snapped.

"No, she's not. You're disowned . . . Did she try to kill you and miss? Take an injury to the head, Nymphie? Is that why you're so thick?" Emily sneered, Loretta laughing at her joke.

"I am not thick! I could wipe the floor with you!" Dora hissed, ready to curse her into oblivion.

"Prove it!" Loretta said, standing from her bed "I bet you couldn't beat Emily in a duel."

"Ha! Very funny." Dora laughed.

Emily hid her slight doubt at the thought of a duel well before she stood, drawing her wand "Fine, duel me."

"Not in here, I'd blow up the room." Dora rolled her eyes.

"Can't control your magic?" Emily leered "Tut tut."

"No you idiot, it's too small!" Dora snapped.

"Well people duel in the common room all the time, go down there." Loretta nodded as she walked towards the door.

Emily and Nymphadora glared at each other furiously for a few moments before Emily nodded "Fine, I'll keep onto this picture, you can have it back _if_ you beat me."

" _When_ I beat you." Dora snapped before following the two girls downstairs.

There were a few other Slytherins in the common room now, each looking up as the red haired witch stormed into the room behind the two other Slytherins. Each took their place at either side of the back of the common room.

"Oh for fucks sake," a Slytherin fifth year boy groaned "not the first years."

"Someone get ready to send them both to the hospital wing when they manage to blow themselves up." The girl wrapped in his arms sighed.

Both Dora and Emily ignored the remarks, both furiously glaring at eachother.

"Scared, Morrisen?" Dora hissed.

"You wish!" Emily yelled " ** _Stupify!_** "

Dora quickly dodged the spell " ** _Expelliarmus!_** "

Emily flinched as she dodged the spell at the last minute, firing another minor spell at her.

Dora reflected it with ease before firing the curse her mother had taught her many years ago when destroying rocks, Emily screeched with pain as a large gash appeared on her shoulder. Dora couldn't help but laugh slightly, ducking at the last minute as another stunner flew past her head.

" ** _Petrificus Totalus!_** " Dora screamed, laughing again as Emily got hit, falling flat on the floor.

Nymphadora couldn't help it as she looked around at the rest of the Slytherin common room, all of whom were either staring at her with slightly impressed expressions or simple disbelief. She strode over to the girl on the floor, kicking her over before she pulled the picture out of her pocket and placed it in her own.

"Don't ever underestimate me just because of my blood." Dora glared before she performed the counter curse.

"I- . . ." Emily struggled to her feet, holding her shoulder as she looked over Nymphadora for a few moments. The red haired girl was surprised to see a small smirk appear on her lips "Nice, Nymphadora. I underestimated you, maybe it would benefit both of us to strike up an acquaintance."

Dora looked the girl up and down for a few moments before she turned, her hair turning black as she headed for the staircase "Don't call me Nymphadora."

Dora had possibly the best nights sleep she ever had since she came to Hogwarts last year that night.


	15. Lessons From Hogwarts

**Enjoy this newest update! We've got much more planned-and already written. We're up to 22 chapters already. :) Review to receive another chapter! ;)**

 **Dora**

* * *

"Mum!" Dora grinned, hugging her mother as she jumped off the Hogwarts Express at the end of first year. "Mum, I won my first duel!"

Andromeda hugged the black-haired girl tightly. "Of course you did!" she said softly. "I'm looking forward to hearing all about it when we get home. Come along, now."

Ted rejoined them, Dora's trunk in his hand. He took Andromeda's other hand, and she disapparated. The moment they arrived home, Dora dragged her mother inside and sat her down on the couch, curling into her side. "Mum," she grinned happily, "I got my dorm mates not to bother me anymore...I cut one of them pretty bad. The fifth years think we were stupid though."

"The older students always look down on the younger ones," Andromeda agreed, hugging her daughter slightly. "Remember to choose your fights carefully."

"Well, Morrisen took my picture of me and Aunt Bellatrix, so we went down to the Common Room and I made her give it back," Dora said decisively.

"Oh dear," Andromeda sighed. "You displayed it on your table, didn't you?"

Dora nodded, sitting up suddenly. "Yeah. But she stole it and I punished her for it. She shouldn't bother me again. At least, she knows what will happen if she does. I'm going to read some of those curse books you have—if you don't mind."

Andromeda nodded, hearing her husband's step on the stairs. "I will be teaching you some spells, Dora," she said quietly. "Spells that you will need to know as a Slytherin. Get settled in and rested, and then I'll release some of those books to you." The witch smiled at the girl. "I'm proud of you, Dora. You're doing well."

Nymphadora smiled back, then turned to her father, hugging him tightly. "Hi," she said. "I missed you."

The brown-haired witch smirked to herself as she watched the girl interact with Ted. It was strange, but she realised that Dora had been growing further apart from the man, and closer to herself. Andromeda couldn't help but be very glad that the girl was getting over the childish attachment she'd had to him. It wouldn't do for Bellatrix to return and find her perfect pureblood daughter hung up on a Mudblood.

* * *

Nymphadora stood with her mother in their special room, wand in hand. "What are we going to do today?"

Andromeda smirked, checking to make sure the wards on the room were secure before turning back to the twelve year old. "Do you remember all the times that I've shocked you to make you behave?" the woman questioned. "Do you know what that was?"

"It was the Cruciatus, but never really that bad," Dora frowned. "Your father does it worse."

"Well, that's because he doesn't love you and I do," Andromeda said, scowling for a moment. "I would never want to really hurt you."

"Mother…." Dora's eyes widened. "Are you going to teach me to do that?"

Andromeda chuckled, producing a jar of spiders. "You already know how," she said. "You've known since you were two years old—you did it to me then." Dora seemed shocked, and Andromeda continued, "I'm going to teach you to concentrate and intensify the spell, using it to its full benefit. I will also be teaching you the other two Unforgivables, which I expect you to be able to perform before you return to school."

Nymphadora was thrilled, and watched as her mother took one of the spiders from the jar, setting it on the table. "We will begin with _Crucio_ and go on to _Imperio_ when I see fit. We will do the Killing Curse last."

The spider moved slightly and Andromeda hit it with a violent Curse, Nymphadora jumping in surprise at the ferocity of the spell and the look on her mother's face. The spider curled in on itself, writhing and squirming as Dora watched with fascination. "Let me try!" she pleaded, reaching out toward her mother's wrist.

Andromeda withdrew her hand quickly. "Never interfere with a _Crucio_ , Nymphadora," she said sharply. "Especially one that powerful! If you interrupt the flow of magic improperly, you will receive the full effects of the Curse!"

"Not if I grabbed your wrist," Dora answered. "I wouldn't think of touching your wand: I'd be putting on burn goo for weeks. If I grabbed your wrist, it would just stop the spell."

"Where did you learn that?" Andromeda said, frowning. "I didn't tell you that."

"But you've done it to me," Dora pouted. "When I've tried to convince you to do things, and when I've tried to morph before—you grab me and stop me."

"That's not the same," Andromeda interrupted.

Nymphadora crossed her arms and glared at her mother. "It just makes sense."

Andromeda laughed delightedly. "Of course it does, dear, you're a witch who has grown up with magic. Magic makes sense to you. Now. It's your turn. You know the incantation; point your wand at the spider and intend to hurt it. Say the word with venom—or amusement. Your choice."

Biting her lip slightly, Dora pointed her wand at the spider and said calmly, " _Crucio_."

Andromeda smirked proudly as she watched the spider struggle. There was no denying that Nymphadora took after her real mother in more than looks.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks waited behind the doors of the Quidditch locker room, rolling her eyes at the announcer who was droning on and on about the significant lead Gryffindor had over the other three Hogwarts teams. She knew very well, and so did the rest of the Slytherin team, how many points they needed to bring Gryffindor down. They would do it.

As soon as the Slytherin team was announced, the seven team members flew out of the room to hover, facing the Gryffindors, in the middle of the field. Nymphadora smirked at the boy across from her, then glanced to the Gryffs' new seeker: Weasley. Not William, the one she had met on the train. Charlie, the second brother in a slew of six.

 _Weasleys_. Nymphadora held back a gag as she listened to the two captains trade insults amid the roaring of the crowd. Finally, the game was underway, and Dora watched their chasers carefully, helping her fellow beater guard their team members.

Dora swung her bat and sent a bludger careening across the field toward one of the Gryffindor chasers, unseating the girl and causing her to fall to the ground thirty feet below. Dora was far enough away from the chaser so that no one except her captain had seen what she'd done.

"Take the plunge," Dora smirked as one of their own chasers scored. "I dare you."

Minutes later, the chasers had drawn far enough ahead that the captain gave their seeker, Dugan, the signal to catch the snitch. Nymphadora grinned to herself as she too watched, guarding their chasers who were also getting tired.

Dora couldn't help but yell at both seekers when she spotted the shiny golden ball fluttering near the base of the stands on the Gryffindor side of the field. "Hey, look! It's gold! Hey, _Weasley_!" For Dugan had turned at the sound of her voice, but Weasley was still totally oblivious.

To Dora's complete shock, the instant the ginger realised what was happening, he was halfway across the field, almost as if he had apparated. The entire crowd was screaming in excitement, but the rest of the Slytherin team was looking daggers at the Metamorphagus.

"And he's—no, Dugan's got the snitch!" the commentator shouted. "What?! Oh, how'd he manage that? Weasley, you were so close—" he was drowned out by the sound of Slytherin celebration.

Dugan punched the female beater in the shoulder as the team re-entered the locker room. "Nymphie, you _idiot_! You almost cost us the match!"

"But I didn't," she said sweetly, flipping her pink hair over her shoulders. "The crowd loved you—and don't call me Nymphie!"

The seeker disappeared into the shower, and Nymphadora hurried to wash up herself. She left her broom in the locker room and hurried up to the castle, going straight for the Common Room where a party was in full swing.

Nymphadora hurried to get a glass from a table, grabbed a snack, and went to her favourite seat in the corner near Salazar's silent portrait. Her dorm mates saw her, but didn't come over. Even though she'd made the Quidditch team, it hadn't made her or her blood-status any more popular with her housemates. She'd long ago decided she was lucky not to be ridiculed and cursed as the less-lucky Slytherin half-bloods were.

"Come on," someone sighed after she sat there for a few minutes. Dora looked up to see Dugan hold out his hand to her. "Dance?" She raised an eyebrow and he leaned closer. "I was dared, for a price. I'll give you part if you'll dance."

"I will hurt you if you do anything stupid." She glared at him, getting to her feet.

"I asked you to dance," he muttered, leading her forward. "Doesn't that count?"

Dora slipped into the proper position, swaying around the floor in his arms. After a few moments, she glared up at his smirking face and snapped, "What?"

"I didn't think you would be able to stay on your own two feet and dance," he sneered. "You dance with all the grace of a pureblood."

"Ha!" Dora laughed as she caused him to trip over her foot. "Stay on your _own_ feet, Dugy. If you knew my mother, you would understand why I learnt such things."

"Your mother," Dugan began with a gleam in his eye, but Dora glared at him fiercely.

The thirteen year old witch pulled him closer, hissing, "The only difference between my mother and Bellatrix is the family ties."

"Sure makes a big difference," the boy smirked, and Nymphadora pinched the muscle in his neck and shoulder, his arm suddenly going limp around her.

"I think you should keep your mouth shut about my family if you don't want to hurt, Dugan," she said softly, then left him standing on the floor alone as she went back to her corner to see about her unfinished Defense reading.

* * *

Two years later, Nymphadora grinned as she walked with two of the chasers up to the Great Hall. "Dora, remember not to shout at the Weasel this time," Dugan called to her, and the Slytherins around laughed. What she wouldn't have given to Curse him, to feel him writhe beneath her…Dora was sure he would be beautiful.

The two chasers laughed at the seeker's words, then looked to Nymphadora. "I don't understand," said the other girl, Nielle. "He's so good looking, and he wants you, a half-blood. I mean, out of all the girls—"

"You mean he hates me," Nymphadora sputtered. "You can have him—after I'm finished torturing him." She was used to the girl's slights on her blood, though it didn't annoy her any less.

"Thanks for convincing me to try out," Nielle grinned, taking a seat at the table beside Dora as the male chaser sat on Nielle's other side. "It's worth hearing you two fight all the time. You know, maybe you would make a cute couple—"

"Ew, shut up," Dora said firmly. "I told you you could have him—eat your breakfast, Nielle." Nymphadora couldn't resist giving her command the teeniest bit of a magical edge. She grinned to herself as she quickly ate, then joined the rest of her team on the way down to the Quidditch field.

They were all in a good mood, swapping insults with each other as they lined up and prepared to march out onto the field. "Remember, Dora," Dugan smirked, and she poked him in the back with her bludger bat.

Nielle giggled from behind Nymphadora, and the second chaser sniggered, "Be careful, Dugan. She's already Imperiused one of us today. You might not want her next victim to be you…."

"On the other hand," the keeper laughed, "that might be fun."

"Who did she Imperius?" Nielle asked in confusion, but no one answered her as the doors opened and they all marched out onto the field.

Dora's hair was bright red in fury from their teasing: as she'd gotten older, she got teased more and more about her morphing. She hated being teased about her powers, and no one else knew what it was like. She mounted her broom and took off silently, hovering before the Gryffindors with the rest of the team.

She wanted nothing more than to cook Dugan with a _Crucio_ , and wanted to put the fear of Nymphadora in the keeper. She smirked at the thought.

As the game began, Gryffindor was in possession of the Quaffle, the two new Gryffindor chasers seeming to be a little scared of their opposition. The three Slytherin chasers were delighted, especially Nielle, who was third year like the Gryffindor girls.

Nymphadora grinned as one of the Gryffindor chasers took a shortcut to the ground and made a note to congratulate their second beater on a well-hit bludger. She voiced her disapproval with the rest of the crowd as a foul was called on Slytherin. She swore under her breath, glaring at the Gryffindor chaser who had just scored: she would bring him down.

She did her best to knock the Gryff out of the air, but the boy seemed to know that she was after him and kept watch, avoiding the bludgers she sent his way. Nymphadora finally realised that if she wanted to stop him from scoring another goal, she'd have to personally shove him off his broom. She scowled, quickly flying over toward their keeper to send a bludger on its way.

Dugan called a time out and glared at his chasers and keeper. "Don't allow any more goals," he hissed at them. "Do whatever you have to do!"

The others all agreed, and returned to the air, signaling they were ready. The chasers were ruthless, flying fast and furious against the Gryffindors, but it wasn't enough. _Got to be taken out_ , Nymphadora thought to herself grimly.

As her target went to catch a pass from the third Gryffindor chaser, Nymphadora crashed into him sideways, completely colliding with him and smashing her head into his jaw, knocking him backward off his broom. She gasped in pain, clutching her broom tightly as her head began to ache severely. Slightly dizzy, Dora closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her senses as Nielle stared at her.

A foul was called on Slytherin, but the Gryffindors' best chaser was down, and nothing would stop the Slytherin team now. Dugan looked as if it were his birthday, and caught the snitch moments later, adding to the celebration. Nymphadora landed gratefully, her head pounding unbearably.

"You're insane!" Nielle accused her before hugging her tightly. "Your hair is white."

"Yeah," Dora muttered, heading for the showers. "Because I feel like I got run over by a herd of hippogriffs. He had a really hard head…."

"Don't they all?" Dugan sniggered, and the team laughed.

Dora got into the shower, wanting to get up to the castle as soon as possible. When she was ready to walk up to the castle, Dugan joined her, slinging her arm around her shoulders and saying, "You kind of won it for us today, Nymphie."

She didn't even scold him, her head hurting far too much as she concentrated on walking up toward the castle. "Thanks," she muttered, glad for the support of his arm.

"Are you that hurt?" he frowned at her when she leaned into his arm.

"I think I might have a concussion," Dora muttered. "It really hurts and I can't think straight."

"I'll take you by the Hospital Wing," Dugan offered, and she accepted, though frowning at his sudden courtesy. She could have sworn the boy hadn't had any five seconds before his offer.

It wasn't until Dugan spoke to one of the portraits and led her into a passageway that Dora realised they weren't heading toward the Hospital Wing. She was about to speak weakly when the seventh year pushed her up against the wall, one hand holding her wrist, the other on her side. "Nymphie," he whispered, his breath hot against her cheek as his hand trailed down her hip, "Nymphadora, you're so beautiful…."

It took her mind a moment to realise what was happening, but as she tried to struggle, he bound her with his magic, pressing hot kisses along her neck. She cried out angrily, her hair red and white with anger and pain and fear. "Stop it!" she shrieked. "Leave me alone!"

"I'll leave you when I'm finished," he chuckled, reaching up to grasp her hair and pull her head back. "We'll have fun."

"I hate you," she glowered at him, feeling sick.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head in spite of his grasp on her. "Don't be a bitch," he warned her. "You don't want it to hurt—although I'm sure with your morphing it doesn't matter…."

Nymphadora caught her breath sharply as his hand wandered over her body, the girl struggling to get free though she was magically bound to the wall. She knew that her mother's worst fear was that she would be used for her powers, and was infuriated that this boy would dare attempt it. She reached out her hand, sliding it up the boy's chest to his shoulder as she turned her face back to press her forehead to his. "You're right: it doesn't matter."

As he leaned in to kiss her, Dora released a _Crucio_ into his body, the boy screaming out suddenly as she intensified her spell with a hiss of anger. She wasn't finished, and Cursed him again as he lay writhing on the floor. He was screaming for her to stop, but she didn't until she felt he'd been sufficiently punished. "Never try that again," she hissed, her headache hitting her fully once more.

She turned away and became violently ill, vanishing her mess as she turned back to the boy who was still writhing on the passageway floor, sobbing. Dora stepped around him and headed toward the Hospital Wing, feeling dizzy. "Tonks?" called a voice, and Dora looked to see the oldest Weasley standing beside her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I—I—my head," groaned Dora softly. Screwing her eyes shut, she morphed to one of the normal Gryffindor girls in her year, transfiguring her robes. She took a deep breath, feeling his strong arm slip around her shoulders.

"You're coming up to the Hospital Wing," he said firmly. "I thought you might have got hurt in that collision, but no one seemed to even want to check."

"Shut up and walk," Dora commanded, her head leaned against his arm. She couldn't help using him for support since she wasn't herself at the moment and could get away with it.

He helped her along, supporting her along the halls until they arrived at the Hospital Wing. She was almost glad the annoying Gryffindor was a prefect and could shout at everyone to move out of the way. Madam Pomfrey took her to a bed, the girl releasing her morph and making the woman give a slight start.

Bill Weasley frowned. "I found her standing in the middle of a corridor," he said. "She was disoriented and was having difficulty walking. I think she was hurt during the match."

"Ah," said Madam Pomfrey, performing several spells to scan the girl for injury. "Concussion," she nodded after a moment. "Thank you for bringing her in, Mr. Weasley."

"Of course," he said, then glanced at Dora worriedly and hurried out of the Hospital Wing.

Dora didn't speak as the mediwitch helped her sit up and drink the potion she'd poured for her. She felt terrible, glad to lie there against the cool sheets. The girl shuddered slightly when the matron turned away, thinking of the wizard she'd left on the floor of the passage. She curled up on her side, pulling the sheets up over her and closing her eyes.

Nymphadora thought of her mother, who would be horrified if she knew what had happened. Andromeda might have even Cursed the idiot herself, Dora thought bitterly. She wished her mother was there for her to talk to about it all. She knew that everyone saw her differently, but she didn't understand how her housemates could want to hurt her and the Gryffindor that she constantly tried to embarrass wanted to help her. Her head was still aching, and she sniffed slightly, tears dripping down her face. No one could blame her for being very confused right then.

* * *

Nymphadora hugged her mother tightly upon returning home for the summer. Andromeda sighed as she embraced the sixteen year old witch. "How was school?" she asked.

"I don't even want to go back," she winced, then grinned slightly. "OWLs were okay," she nodded. "I'm excited to get my scores back."

"What career did you decide to study toward?" Ted asked curiously, and Nymphadora bit her lip, looking between her parents.

"...I want to do something active, and fun," Dora said slowly, "so I chose to pursue a career as an Auror."

Andromeda gaped at her niece uncharacteristically. "A WHAT?!" she shrieked in horror. "No!"

Nymphadora glared at her. "I want to be in the action," she said firmly. "I don't want a boring old office job."

"Not an Auror," Andromeda pleaded, horror on her features. She'd never dreamed Dora would think of doing such a thing. Bellatrix was going to kill her. "Dora, Aurors are the worst of the Ministry! They are the Dark Light!"

"Well, seeing as the Death Eaters aren't hiring," Dora smirked, and Ted looked scandalized.

"Wait a few years like Bellatrix, and they will be," Andromeda promised, frowning at her daughter. "You can join her at the Dark Lord's side."

"Yeah, so she can torture me to death for being her half-blood niece," Dora rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mum."

Andromeda just stared, shaking her head slightly. _It was so wrong_. "Not an Auror, Dora."

Dora turned away from her mother. "An Auror."

* * *

About two weeks later as Ted and Andromeda were lying quietly in their bed, he sighed and she asked, "Yes, Ted?"

"Do you think there's any way we wouldn't have to give Dora back?"

"I don't know," Andromeda murmured, her heart pounding fiercely. "I've been thinking about it too, but I'm not sure. We might be able to adopt her, but it would only give us proper custody for less than a year, and then she'd be of age. She would choose to go with Bellatrix, I'm sure. I would, if I were her."

Ted frowned, slipping his arms around his wife. "Why is that?"

Andromeda sighed, "The call of the Dark, and the unknown. The lust for power, Ted, and the desire to be something important. I daresay being a Tonks isn't all that special to her, even though she's used to it now."

"Oh."

Andromeda turned over and kissed his cheek. "I don't mean that horribly, but for her it's true. I like being a Tonks, though."

Ted shook his head. "We're going to lose her, aren't we?" he said. "She's going to leave us and claim she never knew us. Dromeda, she's been like my own daughter."

"I know." Andromeda closed her eyes and laid her head back against her pillows. "I'm sorry, Ted, but we knew it would be this way. Bellatrix would kill us both if we stood in her way—she'll be angry enough that we've deceived the girl. We should have always kept in mind that we would have to give her up."

"That's why you've been training her for war," Ted muttered. "You did know that she asked me if she could practise the Imperius on me two or three years ago? You're trying to be the mother Bellatrix would be, just as the bitch asked—"

"That's my sister you're talking about," hissed Andromeda, clenching her fist against his chest. "Shut your mouth, Edward."

"Well, now you even look like her," Ted muttered, looking away from her. "Dromeda, I wish we could do something to keep Dora."

Andromeda took a deep breath before returning herself to her natural appearance. "Ted, there is nothing we can do," she sighed, pulling him close once more. "We just have to wait."

Ted frowned. "We're all waiting on the Dark Lord," he rolled his eyes. "How ironic."

She giggled slightly and kissed him softly. "Yes, we are," she smirked. "The question is, how long? The only way Dora could escape her mother is for her to marry improperly."

"Like you did," Ted grinned, then became solemn. "I could never wish that on Dora."

"I know," Andromeda sighed. "I just hope Bellatrix returns before her daughter gains too much independence."


	16. Seventh Year

**Thank you so much for all of your favourites, reviews and follows so far! Me and Dora are having soooooo much fun writting this haha I think we've got something like 24 chapters written already? hahaha Simply drop us a review if you have the time (we literally message eachother with grins when we get them) as we're uploading either every few days or when we get three reviews for a chapter.**

 **Out of curiousity, would you be able to tell who wrote each chapter simply by reading it? I've wondered this and I'm curious now. Drop us a review and let us know! haha**

 **Please read, enjoy and please review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks entered her seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry with confidence. Though she had long come to accept that she would never quite 'fit in' or be truly accepted within her house she had managed to earn a status of silent respect. Nymphadora had won them many games of Quidditch throughout her years, she had soon obtained an impeccable reputation for her duelling skills and as she sat with a group of her peers on the Hogwarts express to her final year she was known as a witch not to be reckoned with.

"I'm getting married after this year." Emily grinned as she spoke with Loretta opposite the purple haired metamorphmagus.

"Oooh! It's so exciting." Loretta giggled "Of course I'll be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course!" Emily smirked, her eyes darting to Nymphadora then back again "I will be a proper pureblood wife, I'm sure I'll produce a male heir before long." The girls blabbered on about babies, marriage, bridesmaid dresses, baby names and all of the likes until Nymphadora suddenly groaned, gaining a raise of the eyebrow from both girls. The two boys in the carriage with them, Tom and Darius, broke from their quiet conversation to watch the three girls.

"Really, is marriage and babies all you girls can talk about?" Dora sighed, putting her book down as she looked to the two girls in all seriousness.

"Well excuse me if I'm happy and in love." Emily hissed at the girl before she spotted the look in the metamorphmagus' eyes, she could never defeat her in a duel and was seemingly more wary of inspiring annoyance in the girl.

"Are you though?" Dora raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Emily snapped, offended.

"Well what's his name then? This is the first I've heard you talking about someone and now you're suddenly getting married." Dora asked, trying and failing to hide her smug smirk.

"Oh shut up, Nymphie." Emily huffed.

"Don't be a spoil sport, just because _you_ won't be getting married or having children any time soon." Loretta said.

"Thank fuck for that." Dora laughed.

"What do you want to do, Tonks?" Tom asked curiously.

"Tonksie wants to be an Auror, don't you Tonksie?" Darius smirked.

"It's none of your business." Dora rolled her eyes before looking to the boys "What are you two gonna do anyway?"

"I'm gonna be a Death Eater." Tom grinned.

"Ha!" Dora laughed "Good luck with that, The Dark Lord's been gone for years."

"He'll be back." Darius smirked "Soon. I've heard my father talking."

"And what on earth would your father know, Darius?" Emily asked.

"He was a Death Eater, you idiot." Dora rolled her eyes "Claimed he was under the imperius."

"Well as far as the ministry is concerned he was." Darius said, still smirking.

"Yep, I'm sure The Dark Lord will be more than happy with him when he returns." Dora rolled her eyes, smirking slightly as the smirk was soon wiped from Darius's face.

"Why don't you join up, Tonks?" Tom asked "You're a pretty fierce duelist. Your Aunt's a Death Eater, and your Uncle."

"Yep, I'm sure dear Aunt Bellatrix would love the chance to murder her half-blooded niece." Dora sighed.

"She seems to be alright with you." Emily frowned "What about that picture you always put on your night stand?"

"I- . . ." Dora frowned "I don't know . . ."

"I suppose you'd make a half decent Death Eater, Tonks." Darius shrugged "Or else I'll have fun duelling you when you're an Auror and we're trying to kill eachother."

Dora laughed "You mean you'll have fun getting arrested?"

"Nah," Darius grinned "Couldn't get me if you tried."

Dora scoffed before returning to her book. She was silent for the most of the rest of the journey up to Hogwarts as she thought on what her fellow classmates had said. She had wondered about that picture more and more as she grew older. She had accepted her mothers excuse of her Aunts wanting to meet her when she was a small child, it seemed understandable to some extent . . . though her mother was a disowned Black which in hand made her the same. Why would they be nice to her? Why would they want to meet the half-blood offspring of their disowned sister? She had tried to question her mother on it in recent years though been greeted with nothing but snappy retorts and demands to simply forget about it. Dora sighed as she closed her eyes, leaning back into her seat in the carriage as she tried to make sense of her mothers answers to her many questions. Andromeda Tonks was definitely hiding something from her daughter and she had begun to more than suspect it the older she got.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was sat in the Slytherin common room, pouring over a pile of books as she studied relentlessly for her NEWTs She was going over the fine points of the Patronus charm as she studied her Defence Against the Dark Arts book when she tensed at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tom, smirking slightly as he looked over her books.

"What are you doing, Tonks?" Tom asked.

"Studying . . ." Dora sighed as she sat back in her chair, shrugging Toms hand off her shoulder "You should be doing the same."

"Nah," Tom grinned as he slumped down in the chair next to Dora "I'm not gonna panic just yet. Anyway, you're the smartest girl in our class, why should you need to study?"

Dora held back a blush, brushing her long dark hair out of her face before she looked to the boy opposite her. She couldn't help but admire the boys looks, he tossed his blonde hair out of his eyes before he shrugged at her.

"I still need to study." Dora sighed "If I-"

"If you want to be an Auror, right?" Tom smiled "Tonks, I'm sure you'd make a bloody brilliant Auror, the ministry would be idiots not to see that."

"Thanks . . ." Dora said before she folded her arms "What do you want, Tom?"

"You." Tom said, quickly sitting up when he saw Dora widen her eyes in shock "I mean, I want to hang out."

Dora laughed "Hang out? With me?"

"Why not?" Tom asked, a serious look in his eyes as he reached over the table and took her hand.

"Oh!" One of the first years gasped as he looked across the common room to the pair "Isn't that Nymphadora Tonks?"

A young girl next to him nodded as she stuck her nose up in disgust "Mother said she's scum, stay away."

"Yeah," a second boy nodded as he wrinkled his nose in disgust "watch out, she'll get you dirty."

Dora glared at the table, not wanting to duel first years though still rather annoyed at the trio. She looked up in shock as Tom stood to his feet, drawing his wand as he glared at the three small children.

"You three watch your mouths!" Tom spat "Tonks here could send you to the hospital wing in a heartbeat. I'm sure you don't want to spend your first year here confined to a hospital bed."

"Sympathising scum." The first boy hissed. Dora watched in shock as Tom pointed his wand at the young boy, she jumped to her feet and took his wand arm.

"Tom, it's not worth it." Dora sighed "They're just idiotic kids."

"Idiotic kids need to be taught to respect their betters." Tom glared at the children "Get out of here before I curse you into next centaury!"

Dora bit her lip as the three children ran away from the older boy, she sighed as Tom pocketed his wand again. "Tom, you shouldn't have done that."

"They insulted you." Tom shrugged, looking back to the metamorphmagus "Think this means you owe me some company."

"Really?" Dora scoffed "I could have dealt with them . . . but fine."

Tom grinned as he took the girls hand in his own, leaving the common room in search of a quieter place.

* * *

"Shush!" Dora giggled as she sped down the corridor with Tom "Filch will be after us!"

"Who cares about the squib?" Tom laughed as he turned a corridor with the pink haired witch.

"Well when he takes us back to Snape to answer as to why we decided to set off dung bombs in his classroom I'm sure you'll care." Dora scoffed, stopping as Tom stopped to turn to face her.

"Nah," Tom grinned "Bastard traitor deserved it. Plus, what's he gonna do? Put us in detention?"

"Probably." Dora sighed "Mum will be delighted to learn I've managed that one again."

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck scrubbing cauldrons with anyone I'm glad it will be you, Tonks." Tom grinned.

"Dora . . ." Tonks blushed "You can call me Dora . . ."

"Dora . . ." Tom smiled, pulling the girl closer to him before brushing a pink lock behind the girls ear "I like it."

"Thanks . . ." the girl all but whispered as her breath hitched in her throat, Tom was so close to her. Tom smirked as he took another step towards her, the pair standing so close their noses were practically touching "Tom . . ."

"Hmm?" Tom asked, wrapping an arm around the girls waist as he leant her against the wall.

"Tom I-" Nymphadora stopped as she felt the boys lips crash into her own, she went stiff for a few moments before she melted into the boys arms. The pair were soon kissing passionately in the middle of the corridor, just as Dora remembered she needed to do a little thing called breathing she pulled back slightly "Tom . . . What would your parents say? I'm a half-blood."

"I don't care." Tom smirked, kissing the girl again. The pair stood like that in the corridor for what felt like forever until the bark of laughter came from the end of the hallway.

"Ha!" Filch sneered "Got you! Come on, time to explain to Proffesor Snape what you've done."

Tom pulled away, still holding an arm around the girls waist as he looked towards the Squib and back again "Scrubbing cauldrons together for a week?"

"Sounds fun." Dora breathed, still feeling dizzy from her first ever make out session.

* * *

It was the 24th of March 1990, Nymphadora's 18th birthday. She grinned as she sorted through the presents on her bed from her family. Her mother and father had sent her an array of gifts, from a new quill set to new black boots (something her mother hardly thought ladylike though her daughter was insistent that her choice of footwear had to be practical with her chronic clumsiness). As she pulled on her boots and loosened her Slytherin tie from around her neck she frowned as a small-previously unnoticed parcel hit the floor. She bent down to the floor, picking up the parcel as she sat back down onto her bed. She looked for a label to see who it had come from but she found none.

"Huh . . ." Dora mused as she gently undid the silver bow and removed the emerald green packaging. She gasped slightly as she opened the small jewellery box, inside was the most delicate locket she had ever seen in her life. It was pure silver with a small emerald green jewel encrusted into the front, a snake wrapped around the jewel. She turned the locket in her hands for a few moments before she opened it. Inside was a picture of herself, no more than a few months old, being held by an all too familiar witch. Bellatrix Lestrange held the little girl in her arms as she cooed to the girl who shot her hair a bright pink in response, the older witch laughing at the sight. Dora frowned as she looked to the picture on the side, it was different. She had never seen this picture before . . . surely it must have come from her mother, though from all of her support and approval for her being in Slytherin this one little trinket seemed far too . . .Black, to have come from her. With a small sigh and a half smile she closed the locket, placing it around her neck and tucking it under her shirt.

"Tonks." Emily yawned as she straightened her own skirt and tie "Come on, or we'll miss breakfast."

"Okay . . ." Dora sighed before she looked in the mirror, she morphed her hair to a delicate silver, the ends Slytherin green before she pulled it up into a ponytail.

As Nymphadora took her place on the Slytherin table in the great hall next to her boyfriend she grinned at the small kiss he placed on her cheek, taking a piece of toast and shoving it into her mouth before he could distract her from her food.

"Happy Birthday, Dora." Tom laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thanks." Dora grinned as she swallowed her breakfast "Where's my present?"

"Straight to the point, I like it." Tom grinned before he leant in, whispering in her ear "Tonight."

Dora giggled before she nodded and leant into the boys side. The day was an average one, her charms, potions and transfiguration classes flew by until before she knew it she was climbing back into the Slytherin common room, Emily, Loretta, Tom and Darius soon following behind her.

"I snuck in a bottle of fire whiskey." Darius grinned before summoning it from his room, grinning at the four.

"Sounds good to me." Tom smirked as he took the bottle from his friend "Best go up to our room before the prefects get shitty with us for it though."

"And piss off Dora?" Darius scoffed "Last time he tried to tell her off she threw him across the common room."

"I was in a bad mood as it was." Dora shrugged.

"Still . . ." Tom grinned.

"You're supposed to give me my present, Tom. It is tonight." Dora smirked mischievously at the boy.

"True, though patience is a virtue."

"One Nymphie hasn't got." Loretta scoffed.

Dora glared at her before she sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, Loretta and I have plans. We need to plan for my wedding." Emily grinned.

"Shouldn't you be studying, Emily?" Dora asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't need grades," Emily shrugged "not all of us have to work for a living."

Dora rolled her eyes as Emily and Loretta walked off to find a corner of the common room to study in. Darius groaned "Now I'll be the one playing third wheel."

"You only wanted to get in Loretta's pants." Dora rolled her eyes before she smirked "Go on, she fancies you anyway, plus I think she's secretly getting sick of Emily's constant wedding planning. Go rescue her."

"Cheers, Nymphie." Darius grinned as he ran after the girls.

"Well done." Tom laughed.

"What?" Dora turned to look at the boy, a look of feigned pure innocence in her eyes "I don't know what you mean, but now we're alone . . . my present?"

Tom laughed before he took his girlfriends hand, leading her up to the boys dorms. Dora couldn't help but hold back a giggle as he ushered her into the empty dorm room, quickly shutting the door and kissing her deeply. "You are so beautiful . . ." Tom murmered against her lips as Dora grinned, kissing him back.

"Why thank you." Dora grinned "My present?"

Tom smirked, leading her over to his bed "I thought I'd give you something very special . . . lay down."

Dora laughed before she complied, though as she felt him lean over, climbing on top of her she suddenly felt her breath hitching in her throat "Tom-"

"Shhh . . ." Tom kissed her before he brushed her hair out of her face "Come on, I'll make it special for you . . ."

Dora smirked slightly before she nodded, kissing the boy as he felt his hand slip down as her skirt slowly rid up over her hips. She groaned as he stroked her hip bone, kissing her deeply before he pulled away slightly, smirking down at her "You can morph anything, right?"

Dora nodded before she understood what he was saying, though hesitant at first the small kisses he pressed to her neck soon encouraged her. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling her breasts enhance slightly as he undid her shirt. "I love you . . ." she murmered, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"I love you too, Dora." Tom murmured into her neck before he sat up to take in the girls naked form.

Before long the girl was writhing underneath him, groaning in pleasure as she experienced love making for the first time in her life. It wasn't as she expected it, he wasn't as gentle as he said he would be but by merlin did she enjoy herself. When they were done Dora and Tom laid in a mess of blankets in the boys dormitory. Tom closed the curtains to the four poster bed as he smirked down at the birthday girl.

"You were great . . ." Tom breathed before he laid down onto the bed, pulling the naked witch into his arms and kissing her head "We'll have to do that again."

"Mmmm. . ." Dora mumbled before resting her head on the boys shoulder, a contented smile on her lips.

* * *

Dora grinned as she finished packing her case, it was her final day at Hogwarts ever and although she would miss the school she was excited to return home. Tom had promised a surprise for her if she met him down in one of their 'special places' down a secret corridor of Hogwarts Castle. As she pulled on her light long black cardigan she looked into the mirror, adjusting her locket over her breasts as she pulled her vest top up a tiny bit and hitched her skirt up an inch or two. With a smug grin she ran out of the room, wincing as she collided her arm into the door frame but carrying on anyway.

As she finally made it to the old tapestry she looked both ways before ducking into the secret passageway. She grinned as she saw Tom waiting for her, she walked up to him, kissing him deeply before she stepped back.

"Wotcher Tom." Dora grinned.

"Hello . . ." Tom looked the girl up and down for a few moments before he took a step away.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dora smiled, leaning against a wall before she grabbed him by the tie, pulling him in for another kiss "Or not talk about?"

Tom chuckled slightly as he traced his hand down her side, kissing her for a few moments before he stroked her hair out of her face "We're over, Nymphie."

"I-" Dora's face fell, looking up to the boy before her "What?"

"You heard me, I simply cannot be seen to be consorting with your likes if I wish to procure a pureblood wife and join the ranks of the Death Eaters when The Dark Lord returns." Tom shrugged as he released his hold on the girl, stepping back.

"Excuse me!? We only-you know-last night! You've known I'm a fucking half-blood since the minute you met me!" Dora screeched at the boy, her hair turning bright red.

"Calm down, Nymphie." Tom rolled his eyes "You want to be an Auror anyway and I want to be a Death Eater on the Dark Lords return, do you really see that working, despite your blood? Merlin when your Aunt gets out she'll probably hunt you down and kill you anyway, just be grateful you got to be with me for as long as you have in your short life."

"I-" Dora stared at him in fury, magic crackling in her fingers in her anger before she drew her wand "She will not!"

"Oh come on." Tom rolled his arms "Calm down, I'm sure you can try and duel her. But can you really see you living long as an Auror anyway?"

"You little shit!" Dora screamed before she pointed her wand right at him " ** _Crucio!_** "

Tom soon fell to the floor, writhing in pain as his body tried to bend at unnatural angles. She intensified the curse, panting in her fury until she finally let go. She was satisfied to see the boy had tears streaked down his cheeks as he looked up at her "You little-"

" ** _Expeliarmus!_** " Dora shouted as the boy as he went to go for his wand "Stay the fuck away from me!"

Dora ran from the boy, storming up to the Slytherin common room to collect her things as she swatted the tears escaping her eyes. She ignored Emily and Loretta's confused stares as she grabbed her belongings. She sat alone on the Hogwarts express and didn't saying anything until she disaparated home alone to meet her parents.

"Dora!" Andromeda smiled "I do wish you would have let me meet you at the station, I know you can apparate on your own now but still . . ."

"Leave me alone!" Dora yelled as she stormed up the stairs.

" _Excuse_ me? What on earth have I done to you, Dora?" Andromeda raced to the foot of the stairs as the brown haired witch turned to face her, before she could question her further the girl glared at her.

"What have you done?!" Dora snapped "You screwed up my blood for starters!"

Before Andromeda could reply the girl had stormed off to her room, with a small sigh the older witch sat on the stairs. "I did not . . ." She sighed, if only she knew.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was pacing the kitchen. It had been a while since she had returned from Hogwarts and she was currently waiting for what she had deemed the most important owl of her life. Today was the day she would find out if she was accepted into Auror training or not.

"Please sit down, Dora." Andromeda sighed "The owl will come when it comes."

"Easy for you to say." Dora huffed before she sat down next to her father, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes "This is so important to me . . ."

"We know, Dora." Ted smiled as he kissed his daughters head.

"I don't see why you want to become an Auror anyway." Andromeda rolled her eyes before she returned to sorting her pile of laundry.

"Because I have to!" Dora opened her eyes, staring at her mother in all seriousness "I need to fight, to _do something_ with my life."

"I know . . . I just wish that didn't mean becoming an Auror of all things." Andromeda sighed.

"Stop worrying, Dora." Ted smiled as he gave the girl a one armed hug "You aced your exams, they'd be stupid not to take you."

"Right . . ." Dora twiddled her thumbs, stealing a crisp off of her fathers plate.

"Dora if you want to eat something let me make you a sandwhich." Andromeda said.

"Not hungry . . ." Dora frowned, staring down at the table. As the sound of gentle pecks came from the window Nymphadora jumped to her feet, sending her seat flying as she ran to the window to let the owl in. She snatched the letter from the bird as it quickly flew away again. "This is it!"

Andromeda put her laundry down, biting her lip in anticipation as she watched her daughter ripping the letter open. She watched the girl grinning broadly before she started reading the letter. Without warning it was slammed down on the table and she stormed upstairs. Andromeda frowned as she heard the girls door slam shut.

"Oh dear . . ." Ted sighed, looking to the letter "Andromeda . . ."

Andromeda quickly snatched the letter out of his hand " _Dear Nymphadora 'Tonks', We regret to inform you that despite your high achievements at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we cannot accept you into our Auror training scheme. This is due to your heritage and the risks that these pose for us as law enforcement if you were to join our ranks-_ Oh dear . . ."

"She's had her hopes and dreams dashed . . ." Ted sighed.

Andromeda sighed, nodding before she put the letter back down again. She couldn't help but be slightly grateful that the girl had not been accepted, she dreaded to think what Bellatrix would say if she returned to see her daughter as an Auror.

"Sh-Should we tell her?" Ted asked "She is 18 now . . ."

"No!" Andromeda snapped "We need to protect her . . ."

Ted sighed before he returned to his lunch "Let's just give her some space for now . . ."

Andromeda nodded before she looked out of the window, wondering what on earth she was going to do about Nymphadora Black.


	17. The Friend

Two or three hours after Nymphadora had locked herself in her room, Andromeda shoved the letter from the Auror Office into her pocket and walked up the stairs to her niece's room. She knocked on the door, but when there was no response, she pressed her hand against the door and the wards went down.

Dora shrieked in fury, her wand pointed at her mother. "How did you do that?" she demanded. "It was warded against you!"

"This is my home, and I have overriding wards on the entire building," Andromeda answered. "Although I did hope I would never have to use them."

"Get out of MY ROOM!" Dora screamed at the woman, her hair bright red. "NOW!"

"I'm not leaving, and if you try to Curse me, we will have more problems," Andromeda said firmly, standing near her daughter's desk.

"Leave me alone!" Dora screeched at her. "You've ruined my life! It wasn't enough that you screwed up my blood, but because of your family, I'll never be able to get a decent job at the Ministry! I'll never be truly accepted anywhere: not with the purebloods, or with the filth. I hate you. GET OUT!"

Andromeda stepped forward. "Stop it, Nymphadora. That's not true—"

Dora glared at her, shuddering in her rage as magic crackled in her hands. "How would you know the truth? You don't live my life! You don't know what it's like to be me, to be used for my powers—" The older witch gasped at the girl's words, and Nymphadora laughed bitterly. "Oh, yes, didn't I mention it? I had a boyfriend who decided he only wanted me for my ability to please him and dumped me at the end of the year with the excuse that he couldn't be seen with me and get a pureblood wife and join the Death Eaters. Don't you dare say you know what being me is like, Andromeda Tonks!"

Rage filled Andromeda at the girl's accusation, and before she could call back her magic, her own hair was bright red. "Oh, you think I know nothing about how it is, do you, Nymphadora Tonks? Where the hell do you think you got your powers, then?" Andromeda demanded, glaring at the astonished girl. "From whom? Do you know why I was so bloody terrified that my father had captured you nine years ago? He delights in sexually abusing his daughters, especially those with powers like mine. Of course you had made his list. Thank Merlin Narcissa was looking out for you or you would know what it was like to be _me_! I've tried and tried to protect you, Dora, but you've made it very difficult! I've warned you countless times about those that would use you, but you've never made listening to me a habit. Well, now. Maybe you should listen, Nymphadora. I've had everything, and I can tell you that the power and blood-status isn't worth shit if it's topped with hatred and abuse. I'm _sorry_ if I loved you enough to keep you from my family. Perhaps I'll just turn you over to Aunt Bellatrix when she returns. She'll take good care of you!"

Andromeda stared at the trembling, white-haired girl as Dora whispered, "You're a Metamorphagus? Like me?"

"Yes," said Andromeda shortly, tugging one of her red locks and morphing her hair black. "But I don't use my powers because they were abused so much when I was younger. I have the same abilities as you."

"Mum," Dora sniffed, and Andromeda glared down at the eighteen year old witch.

"Don't you ever say I don't know what it's like, do you understand?" she told the white-haired girl coldly.

Dora nodded, dashing two or three tears away. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Andromeda sighed and sat down on the bed next to the girl. "I didn't want you to tell anyone because I don't like being used."

"Neither do I!" Dora said fiercely, fighting back more tears. "But I didn't know—he lied to me!"

"That's why I ran away from my family," Andromeda told Dora softly, carefully slipping her arm around the girl, who then shook with sobs. "I found Ted, whom I know I can trust, and who I know loves me no matter what. I can trust myself to him, and so I left my family. I never want you to know the suffering I've known, Dora."

"I'm sorry," Dora wept, her sorrow breaking through her anger. "I'm sorry, Mum."

"I am too," Andromeda sighed. "I failed in protecting you." _Bella's going to kill me._

Dora sighed, finally wrapping her arms around her mother. "What now? If I can't be an Auror, what do I do?"

Andromeda smirked. "Be a Death Eater."

Nymphadora frowned at the woman. "You really do want me to be murdered, in spite of all your words, don't you?"

"No," Andromeda smiled slightly, kissing the girl's head. "Bellatrix could hardly fault you for wanting to join the Dark Lord. This I know: she's crazy about her master. She would take great pride in training you for him."

"If I survived."

"Dora!" Andromeda laughed. "Just think about it. It won't be as bad as you're thinking, I'm sure."

Nymphadora sighed deeply. "I think—I think I'm just going to go take a walk," she said, shrugging off her mother's arm and getting to her feet. She Summoned her cloak, quickly leaving her room and the house.

* * *

Nymphadora disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron, thankful for the dark interior of the building. "Firewhiskey," she said, and threw some coins down onto the counter. Seconds later, she headed toward the corner table, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was sitting here," she muttered. "I'll find another seat—"

"You can sit here," the man said, looking up, and Dora was surprised to see that in spite of his shabby, ragged clothing he was clean cut and quite good looking. "I assume you don't want to be noticed either?"

"Yeah," she sighed, then took a chance and sank into the seat opposite him.

"Are you still in school?" he asked.

"No, I just finished," she answered. "I'm eighteen."

The man nodded, watching her for a moment. "You look familiar...do I know you from somewhere?"

Dora frowned, then sighed. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange's niece," she answered him. "I'm constantly told I look like her."

"Well, I must say that you reminded me of her cousin, Sirius," the man said. "He used to be one of my best friends before he went to prison."

"And you are…?" Dora peered at him curiously.

He smiled. "Sorry about that. I'm Remus Lupin. I went to school with him—your cousin too, I suppose."

Nymphadora nodded, the name clicking in her mind. She'd done a report on his kind her last year in school. "You're a werewolf."

The man froze. "Yes," he admitted quietly. "Does that make you afraid of me? Or hate me?"

"No…" Dora said slowly, "after all, I've been hated all my life for being a half-blood. I'm not about to judge you for something you couldn't control."

"I'm a half-blood too," Remus told her with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm half-Black," Nymphadora smirked at him. "I win."

Remus laughed softly. "It isn't a contest, Dora—may I call you Dora?"

Dora bit her lip, then nodded. "Usually I go by Tonks, but I guess it's okay." She took a drink of her firewhiskey, feeling happier as it ran down her throat.

Remus began telling her about himself, and the two talked and laughed together until Dora started suddenly and almost choked on her third drink. "It's late! Mum's going to be furious!"

"You're eighteen," Remus pointed out, and Dora fixed him with a sharp expression.

"You don't know my mother. Shall I see you tomorrow?"

He seemed confused. "You want to meet me again?"

Dora rolled her eyes. "No. I want to meet the bartender. Yes, you, Remus. Will tomorrow do?"

"Um, how about the day after," Remus replied thoughtfully. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Dora smiled. She got to her feet and hurried away, feeling lighter than she had since she left school.

* * *

Three weeks later, Dora found herself unable to sleep, thinking of Remus. She had figured out that it was because of the full moon, and that she was too worried about Remus to sleep. She had been very surprised to learn from him the truth about werewolves—that they usually ran in packs during the full moon. Remus was usually a lone wolf, he had told her, which meant that he was an easy target for the other werewolves. Dora bit her lip, tightening her grip on her nightgown. She definitely couldn't sleep tonight.

Well after midnight, a knock came on her door, and she rolled her eyes, opening the door. "Mother," she sighed, "you needn't check up on me. I'm not two years old anymore."

"Thank Merlin," her mother smirked, walking over to slip her arm around her daughter and look into the mirror. "You were quite the toddler. So why are you awake right now, Dora?"

"I—I—" she bit her lip, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with meeting someone at the Leaky Cauldron every so often, would it?" Andromeda said knowingly.

Nymphadora scowled at her her mother's reflection in the mirror. "Yes," she sighed. "I can't sleep. I'm worried about him—even though he's been a werewolf for twenty five years. I just can't help worry about Remus…."

Andromeda looked over at her daughter, and Dora bit her lip, looking back at the older witch. "You love him, don't you?" she said softly.

"I—I don't know," Nymphadora whispered, but her blush betrayed her. "Well, yes, I suppose—"

To her surprise, instead of lecturing her about being safe, Andromeda hugged her tightly. "From everything I've seen of Remus Lupin, he's a very respectable werewolf," she said. "I remember him from years ago. I daresay he'll be good for you."

Nymphadora buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I still don't know if I really love him that much," she said. "He's just someone to talk to, someone I can confide in—"

Andromeda smiled slightly. "And you're up at night, worried about him. I see. Well, Dora, be careful about it—I know you are: you've been trying to keep it a secret."

"He didn't want anything to happen to me if we were found to be meeting," Dora said, finally morphing away her blush.

"Dora," Andromeda said offhandedly, "did you know that you can change other people's appearances if you touch their magic?"

"What? Why would I know that?" Dora asked her mother, frowning.

"We can change the appearance of others, and they wouldn't be able to change it back," Andromeda told her daughter, smirking. "If I did it to you, you would just morph, but if we did it to someone else, they wouldn't be able to return to their natural state."

Nymphadora frowned. "How do you do it?"

Andromeda grinned and allowed her magic to search through the girl. The instant Andromeda's magic touched Dora's, the younger witch became a younger version of Andromeda, giggling at herself in the mirror. She immediately morphed to an identical image of her mother, and Andromeda reached out again, changing Dora into her own father.

"Hell no!" Dora said, and Andromeda laughed.

"Just not me," Andromeda said. "The world doesn't need two of me."

"We have you and Bellatrix," Dora grinned. "That's close enough. Show me how to do that, Mum."

Andromeda instructed the younger witch carefully: "Reach for my magic with yours, and when you touch my core, intend for me to change into someone else. It helps if you already have someone in mind."

Nymphadora concentrated, and moments later, Bellatrix stood there in Andromeda's place, smirking in delight. "Woohoo!" Andromeda grinned, her arm slung across Dora's shoulders. "Now, Nymphadora dear, I've told you you should join the Dark Lord. Take the Mark, and I'll teach you Dark Magic beyond your wildest dreams—"

Dora changed her mother again, and Severus Snape stood at her side. "Ah!" Dora shrieked in horror at her success, jumping back. "Morph back!"

Andromeda gladly did so, wrinkling her nose at her daughter. "How dare you. Come here, Nymphie."

"Don't!" Dora shrieked, giggling and backing away. "I'm sorry!"

"Ha!" said Andromeda, tackling her daughter onto the bed and tickling her mercilessly before changing her again.

"What have you done?" Dora shouted between giggles, looking up at her mother. "Who am I now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Andromeda laughed triumphantly as Dora writhed with laughter.

The door opened, and both Metamorphagi looked up to see Ted Tonks standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing?" he said sleepily. "Dora, Dromeda, it's three in the morning." His eyes opened wide when he saw his wife clearly. "Dromeda, are you _morphing_?"

Andromeda rolled off of her daughter, sitting up and giving her husband a haughty look. "I was sharing a mother-daughter moment with Nymphadora."

"Yeah," Ted said, and Dora giggled again, lying on the bed. "When I walked in, I wasn't sure if one or both of you were kidnapped. Dora, why do you look like—"

"Shhh!" Andromeda interrupted him, giggling hysterically once more.

Suspicious, Dora got up and went to look in the mirror. "Mother!" she cried, seeing herself as a younger Narcissa Malfoy. "Come here: you can be Lucius."

Andromeda got off the bed and was at the door before Dora could move. "How about no," she said in horror, still laughing. "No silver-tongued Malfoys for me, thanks. You can have them—Cissa."

Dora immediately regained her natural form and moved to go after her mother, who ran away down the hall, still laughing. She looked at her father, who shook his head. "I haven't seen her that playful in years," he said. "Now go to bed, Dora."

She nodded, but when he left, she reached for a day robe. She would go to Remus' flat and wait for him to return so she could take care of him. Nymphadora waited for a little so that her parents had time to sleep, slipped out of the house and went straight to Remus' flat, letting herself in the front door as he had allowed her into the wards.

She sat down in a kitchen chair, going to doze off before she got up to make hot chocolate for Remus. It only seemed like a few moments before she got up and very carefully prepared a cup of cocoa for him before she made one for herself. Nymphadora felt his magic against the wards, then hurried out the back door, surprising him and making him jump.

"Dora!" he said in shock, wincing. "Dora, you shouldn't be here—I—"

"Mmm," she grinned, seeing that he'd left his clothes behind. "Do you always do that? You never told me."

"Dora..." Remus was blushing, and her grin grew wider. "The wolf tears them up if I wear them—stop staring, please."

Nymphadora turned back to the house, grinning like an idiot as she opened the door for him. "I made you hot chocolate," she sang happily. "And I guess you'll be getting dressed first?"

Remus didn't reply, and Dora silently grinned to herself, forcing herself not to stare at his naked body, though it made him blush like a school girl. "I'll be waiting," she said, then sat down at the table and waited for him to return from his room.

He returned wearing jeans and a collared shirt, Dora pushing the cup of cocoa toward him. "It's got marshmallows," she said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Remus asked her finally. "Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"I...was worried about you," she admitted. "I couldn't sleep."

"Are you sick?" Remus frowned at her in concern.

"Yes," Dora sighed. "Mum's convinced that it's incurable."

Remus looked over into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Dora smiled, a fierce blush suffusing her cheeks. "I—I think I love you, Remus Lupin."

* * *

 **And there we are! Hope you like Dora's new friend! ;) Review if you love Remus! ;)**

 **Dora**


	18. Accepting love

**Sooooo . . . Me and Dora may have got far too distracted updating this story in the docs and I kinda forgot it's been almost a week since we put up a chapter for you guys. Sorry? hahaha**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please do drop us a review as we love love love reading them!**

 **Bella**

* * *

"Dora, I'm too old, too dangerous and too poor for you." Remus sighed as he stared down at his hot chocolate on the table.

"And _I don't care_." Dora snapped, leaning down on the table to stare at the man "I'm old enough, you're hardly dangerous 99% of the month and I do not give two shits about money."

"Dora, you'll get hurt." Remus sighed.

"Yes, because I'm sure I'll make a habit of seeking you out whilst you're going crazy under a full moon." Dora rolled her eyes "You're being stupid."

"I am not being stupid, Nymphadora." Remus sighed.

"Do not call me Nymphadora!" Dora glared before she shook her red hair away, returning it to blonde "Listen to me, I have come to the conclusion that you are making up pathetic excuses. For if you actually didn't want to get into a relationship with me you would be saying how you didn't feel that way, _not_ your stupid little excuses you're currently giving."

" . . . You're a smart witch, Dora." Remus couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he looked up at the beautiful young witch before him "I'm not good enough for you."

"Ha!" Dora laughed, moving around the table to sit next to Remus "In what way are you not 'good enough' for me? I was unaware there was a scale of worthiness."

"Dora stop it." Remus sighed.

"No." Dora pouted slightly before she took Remus's chin in her hand, making him look at her "I love you, Remus Lupin and there's nothing you can do to stop that. Now either you're going to accept that and we can both be happy or else I'll have to go off and cry myself to sleep for a month."

"Don't over exaggerate." Remus sighed as he brushed the stray strands of hair out of Dora's face, stroking her hair slightly as he cupped her face.

"I'm not . . ." Dora breathed, not being able to help herself as her eyes flickered to the man's lips then back to his eyes again "I don't want to live this life if you won't accept that you're a stupid man who needs to accept it when people love him."

"Stupid old man?" Remus whispered "You're very good at convincing people to like you, Dora."

"It's a talent." Dora smirked slightly.

Remus stared at the girl for a few moments before he couldn't help himself, the wolf that had only just left him screaming at him to fulfil his animal needs. Remus grabbed hold of the girl's head, bringing her in for a deep passionate kiss. She was soon groaning into his mouth as they kissed passionately. Dora was soon gripping onto the man's shoulders with all of her strength as he lifted her onto his lap.

"Dora . . ." Remus groaned as he kissed the girl's neck.

"Remus . . ." she breathed, throwing her head back in delight.

Soon enough Remus and Dora were making love, right in the middle of the kitchen. It wasn't long until they were both on the floor, their clothes soon forgotten. Afterwards Nymphadora was panting for breath, a large grin on her face as she rested her head on the man's chest.

"Wow . . ." Dora sighed in contentment.

"Wow yourself . . ." Remus laughed slightly before he sat up, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down on the witch, drinking in every small aspect of her "You are beautiful, Nymphadora . . . how you can ever-"

"Stop." Dora raised an eyebrow "No putting yourself down, I won't allow it."

Remus stared at the young witch for a few moments before he leant down and kissed her again. She giggled as she tangled her hands in his hair, a squeal of amusement coming from her as he lifted her from the floor and into his arms.

* * *

Nymphadora sighed happily as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she listened to the early morning birds singing outside her window. She felt like she was living a dream, she simply couldn't wait to get back to Remus. With a small grin she sat up from the bed, running over to her wardrobe as she tried to find something to wear.

"Going out, Dora?" Nymphadora jumped at the voice in her doorway, turning to see her mother smirking at her in her own amusement.

"Merlin, don't do that to me." Dora sighed as she pulled out a short dress from her wardrobe "Does this look mature enough?"

Andromeda shook her head as she walked over to her wardrobe "Still trying to impress a certain older man?"

"Actually . . . I don't think I need to impress him too much anymore." Dora blushed as she walked over to her mirror, changing her hair into a long sleek blonde before she pulled it into a ponytail.

"Oh?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a knee length pale blue dress for her daughter "I did wonder why you've been coming in so late recently."

Dora morphed away her blush before she turned back to her mother, taking the dress off of her "What? I'm old enough to come in late every now and then."

"I worry about you." Andromeda sighed "What if someone were to try and take you?"

"You mean, someone like your father again?" Dora couldn't help but shudder slightly before she pulled her underwear on underneath her pyjamas, shedding her pyjamas before she pulled the dress over her head "I'm pretty sure I can defend myself against him now."

"That's what you think." Andromeda shook her head before she walked over to the girl, cupping her face in her hands before she kissed her forehead gently "Be careful, and don't be back too late."

Dora sighed before she kissed her mothers cheek "I'll be fine."

Andromeda watched as Nymphadora grabbed her wand and left the room, walking off to the apparation point outside of the house. She chewed her lip as she thought over what her daughter had said "A half-blood werewolf . . . Nymphadora is dating a half-blood werewolf . . . Bellatrix really is going to kill me."

* * *

Nymphadora lay in a mess of blankets, cuddled into Remus' arms as she gently traced his scars with her finger tip. He watched her intently, playing with her long blonde locks as a small sigh of contentment left him.

"What?" Dora grinned, looking up at the older man.

"Nothing . . . Just admiring your beauty." Remus smiled as he kissed her head, reveling in the small blush he gained from the young witch.

"Thanks." Dora rolled her eyes before she reached up, kissing Remus on the nose.

He grinned before he frowned slightly at the piece of silver that glinted on his lovers neck "What's that?"

"This?" Dora frowned as she sat up, smirking slightly as Remus held back a pout at Dora as she pulled on one of Remus's shirts, not doing it up though as she crossed her legs infront of him. She pulled her locket into her view "It was a present a few years back for my 18th."

"Who got you that?" Remus asked as he sat up, looking at the engraving on the front "It looks very . . . Slytherin."

"Well I _was_ _a Slytherin_ , Mr Gryffindor." Dora rolled her eyes in amusement before she sighed "You know, I'm not really sure who got me it . . ."

Remus reached out, turning the locket over in his hand "May I . . . ?" Remus asked before attempting to open it, he frowned as the thing didn't budge "Have you warded your own locket, Dora?"

"No . . . Dad couldn't open it either . . ." Dora frowned, reaching up and opening it with ease.

Remus frowned slightly before he looked down at the girl's necklace. "I- . . ." Remus looked from the locket to the girl again "Why have you got a picture of Bellatrix?"

"It was in the locket when I got it . . ." Dora frowned slightly before she reached up to the picture "That's me she's holding, apparently mum took me over there once or twice when I was a baby."

"Oh . . ." Remus's eyes widened slightly in realisation though he managed to hide his look from the girl as she looked back up to him with an innocent smile on her lips.

"It's just a nice picture . . ." Dora shrugged as she leant back down into Remus, cuddling into his side again "I've had one very similar since I started Hogwarts, it kind of defended me against the other girls a little bit . . . well I used to like to think it did."

"Well . . . You were an adorable child, I suppose." Remus kissed her head, his mind full of other thoughts as the girl rested in his arms.

 _"Hey, guys guess what!" Sirius Black ran back into the Gryffindor common room, a huge grin on his face._

 _"You've not gone and set off our master plan without me, have you?" James asked, a feigned look of hurt on his face._

 _"What master plan?" Remus asked "Oh Merlin you're not planning something stupid again, are you?"_

 _"Stupid? Me and James?" Sirius gasped in feigned shock "I am offended, Moony."_

 _Remus rolled his eyes as he put his book down, Peter sitting up to look at his friends "Well? What is it?"_

 _"Bellatrix-" Sirius shook his head in disbelief "_ My cousin _Bellatrix . . . She's gone and had a baby. Not even married! Barely out of school! She's got a little girl!"_

 _"What?" James frowned "When the hell did that happen?"_

 _"Not long ago. Look!" Sirius took a picture out of his robes "I took this one of Bella when she wasn't looking, she tried to curse me when she realised though I did tell her it was a marvel to see her look so human."_

 _"I bet you ran after that one." James grinned, taking the picture off his friend._

 _"Too right I did." Sirius laughed "Didn't catch me though."_

 _Remus held his hand out for the picture, inspecting it absent mindedly. In his hand he held a picture of Bellatrix Black, holding a giggling six month old child, she squealed in excitement as Bellatrix sent rings of colourful smoke toward her. Remus's eyes widened slightly as the girl changed her hair colour to match._

 _"She's a metamorphmagus?" Remus asked Sirius, who shrugged._

 _"Yeah, I think that's what she said . . ." Sirius answered before taking the picture back "Not sure what she's gonna do about getting married now, but hey ho, that's her issue. I now have a surprisingly adorable cousin-considering who gave birth to her."_

 _Remus nodded in agreement as James laughed, Peter quickly mimicking him._

Remus didn't think of that child for many years, not until he viewed her slightly younger self, on his lover's locket, the girl clearly oblivious to the meaning of the piece of jewelery as she sighed contentedly in his arms.


	19. The Death Eaters

**Woot! Another chapter in exchange for three reviews! We're getting to some good stuff now! Enjoy reading and leave a review if you like.**

 **Dora**

* * *

"I don't understand how you could love a werewolf like me," Remus sighed, cradling the twenty three year old witch in his arms. She turned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I told you not to talk like that, Remus," she scolded him, her Black eyes narrowed as she sighed happily, snuggling closer to him as they lay together in his bed in his room. "You're wonderful, really, and I don't need anyone but you."

"You deserve someone younger," he sighed as his fingers absently brushed through her shoulder length purple hair. "I'm too old for you..."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at him. "Please. Do I need to remind you how young you act when I take your clothes off, Remus Lupin? Because I just did, and there was no old man action on your part."

His ears turned red, making her smirk and kiss him again. "I only want you," she whispered. "That's why I forced you to love me. I love you."

Remus held her close, shaking his head slightly. It had been five and a half years since the start of their relationship, and he still couldn't believe that the beautiful young witch had chosen him when she could have had anyone she wanted.

"I can't help loving you," Remus muttered into her hair.

"Good," Dora smirked, slipping her arm around him comfortably. "Very good."

Dora knocked on the door of Remus' flat, smiling to herself as she waited for him to come to the door. He had owled her and asked her to come over that night for something special. She stood here, outside his home, waiting for him to answer the door.

Finally, he answered the door, sheepishly presenting Dora with a bouquet of roses. "Dora," he murmured as she grabbed him and kissed him firmly, "Dora..."

She let him go, smirking as he smoothed back his hair. He was wearing his best suit, and Dora raised an eyebrow at him. "Special occasion, Remus?"

He nodded seriously, and she smiled. "What is it?"

"I—I—" Remus bit his lip and Dora grabbed him by the hand, pulling him into the sitting room.

"You don't have to be nervous, whatever you've got to say," she told him. "I love you."

"Dora," Remus murmured, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, kneeling down before her. "Dora, I know it's not the best time, with us getting ready for a war, and your aunt escaping from Azkaban last week, but I was just thinking—well, would you—would you marry me?"

Nymphadora was frozen before him, staring until her eyes filled with tears. "Yes," she whispered, walking forward and embracing the man, kissing him fiercely.

Remus could taste her tears on her lips and hugged her tightly, carefully caressing her. "Dora, I know I—"

"No," she sniffed. "Don't talk. We love each other, and we'll be married, and that's it."

"Dora," he breathed, and she pushed him backward onto the floor, leaning over him as her hair shot pink. "Nymphadora," he moaned, and she smirked at his reaction to her touch.

"I hope you weren't planning to go anywhere," she smirked into his eyes as she shrugged out of her outer robe. "Because I think we should celebrate our engagement."

"No, nowhere," Remus agreed with slight delight. A little encouragement later and he was thoroughly enjoying their celebration, Dora crying out in pleasure as he made love to her.

"Nymphadora," he moaned, holding her close when they were finished. "Nymphadora!"

Dora smiled at him a little tiredly. "Who said you could call me that?"

Remus kissed her again. "You didn't mind a few minutes ago, love."

"I was distracted," she pouted, and he smiled, pulling the two of them to sit against the sofa.

"Will you stay here tonight?" he asked her. "Please?"

"I can't," Dora sighed, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, Remus, you know I would—Mum and Dad are expecting me to arrive home before they go to bed."

"Which should be when?" Remus complained. "Like I've said for the past five years, you're of age, Dora."

Nymphadora clung to him a little longer before rising from his lap and smirking down at her fiance on the floor. "I'm getting a shower, and then I'll have to leave," she told him. "Sorry."

Remus got to his feet and kissed her again, but she pulled away, her hand on his chest. "I'll be back: I promise," she told him with a smirk before Summoning fresh clothes that she'd been starting to keep at Remus' home.

Barely fifteen minutes later, Dora was back in the living room, fully dressed, her hair long and dark purple. Remus smiled at her from the kitchen. "Chocolate before you go?"

"Remus," she smiled, shaking her head slightly. She took a piece from him, then pulled him close and kissed him heatedly until he pulled away, gasping for breath. She smirked. "I love you, Remus," she murmured as she pressed her forehead to his. "I can't wait—we'll have the most lovely home, and children—"

He looked very alarmed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he smiled slightly. "Let's start at I love you and we'll have a beautiful home."

Nymphadora kissed him, Remus pulling her tightly against himself. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," he replied. "Be careful out there."

"I will," she answered, then turned and left Remus' flat.

Dora walked down the street to the apparition point, the smile on her face hidden by her raised hood: she was ecstatic that her love wanted her to marry him. She disapparated to a little way from her home so that she had a minute or two to walk, and took her time, pleased beyond words that she'd found someone who would love and cherish _her_ as her father loved her mother.

She turned around, hearing the sound of multiple apparitions, and spotted hooded and masked Death Eaters. "You have the wrong number, boys," she sneered at them.

"Not at all," one of them said, his French accent quite clear. "Nymphadora, isn't it? The Dark Lord asked for you. He seems to want you to decorate his dungeons."

"Ah, no," replied Nymphadora haughtily, throwing her hood back and drawing her wand. "I don't decorate. Except with blood."

The first Death Eater laughed, but the others weren't amused. "You will if the Dark Lord says so," another Death Eater hissed at her. "He is the most—"

"Most powerful wizard to ever exist," Nymphadora finished. "So I've heard. But I shan't go with you."

The four or five Death Eaters all chuckled. "You're outnumbered," said another.

Nymphadora smirked. "You're out-brained." The other Death Eaters first laughed, then began to throw curses and hexes at her when she attacked, her entire spell repertoire at the tip of her tongue. They were Death Eaters, they knew the Dark Arts, so why would she hold back?

Two Death Eaters fell before her before a bright green spell struck her across the shoulder, slicing her skin open all the way up to her neck. She screamed out, as her right arm fell to her side, useless as blood poured from her wound. She switched her wand to her other hand, but it was no use: the Death Eaters were upon her and she was disarmed.

"You _idiot_!" said the first Death Eater furiously. "You could have killed her! She must be brought back alive! She could bleed out—"

"She won't."

The Death Eaters looked up to see Andromeda. "Stay back," warned the first Death Eater, and Nymphadora cried out, "Mummy!"

Andromeda looked down at the girl. "Today, of all days." One of the Death Eaters flung a spell at her, and she deflected it easily. "She will bleed out if you don't do something to help her," she said, glaring at the two remaining Death Eaters. "Surely you aren't stupid enough to apparate with her in that condition."

"Mummy!" Dora cried out again, and the one Death Eater silenced her, tears streaming down the girl's face.

"If you can't heal her, you must allow me to," Andromeda said coldly. "As much as I dislike that you decided to come kidnap her from my home."

Nymphadora was staring up at her mother in a sudden fear: her mother was acting like she would send her away to the Death Eaters with no concern for her. She sobbed out, looking pleadingly up at the woman, her left hand reaching out as she couldn't speak.

The lead Death Eater sighed. "Fine. Hurry up. We're supposed to have her in by the time the Dark Lord finishes with Bellatrix—apparently she's supposed to deal with your brat."

"I thought she would," Andromeda nodded, walking over to kneel beside her niece. "Dora," she murmured softly, seeing the terror in the girl's eyes. "It's going to be all right, I promise."

"Mum," Dora choked as Andromeda lifted the Silencing Charm, beginning healing spells to slow the bleeding and close the gaping wound. "Mum, don't let them take me! Bellatrix will kill me—"

"I'd be shocked if she did," Andromeda said flatly. "Trust me, Dora. One more time. You will be all right."

"Please!" Dora sobbed out, not caring if she looked pathetic. "Mum, please! I'm sorry for what I said—"

"Time to go," said the Death Eater, replacing the Silencing Charm.

Andromeda watched Nymphadora scream silently, reaching out toward her mother. The Death Eater wrapped his arm around Dora's torso, disapparating with the girl.

Dora was choked with sobs so that she could barely breathe, and someone immediately strode forward, heels clicking on the floor. "Rabastan, what is this?!" came a woman's voice. "You were told to bring her in alive!"

"It's just blood," the man sighed, vanishing his mask and pulling back his hood. "Anyway, she's okay."

"Go to your room," the witch said in disgust. "Before I tell the Dark Lord you forgot how to follow orders during your stint in Azkaban."

"Shut it," he said warningly, then walked off, leaving Nymphadora with the blonde woman.

Dora looked up through her tears of pain and fear to see Narcissa Malfoy, her wand pointed at the girl. "Cissa," she whispered, feeling the charm lifted. "What's going on?"

Narcissa regarded her a moment, then said, "The Dark Lord ordered you to be captured and brought to the dungeons. I will take you there—be honoured. I do not go there often."

She took Dora by the left arm and marched her before her down to the cellar. She opened the door of a rather large cell and pushed the girl inside, toward the single cot. "What's going on?" Dora asked fearfully. "Cissa? I'm your niece. You've been kind to me—"

"Hush, child," Narcissa sighed, moving toward the girl and flicking her wand so that the girl was chained to the wall.

Dora trembled, sitting back against the rough stone. "P—please, Cissa. Don't—"

Narcissa reached out and Dora readied herself, expecting pain. Instead, warm magic coursed through the girl, comforting her slightly and making her feel less pain. "They almost killed you," she frowned.

Nymphadora glared at the floor. "Of course they did. But Mum started the healing, then—then she—she turned me over to the Death Eaters..." Dora held back more tears with a great effort. "She betrayed me."

A sigh escaped the blonde witch as she straightened up and looked down at her young niece. "Andromeda has betrayed all of us, Nymphadora. More than once."


	20. Truth and Reunion

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews so far and those who sent us messages, thank you so much! Please do enjoy this chapter and if you like it please do leave us a review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange walked the halls of Malfoy manor, having been summoned by her master she could only imagine what the man would want from her. She had already been told she could not leave the premises, that she was to wait until the _time was right_ before she showed her face in the wizarding world yet again, it was a time she was more than looking forward to. After taking a deep breath the woman knocked on the dark oak door of the Malfoys dining room, when the cold voice called out to summon her in she couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine. Merlin was it good to be back. As she entered the room she soon dipped into a low bow, closing her eyes as she couldn't help but smirk.

"My Lord . . ." the woman called out to her master.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort replied, short and snappy as with a flick of his wrist the woman was standing again.

"My lord . . ." Bellatrix couldn't help the flash of fear that crossed her eyes as she noticed the look on her masters face, she had done something to displease him.

"Bellatrix . . ." Voldemort sized up the woman with his eyes before he slowly approached her "Tell me . . . How are you fairing?"

"F-Fine, My Lord." Bellatrix straightened herself, looking to her master intently "All the better for escaping Azkaban, thank you My Lord."

Voldemort looked at her, no emotion present in his features as he circled the witch "I believe you had deserved such a thing . . . It took myself and others a long time to plan on how to get yourself and your family from Azkaban prison . . ." Voldemort raised his hand to stop Bellatrix mumbling her thanks again "Family . . . funny thing, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix stuttered, she had clearly infuriated the man though she was still puzzled as to how.

"You were separated from your family for a long time . . ." Voldemort mused "Some longer than others."

"M-My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Tell me Bellatrix, why did yourself and Rodolphus never have children?" Voldemort asked, reaching out for the Witch as he deceivingly gently brushed hair from her face.

"I-I didn't want to give him children, My Lord." Bellatrix stated "I wanted to serve you."

"Hmm . . . Is that the truth?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix nodded.

"Really?" Voldemort stared at the witch "Or was it because you already had a child, Bellatrix?"

"My Lord-" Bellatrix was cut short from her answer as the hand that was so close to her face so gently not moments before soon sent a strong hex at her, throwing her to the floor.

"When did you plan on telling me this, Bellatrix?" Voldemort glared down at the witch as he drew his wand.

"I wanted to!" Bellatrix cried "I was going to tell you soon, My Lord. I-I planned to get her back but I was captured after you fell!"

Voldemort considered the woman for a few moments before he pointed his wand at her " ** _Crucio._** " The man hissed. He watched as his loyal servant writhed on the floor, clawing at her corset as if she were struggling to breath, after a few moments he released the curse. "Tell me Bellatrix, why did you hide her from me? She was-I believe-two years old, when you first joined my ranks? Why would you hide your child from your master, hmm?"

"I couldn't keep her!" Bellatrix yelled as she fell under the pain of her masters Cruciatus curse yet again.

"Why on earth not, Lestrange." Voldemort hissed as he released the curse "That girl is a metamorphmagus, a powerful witch!"

"I wanted to!" Bellatrix held back a sob as she pulled herself into a kneeling position, bowing her head so as not to seem too disrespectful to her master.

"Then why on earth would you get rid of such a powerful child, Bella?" Voldemort snarled "A potential powerful servant-to your blood traitor scum sister of all people!"

"I-I had to." Bellatrix looked to her master with pleading eyes "R-Rodolphus made me . . . Andromeda is a Metamorphmagus too-she was the only one who could understand her. I could not raise her, but I wanted to, My Lord! I begged Rodolphus! I told him of how powerful she would be and an asset to your cause but he would not listen!"

The Dark Lord regarded his servant for a few moments before he knelt down to the witches level. He gently took her chin in his hand as he made her look him in the eye "You would not lie to me Bellatrix?"

"Never, My Lord!" Bella cried.

". . . Rodolphus will be punished for his idiocy." Voldemort paused for a moment before he helped the woman rise yet again "You will train her Bellatrix, you will make her into the perfect Death Eater. You must simply hope that your sister and her Mudblood have not tainted her views too harshly against joining our cause. I will be as patient as I can for you, Bella, you have earned such a right. Though I expect great things from that girl and you must deliver, understood?"

Bellatrix nodded, her head spinning. She was going to get her daughter back, she could just imagine walking into the Tonks household now to retrieve her. Merlin she would have grown so much. Would she still love her mother as she had all of those years ago? Would she accept her? Would she go along with The Dark Lords plans for her? Had Andromeda taught her the truth of things? All this and more was spinning around in her head before her lord snapped her out of her trail of thought.

"I asked you if you understood, Bella." Voldemort snapped.

"I-Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix bowed, unsure if she should be grinning or crying in anticipation right now, she had so many mixed emotions "I will fetch her at once, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord."

"That won't be necessary, Bella." Voldemort smirked "She's already here. I believe you will find her warded into the cellar."

* * *

Bellatrix near enough ran from her meeting with her master, rushing down the halls as she went to meet her daughter.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa Malfoy called to her sister as she made it to the hallway that led down to the cellar.

"Where is she?" Bellatrix asked, stopping a few feet short of her sister "How is she? Has she said anything? Is she okay?"

"Bella, calm." Narcissa sighed as she drew her niece's wand from her pocket and held it out for Bellatrix "I don't think the boys knew why they were getting her, she's been hurt a little."

"What?!" Bellatrix snapped as she took her daughters wand from her, she couldn't help but inspect it. It was long, just like her own, and beautifully carved. She sighed slightly before she looked back to her sister "Who hurt her?"

"I'm not sure." Narcissa replied "She's fine though, Andromeda healed her before she got here and I put some charms on her so she wouldn't be in pain."

"I need to see her." Bellatrix went to go past her sister, shocked when she took hold of her arm. She glared furiously at her "Let go."

"Just . . ." Narcissa sighed as she let go of her sister "Be careful."

"Are you insinuating I would harm my own daughter!?" Bellatrix hissed, outrage filling her.

"No Bellatrix." Narcissa sighed "She just . . . she's confused."

Bellatrix glared at the witch for a few moments before she left her sister, she stood at the door to the dungeons, aware of her sisters boring gaze into the back of her head. She closed her eyes, pocketing her daughters wand and her own before she opened the door. She could see her . . . her daughter . . . chained to a wall in the corner of her sisters dungeon as she snapped her gaze up to her. All she could see in that look was one of hatred, of pure defiance mingled with a small gleam of fear perhaps. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the dungeon, closing the door behind her before she slowly descended the steps.

Nymphadora glared at her, clenching her fists as her hair turned bright red "Get away from me."

Bellatrix stopped at the bottom of the staircase, trying to disguise the hurt in her face. She hesitated only for a few moments before she continued walking over to the girl, she stopped a few steps short of her "What have they done to you . . ." Bellatrix whispered before she leant out, brushing the hair from her daughter's neck to reveal the small scar of the quickly healed gash on her neck.

The younger witch flinched away from her touch "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

Bellatrix stared at the girl, watching as streaks of white filled her red hair "Okay . . ." Bellatrix whispered, unsure of what to do "Dora you know I wouldn't hurt you." She sighed as with a flick of her wrist she released the girl from her chains, grabbing her before she fell to the floor. She winced as she felt the girl struggle from her grasp, she quickly let go and stepped away.

"Why wouldn't you hurt me?" Nymphadora glared.

"I wouldn't dare . . ." Bellatrix stared at her, her eyes slightly wide and her mouth slightly open in shock "Dora . . . You don't need to be scared."

"I am not!" Dora snapped.

"Your hair is red and white." Bellatrix sighed "You've been doing that since you were first born; you're both scared and angry."

"I-How would you know that?" Dora glared as she shook her head, forcing her hair to turn into her natural dark curls.

"I- . . ." Bellatrix froze in her realisation "You don't know anything do you?"

"What do you mean?" Dora demanded.

"You . . ." Bellatrix tried to gather her thoughts, trying to figure out how to explain herself, she was sure her sister would have told her daughter her true parentage by now. She was more than of age, Bellatrix had been back for over a week, she knew there was a reason her own daughter hadn't sought her out yet. She just had resigned herself to the thinking that her own daughter clearly didn't want anything to do with her "Dora . . . What do you know of your parentage?"

"My parentage?" Nymphadora asked, confused for a moment before she regained her composure "My parents are Andromeda and Ted Tonks."

"Ted Tonks!?" Bellatrix screeched "A mudblood! You are not a half-blood Nymphadora Black!"

"I am! And I am a Tonks!" Dora snapped back.

"You are not!" Bellatrix snarled before she realised she was shouting at Dora, she couldn't shout at Dora. She took a deep breath before she calmed herself again "You're a pureblood, Dora. No matter what your Aunt has told you you are a _pureblood_."

"Narcissa hasn't told me anything! What on earth are you blabbering about?" Nymphadora frowned, she was starting to become convinced that Azkaban had destroyed her Aunt's sanity.

"Y-Your Aunt . . ." Bellatrix breathed "Andromeda is your Aunt . . . Not your mother . . . D-Dora you're mine."

"I- . . ." Dora stared at the witch, wide eyed "I am not!"

"You are!" Bellatrix cried "I can prove it-I- . . ." Bellatrix smiled slightly as she noticed the gleam of silver around her daughters neck, she approached the girl, surprised that she didn't flinch this time as she pulled the chain out from beneath her robes "You have my locket."

"I- . . ." Dora stared down at the locket around her neck " _Your_ locket?"

Bellatrix nodded "If memory serves me it has-"

"A picture of you holding me as a baby . . ." Dora stared at the floor in shock before she looked back up to the witch "I got it for my eighteenth birthday . . . Still, it proves nothing. Mum said you saw me as a baby a couple of times."

"Why would I-?" Bellatrix sighed as she shook her head "Why would I want to visit a half-blood child of my blood traitor sister? It makes no sense."

"Well then why-if _I am_ yours-did you leave me with her?! That makes less sense!" Nymphadora yelled, hurt in her confusion.

"I had to!" Bellatrix yelled back, flinching as Nymphadora backed away yet again, she tried to calm herself, steadying her emotions as she pulled back the magic crackling within her fists "I had to . . ." Bellatrix repeated more calmly "Rodolphus wouldn't let me take you with me when we married and father- . . . he couldn't have you. He-"

"He's an evil man." Nymphadora glared at the floor "He- . . ." her eyes widened in realisation "He's my father, isn't he? He said he was but I didn't believe him! I- . . . I'm going to be sick."

Bellatrix bit her lip as she watched her daughter lean against the wall, slipping down to sit on the cold floor of the dungeon "I'm sorry . . . He- . . . He forced me . . . He wanted to keep you when I left but I couldn't let him."

"I-I realise that . . ." Nymphadora stared at the floor "This . . . It explains a lot . . . B-But Andromeda . . . She's a Metamorphmagus too-she has to be my real mum."

Bellatrix shook her head as she sat on the floor opposite the girl "She gets it from our parents-clearly our father-you just turned out that way . . . I can assure you you're mine . . . You once morphed my hair bright pink when I was pregnant, you're definitely mine."

Dora couldn't help but scoff in amusement despite herself, Bellatrix Lestrange with bright pink hair was something she couldn't help but find amusing. She looked up to her supposed mother, staring at her curiously for a few moments before she spoke again. "I was always told I look like you . . ." Bellatrix looked at her curiously, Dora had forgotten she had tried to morph that part away from herself. With a deep sigh she did something she rarely did. Within a few moments her natural form came through, her eyes darkening, her features sharpening ever so slightly and her natural black sleek curls falling down past her shoulders.

"You do . . ." Bellatrix couldn't help but smile slightly "You look very much like I did at your age . . ."

Nymphadora stared at her mother for a few moments before she dared to speak again, her voice barely above a whisper "Why did you leave me there? With M-Andromeda and Ted. I'm sure you could have come back for me-did you ever plan on coming back for me? Why do you suddenly care now?"

"I did care!" Bellatrix cried, crawling towards her daughter until she was right in front of her, sitting in front of her "I had to get out of there-away from father. I was terrified he'd make me try for a son and you were so at risk with him around. I did plan on coming back for you, I have _always_ cared about you . . . When I came back the first thing I asked for from Narcissa was my locket." Bella couldn't help but let out a slight huff of laughter as she nodded towards the locket on her daughter's neck "I was furious when she told me it was gone . . . though I'm glad you have it now . . . Why do you wear it? If you thought I'd do nothing but harm you, why would you wear it?"

"I- . . ." Dora stared down at the locket around her neck "I'm not sure . . . Mum gave me a picture of you and me before I left for Hogwarts, well I say she gave it to me, I kind of found it and she said I didn't have to put it back. When I got into Slytherin I kept it by my bed, someone tried to steal it once and I kind of duelled them-and won, of course."

"Of course." Bellatrix couldn't help but chime in with a smirk of pride.

"Well . . . It kind of gained me some minor form of respect after that . . . and I gained some sort of comfort from it I suppose. I couldn't figure out why but I did." Dora sighed, looking up to Bellatrix again "Why did you have to get me hurt to get me here?"

"I did not condone you to be hurt. I'll find the one who did it and punish them severely!" Bellatrix glared before she shook her head again as she tried to calm herself "I wanted to find you when I returned, but I assumed that due to the fact you hadn't tried to find out where I was when I'd returned that you simply didn't care . . . I never imagined you wouldn't know the truth of your heritage by this point in your life. The Dark Lord simply deemed that I must be trying to hide you from him and sent some people to go fetch you."

"I- . . . I would have looked for you." Dora sighed, unsure if she was speaking the truth or not.

Bellatrix laughed slightly "Andromeda hasn't taught you your occlumency very well, has she? Not to worry, I'll teach you."

"Y-You will?" Dora asked, a look of wonder in her eyes, she could only imagine being trained by Bellatrix.

"If that's what you want . . ." Bellatrix nodded, looking to her daughter curiously.

"Well, seeing as I've been dragged into a dungeon and chained to a wall I can hardly imagine I have any choice in what I want to do, do I?" Nymphadora couldn't help but smirk slightly, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"No . . ." Bellatrix chewed her lip for a moment "W-What do you want?"

Nymphadora watched the woman for a few moments before she sighed "You know, when I was a kid I thought being a Death Eater would be . . . kind of fun, getting into duels all the time and all that . . . Though I was constantly put off by the fact of my blood, see I was convinced you'd kill me before I had the chance."

"I would never hurt a hair on your head." Bellatrix sighed before she reached out, smiling slightly as she noticed Dora didn't flinch away this time. The two witches stared at each other for a few moments before Bellatrix moved towards her yet again, pulling her daughter into a strong hug "I've missed you . . ." Bellatrix whispered as she stroked the girls hair, she couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes as Nymphadora slowly returned the hug "Th-The Dark Lord wants me to train you, to bring you to our side."

Nymphadora closed her eyes, simply relaxing in the woman's arms for a few moments before she nodded, she was unsure if it was still what she wanted-especially with her engagement to Remus freshly in her mind (merlin was she glad she hadn't put that ring on for fear of Andromeda's reaction). There was so many emotions going around in her head right now, from anger at being lied to for so long, a sudden surge of affection for a woman she so clearly realised had done so much to protect her to fear of what the future held for her. She nodded slowly before she looked up at Bellatrix, she was practically cradled in her mothers arms "Sure . . . Sounds fun."

Bellatrix grinned before she kissed her head and rose to her feet, bringing the girl with her. "Good!" Bellatrix grinned before she took her daughters hand "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"M-My room?" Dora asked as she followed the witch "I-I have to get home . . ."

"I'm sorry, Dark Lord's orders. You stay here until you're trained enough to take the mark, at least a week." Bellatrix sighed as she opened the dungeon door "I'm sorry . . ."

Dora bit her lip, she understood. Though truth be told it was more Remus she was worried about than Andromeda and Ted, she paused as Bellatrix stopped short in front of her, wincing slightly as she tried not to fall over as she suddenly stopped.

"Who brought her in, Narcissa?" Bellatrix snapped as she looked to her waiting sister.

Narcissa sighed "Come on Bella, she's fine. Besides if it makes you feel any better Rodolphus is in with The Dark Lord right now, though I know he didn't bring her in he isn't exactly fairing well in there by the sounds of things."

"Good." Bella hissed "This is all that bastard's fault."

Narcissa looked between the two women before she sighed "I'll speak with you later, Bellatrix." And with that Narcissa was gone.

"Is she okay . . . ?" Dora asked.

Bellatrix nodded before she walked off with the girl, eventually reaching the spare bedroom that Nymphadora would be staying in. Dora didn't say anything as her true mother showed her into the room, though she looked around the space with a slight sense of awe, her bedroom at home could have fit into this room atleast three times over. And this was a _spare_ bedroom?

"You know, Aunt Cissa saved me once. . ." Dora mused as she watched Bellatrix walk over to her wardrobe, she didn't miss her slightly tense at the thought of her needing rescuing "Cygnus got me when I was a child . . ."

Bellatrix clenched her fists in fury as she turned to stare at the girl, a look of conviction in her eyes "I'll murder the bastard for ever touching you."

"I was fine. Obviously . . ." Dora sighed as she sat on the bed "Got me from the house one night, but Narcissa came and found me before he could hurt me too much . . ." she stared at Bellatrix, clearly the woman was infuriated "Bella- . . . Mum . . . It's okay."

Bellatrix stared at the girl before she nodded slightly "I- . . . You need to rest . . . I've summoned some of my old robes from when I was your age into your wardrobe for now, Narcissa will have to take you shopping eventually . . ."

"I have robes." Dora sighed.

"No, you don't have proper robes." Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she looked to the clothes Nymphadora was wearing "There's night robes in there too . . . I-I have to ward you into the manor so you can't get out, try not to wander too far if you do . . . The bathroom is along the corridor if you want to freshen up."

"Expecting me to go for a midnight stroll?" Nymphadora raised an eyebrow at the witch.

"No . . . I hope not . . . I-I'll see you in the morning." Bellatrix stared at the witch before she left the room, clearly unsure as to how to deal with her now fully grown daughter.

Nymphadora sighed as she felt the door lock her in, she closed her eyes as she sat on the bed. The emotions that ran through her were immense. She knew there was always something wrong about Andromeda, and Ted for that matter, it always felt like they were hiding something from her. Though she had never imagined it would be something so big. She took a deep breath before she walked over to the wardrobe, she couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw her wand placed on a neatly folded pile of night dresses. She took it out along with a night dress before she shed her bloodied robes, wincing as she caught sight of the small scar on her shoulder in the mirror. She considerd healing it for a moment before with a small sigh she simply morphed it away, she pulled the night dress over her head.

"Oh Dora . . ." Dora shook her head in the mirror as she looked herself over "What on earth have you gotten yourself into . . ."

* * *

A little while later Nymphadora poked her head out of the door to her new bedroom, looking both ways down the corridor before she decided the coast was clear. With a small sigh she left the room, a set of Bellatrix's old robes in her arms as she snuck down the corridor and into the bathroom. Dora couldn't help but gasp slightly at the sight of the bathroom, it was grander than she would have imagined. There was a large bath in the corner, with many taps that she could only assume gave out many different bubble baths and scents such as the ones at Hogwarts had, the high ceiling room was impeccably decorated. The young witch had never been more excited for a bath in her life. With a small giggle she ran over and got her bath running.

After what must have been an hour later at the least Nymphadora finished brushing her teeth, drying her hair with her wand before she slipped on the set of robes she had been given. They were a dark midnight blue, the expensive material nothing like she had ever owned before. With a few moments of consideration, the woman flicked her wand, lightening the colour of the material slightly (she had never truly liked dark colours). As she slipped it on she sighed at the corset to the side.

"I suppose I've got to wear the whole thing . . . Truth be told this doesn't exactly seem supportive without it." With a small sigh Nymphadora placed the corset around her, she had never placed one on herself before and as she tried to tie the strings together in a way she had seen her mother do with ease she couldn't help but gasp for breath as she pulled it a little too tight. "Fuck." Dora winced as she tried to adjust the thing, breathing slightly easier as she managed to loosen it slightly. She bit her lip as she looked in the mirror, she did look so much like her biological mother. She screwed her eyes and within a matter of seconds her curled black hair turned a sleek straight blonde with pink streaks, the woman smiled slightly as she braided her hair to the side.

"That'll do for now . . ." Dora winced at the feeling of the corset as she straightened, waving her wand as her night dress was returned to her room "Maybe I'll get Bellatrix to straighten this thing out for me."

With one last look in the mirror she decided it was time to return to her room, it was still rather early in the morning though she couldn't sleep and she was sure Bellatrix would be back for her soon enough.

"Nymphadora!" the male voice snarled from the end of the corridor, causing the girl to turn on the spot and face the man. Rodolphus Lestrange glared at her as he walked towards her, wand drawn "You have ruined my life girl, do you know that?"

"Well from what Bellatrix has to say you messed my life up pretty well. Not sure how I've hurt you though . . ." Dora frowned slightly before she looked to his drawn wand, quickly adjusting her own in her grip "What do you want?"

"I want you to pay for it!" Rodolphus yelled. She wasn't expecting what came next, she wasn't fast enough " ** _Crucio!_** " he hissed at her, the jet of light running from his wand into the girl.

She fell to the floor, gasping in pain as she felt the electrifying magic coursing through her body. She gritted her teeth as she tried not to yell, though it was no use, soon she let out a scream of pain.

"Rodolphus!" another voice yelled, the curse quickly stopping. Nymphadora groaned on the floor, it was a male voice "What the hell are you doing? Bella's already come after me for cutting her getting her here, she'll murder you."

Nymphadora groaned in pain, hearing one set of footsteps storming away as another rushed over to her. She was surprised to see Rabastan Lestrange crouching over her, pulling her up into a sitting position "Sorry," Rabastan mumbled, "Bella . . . well she hasn't exactly been nice to him. Though truth be told I didn't really know why until now. I'm Rabastan."

"Dora . . ." Nymphadora said as she sat up, she had soon decided that she could no longer call herself Tonks.

"I know." Rabastan smirked slightly "Shit, you do look like her you know."

"I know . . ." Dora muttered as Rabastan helped her to her feet.

"Here . . ." Rabastan wrapped an arm around the girl as he helped her back to her room, he sat her down on the bed before summoning a potion "Take this." Rabastan soon rolled his eyes at the cautious look on Dora's face "Come on, I'm not gonna kill you. You're shaking from his curse: this is a potion designed to help the residual pain of a Cruciatus."

"Thanks . . ." Dora sighed before she downed the potion "Why the hell would he do that? Bella's gonna kill him for it."

"Please." Rabastan looked to the girl with wide eyes "Don't tell her . . . She really would kill him for it-the mood she's in of late. I know he's an idiot but he's also my brother."

"I- . . . Okay." Dora nodded "Our secret."

Rabastan smirked "Yes . . . Your corset is all skewiff. May I?" Rabastan asked as his hands reached to her waist. Dora nodded slightly hesitantly before she stood up, letting the man fix her corset for her.

"Thanks . . ." Dora said, still entirely unsure of the man.

"No problem, though I must admit I usually have more experience taking those things off rather than putting them on." Rabastan smirked mischeviously as the young witch blushed. "I'll see you around, Nymphie."

"Don't call me Nymphie!" The woman yelled after the man as with a small chuckle he left the room. She sighed as she sat back down on her bed, merlin this life was going to take some getting used to.


	21. House Tour

**Here's Chapter 21 for you! I'm supposed to start 31 tonight, according to my co-author. xD Thank you for all the love and reviews so far: it really keeps us writing...and posting. :D**

 **Do enjoy this latest update!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Nymphadora woke in complete darkness, gasping in sudden fright before she realised she'd pulled the silky sheets up over her head while she was sleeping. Sitting up and yawning slightly, Dora looked around the room for a moment, seeing that the clock said that it was ten in the morning. Why had they let her sleep so long? Wouldn't Bellatrix—her mother—have come to wake her to at least eat something?

The black-haired witch dragged herself out of bed, flicking her wand to remake the bed sloppily before she walked over to the wardrobe again. "Decent robes," she sighed, shaking her head at the idea. Andromeda would have a fit at the robe Dora selected from the closet; the older Metamorphagus always dressed more modestly than most witches of her age, but then Andromeda had always had strange ideas about proper clothing and etiquette and all.

Dora sighed as she thought of the witch that had raised her. The woman had lied to her for so long—how could she have never told her the truth? Dora was angry, yes, but at the moment, she was far more hungry. Slipping on the black dress, Nymphadora smirked at her image in the mirror. No, Andromeda would never approve—especially not of something so BLACK, but Dora had to give the woman credit: she was really good at doing, saying, and teaching things she didn't believe in.

Poking her dark-haired head out of her room, Nymphadora found the hallway to be clear, then scurried down the hall. As she looked out of the hall, wondering whether she should go left or right, a door opened down the hall and Dora gritted her teeth when she spotted Rabastan.

"Nymphie!" he called, chuckling. "Got your robes on right this morning?"

 _"Don't_ call me Nymphie!" she hissed at him as he walked down the hall toward her.

"Your hair," he said with a smirk, "looks like you slept in it."

Astonished at the man, she didn't speak, and he reached out, giving her braided hair a tug. "Hey!" she said in annoyance, slapping his arm away as she allowed her magic to singe his arm slightly.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow after he'd winced and yanked his arm away from her. "Why did you do that? Who taught you that? Not that blood-traitor freak—"

"Excuse you," Nymphadora glared at him, "but the freak raised me, and the Mudblood too. Yes, she taught me my Unforgiveables. Be thankful I didn't do a full curse."

"Sure," Rabastan shrugged. "Bella will be testing you on that soon enough, I'm sure. So where were you going? I'm sure you don't know your way around the manor yet—Bellatrix told me that Cissa got lost in the manor once even after she and Lucius were married. Where are you headed?"

"I was thinking of getting something to eat," Dora sighed, unsure she could eat if Rabastan sat beside her and talked about her corset the whole time. She would definitely curse him if that turned out to be the case.

He grinned. "Kitchens," he said. "As long as you know where the kitchens are, you never have to show up to meals—but they'll probably expect you to eat with them when you get used to being here."

Dora bit her lip slightly as he led the way down the hall, back past her room. "You were going the wrong way," he told her. "The Malfoys live down the hall to the left, and your mother lives down the opposite hall. I do too, come to think of it—in case you ever want to visit, you know." Rabastan winked at her.

She gave him a disgusted look, and he feigned hurt, looking away from her. "Your mother also has a special room across from yours, but she doesn't sleep there...don't know what she wanted it for."

Dora didn't speak, though when Rabastan led her into the kitchen, he was laughing at another of his own jokes. "I told you to go away," came an annoyed voice, and Dora turned toward the voice to see a teenage blond boy sitting at the small table.

"Nymphie wouldn't agree to go to my room, so I had to bring her here," Rabastan shrugged, and the boy glanced at Dora in surprise. "Oh, yes, this is Nymphadora Black, your aunt's daughter."

"I know," the boy answered. "I've known for years, way before she did."

Rabastan summoned an elf, commanding it to bring food for his friend, and Dora didn't miss the look of annoyance on the boy's face. "It's Draco, right?" she asked, putting her hand on the back of the chair next to him. He nodded. "Is it all right if I sit here?" Draco nodded again.

The elf brought Dora a platter of food and she smiled, looking at it before glancing at the elf. "You may leave."

The Malfoy and the Lestrange exchanged glances, but Dora didn't look up, digging into her breakfast. Finally, Rabastan asked, "So tell us, Nymphie—"

She flung a hex at him wandlessly and Draco stared at her in shock. "Don't call me Nymphie," she told him. "I'm just Dora."

"I thought you were raised by a Mudblood," Draco frowned at her. "Mudbloods don't accept that sort of thing."

"Yeah, but with a Black blood-traitor, it overpowers the Mudblood aspect," Dora shrugged. "Andromeda tried to give me a pureblood upbringing, but most of it was just in theory."

"That would suck," Rabastan nodded, then grinned at Draco. "Don't make her mad. She's got a good Cruciatus: she's already tried it out on me this morning."

Draco frowned. "So...you're a Metamorphagus?"

Nymphadora sighed and closed her eyes, morphing her hair dark purple. "Yes." She returned to eating, trying to ignore the two males who kept looking at each other over her head.

Rabastan rose from the other side of the table. "How about you two get acquainted?" he grinned, striding toward the door. "Give her a tour of the mansion, Draco, after all—she's going to be here for a long time. But don't show her my room: I'll do that—"

A stronger hex bounced off the door, and he shouted, "Learn to aim, Nymphie!" before leaving the room and walking down the hall laughing.

Nymphadora growled under her breath, and Draco gave her a slightly sympathetic look. "He's always like that, especially when he meets new people. He's probably curious to know if you're like Bellatrix—most of us are."

She didn't reply, and Draco glanced to her plate. "Are you finished? We could go for a walk—our mothers are talking out in the garden...that's why Bellatrix didn't gather you for breakfast. Mother wanted a word with her first."

Dora nodded and Draco summoned an elf to clear and clean the table, standing and leading his older cousin from the room. Draco pointed out the guests room to her and Dora nodded politely. He led her across the entrance hall to the other wing of Malfoy Manor.

"Father's study," he motioned to a dark, sturdy door, and Dora frowned, thinking of the boy's father.

"One time I recall seeing your dad," Dora grinned, "I was fourteen, in Diagon shopping for school things. I had got away from Mother—I mean, Andromeda—and had gone to Knockturn instead. We ended up in the same shop, and he stared at me like I'd come back from the dead—he must have thought for a wild second that I was Bellatrix."

Draco merely turned away from the door with a smirk. "The library and sitting room are this way as well," he said to Nymphadora. "The main hall is on the first floor, of course—and you know where the dungeons are."

Dora stuck out her tongue. "Obviously, yes," she glared at the wall.

"Garden," Draco said, walking out through the doors.

"But we shouldn't interrupt your mother and Bella," Dora said quickly, and Draco gave her a calculating look.

"I know you've probably heard that Bellatrix is insane, and she is, but she swears that she would never hurt you," Draco told her. "Whatever that means. She'd definitely hurt me, even though I'm her nephew."

"She told me as much," Dora sighed, "but I still don't know what to think. I still can't believe she's my mother."

Draco smiled a little. "I'm glad she's not mine," he said. "Now come on: the garden is large enough that we need not meet them: I can guess where Mother would have taken Bella."

Dora sighed again and allowed the blonde boy to lead her into the garden. They walked together in silence until Draco said, "The Dark Lord has ordered Bellatrix to make you fit for his service. Do you want to be a Death Eater?"

"I do," Dora said, a slight smile coming to her lips. "I always thought it would be a bit horrible, thinking I was a half-blood and all, but I still wanted to be in on the action."

"So do I!" Draco declared, then glanced around hastily. "Mother doesn't want me to join, but I want to be like Father and serve the Dark Lord," he told her in a confidential tone.

Nymphadora nodded. "Be that one who denies his master when the Ministry brings the heat."

Draco's cheeks flushed red with anger. "How dare you?!"

She laughed outright at his expression, then said, "I had to say that. Andromeda always said that about Lucius: that he was never one to boldly speak his allegiance."

Draco was about to retort when two witches stepped onto the path before them. Narcissa looked between the two. "Are you arguing?"

"Just a little cousinly disagreement," Dora said easily, making Draco glare at her. "I insulted his father."

"Ha!" Bellatrix laughed, reaching out to put her arm around the girl's waist and not missing the younger woman's hesitation. "Already decided Lucius isn't your type, Dora?"

Dora glanced at the two Malfoys, then said, "It doesn't matter."

Narcissa sighed, then gave her sister a pointed look. Bella released the girl reluctantly and Narcissa said, "We are going to talk for a few minutes, Nymphadora. Follow me."

"Don't I get a choice?" Dora snapped in annoyance, seeing that Draco had already escaped the three witches.

"No," Narcissa answered. "Bella didn't get one, either."

Dora rolled her eyes, following the blonde witch back toward the house. It had better be worth walking across the entirety of Malfoy Manor to merely talk to one family member and the next. She had the feeling she needed to talk to Narcissa before she talked with her own mother again—Bellatrix seemed to be more nervous now than before she'd told Dora of her true parentage.

* * *

Narcissa led the girl into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor and motioned her to take a seat, standing near the door. Nymphadora could feel the wards on the room and knew their conversation was protected from those outside.

"Dora—Nymphadora," Narcissa began, "I feel I should warn you about Bella—about your mother. She isn't perfectly sane, but she would never hurt you...not on purpose."

"Cissa," the purple-haired witch began with a sigh, "what are you trying to tell me?"

"Just...give her a chance," Narcissa said softly. "Her life has been awful, from the time she was born. You know now that your real father is also her father, and my father...Bella was abused for years at home."

"Andromeda told me," Nymphadora murmured, her throat dry. "She told me that when I found out she was a Metamorphagus too...she said he delighted in abusing her powers, that I had made his list because of mine."

Narcissa nodded slightly. "Bellatrix was a wonderful mother to you," she said quietly. "The only reason she sent you away was so that you wouldn't fall prey to our father. Rodolphus would not allow Bellatrix to keep you at his home, and so Bellatrix entrusted you to Andromeda. It broke her heart, Dora: I saw her moments after she'd left you—she was inconsolable."

Nymphadora listened carefully, wondering that the evil, insane witch the world always saw Bellatrix Lestrange as had given up her own daughter to protect her. "I understand her concerns, especially after I'd met Cygnus—the man is downright perverted," Dora snapped, then regained her calm. "What about Bellatrix, then?"

"Just...don't blame her for leaving you with Andromeda," Narcissa said, stepping forward. "She did the best she could with all odds against her—she'll never let you go now, and will protect you, though I'm sure you hardly need it. You _are_ Bellatrix's daughter, after all."

"Ha!" said Dora, smirking proudly as her hair flashed to black. "Thank you for protecting me from our father," she added, the word strange on her lips.

"You are Nymphadora Black; you are my niece," Narcissa said firmly, and Dora stood, face-to-face with the blonde woman. "I would not fail to protect you, especially when your mother was far away in Azkaban."

Dora hesitantly reached out, then hugged the woman fiercely. "She was angry I didn't know anything about her being my mother," Dora muttered as she pulled away from her aunt.

Narcissa sighed. "And that isn't your fault, although you will be shouted at for it," she said. "I'll do my best to teach you the pureblood ways and what is expected of you, though I had thought Andromeda would do a better job of it—she was always the proper one."

"She is," Dora rolled her eyes. "Until recent years, she was no fun at all."

"Oh?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You must tell me some time. Now then, dear, are you settled in to your room?"

"Yes," Nymphadora replied. "It's nice, thanks."

"Good," Narcissa smiled. "The library and the gardens are open to you; I suggest you don't lock yourself in your room. I'm sure you can find something to amuse yourself."

"Am I allowed in the dungeons?" Dora asked suddenly, and the woman looked surprised.

"Only if Bellatrix goes with you," Narcissa answered. "The dungeons are off limits to most people, anyway."

Nymphadora nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks," she said, then gave the witch an appreciative smile and left the room. She knew Bellatrix would take some getting used to—the whole pureblood/daughter-of-Bellatrix thing would take some getting used to—but she was willing to do it in order to get to know the witch that had brought her into the world.


	22. Rules and Duels

**So as I've just finished writing the 33rd chapter to this story, I thought I best put up chapter 22 hahaha**

 **Please Read, enjoy and please please do review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora chewed her lip as she walked the halls of Malfoy manor. She had decided that after she had been sat in her room for half an hour since her discussion with Narcissa that it was time to seek out Bellatrix Lestrange for herself. She couldn't deny the urge she had to know her true mother, though the prospect of Bellatrix's sanity still scared her on some level she had to at least try. If what Narcissa had said was true she was sure that part of the reason Bella had such a hard time with the Dementors of Azkaban must have been giving her up, she could only imagine how hard it must have been for the witch. She had made sure to ask Draco what room exactly was Bellatrix's (though she ignored his clear questioning look of her sanity at the want to disturb her in her own room, something he would clearly never dare to do) and took a deep breath as she faced the door. With more courage than she expected she knocked on the door.

"I swear to _merlin_ , Rodolphus Lestrange you are not getting back in here if you wish to live with all your parts in tact!" the scream came from the other side of the door, Nymphadora quickly regretting her decision as she backed away from the door. Before she could dare to move she heard the woman's footsteps, the door quickly slamming open.

Bellatrix's glare of fury soon turned into one of surprise "Oh . . . I thought . . ." Bellatrix shook her head, cursing herself "I'm sorry . . . Your hair . . . I didn't mean to scare _you_."

Nymphadora shook her head as she watched the woman back away into the room "I-It's okay, you didn't scare me."

Bellatrix scoffed "You really do need to learn to stop telling lies when you can't get your hair to go along with them."

Dora pulled her braid of pure white hair to her face, swearing to herself before she screwed her eyes, her braid soon returning to blonde with a single streak of pink "You didn't _scare_ me, just shocked me."

"Right . . ." Bellatrix sighed "You _can_ come in, you know."

Nymphadora blushed slightly as she realised she was still awkwardly stood in the hallway. With a small nod she walked into the witch's room, looking behind her as Bella closed the door with a flick of her wrist. Dora tried to ignore all of her instincts, all of what she had believed through her life; that if she was left alone with the witch in front of her she'd be good as dead, as she took a step closer to the witch who had now sat on her bed.

"Is Rodolphus really that bad then?" Dora asked, desperate to kill the awkward silence of the room.

"He's a pathetic excuse of a human being and I hate him." Bellatrix snarled as she glared at the floor.

"W-Well I'm sure that's not true, you did marry him . . ." Dora laughed awkwardly as Bellatrix laughed.

"You really don't know much about Pure Bloods, do you?" the woman smirked, clearly amused.

"Apparently not." Dora sighed.

Bellatrix looked to the girl, a glint of curiosity in her eyes before she sighed, leaning back onto her bed as she put her wand on her nightstand "Try to act 'proper', marry a Pure Blood, have Pure Blood children. It's all something that's terribly boring and I tend to break the rules far too many times to count for it to matter." Bellatrix yawned.

"I was never too good at following the rules either." Dora forced a smile at her mother.

"Definitely my child." Bella scoffed "Narcissa will have fun trying to make you a 'Proper Pure Blood' I'm sure."

"Sounds delightful . . ." Dora sighed.

"You must _know_ the rules to know how to _break_ the rules correctly, Nymphadora." Bellatrix smirked.

"Wasn't sure there was a correct way to break rules." Dora laughed before she caught sight of the witch's night stand "I-Is that me?"

Bellatrix sat up, looking to the picture on her night stand with a small smile as she picked up the small frame, the small child sleeping within the frame barely weeks old. "Yes . . ." Bella sighed, staring at the picture for a few moments before she looked up to the woman before her.

"I've never seen a picture of me that young . . ." Dora practically whispered as she looked to the frame, gently sitting down on the bed next to Bellatrix.

"Oh . . . I do have more . . . Lots more . . ." Bellatrix near enough whispered.

Nymphadora looked to the witch, unsure of how to react as she met the woman's gaze. Her dark Black eyes were boring into her, she hesitated for a few moments before she reached out, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Her hand lingered on the girl's cheek for a few moments before she snatched it away, forcing herself to stand up as she snatched her wand from the nightstand.

"Want to duel?" The woman exclaimed as she pulled the girl up from the bed "Of course you do."

"I-Okay." Dora said, drawing her wand from her skirts.

"Not in the bedroom, there won't be anything left standing." Bellatrix laughed before she stormed ahead of the girl, Nymphadora quickly running behind her to keep up.

When she finally reached the gardens with Bellatrix the young metamorphmagus was panting for breath, the older witch smirked as she turned back to her, far less out of breath than she was.

"Now now, Dora; if that small sprint knocked the breath out of you I'll have to put you to laps in the garden." Bellatrix laughed.

"I thought Death Eaters didn't do the running? More the causing chaos and disapparating?" Dora panted.

"Ha!" Bellatrix laughed "True, I suppose."

Bellatrix quickly sent a hex at the girl, Nymphadora quickly deflecting it as she stared at her wide eyed. This woman _was_ insane.

"What the-?" Dora began before Bellatrix threw another spell at her, the girl quickly deflecting it and throwing one back of her own.

"Rule one:" Bellatrix smirked as she deflected the spell with ease "No warnings, Death Eaters don't wait for their opponent."

"Right." Dora gave a look of concentration " ** _Rictusempra!_** "

Bellatrix dodged the spell, laughing with delight before she sent a flash of purple light towards the younger witch who dodged it by mere inches "Rule two: _learn not to say it_. If you can; though I could use legilimency to predict your moves when you know occlumency it's near enough _useless_." Bellatrix smirked as she sent a spell at her daughter, flinching slightly as she hit the girl's shoulder.

Dora winced, staggering back slightly before she sent another spell non-verbally. The pair duelled furiously, the younger witch holding her ground admirably before she was eventually thrown to the ground, her wand zooming from her hand. Nymphadora couldn't help but let out a slight groan until the sunlight was blocked from her face by the figure of Bellatrix, the woman quickly kneeling beside her.

"Rule three:" Bellatrix sighed as she leant down and healed the girl's minor grazes "there aren't any rules."

"Figures." Dora grunted before she sat up, rubbing her shoulder before Bellatrix handed her her wand "Can we go again?"

Bellatrix laughed, pulling the girl to her feet before she made some space between them, ready to fight again.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks answered her front door with a sense of hesitation, her wand already drawn behind her back. It was with a slight sigh of relief and then that of annoyance that she opened the door fully at the sight of the man on her doorstep.

"Andromeda." Remus nodded.

"Remus, Nymphadora isn't here." Andromeda went to shut the door on the man before she shot the man a glare as he placed his foot in the way.

"Where is she?" Remus asked.

"Out." Andromeda snapped.

"May I come in?" Remus asked, a look of concern on his features.

It was begrudgingly that Andromeda opened the door to the man, shutting the door straight behind him before she looked to make sure he was truly alone "What do you want?"

"Dora was supposed to meet me for lunch, she didn't turn up." Remus sighed "Did she come home last night?"

"Yes . . ." Andromeda said, it was hardly a lie, she did make it to the boundaries of her home before she was taken.

"What's going on?" Ted asked as he emerged from the living room, frowning at the man.

"I'm worried about Nymphadora." Remus said "I fear she's in danger."

"She's not." Andromeda retorted.

"Andromeda, please." Remus begged.

"I-" Andromeda stopped as Ted placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She was taken, Remus." Ted said calmly, wincing at the look of horror on the man's face "She's fine."

"How can you say that!?" Remus yelled.

"Because she is with her mother, Remus." Ted said, not missing the grimace from his wife.

To the couple's surprise the man looked at them calmly before he spoke again "Do you think that's _wise_?"

Andromeda stared at the man in shock for a few moments before she said anything "Why- . . . How-?"

"How did I know that you weren't Nymphadora's mother?" Remus sighed "I didn't, not until I saw Dora's locket. I saw a picture extremely similar to that one at Hogwarts, when Sirius came back from meeting his new cousin and showed us a picture he'd taken. I never said anything to her about it, it didn't seem my place . . ."

"Well you know Nymphadora is perfectly fine, Bellatrix wouldn't hurt her own daughter." Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the man "Now get out of my home."

"How can you be sure?" Remus asked.

"I said get out of my house!" Andromeda snarled.

With one last look the man sighed, walking from the home and disapparating past the wards. Andromeda sighed slightly as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist, she leant back into his embrace.

"Oh Ted . . ." Andromeda sighed, closing her eyes in despair "Will she be okay? Have we done the right thing?"

"You can't stop her knowing the truth anymore, she's not a little girl." Ted sighed "She'll be okay, I hope."

Andromeda stared out of the window for a few thoughtful moments before she nodded, suddenly coming to life "We need to ward the place again, make sure Bellatrix can't barge in here herself. I wasn't kidding when I said she'd murder us for letting Dora think she's a half-blood. Amongst other things . . . Not forgetting the whole letting her fall in love with a half-blood werewolf." Andromeda shuddered at the thought.


	23. Justice Knocks

**Woot! Been waiting for this chapter for a while, and I had tons of fun writing it. I was so excited when I realised this was the next chapter to go up...we're about twelve chapters ahead now, haha.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING (for later in the chapter)! Violence and suggestive sentences and stuff not suitable for those of weak constitution...ahahahaha. Otherwise, enjoy it! :D**

 **Dora**

* * *

"Nymphadora…."

Dora sighed a little as she woke to find Bellatrix sitting on her bed, watching her. "Why?" Dora complained, yawning and stretching. "What time is it?"

"Time to get uuuuup!" sang Bellatrix. "It's morning!"

"I don't care," Dora moaned, pulling her blankets up over her head and turning onto her side.

Bellatrix hesitated, then reached out and began to rub her daughter's back gently, not speaking. After a few moments, she felt Dora relax under her fingers, the girl finally pulling her blankets away from her face. "There you are," Bellatrix said, stroking Dora's black hair out of her eyes.

Dora watched the older witch look down at her in an almost loving way. Bellatrix seemed very nervous and a little afraid of what she would do. _Afraid of me?_ Dora scoffed at her own thoughts. _Bellatrix Lestrange?_

"Nymphadora," Bellatrix began softly, "we have an appointment in the dungeons." A startled expression crossed Dora's face and Bellatrix looked very hurt. "Dora, I would never—it's not like that. I'm to teach you the Unforgivables today."

"Oh." Dora smiled weakly and sat up to be face to face with the woman. "I'm sorry...after all the stories I've heard, it's difficult to imagine myself as your esteemed daughter and not a tortured victim at your feet."

Bellatrix drew a sharp breath. "Never, Dora. You are the only thing in the world that I've ever loved with my whole heart. I was forced to give you up and they will pay for it!" Bellatrix reached out to the girl, carefully putting her arm around her and squeezing her cautiously. "But I have you back now," Bellatrix sniffed, her head against her daughter's. "No one will take you from me ever again, I swear it."

Dora was moved by the tone of her mother's voice and hugged her reassuringly. "Well, obviously I'm not going anywhere," Dora said, smirking. "Except to the dungeons. I'm assuming you'll teach me more in depth?"

"Of course!" Bellatrix giggled, hugging the girl before jumping up off the bed and motioning Nymphadora to get up. "Come, Dora," she said eagerly. "I'll help you dress…." She shuffled over to the wardrobe and rustled through the dresses. "Here," she grinned, holding out the black gown to her daughter. "We can be twins today!"

"Okay," Dora agreed, taking the gown and realising that it was the same style of dress her mother was wearing.

"Turn," Bellatrix commanded her when Dora was dressed.

Dora obeyed, then gasped as Bellatrix knowledgeably tightened the girl's corset. "Mum, no more!" she gasped. "I may be young, but I still need to breathe!"

Bellatrix smiled, then turned the girl back toward her. "When you're more used to these horrible contraptions, that will feel as nothing. Don't ever let Cissa dress you—she'll do it worse."

Nymphadora grinned. "Well, I could never look so perfect as she does."

"Me either," Bellatrix shrugged, then smirked. "I'll tell you a secret, though. Your aunt Cissa isn't perfect, no matter how she seems." Bellatrix suddenly shook her head. "What am I talking about? The dungeons! Come along, Nymphadora dear."

Nymphadora followed her mother quickly as the woman fairly flew on dancing feet down the corridors to the dungeons. Bellatrix led the way down the stairs, her black eyes sparking with anticipation, her head held high with pride as she regarded the prisoners. "That one," she said, pointing to one of the chained prisoners. "We have our appointment with him."

The girl hurried after Bellatrix, who stopped suddenly, Dora colliding with her back. "Dora!" Bella hissed, stumbling forward slightly.

"I—sorry," Dora squeaked as Bellatrix turned to glare at her. "Sorry!"

"No, no," Bella muttered to herself, realising she was frightening the girl. "It's okay. Look: the Dark Lord wants us to question this man and find out everything he knows about the Order." She sighed. "Come on! Show me how well Andromeda taught you your Unforgivables, child. Make him holler!" She led the way toward the man's cell.

Dora sighed as she caught up with the woman, making sure to stay a safe distance behind in case Bellatrix stopped suddenly. As they approached the cell, the man sat up, looking terrified. Bellatrix smiled at him, giggling, "Aw, you remember me! Well, this time, Nymphadora will be delighted to teach you to misbehave when asked questions, understand?"

The man looked at the second witch in confusion. "I thought you were the Tonks girl...Remus—"

Bellatrix instantly Cursed the man, his screams echoing off the dungeon walls. "She is Nymphadora Black, my daughter!" she hissed at the man. "Do not call her by that name of filth!"

Nymphadora was shocked to hear the man mention her fiance's name, and bit her lip as the man regarded her carefully. "Why are you here?"

"We will be asking the questions, not answering them," Nymphadora hissed at the man, joining her mother at the door of the cell. The moment they were inside, Bellatrix released the man from his chains, throwing him to the floor. "Round two?" Dora raised an eyebrow at her mother.

Bellatrix cackled with glee. "Round _three_. This one is stubborn. But the Dark Lord says if he doesn't talk today, he is no longer useful to us and we can do as we please with him."

Nymphadora saw the terrified expression on the man's face, and almost smiled. "So what do we need to know from him?"

"Just anything he likes to tell us about the Order," Bellatrix shrugged, thoughtfully stroking her wand with her forefinger. "He just likes to scream at me, though; he doesn't talk. Maybe I Cursed him too much." She giggled at the thought, then skipped over to kneel next to the man, yanking his head back and sticking her wand in his throat. "Did I Curse you too much? Well, tell us all you know and you won't suffer anymore."

"Liar!" he hissed, squirming as her wand burnt his neck.

"Well, I didn't say how long the not suffering would take," Bella admitted. "But you can start talking. That will make me happier."

The man gritted his teeth, refusing to reply, and Bellatrix looked up at her daughter. "Kindly give him a taste of pain, Dora."

Nymphadora pointed her wand at the man, gathering her intent before allowing the Curse to flow from her wand, the red-hot Curse burning into the man so furiously that he immediately let out a shriek, writhing and screaming for all he was worth. "A taste," Nymphadora nodded at her mother and the prisoner.

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "Better than I'd dreamed, and can only get better!" she pronounced, then looked down at the man who was gasping for breath, tears on his face. "I almost feel sorry for you. Almost." She added her own Curse. "Naughty boy."

After a moment, Dora stepped closer to them and looked down at the man, wondering if Remus had told him about their relationship. She dearly hoped not, but if he had, she could not let him speak of anything he knew about her to either side. "As much as we delight in your pain," she smirked down at him, making sure her hair was jet black like her mother's, "we are far more interested in hearing you talk than scream."

"Well, maybe she is," Bella giggled to her victim, and Nymphadora couldn't help laughing.

"So," Nymphadora said softly, stalking around to the man's other side and looking down at him, "what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"N—nothing!" the man cried, and Dora smiled as Bellatrix shook her head.

"Wrong answer!" Bellatrix hissed in glee, and Nymphadora sent a Dark curse, twisting the man's arm unnaturally and causing blood to spurt across the room. "Ooh!" said Bellatrix, and Nymphadora felt sick at the sight momentarily.

The man shrieked, "Please! Please stop! Stop!"

Nymphadora leveled her wand at his heart. "You will talk. You will answer my mother's questions. You will be very clear on what you are saying. Now: Mum, if you will ask the questions?"

As Bellatrix happily took over the inquisition, Dora stood and glared down at the two, adding a Curse from time to time whenever the man hesitated. By the time Bellatrix and Nymphadora had finished questioning him, he was a bloody, quivering mess. "Very good!" Bellatrix grinned at her daughter. "Now. If you'll send the _Avada,_ we'll be off."

"Um...okay." Dora pointed her wand at the man, who barely moved before the Killing Curse ended his misery. "Mother...do you always get covered in blood like that?"

"I like blood," Bellatrix grinned, licking one of her blood-covered fingers. "You will too, I think, once you've got used to it. Well, I've got to report to the Dark Lord, and you—you need to wash up before Cissa catches you. I'll be up to your room in a few minutes. Maybe the Dark Lord will let me take you out of the Manor for a bit if he's pleased with our information. I'll be back." And Bellatrix ran away up the corridor, still giggling happily.

* * *

Dora was washed up and curled up on her bed when Bellatrix came bounding into the room without knocking. "And?" she grinned at her mother.

"We're going out!" Bellatrix grinned broadly. "He was very pleased with your performance—and so am I." She hugged her daughter fiercely, Dora grinning as she thanked Merlin her mother had seemed to have washed up after their torture session.

"So where are we going?" Dora raised an eyebrow, sliding off the bed.

Bellatrix frowned slightly as she draped a cloak over the girl's shoulders. "We're going to pay Father a visit," she said softly. "Today, Dora...today the House of Black falls."

Nymphadora drew a quick breath, then nodded firmly. "He must pay for all he has done," she agreed.

The older witch nodded, a slight madness in her eyes. "I hate him, Nymphadora. He's the reason I lost you. He's the reason Andromeda is gone. He's the reason I've suffered so much throughout my life. He must be punished: he must die."

"Together," Dora said to her mother. "Together, we will avenge all of us."

"Yes," Bellatrix breathed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Together."

Nymphadora squeezed her mother's hand, then said, "Come on. What's your plan? Pretending to visit and cornering him in his study of doom?"

Bellatrix stared at her. "How do you know about that?"

"That's what Andromeda always called it," Dora said softly. "And in her memory of her visit there years ago, she let things slip that she never wanted me to see. I saw him abusing her, but I didn't realise what it meant til years later. I know why she is the way she is."

"She abandoned me to him!" Bellatrix hissed. "She abandoned me and Cissy to him!"

"Sometimes, the protectors get tired of being abused," Nymphadora sighed. "She told me that the power and blood-status wasn't worth being used by everyone around her. That study really is the study of doom: she's been there, I've been there, and you've been there. Let's end this, shall we? No one need be abused by the bastard ever again."

"Ever!" snarled Bellatrix, clenching her fist. "Let's go, now! We will do as you said, pretend to visit. Do not ever turn your back on him, Nymphadora. He is a fiend, worse than the devil himself. He shows no mercy; he will be shown no mercy."

Bellatrix turned and ran from the room, Nymphadora keeping up with her easily this time, both darting to the doors of the Mansion. Narcissa came rushing up to them, looking concerned. "Bella, where are you taking her? The Dark Lord—"

Nymphadora looked her aunt square in the eye. "We have permission to go out."

"And when we return," Bellatrix said matter-of-factly, "we shall all be fatherless. Come along, dear."

"Bella!" Narcissa gasped, following them through the gates. "Bellatrix, think—"

"I've planned this nearly every day since I had to give up my daughter," Bellatrix snapped at her sister. "It's time. And you can thank Andy and me for protecting you from the atrocities committed by the man. You can't stop us."

"The House of Black—" Narcissa began, but Nymphadora cut her off.

"It's already finished," Nymphadora said bluntly. "There is no male Black left that can produce children. Andromeda fixed our father years ago. It's time he finally suffered the consequences of his lack of self-control!"

Narcissa stared between the two, and Bellatrix took her daughter's hand, disapparating without another word. Bellatrix walked straight through the gates, surprised that Nymphadora walked onto the grounds without a problem. "You're in the wards," she groaned. "You were never removed."

"Expected me to return, did he?" Nymphadora frowned. "How about no? At least, not to stay here. Death trap of a place."

"My childhood house of terrors," Bellatrix sighed. "I intend to make this fast, but I'll be distracted once we start the torture. You'll have to keep me on track, remind me that we have other things to do."

"Okay?" Dora raised an eyebrow. _Me, remind Bellatrix that she has other things to do besides murder her own father? Sure. No problem._

They walked into the entrance hall, and both looked around nervously. Dora bit her lip. "I only remember Cissa practically running from this place with me," she said. "I don't remember anything else...I woke up in the study and she rescued me."

Bellatrix looked at her daughter, tears filling her eyes. "I tried my best to protect you!"

"I know you did," Dora said nervously, not wanting Bellatrix to break down into hysterics on the spot. "Please don't—we've come to stop this cycle, you know."

"Of course," Bellatrix sniffed. "Well, then. Follow me. We'll have to find him."

"Find me?" came a harsh laugh, and both witches looked down the hall to see an older wizard standing against the wall, regarding them. "Such fine ladies that have come to grace my home today—"

"Oh shut up!" shouted Bellatrix, Nymphadora touching her arm reassuringly before she thought about what she was doing. "This place is the quietest I remember it—the walls must be grateful."

Cygnus Black looked to the younger witch, who blushed in fury as his eyes seemed to stare right though her as he looked her up and down. "Just like your mother at your age," he smirked. "What a girl."

Bellatrix's magic crackled, and Nymphadora stepped closer to her mother, warning her not to lose control. "You bastard," she growled at him. "Nymphadora is the one good thing that I have ever had in my whole life, and of course you had planned to take her from me."

"So you sent her to Andromeda," Cygnus smirked. "I can see the bitch's influence on my daughter, Bella."

"Ha!" said Dora. "To borrow Andromeda's words: 'I am no daughter of yours.'"

"Better Andromeda's influence than yours!" Bellatrix hissed.

Cygnus looked between the two, obviously comparing them. "Ah, but I can see my influence in her, Bellatrix. My blood is twice hers, you know."

Bellatrix glared at him in fury. "As I well know!" she yelled. "And I will make sure that is the last bit of her that you share!"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "This is all dreadfully enlightening, but I have other things to do," she said. "Let's just get this over with."

"What are you planning this time?" Cygnus sighed. "I'm finished with your antics, Bellatrix. Go home—"

"I will not," Bellatrix said, drawing her wand, "until you are dead."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cygnus laughed at her. "I am your father—"

"Some father," Nymphadora spat, winging a Curse at the man and narrowly missing him, smashing a mirror and a small vase. "We came here for one purpose: to see you destroyed. Far be it from us to fail in our mission." She smiled at him, tilting her head slightly. "Shall we go to your study?"

Cygnus smirked at her. "Do you miss it? Do you miss it too, Bella?"

Bellatrix cackled with hysterical laughter, sending spell after spell toward her father, though none of them hit him, merely forcing him to step backward. "Miss it? I miss it like I miss Azkaban."

"I miss seeing Cissa curse you into the bookshelf," Dora nodded, grazing the man's shoulder with a spell. He yelled out in fury and pain, making both witches laugh. "I could watch that over and over again. I never thought a man could be so cruel to his family until I heard of you, til I met you. It's time that you were a thing of the past."

"Yes," agreed Bellatrix, and with a violent flurry of spells, knocked the man backward through the doorway of his study. "Justice knocks!"

The two girls burst through the door, both glancing at each other as they felt it lock behind them. "Now then," Cygnus smirked at them, pointing his wand at the two, "do your worst."

Both witches immediately attacked him, realising that being in his study gave the man a level of confidence he hadn't had out in the corridor. Nymphadora bit her lip as she fought hard, her mother and father screaming insults at each other as they dueled. She wondered if this was how every child with a difficult home life felt, but was distracted as a spell struck her left arm, the breaking of her bone audible. Nymphadora held back a scream, her face paling in pain. Bellatrix screamed in horror and fury, making her way to her daughter's side, but the man had already thrown several more spells her daughter's way. Nymphadora fell back against the wall as if in slow motion, sinking into unconsciousness.

"Dora!" Bellatrix screamed in a panic, trying to reach the girl, but her father attacked her, all of his fury against her.

"Fourteen years with Dementors cannot teach you to be a dutiful daughter?" Cygnus sneered at her. "I didn't kill the girl, in case that's what you're wondering. She'll be quite useful once you're gone."

"The Dark Lord will avenge me if you do _anything_ ," Bellatrix snarled, almost blinded by her tears of rage and fear. "He has also claimed my daughter as one of his faithful Death Eaters, and there is nothing you can do to keep her from him!"

"No, perhaps not," Cygnus agreed, "but you—you were always so easy to punish, Bellatrix—you will suffer more if you cannot be with her. If I take you from her, or her from you—it doesn't matter to me, of course."

Bellatrix dueled as if her life depended on it, but her tears blinded her so that she missed one of her father's spells, her wand flying from her hand. She gasped as she watched it soar from her grip, immediately calling her magic to her to summon her wand, but Cygnus grabbed her, his wand in her neck as he forced her against the wall.

She screamed out in blind panic, tears beginning to stream down her face, moaning as she closed her eyes and shook in terror. She was back to what she thought she had escaped from. "No!" she begged, drawing a ragged breath as the man bound her to the wall. "No!" she screamed, struggling against her bonds. Her memories of Azkaban were too close, the thoughts she'd always recalled when the Dementors came for her. She was reliving the life she'd already relived countless times...it was hopeless.

Bellatrix begged and sobbed and whimpered and pleaded, but it wasn't a memory: the hands were real. Cygnus leaned in closer and murmured, "You haven't changed much since before Azkaban—that, or you've recovered nicely. It really is too bad that Andromeda decided that I had enough children...I would still choose you to be the mother of the fifth."

The witch writhed in her bonds as he mauled her, tearing her dress as he uncovered her just enough to be able to touch her intimately. Bellatrix couldn't believe what was happening to her, her mind cringing in horror as she seemed to live through the ordeal as someone else entirely. His hand was sliding beneath her dress, she was going to lose herself again—she would never recover from such horrors.

Nymphadora stirred against the wall, and shame swept over Bellatrix, the feeling of madness leaving her as the thought of survival for Dora's sake filled her mind. She caught her daughter's eyes, and Nymphadora's eyes opened wide, fury in every inch of the younger woman. Bellatrix shuddered as the man kissed her neck, then down her body. Unable to hold it in, Bellatrix let out a long scream of mindless horror and fear.

Cygnus's laughter filled her mind as she writhed in her chains, and then the man's laughter suddenly stopped. Dora stood behind him, her right hand out toward him as she stepped to the side. He seemed to not be able to breathe, clutching at his chest as he stepped backward. After a few seconds, the man fell to the floor, still writhing as he scrabbled frantically at his chest.

Nymphadora turned to her mother, who was still screaming and sobbing as she struggled against her chains. She released the woman, who immediately fell to the floor and curled up, sobbing in a heap. "Mum," she gasped, looking down at Bellatrix. "Mummy, please," Dora whispered, kneeling next to the woman. "It's me, Dora. Your daughter. I stopped him…."

Nymphadora glanced around at Cygnus, whose eyes were wide open in terror. As she watched, his eyes rolled back in his head and his body began to convulse uncontrollably. A hand grabbed hers, and Nymphadora held back a scream. Bellatrix stared at her, her eyes haunted and full of terror. "What—what did you do?" came the witch's hoarse voice.

"I morphed away his lungs," Dora admitted, then carefully motioned to Bellatrix. "Will you let me help you?"

"Dora..." Bellatrix let out a sob and reached for her daughter. "Dora, did he—he didn't—didn't get you?"

"No," Dora reassured her mother as the woman shuddered uncontrollably. "Here…" she flicked her wand and mended her mother's robe. "He'll never hurt you again, Mother."

Bellatrix clung to her daughter, tears streaming down her face. "Dora, I thought it was over," she breathed, looking up at the girl with a haunted expression. "Dora—"

Nymphadora cradled the woman in her arms, unsure of how to deal with her hysterical, half-mad mother. "It is over, now," Dora reassured her softly. "He can never hurt you again, Mother; he is dead." She pointed to the man's motionless body, and Bellatrix looked closer, still clinging to her daughter.

After a moment, Bellatrix summoned her wand and waved it at the man. "Dead?" she breathed, almost unable to believe it.

"Suffocated," Dora muttered, shaken a little as she realised she'd killed two men in one day. "I morphed away his lungs so he couldn't breathe."

"You did it!" Bellatrix pulled back from the girl, pride on her pale features. "Dora, we succeeded!" She threw her arms around the girl, who immediately cried out in pain. Bellatrix scrambled away from her, staring at her. "Oh, your arm...I'm sorry." Bellatrix wrapped her arms around herself and muttered, "Sorry…sorry."

Nymphadora took a deep breath, then said, "Can you—could you heal my arm?"

The older witch stared at her for a moment, then pointed her wand at the girl. With a loud pop, Nymphadora's arm was healed as the girl cried out in agony. "Better?" Bella asked finally.

"Yeah," Dora breathed, dragging herself to her feet. "Come on, Mum. We need to get out of here; let's go home."

"Okay," Bellatrix sniffed a little, accepting her daughter's helping hand. "Do you feel the change in the wards?" she asked as they left the room. "His magic is gone from the place—it's a miracle!"

A beautiful smile broke across Bellatrix's face as she walked down the hall. "He's gone!" she shrieked to the house. "Your master is dead!" Her hysterical laughter filled the entrance hall as Dora hurried to catch up with her.

Bellatrix threw open the gates and marched straight out of the mansion, her daughter at her side. Bellatrix took Dora's hand and disapparated, still laughing. As soon as they were inside Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix shrieked with fresh hilarity and danced off down the corridor. Dora stood there for a moment, then started for her room. She was almost there when a door opened down the hall and Rabastan came into view.

"Nymphie!" he said in delight, striding toward her. "Had some fun today, I heard." She tried to hurry on to her room, but he grasped her by the wrist and pulled her close, his other arm wrapping around her waist. "Mmm, you smell like Fire. I like that." He smirked at her, his forehead against hers. "Do you like fire, Nymphadora?"

"I—" she was going to say no, but his voice was so soft, so low, and his arm was so warm around her that words escaped her.

"Ah," he said quietly. "I knew it from the first." His lips descended on hers, and she stiffened under his touch before his softly spoken "I want you" melted her resolve.

Rabastan sighed when they heard a door slam in another part of the manor, the two jumping apart. "Interrupted," he sighed. "We could just go to my room…."

Against her womanly inclinations, Dora pulled away and was about to leave when they heard Bellatrix's crazed laughter and sing-song:

 _The bird is dead; the bird is dead:_

 _Dora brought him down!_

 _The bird is dead; the bird is dead:_

 _He didn't make a sound!_

 _The bastard thought he'd win the day_

 _The two witches came out to play,_

 _But Dora sent him hell-way—_

There was a pause, and then Bellatrix cackled with laughter once again.

 _The bird is dead; the bird is—_

Rabastan was leaning against the wall laughing, and said, "What will you bet that Narcissa got to her? Bellatrix is surely happy about you...what did you do?"

"I went with Bellatrix to her old home," Nymphadora answered. "We killed Cygnus Black."

"Damn," said Rabastan admiringly. "Wish I'd been there."

"Ha," said Nymphadora in annoyance.

"Hey," Rabastan stopped her from turning away. "You're brilliant, Dora. Don't forget…." He leaned in and kissed her, his hand caressing her hip a moment before he drew back and looked into her eyes. "I can wait for some things, but you aren't one of them."

She blushed fiercely, and he kissed her deeply, pressing her up against the wall. "Come to me tonight," he whispered in her ear. "If you dare, Ms. Black. You'll learn from me...I'm a good teacher...very pleasing." He allowed his fingers to caress her expertly before he smirked at her quick breathing and her nervous expression. "Just something to think about when you're bored."

Rabastan released her suddenly, and she gasped, looking to him before turning and running into her room, shocked at her behaviour. She could hear Lestrange chuckling as he walked away, and wondered what it would be like to take him up on his offer. Dora moaned softly, curling up on her side as she realised she wanted him too. Was it terrible of her to want another man while Remus was so far away...Remus. She had promised to marry him, but no one knew but the two of them. She still had his ring, but now she knew that they could never be a couple. It was just a fling—a freaking five year long fling.

She ran her hand over her hip, thinking of the warmth of Rabastan's hand, and sighed in disappointment. Dora knew that the man had given her an invitation directly to his bed (several times, in fact), but she didn't want to go to him by herself. She wanted him to "give her the tour" as he'd put it before. Nymphadora smiled slightly. Rabastan would ask again, of course, and she would agree if it went the right way.

She grinned in excitement, squeezing her pillow tightly. In the meantime, however, she had to make sure that her mother recovered from her ordeal of the day. She would have to make sure that Bellatrix was all right, but she had to calm _herself_ first.


	24. The old and the new

**Sooooo, thanks for all reviews, messages, follows, favourites. We really do appreciate every single last one!**

 **Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions we've had . . . repeatedly haha**

 **So please read, enjoy and please do drop us a review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora Black sat in her room. She had spent about half an hour trying to get dressed—wrestling with her corset—and finally she sat dressed on the bed. She had to admit she had slept a little later than she normally would have that morning, though due to the extent of her antics yesterday, she believed she deserved a lie in. Bellatrix clearly seemed to agree because no one had decided to yank her out of bed that morning. With a small sigh, the woman checked herself over in the mirror, screwing her eyes as her hair morphed a deep purple, falling past her shoulders. She was soon at the door, sticking her head out of the door before she closed it behind her.

"Nymphie..." a familiar voice came from the end of the corridor.

Nymphadora took a deep breath as she composed herself before turning to the man "Do you just patrol near my room in hopes that you bump into me, Rabastan? You always seem to be out here."

Rabastan smirked, then shrugged, walking over to the girl. "I simply don't like being alone in my room...you could always help me fix that."

"Charming," Dora scoffed "You really know how to charm a girl."

"Of course." Rabastan laughed. Without a word, he placed a hand on her waist as he turned her to face her back to him, his chin resting on the girl's shoulder. He chuckled as he felt the girl about to start out in protest. "Just fixing your corset, Nymphie." He tugged on her corset to right it, chuckling to himself.

"I—" Dora went to respond, to say something, anything rather than appear to simply melt at Rabastan's flirtatious approaches, when a voice sounded from the distance. "I have to go."

With that, Nymphadora went off in search of Bellatrix. It didn't take long to find her walking towards her in one of the many corridors of Malfoy Manor.

"Dora." Bellatrix grinned, pulling the girl into a hug for a few moments before she stepped back, looking the girl over as she placed both hands on her shoulders. "Ready for another day?"

Dora nodded, smiling slightly as she wonderd what on earth Bellatrix had in store for her that day.

"Ah, see I'm going to fix that little habit." Bellatrix winked, stroking the girl's hair momentarily before she pulled away. "No more accidentally letting people into that pretty little head of yours."

Dora blushed furiously as she realised what Bellatrix meant. She looked away slightly as she morphed away her blush, nodding as Bellatrix laughed. "How about you stop trying to get into my head?"

"Well I don't have to really try to...did no one ever teach you any form of occlumency?" Bellatrix sighed before she shook her head, letting go of the girl. "Come on, back toward your room."

"Right." Dora nodded, though she quickly found herself looking both ways down the corridor as she tried to remember how on earth she'd gotten to this part of the manor in the first place.

"Come on." Bellatrix laughed at the girl before she started in the direction of the girl's room.

Nymphadora tried to remember how on earth to manoeuvre through the manor without getting lost as her mother took her back to the direction of her room. Though as Dora went to go for her own bedroom door when they finally reached their destination, Bellatrix simply put a hand on the girl's shoulder, turning her to face the door opposite with a small smirk. Nymphadora watched as Bellatrix drew her wand, pointing it to the tip of her finger as she smirked at the small drop of blood produced. Without another word, she placed her finger on a spot just above the door handle, grinning when the locks of the room audibly came down.

"Only you and I can get into this room," Bellatrix spoke without looking to the girl as she placed her hand on the handle and opened the door. "Well, I suppose Cissa could get in if she really wanted to—you have to share my blood, you see—though Narcissa seems to avoid anything she suspects has anything connected to my _antics_ like the plague."

"I wonder why," Nymphadora chimed sarcastically, unable to help herself as Bellatrix giggled, both women entering the room.

The room didn't seem too different from the rest of the manor: there were a few book cases, some leather armchairs, a fireplace—the room didn't seem all that special to Nymphadora (not enough to have a blood ward placed on the room anyway). She was unsure if Bellatrix was reading her mind again as she seemingly answered her thoughts.

"It—this room...it has a lot of things in it I'd rather keep private from other people. You'll find you can get into most of the draws in the cabinets; there's nothing really I'd need to hide from you. The book shelves are mainly filled with Dark Arts books. Feel free to come in here on your own as and when you wish." Bellatrix turned to face her daughter again, smirking as she noticed her looking curiously at the books. "For now, we have work to do. No one will distract us in here."

"Cool," Dora breathed as she traced her finger down the spine of a particularly nasty looking Dark Arts book, fascinated.

"Come," Bella took the girl's hand, leading her over to one of the chairs and sitting her down before she sat opposite her. "Time to learn occlumency, maybe a touch of legilimency if you work well."

Dora nodded, trying to hide her slight hesitation at the thought of letting Bellatrix try and get into her head. If she'd already managed to do it so easily without warning, how on earth was she going to fare when Bella was actually trying? Nymphadora took a deep breath before she nodded. "Right, go on then. Teach me."

"Eager," Bellatrix smirked "I like it." She drew her wand, taking a deep breath as she tried to collect herself. "Right: clear your mind. You need to make yourself void of emotion. If you use Occlumency properly, you should be able to shield me from accessing or influencing you." Bellatrix shook her head as Dora's eyes seemed to widen at the idea of her mother being able to influence her like that. "I'm not going to try to influence you, just read your memories. I'll give you a few moments to close your mind, and then I'll try to penetrate it." Bellatrix sighed as she twirled her wand absentmindedly between her fingers. "I won't warn you."

Dora nodded before she screwed her eyes shut, trying to clear her mind as desperately as she could. _Just breathe, Dora,_ she thought to herself as in what felt like seconds but was really minutes, she heard the hiss of " _Legilimens"_ from her mother. Her mind went blank for a split second before the spell took hold...

 _"Nymphadora!" Andromeda yelled at the sight of the five-year-old girl._

 _"Whaaaaat?" Dora groaned._

 _"Don't give me that tone." Andromeda Tonks pursed her lips as she looked down at the girl. "What have you done to your father?"_

 _"Nothing..." the little girl swayed on the spot as she sighed dramatically._

 _"Then_ why _is his hair pink?" Andromeda asked, an eyebrow raised in her accusation._

 _"...isn't his hair always pink?" Nymphadora asked._

 _"No," Andromeda sighed as she walked into the living room to the form of her still sleeping husband on the couch. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the sight. "You can't go willing people to have their hair different colours."_

 _"But it suits him!" Dora grinned, biting her lip as Ted Tonks stirred on the couch. He sat up, looking to his wife and the child and smiling. "See, mummy!"_

Nymphadora gasped for air at the feeling of Bellatrix leaving her mind, and after shaking the strange feeling from her head, she looked to the witch in front of her. Bella was now sitting on the edge of her seat as she stared at her. Dora couldn't tell what on earth the witch was thinking from the look on her face, and couldn't help but be slightly unsettled by that fact.

"Did you mean to do that?" Bellatrix asked. "Morph his hair?"

"I—subconsciously, I think. Accidental magic," Dora said "I mean, I can now make other people's looks change on purpose. M—Andromeda taught me."

"Huh..." Bellatrix thought for a moment before she sat back on the couch, a grin splitting across her face. "Come on: clear your mind. I didn't expect you to be able to fight it off at all the first time. If I get in, just...imagine you're pushing me out, that walls are going up."

"Right." Dora nodded, though mere moments had passed when she heard her mother hissing the spell again.

 _Nymphadora looked up at the man before her, terrified as he gripped hold of her shoulder and forced her to sit on the seat behind her. She struggled: she didn't want to be here...she had to get away. She gasped out, her eyes wide and filling with tears as she felt the intensity of the man's curse flow through her, her body shaking with the pain. She begged the man to stop. Cygnus Black looked down at her, asking her if she would behave. She nodded as she cried in pain, the man still not letting her go as she gripped onto her pyjamas, trying to calm down._

"Learn to control it, Dora!" Bellatrix hissed, wincing as she took herself out of the woman's mind.

Nymphadora nodded, swatting away the tears she couldn't remember crying as she tried to regain control. It went on like that for what felt like hours.

 ** _"Legilimens"_**

 _Nymphadora was being sorted into Slytherin, the whole Great Hall before her as she walked over to join her new housemates._

 ** _"Legilimens"_**

 _Nymphadora was colliding in her Quidditch match, being taken down the corridor as she was misled by her fellow team mate, Cursing the boy and falling into Charlie Weasley._

 ** _"Legilimens"_**

 _Nymphadora was ready to murder the boy that had led her on for most of her seventh year._

"Y—you're getting better." Bellatrix sighed. Though she was clearly trying to hide it, going through so many memories of the daughter she had lost for so long was taking its toll on her emotionally. "I can at least feel you trying to block me out."

Dora nodded, hesitant to say anything. It wasn't like the witch was seeing memories she particularly wanted her to see most of the time.

"One last time for today, okay?" Bellatrix sighed, rubbing her forehead before she composed herself.

 ** _"Legilimens"_**

 _Nymphadora was walking down an all too familiar path, one she'd been walking for so long now as she pulled her bright pink hair out of her face._ Nymphadora knew this memory, she had to stop it, she had to get Bellatrix out. _She hurried down the pathway, letting herself through the wards and in through the front door even._

 _"Hello?" the girl called out. She chewed her lip before she walked towards the basement. It took her far longer than she would have liked, but she finally got the wards of the room off. She hurried down the stairs, stopping as she almost tripped down the last step. "Oh..." Dora sighed as she saw the back of the man she loved, curled in the corner still, naked to the world._

 _A groan came from the corner of the room before she walked over to the man, hesitating before she dropped to her knees next to him._

 _"Remus..." Dora breathed._

 _"Go away, Dora; I don't want you to see me like this," Remus groaned as he stretched out slightly. He turned, not missing the small flicker of the witch's eyes to his most intimate parts before he raised an eyebrow at her._

 _"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Dora smiled before she drew out a vial of pain killing potion from her pocket._

 _"Thanks..." Remus sat up, downing the potion as he pulled a piece of tattered cloth to cover himself. "You don't have to be here."_

 _"Of course I do." Dora frowned. "Remus, I wouldn't leave you like this: I l_ — _"_

"Out!" Nymphadora yelled without meaning to, looking to her mother in shock as the dark-haired witch fell back into her seat with the force of it.

"Dora..." Bellatrix looked to the witch for a few moments, Nymphadora terrified she was about to be questioned about Remus. She couldn't know—Dora couldn't risk it: she had to find a way to keep him secret. To the younger witch's surprise, Bellatrix cracked a grin. "Well done. You'll be better in time, but for today, I believe our training is complete—Legilimency can wait for another day."

"I—thanks," Dora breathed before she winced at the splitting headache suddenly presenting itself at the front of her skull.

Bellatrix smirked knowingly, walking over to one of the cabinets and opening a draw before returning to the girl with a small vial of potion. "For the headache." Bella sat in front of the girl again, watching as she downed the potion. She reached out, touching the girl's cheek before she stroked the hair from the girl's face. "I think you're ready..."

* * *

She was pacing her room, more nervous than she had been since—well, since she could remember from the top of her head. She stopped as she decided the clicking of the heels on her boots were driving her mad before with a sigh of anguish she sat down on her dresser.

"Pull yourself together!" Dora glared at the mirror before she sighed yet again. "Clear your mind...come on, calm down..."

Her head snapped up to the door as she heard it open, forcing a smile at her mother as she smirked back at her. She hesitated a few moments before she walked over, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and kissing her head. "You'll be fine..."

Dora nodded, letting her mother take her hand and lead her from the room. She didn't know how long it really took to get to the hall of Malfoy Manor, though she was sure that it wasn't truly the five seconds that it felt like. She stood up straight, composing herself, encouraged somehow by the small smirk of approval Bellatrix gave her before she knocked on the door.

"Come in," the cold voice answered.

Nymphadora let her mother lead her into the room, trying to remember every last thing she had told her last night about how to act in the prescence of The Dark Lord. _Just follow her lead..._ Nymphadora didn't notice anything of the room but her mother as she watched Bellatrix dip into a bow, Dora quickly followed suit, though did not echo her 'My Lord' as she tried to fight the sensations of butterflies—no, dragons, definitely dragons—flying around her stomach.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort spoke, hesitating slightly before he approached Nymphadora, taking her hand in his as he pulled her to her feet. She was met with his cold eyes, his pale sharp features. "Nymphadora..." The mere sound of him saying her name sent shivers down her spine, and she tried to calm herself as the man let go of her hand. He slowly inspected her with his eyes before he looked back up to her. "Bellatrix tells me great things about you; she is sure you will make a fine Death Eater."

"Th—thank you." Nymphadora managed to regain her voice, almost cursing herself as with a hinted look from her mother from the corner of her eye she added, "My Lord."

Lord Voldemort regarded her for a few moments before he spoke again: "What are your thoughts on the subject, Nymphadora?"

Dora looked to her mother. She could see the sheer adoration she had for the man, the pride on her features, the pure excitement and joy at the thought of her only child serving her master. She looked back to the man, a look of determination on her face. "I want to fight. I want to serve you—My Lord."

The Dark Lord smirked down at the girl for a few moments before he spoke again. "Bellatrix has shown me what you have done so far. You have done well. You seem to learn fast, and you also seem to have an affinity for seeking revenge that you share with your mother." The Dark Lord stopped for a moment as Bellatrix let out a small giggle at the memories of her father's downfall. "I see no reason why you would not make a fine servant, a warrior for our cause."

Nymphadora barely realised the man had her arm again, though she soon was quite aware of it as his wand tip burnt hot into her arm, the hiss of the spell leaving his lips before she felt the invasion of Dark Magic to her skin. She couldn't help but gasp at the sensation, one of power, of control, though she did let out a slight wince of pain as his arm left her own.

"You will not fail me," the man stated the moment the girl was branded as his own. "You may leave the manor if you wish. I can imagine you know how not to get yourself caught as a Death Eater by merely wandering the streets. Though I suggest you gather your things and move into Malfoy Manor...I believe it would benefit yourself and Bellatrix...though fail me and I will hunt you down and have you killed."

"She will not fail you, My Lord!" Bellatrix grinned "Thank you, My Lord."

Voldemort regarded the older woman for a few moments before he looked to the girl again. "Leave us, Nymphadora. I have things to discuss with your mother."

"My Lord." Nymphadora bowed, leaving the room.

* * *

Nymphadora took a deep breath, letting the wind gather around her as she enjoyed the feeling of being out in the open. She had decided she needed to leave as soon as she could; whilst Bellatrix was distracted with her master, she needed to tie up some lose ends.

"This is for his own good..." Dora reassured herself before she walked through the wards of Remus Lupin's home. She knocked on the door.

Footsteps soon ran to answer, the door tearing open. "Dora!" Remus cried in relief, looking behind her, then taking her into his home and closing the door behind them. He held her closely in his arms as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Dora, I've missed you," he murmured to her. "I've been so worried about you. Andromeda said you would be fine but—oh, Dora." Remus stroked the hair from the girl's face, the look of relief on his features soon fading as he saw the sorrow in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I—" Dora tried to gather her thoughts to express herself, closing her eyes as she relished the warmth of his arms around her. It took more strength than she would have dared ever imagine to step away from those strong arms. "I can't marry you." The look of hurt on the older man's face crushed her, but she held back her own sorrow as she tried to continue. "Y—you can have your ring back. W—we can't be together anymore. It's too dangerous."

"Dora..." Remus breathed, astonished by the girl's words. "Is—is this about Bellatrix? What has she done to you?"

"She hasn't done anything. I—" Nymphadora frowned as she realised something. "What do you know about Bellatrix?"

"Dora...Andromeda told me," Remus admitted before he rushed to defend himself. "I wanted to save you, to get you back! I was mad with worry, but she said you would be okay!"

"I—I am okay..." Dora tried to stop herself shaking as she looked up into the man's eyes. "I can't, Remus. I can't be with you: it's too dangerous—I would never risk your safety like that."

"Nymphadora, I said the same thing to you and I'll repeat the exact same thing you said to me: you are not too dangerous. I love you." Remus reached out for the girl, hurt crossing her features as she stepped away.

"This isn't like that..." Dora closed her eyes for a few moments before she looked to him again, wanting him to understand. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't cope.

"Why?" Remus asked, raising his voice slightly. "Why isn't it like that, Dora?"

"Because I'm a Death Eater, Remus!" Nymphadora cried as she lifted her left sleeve, trying to stay strong as he looked to her Dark Mark and then her face in horror.

"You—you didn't have to," Remus whispered.

"I did," Dora replied firmly. "Do you really think that there was any other choice? Besides...I wanted to."

"Dora..." Remus tried to speak again, his words failing him as he looked to the beautiful woman before him, the woman he loved—as tears pooled in her deep black eyes. "We can—"

"No." Dora shook her head as she pulled her sleeve down again "I'm sorry—I—I do love you, Remus; that's why I have to do this." Nymphadora clenched her fists as her voice cracked with emotion, damning herself to hell for not being able to control herself.

"Dora, I love you too...so much...we can make it work," Remus whispered as he reached out to the girl again, pleased she didn't flinch away as he drew her close, placing a delicate kiss on her salty lips.

She returned the kiss for the slightest of moments before she shook her head, pulling the ring from her pocket. She looked up as the man's hand closed around her own. "Dora, keep it," he breathed.

"I—I'm sorry, Remus." Nymphadora took one last look at the man, drank in everything about him, his smell, his embrace, the pure love she felt for him, before she ran from his home. She ran and she ran until she'd gone far from the apparation point, holding in her tears as she barely registered herself apparating to Malfoy Manor. She stopped suddenly to calm herself, trying and failing to stop her sobs until she simply settled for hiding her face in her traveling cloak's hood as she tried to silence the sound. It wasn't until she reached the corridor to her room that she yelled with fury and trepidation as she collided with someone.

"Nymphie!" the person beamed before with a frown Rabastan Lestrange took the girl's chin in his hand, looking into her tearstained face. "Nymphadora?"

"Go away!" Dora hissed. She was tired of the man's antics for now: it was not the time to talk—it was the time to go hide in her room and cry.

"Dora, I—" Rabastan stopped as he heard footsteps in the far distance. He sighed before he took the girl's hand, rolling his eyes as the girl stopped him from pulling her. "Do you want to explain to Bellatrix why you're crying, or do you want to hide for a bit?" he whispered, sighing as the girl nodded and leading her away quickly. She didn't register where he was taking her, trying to stop her sobs, not looking up until she felt the door close behind her. She looked up slightly, registering the fact she'd been taken to a bedroom, clearly the man's own. She went to say something, but was quickly interrupted by the man. "I have no ill intent bringing you here: it's just the last place Bellatrix would think to find you."

Nymphadora looked up to the man, her eyes overflowing with tears. "I—I—" she sobbed, her whole body shaking.

"Shhh..." Rabastan hesitated for a moment before he took the girl in his arms, stroking her hair. "What's the matter?"

"I—I—I can't tell you," Dora managed to say, crying freely now as she clung to the man's robes. She couldn't help but take the comfort that she so desperately needed from the person offering it to her.

"Dora..." Rabastan sighed for a moment. "Do you not want to be a Death Eater, is that it?"

"No!" Dora cried. "I mean, yes! I do!"

"Then what is it?" Rabastan pulled away slightly to look to the girl's heart shaped face, gently lowering her hood and stroking the hair that was wet with tears from her face. "Why can't you tell me?"

"B—because I _can't_." Dora swatted away her tears, trying to calm herself though her heart was still breaking.

Rabastan considered her for a moment before he led the girl to his bed, sitting her down before he knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his as he looked her directly in the eyes. "Is it something Bellatrix wouldn't approve of?" Dora nodded, causing the man to sigh. "You know...if it's something terribly un-pureblood or un-Death Eater then I'm sure you can be forgiven. You've only just found out you are a pureblood and you've only just received your Mark."

Nymphadora considered the man for a few moments before she sniffed, managing to compose herself slightly. "I—it doesn't matter. I've fixed it."

Rabastan regarded the girl for a few moments before he nodded. "Okay...you don't have to tell me. Just know you can: I'm not exactly going to leap at the chance of telling Bellatrix you've done anything she wouldn't approve of. Are you kidding me? She'd curse me senseless and I'd be walking sideways for days."

Nymphadora couldn't help but let out a scoff of laughter through her tears. The man smiled sympathetically at her for a few moments before he sat down on the bed next to her. He carefully wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, assuring she was okay with his touch before he gently leant back onto the bed, letting the girl cry into his robes. They lay like that for at least half an hour before Nymphadora calmed down enough to talk normally again.

"Thanks," she whispered, her eyes closed in her exhaustion.

"Anytime, Nymphie," Rabastan sighed. "I'll have to give you the proper tour of my room another day." The man grunted as Nymphadora hit his chest in retaliation to his remark, but he rolled his eyes as she continued to hug into his side. "Sleep, Nymphie."

"Don't call me Nymphie..." Dora muttered before she fell asleep in the man's arms.


	25. Moving Forward

**Finally remembering to add the next chapter! I've had a crazy couple weeks and the madness isn't over yet. Do enjoy this chapter: we planned one of these ideas ages ago, so I'm excited it's finally here!**

 **Dora**

* * *

A giggle came from the dark-haired woman on the bed, and Nymphadora grinned down at her mother, shaking her head. "What happened next?" Dora teased, taking Bella's hand in hers.

"Massacre!" Bellatrix grinned. "We destroyed the entire village, killed those who tried to flee and burned the rest. It's a common occurrence, but so much fun, Dora."

"Yeah," Dora said with a sigh, then yelped as Bella pulled her down to lie next to her in the bed.

"I know you're still a little nervous," Bella whispered to her, "about being a Death Eater and all—"

"I'm not!" Dora protested, and her mother smiled.

Bellatrix propped herself up on her elbow. "I may have taught you Occlumency, but you're not that good yet, darling."

Dora looked straight into her mother's black eyes, then sighed. "Fine."

The older witch smiled. "Truth is, Dora," she told her daughter, reaching out and stroking her hair, "you just have to do it. When the Dark Lord calls, your Mark burning fiercely, you must run to him. Dora, he is so much more than you could possibly understand—"

Bellatrix lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, sighing in pleasured thought. "He is magic; he is power," the witch breathed. "Even his _Crucio_ s are beautiful. Oh, Dora, I want so much for you to understand this, to be one of the Dark Lord's Most Faithful, as I am!"

Nymphadora squeezed her mother's hand and said softly, "Continue to teach me, Mother, and I will do my best to be like you— _the Most Faithful_."

A smile of pride touched Bella's lips. "Very good," the woman smirked. "I will—"

Both witches jumped as their Marks burned, and Bellatrix rolled off the bed, Summoning her cloak and mask. The older woman fitted her mask in place, then turned to her daughter, helping the girl put her own mask on.

"Come on!" Bellatrix hissed, her eyes sparkling in anticipation as she threw open the door. Nymphadora hurried down the hall after her mother, barely able to keep up.

"A raid this time?" Dora murmured as they walked into the main hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Most likely," Bellatrix said, moving to the front of the group, Dora at her side.

The Lestrange brothers arrived just seconds later, and Nymphadora couldn't help smirking at them. "Nymphie," Rabastan grinned, his brother seeming to ignore them. "Welcome. So glad you could join us."

She frowned at him. "Don't call me Nymphie!" she said sharply.

Bellatrix slipped her arm around the girl. "Leave my daughter alone, Rabastan," she commanded him.

The man sighed, feigning hurt. "Fine," he shrugged, and Rodolphus motioned them to look forward. "Lucius is leading," Rab smirked.

Bellatrix made a sound of disgust and both men laughed at her all-too-predictable reaction. Nymphadora stepped closer to her mother, reassuring her with a touch. They all listened to the blonde wizard explain the plans of the raid, the maniacal grin returning to Bellatrix's face in spite of her annoyance.

Finally, they were sent off, and Bellatrix told Nymphadora to stay close as they hurried forward to be at the head of the attack. Dora stuck close by her mother, the two soon fighting side by side as they cut down fleeing Muggles. Through the smoke of flaming houses and the people milling around, Bellatrix cackled with laughter and pointed.

"The Order is here!" she shrieked in warning, rushing forward to meet them, spells flying furiously from her wand.

"Mum!" Dora called after her, not really wanting to face the Order so soon. Bellatrix ignored her or didn't hear, and Nymphadora scrambled to catch up.

Other Death Eaters joined them as they took on the arriving Order members. Nymphadora found it strange to be able to look straight into the eyes of her opponent and curse him, though he did not know who she was. During her duel with the man, Nymphadora found herself separated from her mother.

She was slightly concerned, but defeated her opponent before glancing around. Her heart nearly stopped as she spotted Remus Lupin dueling two Death Eaters. The girl was terrified, wishing he would and wouldn't see her, but knowing he wouldn't recognize her if he did.

"Nymphie," someone hissed, and she turned to see Rabastan hurrying toward her. "Your mother's already gone—didn't you hear the call to retreat?"

"No, I—" Dora looked back at Remus, who was now assisting in putting out flames on one of the half burned houses. "No, I didn't hear.

"Well, let's go," Rabastan told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and disapparating. They appeared in his room and Dora sighed, leaning against him slightly.

"Why am I here?" she asked him.

Rabastan smirked at her. "Ah, but I was hoping you would answer that. And that you would stay, as well."

Nymphadora tingled with excitement as he put his other arm around her, drawing her closer as he smirked into her eyes. "So tell me: why are you here?" he asked her as she closed her eyes, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Because...we could both use the company," Dora breathed, then leaned up, her lips crashing into his. They kissed heatedly for some moments, their clothes strewn across the floor as Rabastan lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed.

"Nymphadora," he breathed as he looked down at her naked body.

She couldn't help smirking at him. "Got the name right."

"Shut up," he muttered, and within a few minutes, the girl was moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath him as he made love to her.

"Rabastan," she moaned, pulling him closer, and he gave a low laugh next to her ear before saying, "Yes?"

"I can't believe I put this off for so long…." Dora breathed, giving a soft gasp at the man's touch.

"I told you you'd enjoy it," he chuckled, then got a wicked smirk on his face. "But I'm not finished." Dora's eyes widened as he sat up, pulling her onto his lap….

Moments later, the two lay panting, wrapped in each other as much as the sheets. Nymphadora pressed her face into the man's chest, clinging on to him as he held her close, his arms wrapped around her firmly.

Rabastan finally spoke. "Was that last bit new?"

Her ears turned red, and he laughed outright before she morphed it away and smirked up at him. "You _are_ a good teacher, you know."

"Yep." He leaned in and kissed her, the girl melting against him as she returned his kisses. "I like you: you're fun."

"Well," Dora smirked, "seeing as we're both single, I see nothing wrong with continuing this."

"Yes!" His laugh of triumph made her laugh too, and then she started up from the bed, Rabastan staring at her. "What? Dora, come back!"

"I've got to go to Mum," Dora breathed, dressing quickly. "She probably doesn't know if I got back from the raid yet. She's probably worried sick—I've got to go."

Rabastan sighed, then sat up, watching her as she got ready to leave. He got up, walking over to her and kissing her cheek as his hands brushed her hips gently. "Don't forget: you can always join me here...or anywhere. I'm sure we both know good enough wards."

Nymphadora grabbed him and kissed him firmly before hurrying from the room, her heart racing in excitement at the thought of her new lover.

The Metamorphagus found her mother with Narcissa, the dark-haired witch nearly hysterical as Narcissa tried to calm her. "Mum…."

Bellatrix whirled to face her daughter and screamed, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I didn't hear the retreat," Dora sighed. "Someone finally told me, but I didn't return here immediately—"

"What if you had been seen?" Bella shrieked at the girl. "What if you'd been hurt, or captured—?"

"Mum, I'm fine," Dora rolled her eyes.

Bellatrix glared at her and Narcissa tried to grab her arm, but the black-haired witch pulled away. "Follow me. Now!"

Nymphadora obeyed without a word, sighing to remember that she'd probably left her mask on the floor in Rabastan's room. She quickly turned her thoughts to other things as Bellatrix led her into her own room and shut the door behind them.

The woman turned to face her daughter, looking pained. "Dora, you've got to come back the instant the retreat is called. You can't go out running all over the city when you're supposed to return...the Dark Lord questioned me about you—he wanted to know how you had done."

"What did you tell him?" Dora asked hesitantly.

"That you had done well, and would be even better with experience," Bellatrix answered, darting forward and grasping Nymphadora by the hands. "Dora, do not— _do not_ —give the Dark Lord any reason not to trust you. You must return when the others do."

"Okay," Dora muttered, looking down. "Sorry."

Bellatrix sighed and pulled the girl into a hug. "I need to teach you more," she whispered in her daughter's ear. "It's not your fault: I should have been able to teach you our place as you grew up…."

Nymphadora sighed too, hugging her mother in return. "Well, I'm here now," she said. "And I'm willing to learn—" she smirked and held back a laugh "willing to learn whatever you want me to."

The witch nodded, then frowned at her daughter. "You still need your things from your old home."

Dora scowled and Bellatrix released her. "It's not really that much..."

"Everything in your life to date," Bellatrix replied. "You were taken without much, if anything, that you possess."

"Well, yes," Dora sighed, "but I—I don't know what to say to Andromeda."

"Tell her she's a filthy whore," Bellatrix shrugged. "I always do."

"Bella!" Dora said in surprise, then bit her lip. "Mum..."

Bellatrix regarded her, seeming a little nervous. "Don't call her your mother, Dora," she murmured. "She isn't—she just…."

Nymphadora nodded wordlessly. "I didn't...I was correcting myself…." She sighed. "Maybe I'll go tomorrow. That's always a good time."

"As long as you go today tomorrow," Bellatrix smirked, and Nymphadora grinned.

"Okay." She reached out and hugged her mother carefully. "I love you, Mum. Are you going to supper?"

"No," Bella said thoughtfully, "I think I'll be eating in my room. You should go, though."

Nymphadora shook her head. "I'm staying with you, unless you really want me to leave.

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment, then conjured a small table and two chairs. "Sit."

The younger witch obeyed, Bellatrix summoning an elf and commanding it to bring them food. Nymphadora sat with her mother until she was sure her mother wasn't going to be upset about her leaving. She definitely had to make sure she kept Andromeda and Bellatrix well-defined in her mind.

* * *

It was with quite a bit of convincing the next day that Dora finally set off for her old home. She'd taken quite a bit of time to find a dress to wear, but Bella had finally pulled an old robe of her own out of the wardrobe and commanded her to wear it. Dora had complied just to not cause another discussion about anything disturbing.

She apparated near the end of the street, walking up the lane as discreetly as she could, but the instant she reached the ward boundaries of her childhood home, she realised she was no longer welcome. "Andromeda? Mum?" Nymphadora reached out and touched the wards, feeling something test her blood and magic before the first layer of wards crumbled.

Nymphadora walked closer to the house, more nervous now than before she'd left Malfoy Manor. She had nearly reached the front door when it swung open to reveal the witch she had called her mother for over twenty years in the doorway. "Mum," she whispered, unable to move at the sight of the witch with wand drawn, her hair black.

"I am not your mother, child," Andromeda said coldly.

"Wha—no!" Dora cringed at the witch's harsh tone. "Please, don't—"

"And it would be better for us all if you didn't pretend," Andromeda added. "I know you have the Mark, and I know that you've told Remus off—"

Nymphadora gasped in horror. "No!" It was as if a knife was being driven into her heart. "I just want to talk to you, and gather my things!"

Andromeda looked at the younger witch carefully. "I'm not sure we have anything to say to each other, Nymphadora Black."

Dora stared at the older witch, fury coming over her. "And why wouldn't we?!" she shouted at the woman. "I'm sure I have plenty to say to you!"

"Ah, but you shouldn't be here...except to gather your things," Andromeda smiled slightly. "Your mother would be upset if you stayed to talk."

"I just want to know about when she brought me here, and why you kept me, and all about it," Dora said in a rush. "She—she doesn't talk about it...it upsets her."

"She lives an upset life," Andromeda rolled her eyes, motioning the girl to follow her into the house.

They went upstairs to Nymphadora's old room and the girl sat down on the bed, looking around at how her room had been left. Andromeda hadn't moved a thing. "I know why Bella had to bring me here, but what was she like then?" Nymphadora said softly. "I—I don't remember anything about her."

"I only saw her when she left you here...I thought she'd come to kill me," Andromeda sighed, looking down at the young woman. "It wouldn't have surprised me. When I saw you, I thought she'd stolen someone's brat because I knew she hated the idea of children. That's why I was shocked to find that you, the little girl she was holding in her arms, were actually her daughter. I was hardly surprised to learn who your father was, though."

Nymphadora looked up at Andromeda and managed a small smirk. "He is dead," she said proudly. "You can thank me and Mum, though you did teach me what I needed to know to pull it off—I morphed away his lungs."

Andromeda looked at her for a moment, then sighed and sat next to her. "His time was definitely up," she agreed, then looked down at her fingers curled around her wand. "He deserved a far more painful death, but at least he's gone."

"He—he just had to be stopped," Dora bit her lip. "There wasn't time to torture him."

"Very well," Andromeda nodded. "Bella left you here because she refused to give you to an orphanage, couldn't take you with her, and couldn't leave you with any of her family."

"Why did you agree?" Dora asked.

"You're like me," Andromeda said simply. "You have my powers, and needed to be kept safe. Bella knows me enough to realise that the only blood-traitor part of me is the part that loves Ted. Otherwise, I am fully supremist—I'm sure you know this, Dora."

Nymphadora nodded. "I always wondered, if you hated half-bloods and all, why you would conceive one yourself."

Andromeda laughed bitterly. "Never. I could never do such a thing. And I know my views confused you because you thought I hated your kind. Which I do hate half-bloods, but you aren't one of them. Your blood is as pure as mine."

"So, you were saying about keeping me?" Dora reminded her, getting to her feet and beginning to gather her things into her trunk.

"You had to be kept safe, especially when I heard that you were Cygnus' child," Andromeda shuddered. "I could have been your mother, Dora. It was mere chance that Bellatrix was the one who became pregnant through our father's abuse—I can't imagine what she went through. That's why I kept you, so that she would know that you would be safe."

"She is furious with you, though," Nymphadora told the woman. "She was in a rage because I thought I was a Tonks, and because I screamed at her that she was a liar."

Andromeda smiled sadly. "I knew from the first that I would have to give you back," she said. "I was supposed to raise you as my pureblood daughter that I'd given birth to before I married your—Ted. Unfortunately, you finally chose to accept me and Ted as your mother and father, when you had hated the very sight of me before."

Dora gave a weak smile. "What do you mean?"

"You came here when you were two years old, so you knew I wasn't your mother," Andromeda told her. "You were angry, you were scared, and you Cruciated me. But you immediately decided that Ted would protect you from me, and became quite close to him eventually. A while later, your memories of Bellatrix had faded, and you began to think that I _was_ your mother, that I had just changed a lot."

Andromeda gave a sigh as she recalled, "You used to have screaming fits of anger when I wouldn't let you Curse me, or morph, or in any way do something I didn't want you to. They ceased somewhat when you accepted me."

"You tricked me."

"It was necessary," Andromeda said earnestly. "Dora, you had to believe us."

"I didn't," Dora said sharply. "I could have been told the truth."

"I wanted to." Andromeda closed her eyes and sniffed a little. "But I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me, or that you would beg to visit your Aunt Cissa. You already wanted to talk to her, I knew, especially after she'd rescued you from Father. I couldn't lose you, Dora—at least, not to anyone but Bellatrix."

Nymphadora stared at the woman, who was seemingly blinking back tears. "I loved you as my own, even though I hadn't wanted to do anything but make sure I kept you safe for your mother at first. I grew to love you as my own daughter, but it doesn't matter: you won't be staying here anymore."

Andromeda drew a small, sobbing breath. "I'm sorry, Dora."

"That is entirely too little to make up for the lies you've told me," the black-haired witch snapped, getting to her feet. "You lied to me about everything, including yourself, and I've had enough!"

"Dora," Andromeda whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek, "Dora, you don't understand."

"I don't want to hear anything about anyone understanding anything!" Dora shouted at the woman, her magic crackling in her hands. "I've had it with you and your 'understanding.' The only person in my life that has ever truly cared about me and loved me in spite of everything is Ted Tonks!"

Andromeda was staring at the witch, tears on her face. "No," she whispered.

"I don't believe you," Nymphadora hissed, slamming her trunk shut as she finished packing her things. "You never showed me that you cared! You only wanted to make sure Bellatrix wouldn't wring your bloody neck. Well, I wish she would."

"Dora!" Andromeda cried out. "No, please—!"

"Where is Ted?" Dora asked softly, staring straight at the woman. "Do you have him locked away somewhere so he can't talk to me?"

Andromeda stared at her, then whispered, "He is dead."

Nymphadora stepped back from the older witch. "What?"

"Ted is gone," Andromeda breathed, looking into the girl's fearful eyes. "Bellatrix—Bellatrix returned to take revenge on me, and mercilessly tortured and killed him before me. I was chained to the wall. Funny how circumstances in life repeat themselves."

"Dad's dead?" Dora cried. "No!"

"Nymphadora," Andromeda began, but the girl had burst into tears.

"Say it isn't true," Nymphadora begged. "Please. Tell me you're lying."

Andromeda got to her feet and went to the weeping girl. "Dora, I'm not," she whispered hoarsely. "It's true: Bellatrix was angry that I had forced you to live as a Tonks, and so she killed my husband."

Nymphadora buried her face in the woman's robe, shaking with sobs. "He was my only dad!"

"I know, dear," Andromeda murmured, "I know. I'm so sorry."

"You're not," Nymphadora said defiantly, fighting back her tears. "You're probably glad he's gone."

"Glad?" Andromeda glared at her. "Don't you _ever_ say such things to me, Nymphadora. I gave up my family, my pureblood life to be with him—because I loved him. If he were here, I'd still be at his side. I adored him, Nymphadora. _He_ was the only person in the world that was ever kind to _me_!"

"Dad," Dora cried as they wept together. "Why? Why the innocent one? The one that protected me, even from you. The one who rocked me to sleep when I had nightmares. The one who would always listen to me and try to help me. Why? Daddy!" Her shriek of anguish carried magical power, one of the windows shattering.

Andromeda looked at the girl. "You should be getting back."

Nymphadora gulped back her tears. "I can't go like this. I'll say something stupid and hurt Bellatrix!"

"Dora," Andromeda began, and Dora clung onto her, crying into her shoulder. After a moment, Andromeda slipped her arms around the girl and cradled her gently in her arms. "He said to tell you that he loved you as his own, too, though he supposed you wouldn't want him to claim you anymore."

"He was the only Father I ever had," Nymphadora sniffed as tears streamed down her face. "How could she just—?"

"It had to happen," Andromeda breathed, and Dora stared into her eyes, willing her to explain. "You have to be freed from ties with us...Ted would be that. You loved him most."

Dora squeezed the woman tightly, whispering, "I loved you both...you raised me. How could I not be at least grateful? I'll miss you both, Dromeda."

She looked slightly startled. "I—I guess I must be called your aunt now, if anything."

Nymphadora looked at her for a moment, then said, "I think I'd rather call you 'sister.'"

Andromeda's eyes widened slightly, and she whispered, "Thank you, Dora," then pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "I'll leave you to finish and see yourself out. I love you, Dora."

Dora sniffed a little, then hurried to put a Weightless Charm on her trunk, shrinking it and putting it in her pocket. She disapparated to Malfoy Manor, striding through the gates and hurrying to her room. She dropped off her trunk, then went in search of her mother, knocking on the witch's door. Bellatrix was nowhere to be found, and Dora finally sat down in the library, sighing at the thought that her mother must have gone out.

"Nymphadora?" the girl looked up to see Narcissa walking toward her. "Dora, you're back," she sighed. "Did you run in to trouble?"

"No," Dora answered, then frowned. "Where is Mother?"

"Bella…." Narcissa sighed slightly, then continued, "Bella is hiding from you."

Confusion crossed the girl's face. "Why?"

Narcissa regarded her for a moment, then said, "She is terrified that you will be angry with her for what she has done. She doesn't dare speak to you of it. It's about the Mudblood—surely you know by now. Your face is tearstained…." Narcissa reached out and wiped a stray tear from the girl's cheek.

"She killed him," Dora murmured. "Dromeda says she tortured him to death in front of her." Dora closed her eyes in pain at the thought. "I can't imagine...but I'm not truly angry with her...she just knew what would hurt Andromeda the most."

"You need to talk to her," Narcissa said. "Please, Dora. She's been hysterical, and then she was sure that she needed to put a Memory Charm on you, and then she wanted to go destroy Andromeda and her whole home, too. She needs you."

"How do you know?" Dora frowned.

"She's crying your name," Narcissa told her. "She wants you to be there, but she's afraid to go to you. Go to her."

"That's hardly fair," Dora complained, and Narcissa pulled the girl up from her chair.

"Come on," Narcissa said.

The two witches walked down the hall to Bellatrix's room, Narcissa placing her hand against the door so that many of the wards questioned her blood and magic before receding before her. Narcissa motioned her to go on in, the girl hesitating as she heard low moanings and mutterings from the woman on the bed.

Nymphadora finally approached the bed, and Bellatrix saw her at the last second, shrieking in surprise before retreating to the far corner of the bed. "Dora," she whimpered.

"Mother," Dora sighed. "Come off it."

"I'm not sorry," Bellatrix hissed at her. "Just—just sorry it hurt you too." She glared at her daughter defiantly.

"I know," Nymphadora told her softly. "Look: it's okay. She deserved to be punished somehow for failing in the job you gave her...though she did her best."

Bellatrix was shaking slightly, and Nymphadora slid onto the bed, motioning to her. "Come here, Mum. It's okay: I understand."

When Bellatrix dared to move closer to the girl, Nymphadora wrapped her arms around the disturbed witch. "It's all right," she murmured, kissing her mother's head. "I understand. I love you, Mum."

A second later, Bella muttered, "She loved the Mudblood, didn't she?"

"...yes," Nymphadora agreed softly. "And he loved her."

"Perfect," Bella sighed contently, and Nymphadora forced herself not to shiver as she hugged the slightly mad witch and stroked her hair gently. Dora stayed there with Bellatrix until the witch fell into a troubled sleep, waking up every so often with cries of fear.

Finally, Dora sighed and held the weeping woman close. "Mother, what is it?"

The older witch just stared at her, unable to explain her nightmares. She shuddered, clinging to her daughter. "Stay with me," she begged. "Please. I'm sorry I'm keeping you up...please stay."

"I will," Dora promised, brushing the woman's hair back carefully. "I'm not leaving you tonight. I'll watch over you as you rest."

"Thanks," Bellatrix whispered, reaching out and touching her daughter's dark brown locks. "Thank you."


	26. Learning the ways

**Sooooo thanks for all the reviews and such so far, we really do enjoy reading them. Sorry the updates have been a little fewer between of late but both Dora and I are super busy at the moment and although we've already written up to chapter 37 we just keep on forgetting to load! It isn't until we get a message or a review and we remember that we don't just have to update the docs on our account. haha**

 **Anyway, please read, enjoy and please do review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora giggled as she sat up from the bed, summoning her dress from the floor. She raised her eyebrow at the man next to her as he held his hand out, grabbing the dress before it could get to her.

"What are you doing?" Dora smirked then yelped out in shock as she was pulled back into the bed "Rab . . ." she sighed as he leant down, kissing her neck.

"Stay . . ." the man smirked against her neck as she moaned.

"Stop it." Dora sighed.

"I will if you can say that like you mean it." Rabastan smirked.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes, reaching over and taking her dress off of the man, unable to help the sly smirk on her face "I mean it. I have to go meet my Aunt."

"No fun." Rabastan groaned as he leaned back into the bed, watching the girl as she tried to get her dress back on.

"Sorry, I have to go meet my Aunt." Dora sighed as she walked over to the mirror, she bit her lip at her obvious bed hair contemplating it for a few moments before she screwed her eyes shut, morphing it short and bright pink.

"Well," Rabastan laughed as he got up, walking behind the girl "if you're going out with Narcissa I'd maybe choose something a little less . . . bright."

Dora rolled her eyes before turning her bright pink into a deep mahogany that fell just past her shoulders, she smirked as Rabastan placed a hand on her hip "Better?"

Rabastan shrugged "I don't care what colour your hair is . . . but your Aunt will be more pleased."

Dora smiled at his reflection in the mirror before she winced as he tightened her corset "Okay, ow."

"You're welcome." Rabastan chuckled.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes before she took her wand from the bedside table and opened the door, she froze as she was met with the gaze of Rodolphus Lestrange, the man clearly just about to knock on the door. He stared at her for a moment before looking over her shoulder to his brother who was doing up the buttons on his shirt. He rolled his eyes before he looked to his brother over the girl's head.

"Don't tell me you're that stupid, Rabastan?" Rodolphus asked the man in French "Not trying to seduce my wife's daughter are we?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes as she moved to the side to let the man in, Rabastan replying to his brother in their shared language "I'm not stupid. I'm very smart."

"No, she'll murder you." Rodolphus replied "Was it really worth your life to have a play thing for a little while?"

Rabastan glared at his brother "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at the man.

"No." Nymphadora smirked as the man turned to face her as she spoke in French "You wouldn't dare say _anything_ to my mother because if you did I'd tell her about how on my first night here you threw a Crucio at me. I'm sure she'd find that information far more interesting than what you _think_ you've seen here."

Rodolphus Lestrange glared at the girl, considering her for a few moments before he spoke again "Rabastan, meet me in the dungeons, we have work to do."

Nymphadora bit her lip to stop her laughing as the man stormed out behind her, slamming the door shut. Rabastan outright laughed before he walked over to the girl, taking her face in his hands as he grinned down at her "That was hot," he smirked "I didn't know you spoke French, Nymphie."

"Dora." She rolled her eyes before returning the smirk "Andromeda taught me when I was five. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with my Aunt."

Rabastan grinned as he watched the girl leave "See you later?"

"Maybe." She smirked before walking off to find her Aunt Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa smiled as the young witch walked into the main entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, fastening a light traveling cloak around herself "Are you ready to leave, Nymphadora?"

Dora nodded "Yep, not gonna be needed here 'til later so I'm good to go."

Narcissa Malfoy winced "Did Andromeda—"

"Not teach me to speak properly?" Dora smirked "She did, but I'm in a playful mood. So I thought I would test you to see how badly it annoyed you; you're just like Andromeda."

Narcissa rolled her eyes "And you are just like your mother. Let's go."

Nymphadora bit back a laugh as she followed her Aunt, wincing as she took her hand to disaparate. She sighed as they arrived in Gringotts Bank, frowning slightly as she looked to her Aunt. "Are we making a withdrawal?"

"You are." Narcissa sighed as she handed a key to the young girl.

"W—Wait whose key is this?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yours." Narcissa stated as she walked towards the Goblin at the head of the room "Well, Bellatrix's but her money is your money, the Lestrange vault."

"Won't it be a bit suspicious? Me taking a withdrawal from _that account_?" Nymphadora whispered, her eyes darting to the Goblin as they almost approached the desk.

"Not at all. Legally you are her heir." Narcissa said, looking to the Goblin and telling him the vault number.

"Wait . . . The ministry knows that I'm her child?" Nymphadora frowned, "But every piece of paperwork I have ever received or given in my entire life says Nymphadora Tonks—Even the sorting hat— "

"Andromeda must have talked to people, though you have always legally been Nymphadora Black." Narcissa shrugged, wincing in distaste as they got into the cart for the vault "I swear to dear merlin, Goblin, if you take me the route via that waterfall again I will have your job."

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy." The Goblin nodded, starting the cart.

Nymphadora frowned, looking down as she thought of what her Aunt had told her. It all made sense, the letter from the ministry especially, of course they wouldn't let her be an Auror if they knew she was Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. She sighed, she had blamed Andromeda for far more than she had ever meant to for her hardship growing up . . . Or had she? After all she could have just told her the truth to start with and saved her the trouble of ever even wanting to be an Auror.

"Shit!" Dora yelped as she jolted forward as the carriage stopped and she whacked her knee. She blushed slightly as Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her before getting out of the carriage. "Sorry." The girl mumbled as she followed her, her eyes quickly widening at the sight of the dragon guarding her mothers vault "You have got to be kidding me . . ."

"This way." The Goblin announced as he grabbed a bell, walking ahead of the woman.

Dora blushed again as she felt her Aunt linking her arm into hers, clearly deciding that it was the easiest way to get the girl to keep up with her perfect stride. She had to figure out how to do that _pu_ _re blood walk._ Were all Pure Bloods just taught to walk like that from birth? Or did they practise at night until they perfected the most perfectly arrogant and superior walk. The metamorphmagus shook the thoughts from her head as she watched the Goblin open the vault . . . She was going to swear again if she wasn't careful. Nymphadora swore she had never seen so much gold in her life—sure she hadn't exactly been poor growing up but . . . Could a woman seriously even spend that much money in a lifetime? Or two lifetimes for that fact?

"Just take a bag full," Narcissa said casually as she handed an empty purse to the girl "for you."

"I-Okay . . ."

After a few minutes Nymphadora was soon following her Aunt out of Gringotts, looking at her anxiously as she clearly decided where she needed to go first. Dear merlin did Nymphadora hate clothes shopping.

"Well, you need shoes, dresses, everything really." Narcissa smiled at the girl, the enthusiasm terrifying.

"I do have clothes . . ." Dora muttered, yelping slightly as Narcissa took her hand and strode over to Twilfitt and Tatings.

"No, you don't." Narcissa shook her head "Well, not suitable clothes. Would you rather live in your mother's hand me downs for the rest of your life?"

"Her wardrobe is a bit dark for my liking—and I didn't know one person could own quite so many low cut dresses. And corsets—Why does every dress have to have a corset?" Dora held back a giggle as she thought of Rabastan's enjoyment of said dresses.

"Corsets help your posture." Narcissa smirked, Dora had to wonder why she was seemingly enjoying this so much.

Before Nymphadora knew what was going on she was staring at rails of dresses she would never have dreamed of wearing months beforehand. She groaned slightly as Narcissa picked out multiple dresses, all with corsets on. Neither witch said a word until she was wearing the first dress, a pale purple long sleeved garment that reached the floor.

"You know, you used to love me dressing you up when you were a child . . ." Narcissa sighed as she watched the witch have her measurements taken.

"Really?" Dora asked, curious to hear anything of her life before she went to Andromeda.

Narcissa nodded as she smiled reminiscently "You used to love wearing frilly dresses. Half the time I swear the dresses were bigger than you were—Bellatrix had to intervene once or twice—but you loved it." The pair smiled at each other for a moment before Narcissa gestured for the tailor witch to leave them for a moment, she took the corset from the side next to her "Here— "

"No way." Dora laughed as her aunt frowned slightly "I can do it. Mum warned me not to let you put a corset on me."

Narcissa couldn't help but smirk as she handed the girl her corset, watching her put it on until she sighed, shaking her head at the girl "It's not tight enough."

"And if I ever feel like I do not need my lungs anymore I'll let you know." Dora laughed "It doesn't need to be that tight, I'm only trying it on."

Narcissa rolled her eyes before she walked over to the girl "Okay, just let me tighten it a _little_ bit."

Dora considered the woman jokingly for a minute before she rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded "Fine, if you must."

Narcissa smiled, tightening the corset ever so slightly before she sighed, taking a step back to look at the girl "Beautiful."

"Thanks." Dora blushed before she looked in the mirror and sighed yet again "I can't wear floor length; I trip over my own feet enough to start with I do not need another obstacle. I'm 23—Very almost 24! Knee length." Dora laughed slightly at the look of annoyance on her face "I'll wear some nearly floor length dresses, for merlin's sake please don't make me wear one style of dress for the rest of my life. And boots, not heels, before you start. Heels are destined to fall off my feet and be the death of me, boots hold me in so I can do a heel with that. Before you start remember whatever argument you could possibly think of to get me into other clothes I've probably had it with Andromeda before. _She_ gave up, hence my current wardrobe."

Narcissa shook her head with a smirk "Okay, _Bellatrix_ —how you never figured out that she was your mother when you two are so similar I will never know—I'll make a compromise."

Dora bit back a laugh as she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the woman as her hair turned a curly black "I'm listening."

"You can wear a mixture of lengths, there's no need to have floor length if it truly is going to lead you to an early death. You can have boots I suppose . . ." Narcissa smirked "But I get to pick your entire wardrobe."

"Ha!" Nymphadora laughed pretending to consider her before she nodded "Fine, I hate clothes shopping anyway. I trust you."

Narcissa giggled, Nymphadora laughed again as she was sure she'd never seen the woman so relaxed "Go on, you take a look around and I'll call you when I need you to come over and sign the piece of parchment to charge it to your account."

"Sounds fair to me." Dora grinned before she ran over to the changing room again, ignoring the amused roll of her Aunts eyes as she grabbed onto the door frame to stop herself falling over. " _See!_ " Dora turned to her Aunt, pointing at the length of the dress before she shut the curtain, laughing "Death trap!"

Nymphadora peered her head out of the changing room minutes later, rolling her eyes in amusement as she saw how many dresses and shoes she was picking out for the girl. It was at that moment another section of the shop caught her eye; the lingerie section. She bit her lip for a moment before she snuck over to the section. Now, these kind of corsets she could find amusement in. Dora had to stop herself laughing as she picked out lingerie that she could barely imagine Rabastan's reaction to. When she finally met her Aunt at the counter the older woman couldn't help but widen her eyes slightly.

"What?" Dora mocked innocence "You said _all_ my clothes needed replacing, surely when I have all these nice new dresses to wear you can't expect me to not be wearing new undergarments."

Narcissa sighed, shaking her head as she gestured for the girl to hand the items over to the witch at the counter "Sign for it then." Dora looked down at the piece of parchment and nearly choked, she had never seen that many digits on a bill before. Narcissa looked to the paper then back to the girl "Darling that is such a small percentage of that account you could quite possibly spend it every day for a year and nobody would notice."

"Right . . ." Dora nodded as she took the quill, she hesitated for a moment before she signed the parchment: _Nymphadora Black_. She couldn't help but smile to herself slightly, it was a strange feeling seeing that written down.

"Ready to go home?" Narcissa asked, as she took the small bag from the witch at the till—clearly it was magically enhanced as Dora was sure not even three people could carry the amount she witnessed her Aunt hand over.

"Actually . . . Knockturn Alley? Then home." Nymphadora asked, grinning as her Aunt nodded.

* * *

"Dora!" Bellatrix Lestrange ran into the girl's room early that morning, jumping onto her bed.

"What!?" Dora yelled as she shot up, half asleep as she looked around for the emergency "What happened?"

Bellatrix laughed "It's your birthday, silly!"

"Oh . . ." Nymphadora yawned, falling back into her bed "Oh yeah . . ." she rubbed her eyes as she looked to the clock next to her bed "Mum it's 7.30 in the morning."

"Well I wanted to come in when I woke up an hour ago but your Aunt may have stopped me when she heard me charging past her room to get something." Bellatrix smirked.

"Thank Merlin for Aunt Cissa." Dora smirked at the woman from her bed, laughing as she playfully hit her.

"Be nice—" Bellatrix pouted before she sighed, reaching out and stroking her daughter's messy hair out of her face "This is the first birthday I've had you since you were two."

Dora smiled slightly as she reached out and took her mothers hand, pulling her down into the bed next to her "Go back to sleep . . ." Dora yawned as she snuggled into her mother's side, resting her head on her shoulder as she let the woman wrap an arm around her "See, bed is good . . ."

Nymphadora would have sworn she had just blinked, though when she next opened her eyes Bellatrix had her eyes closed, sound asleep. Nymphadora couldn't help but smile slightly, Bellatrix Lestrange—surely the most powerful evil witch of her time . . . fast asleep. She looked so innocent it was almost laughable. The younger witch considered going back to sleep, that was until she saw the clock, 10am was classed a rather large lay in on your birthday in her books. She slowly went to pull away, jumping slightly as her mother's grip tightened on her, her eyes opening as she looked down to her.

"I thought you were asleep." Dora frowned.

"I was . . . Azkaban makes one a very light sleeper." Bellatrix sighed before she sat up.

"Duly noted, no trying to pull pranks on you when you're sleeping." Dora grinned.

"Ha! You couldn't sneak up on someone sleeping if you tried, you'd trip over something and give yourself away in a heartbeat." Bellatrix teased, laughing at the girl's pout before she walked over to the girl's wardrobe, opening the doors before she looked through her new garments "Hmm . . . I'm impressed."

"Blame Aunt Cissa." Dora held back another yawn as she pulled herself out of the bed "I let her pick everything."

"Brave choice." Bellatrix smirked before pulling out a dress and putting it on the girls bed "I'll meet you downstairs."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes in amusement as the woman ran over and kissed her on the cheek, taking in her appearance for a few moments before she practically skipped out of the room. A little while later she was dressed, looking at herself in her new knee length purple dress, of course Bellatrix would pick this one—it was a little low cut and only had a small under bust corset. She grinned as she morphed her hair purple to match, letting it curl and fall to the middle of her back. She hesitated for a moment before she decided to put a pair of her new boots on, nodding at herself in the mirror in approval before she went to find her mother.

"Beautiful." Bellatrix grinned as she stood up from her place on the bottom of the stairs, reaching out and taking her daughters hand before she led her into the main sitting room.

Dora couldn't help it as she let out a small gasp. She was sure she had never seen quite so many presents in one place before, as both Narcissa and Lucius sat on the couch next to the pile the blonde witch smiled up at her.

"Happy Birthday, Dora." Narcissa said.

"Thanks . . . Is this all for me?" Dora looked to her mother as the woman grinned, nodding in childish glee.

"Oh . . ." Dora said in shock.

"W—What, is it not enough?" Bellatrix asked "I can get more."

"Bella she's grown up with the vault of a blood traitor and a mudblood, she's probably never had a fraction of that in her life." Rabastan smirked as he took a drink from his place leaning on the wall, Dora would have sent a hex at anyone else for saying it but . . . She couldn't help but let Rabastan get away with it as she furiously blushed.

"Oh." Bella said, a look of confusion on her face "Well that's awful."

"She almost fainted in Diagon Alley when she charged her new wardrobe to your account." Narcissa smirked.

"I did n— . . . Okay I choked, I didn't almost faint." Dora mumbled as she furiously tried to morph away her blush.

Nymphadora's 24th birthday was quite possibly her best yet. She received gifts beyond her wildest dreams, from beautiful jewellery that she was sure could pay for the Tonks house twice over, more clothes from Narcissa, things for her room to Dark Arts books and paraphernalia that made Narcissa suddenly remember she needed to check on something else where. They had a wonderful meal together, though Nymphadora couldn't help but be half distracted by Rabastan's glances at her when no-one was watching him. As she sat back in the sitting room with her mother and Aunt, hours after Lucius had excused himself and Rabastan had irritated Bellatrix and decided he was better off seeking company else where, she was truly content and slightly tipsy watching the two women laugh.

"I'm telling you, Bellatrix," Narcissa held back her laughs as she looked to her sister "you terrified Lucius for a week after you did that. Refused to go near you."

"For a week?" Bellatrix laughed "That man's still scared of me."

"Could you blame him if he was, mum?" Dora asked as she finished her wine.

"No." Bellatrix giggled.

Dora rolled her eyes with a smirk before she put her wine glass down, standing up and walking over to her mother "I'm tired, I need to go to bed." Dora laughed as the woman pouted, reaching down and hugging her tight "Thanks mum, today was perfect."

Bellatrix sighed in contentment as she hugged the girl back, kissing her cheek "You're welcome darling. Go rest."

Nymphadora said her goodbyes to the two before she left the room, smiling as she heard the witches laughing at their conversations again almost immediately. The Metamorphmagus managed to get to the top of the staircase before she yelped as she was pulled to the side.

"Bonjour Nymphie." Rabastan smirked as he pulled the girl into his embrace.

Dora giggled as she reached up, sliding her hands up to his shoulders before she smirked up at him "Hello."

Rabastan kissed her for a moment, pulling away ever so slightly as the girl could feel him whispering on her lips "I do believe I owe you a birthday present."

"You do." Dora giggled, biting her lip to quiet herself as she looked around to check no one was near.

"Mmm . . ." Rabastan murmured "I like your new clothes, how do you think they'll look on my floor?"

"Well," Dora smirked "I believe you'll find the new attire under this dress far more pleasing." The girl let out another yelp, struggling to muffle her laughter as the man picked her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he walked her to his room. "Rab!" Dora laughed as he reached his door, her hair bright pink as the wards went up.

"What? The day is almost over and you are being a tease." Rabastan sighed innocently "I merely needed to speed up the process to ensure you still received your present on your birthday."

"Oh, well—" Nymphadora's laugh was soon muffled by the mans lips crashing against her own, taking her wrists in his hands and holding them above her head against the door. This was definitely a good birthday.


	27. The Ministry

**Another chapter! :D Now we get to more...interesting things. So excited for coming chapters! Do enjoy!**

 **Dora**

* * *

A couple months later, Dora snuggled closer to Rabastan, smiling as he kissed her head. It was early evening, and Dora had told her mother that she was going to be resting and didn't want to be disturbed. "Aren't you glad I convinced you, Nymphadora?" he murmured against her cheek.

"I'm not sure it was you that convinced me..." she smirked. "I think I convinced me."

"Ha!" said the man, pushing her onto her back and pressing her down into the bed. "I don't believe you." He silenced her protests with kisses, and she welcomed them readily, matching his with her own.

"At least we both agree it's the best thing that's happened in a while," Rabastan smirked, reaching around her and slowly unzipping her dress as he kissed her neck softly. "I want to hear you beg me not to stop tonight," he murmured in her ear as he tossed the dress aside, rubbing his other hand over her body.

"Rab," she sighed, and he shut her up, the two quickly freed of their clothes.

Dora cried out in delight, throwing her head back as he kissed her throat. She moaned in pleasure, about to whisper words of encouragement to him when her Mark burned and she jumped in shock.

Rabastan's face lit with anger, and Dora stared at him for a moment before he rolled off of her, swearing to himself. "Rab, come back here!" she complained.

"Nymphadora," he said sharply, "as _pleased_ as I am that you are not exactly like Bellatrix, you need to pick up her habit of jumping when the Dark Lord calls." The man pulled on his robe and put up his hood, turning back to the girl to find her standing there, dressed and a small pout on her lips.

"Don't stop," she whispered huskily, and his face turned red slightly.

"Shut up," he muttered, Summoning his mask and slipping it into place. "Come along, Dora." He flung open the door and hurried from the room, Nymphadora right behind him, cackling with laughter.

Rabastan motioned her to hush as they reached the hall, both glancing at each other in annoyance when they realised that Lucius was once again going to lead them in whatever it was they would be doing. They stood together near the middle of the group, listening for what was going on.

"We are going on a stealth mission to the Ministry," Lucius told them, and several of the Death Eaters murmured uncomfortably. "To recover a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries...this prophecy is the one that foretold the downfall of the Dark Lord—" Dora noticed that he did not look at Bellatrix when he said this "and can only be removed from the shelf by Potter, or our Master himself."

"So who's going to get it?" asked one of the other Death Eaters.

"We will be lying in wait for Potter and his friends: the Dark Lord has informed me that they will be on their way shortly," Lucius replied. "We will be waiting in the Hall of Prophecies, a few shelves away from the goal. We are not to be seen until the prophecy has been removed from the shelf."

They all nodded, and Lucius said, "We will enter by the Atrium. Take out anyone who sees you, but _silently_ , with as little fuss as possible."

They all nodded again, and Lucius disapparated through the wards, the rest following him quickly. They all hurried past the golden gates and into the lifts. Bellatrix looked across the lift and whispered, "Dora...I didn't know you were coming."

"I was near the back because I came in a bit late," Dora muttered in her mother's ear as the woman slipped over to her and put an arm around the girl.

"Well, you should have joined me!" Bellatrix scolded.

"Sorry," Dora muttered, trying to hide her annoyance at the fact that her mother was standing between her and Rabastan. "Shhh."

Her mother hugged her to her side silently as they waited for the lift to reach their destination, the voice droning on and on as they passed the different floors. Finally, they hurried out onto the floor, Lucius leading them toward the door to the Department of Mysteries. Nymphadora stayed close to her mother as they took their places in the shadows to wait for "Potter and his friends" to arrive.

Dora leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, sighing quietly to herself. She only stirred when she heard voices and footsteps and saw Lucius motion them to be ready. Did the idiot not think they knew that?

When the black-haired boy who seemed to be leading the children lifted the prophecy off the shelf, Lucius stepped forward and addressed him, the other Death Eaters stepping from the shadows. The boy was defiant, and Dora frowned slightly, believing Lucius to be slightly too cocky for the bunch of Gryffindors that seemed to be standing there before them.

"Now!" shouted the boy, and all of the children pointed their wands at the shelves and shouted, " **Reducto**!"

Bellatrix shrieked, pulling Nymphadora out of the way of falling prophecies as Dora was too shocked at the children's doing to move. "Come on!" she shouted at Dora, ignoring Lucius' command for her to go with Rodolphus. "Go with your brother, idiot!" Bella shouted at Rodolphus.

Nymphadora followed her mother without question, joining her in firing spells at the fleeing children. She was surprised that they fired Stunning Spells back at her, though the spells were easily blocked as she followed the children.

A spell from Bella's wand grazed the one girl, and she shrieked in fright, stumbling slightly, though the other girl grabbed her arm and the two kept running. Finally, the two girls disappeared through a door and Bellatrix growled under her breath, flinging the door open and finding no one. "Great," she muttered as a door opened on the other side of the room and two of their fellows joined them. "Lost yours too, I suppose."

"Fast little brats," panted the one, and Nymphadora couldn't help laughing at him.

"Where are the others? Where's Lucius?" Bellatrix asked. "I wonder if he had a backup plan...probably not."

"No, but I'm certain we should find those kids and not stand here," said the other Death Eater.

"Don't sass me," hissed Bellatrix, and he took a step backward.

Nymphadora sighed in exasperation. "Stop it, all of you. Let's either go look for the children, or find the others. It's that simple."

The three looked at her, and Bella nodded before the other two could speak. They were about to leave when Lucius walked into the room, his face twisted with anger. "They were right in our hands—"

"Should have closed your hand," Dora said, and Lucius stared at her, shocked, as Bellatrix cackled with laughter.

Lucius turned away from them and walked toward a door, opening it. "Brains."

Bellatrix perked up, and Lucius pointed his finger at her. "Do not say that, Bellatrix."

She pouted at him. "You're no fun, Malfoy."

Rabastan and Dora laughed, knowing Bella was thinking of telling Lucius he could borrow some of those brains. "Not here," said Rabastan. "None of them. Wonder where they're hiding out? Try another room."

They returned to the room with many doors, and Lucius chose another door. "Brains!" Bellatrix shrieked at him, laughing in fury and amusement. "Are you getting the message?"

"The rooms move," Avery said dully. "I told you that."

"This is a terrible, terrible comedy," Rabastan said. "Shall I choose the next door?"

"Please," Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Rabastan stepped up to one of the doors and opened it. "Well, I have no idea what this is, but no kids."

They turned back to the room with all the doors and found the six children gathered there, the brown-haired girl whimpering on the floor as the redheaded girl sat next to her, clutching an ankle that was most likely broken. "Ah," Lucius said, and the red-haired girl shouted, "Go, Harry; leave us!"

The boy grabbed the brown-haired girl on the floor and dragged the red-haired boy with him. The other boy, who Nymphadora now knew was Neville Longbottom, helped the Weasley girl to her feet and assisted her in quickly leaving the room. The Death Eaters were shouting with laughter at their misplaced heroicism, easily bursting through the door that the children were attempting to seal.

The blonde girl fell with several Stunners, and Harry was trying to free his friend from...brains? Nymphadora couldn't help sighing a small laugh as she sent a Stunner toward the still-defiant Weasley girl, smirking as it hit the girl full in the face. Bellatrix grinned at her, but Dora continued to send spells after Harry as he continued to flee. The boy darted through yet another door, and Lucius, Bellatrix, and Nymphadora immediately followed.

Dora didn't have a good feeling about this room—in fact, she felt like running away from it, but as she carefully made her way down the steps after her mother and her uncle, she saw Harry cornered against the stone dais, defiant, but cornered all the same. "Hand over the prophecy," Lucius said coldly once more, and Bellatrix looked around the room, pretending to be bored with it all. "You see your friends have all abandoned you. They don't care what happens to you, Potter."

"That's not true!" came a voice, and the three looked to see Neville Longbottom standing inside the room, pointing a wand at them. "I'm here! _Stupefy_!"

A small wisp of smoke came from the wand, and Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "I daresay Mummy and Daddy would be ashamed to see you fail to produce a simple spell like that, Longbottom. **Expelliarmus**." She smiled as his wand soared across the room to her. "Haven't done a simple spell like that in years," she grinned. "Now, Potter, the prophecy, or your friend gets a taste of what ruined his parents."

Neville looked scared, but didn't move as a rather burly Death Eater grabbed him and pulled him down the steps so that Harry could see him more clearly. "The prophecy, Potter," Lucius said impatiently. "Now."

"Don't do it, Harry!" Neville said, and Bellatrix immediately Cursed him, the boy shrieking and writhing under the spell as Harry stared at him in horror.

"Hand it over now," Lucius told Harry softly as the other Death Eaters brought in the rest of the children, "or watch your friends die."

"I—" Harry began, seeing Neville shake his head violently in protest. The boy sighed. "Fine."

Lucius held out his hand, but before Potter could hand over the small, glowing orb, the door opened once again, and older wizards began to rush into the room. "It's the Order!" shouted Harry, seeming thrilled at this idea.

Nymphadora heard Rabastan swearing under his breath and half smiled before she found herself dueling one of the Order. "Mine!" Bellatrix claimed her daughter's opponent, and Nymphadora realised that the man opposite her was her mother's cousin, Sirius Black.

"Be my guest," she said, hurrying off to find another Order member to play with. It was with great horror that Nymphadora realised that Remus was there, once again. Why did he always show up when she was out with her fellow Death Eaters? She was about to challenge one of the Order when she saw one of her fellow Death Eaters fling a dark purple spell at Remus' back. Without a second's hesitation, Dora nonchalantly deflected it and fell into a duel with the Order member she'd seen at the Ministry before.

She dueled with all her might, but he was quick and unpredictable, so that she found her concentration slipping. One of his spells cracked her shield, and Dora gasped as she stepped back, a second too late to avoid his next spell. With a cry of pain, Nymphadora sank to the floor, next to the stone dais as she stared up at the man through the slits in her mask. He was reaching toward her mask, but jumped away from her as Bellatrix screamed in rage and started for him, firing spells at him non-stop.

Dora's mind was clouded, the girl barely able to concentrate on what was going on around her. She couldn't move, feeling someone take her wand from her hand. "Dora," said someone worriedly. "Nymphadora, please say something."

"Rab?" she breathed, turning to him. "Ow..."

"I've got to get you home," he muttered. "Only way you'll be able to recover. You're finished here, and most of the others are too. Come on." He put a Weightless Charm on her, then wrapped his arm around her waist and hurried up the steps toward the door, any still-functioning Order members quite busy at the moment. Luckily, he chose the right door this time, and hurried back to the Atrium, disapparating home with the girl.

Dora groaned in pain, Narcissa rushing to her side immediately. "What happened?" she gasped, instantly beginning to run testing spells on her. "Where's Lucius, and Bella?"

Rabastan scowled. "She was cursed by Auror Shacklebolt...he used an Aurors-only spell. It's supposed to be lethal, but I'm guessing this is the Order's version. Lucius is still fighting, and so is Bellatrix. She's killed her cousin, and she was dueling the Auror when I got Dora out...he had been going to remove her mask."

"I wasn't seen," Dora gasped, doubled up in pain. "Oh, Cissa—"

Narcissa levitated the girl to her room, Rabastan following even though the older witch told him he couldn't be there. Dora groaned, then reached out, grasping Rabastan by the robe. "Stay."

"Your mother—"

"Is tied up with Order troubles at the moment," Nymphadora gasped, a tear trickling down her face. "Let him stay!"

"All right, dear," Narcissa frowned, shaking her head slightly. "If you're that insistent..." the witch began to do two or three healing spells, Summoning her potions kit as she ran tests on the girl once again, muttering threats against the Auror.

Nymphadora felt Rabastan take her hand in his, and looked up at him gratefully, though didn't allow any expression to cross her face. Finally, Narcissa sighed, "That's as good as I can do for right now. I would say you should rest, but the Dark Lord will probably want a report from you as well when he returns...he left to join the battle."

Dora sighed. "Well, Mother will be happy," she muttered. "Thanks, Cissa. It feels a lot better."

Narcissa gave her a slight smile, then frowned at Rabastan. "Let me know if she needs anything, do you understand?" The man nodded, and Narcissa left the room.

"Rab," Dora began, but he put a finger over her lips.

"You need to rest, Dora," he said softly. "Trust me. I'll stay here and watch for you until your mother returns home or the Dark Lord calls me to report."

"Thank you," she whispered, curling up on her side. "And thank you for rescuing me."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then said, "Yes, well...couldn't lose you now, could I? Sleep, Dora. It will be interrupted soon enough."

Dora nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in minutes.

* * *

Seemingly less than ten minutes later, Dora was awakened by furious shouting, and looked up to find Rabastan gone from her side. It was when she heard her mother scream out that she sat up in shock, pushing the blankets away and morphing her hair into black curls. She left the room carefully, hurrying to the entrance hall where she found her mother writhing on the floor before the Dark Lord.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix cried in agony, "I did my best! It wasn't me! Lucius failed you. I did everything I could to retrieve it—if he hadn't—" Her screams renewed as the Dark Lord was not ready to allow her excuses.

"My—My Lord?" Dora whispered, staring at the sight in horror. She didn't dare ask "Mum?" for fear of his reaction.

He turned to see her, his spell ceasing, and Bellatrix turned to see her daughter standing there. Bellatrix cried out in horror, writhing against the floor. "Dora, no!"

Voldemort glared at her in all fury, never having looked so terrifying to Nymphadora before. "Why are you not with the others, Nymphadora Black?"

"I—I was injured," Dora answered, her throat dry. "I was brought back because I was no longer of use in the battle."

"But here you stand, alive and well!" he yelled at her, Bellatrix still whimpering against the floor. "You were told to retrieve the prophecy, yet here you are. They have gone to Azkaban for their follies, _and_ for their _loyalty_. Why do you not seem to share that, Nymphadora?"

"My Lord," sobbed Bellatrix, but the Dark Lord silenced her with a wave of his hand, and she wept, pressing her face against the floor.

"You should be with them, on their way to prison, for staying and fighting through the entire battle!" the Dark Lord hissed at her. "Who would have brought you back if you were injured, anyway? No lies, Nymphadora."

Dora looked straight at him, terrified to speak her lover's name. The Dark Lord seemed shocked. "Your arm, Nymphadora," he said coldly. She stepped forward on trembling legs and held out her left arm for him. He pressed his hand to her Mark and called out, "Rabastan Lestrange."

Bellatrix gasped, the witch looking up at her daughter from the floor. "Why would he bring you back?" she said, confused, although pleased to find she had a voice again.

"I was injured," Dora bit her lip. "And he feared your wrath if I were to be captured, or discovered, or killed—"

"You have _failed_ me, Nymphadora," said the Dark Lord, and the girl barely saw her mother's mouth open in a silent scream before his Curse filled her with pain, completely distracting her from everything. She felt like she was being torn apart, or like something was crushing her. She fell to the floor, writhing in endless pain as she struggled against it. Finally, she opened her mouth and screamed and screamed, tearing at her clothes, then hitting out in her pain as she tried in vain to get relief.

When she recovered her senses—she did not know how long later—she lay sobbing and panting on the floor as he glared down at her. "My Lord," she choked, unwilling to move and cause herself more pain.

Voldemort flicked his wand, and she was raised to a sitting position, crying out before silencing herself as she gasped for breath. "You have failed me, Nymphadora. You see what happens to those who fail. I have mercy on you for your mother's sake, though only you can prove yourself to me, girl."

"Yes, My Lord," she breathed, then saw the Dark Lord turn toward the door.

Rabastan stood in the doorway, his face perfectly expressionless as he approached the Dark Lord and knelt in respect. "My Lord," he said softly.

"One of my faithful Death Eaters," the Dark Lord murmured, reaching out to touch the man's face. "What manner of foolish behaviour has taken you?"

"She could not fight, My Lord," Rabastan murmured. "She was in danger: the Auror was about to reveal her identity when Bellatrix stepped in, and I brought her back so she could recover from his spell."

The Dark Lord frowned as he regarded the man for a moment. "You too have failed me, though I hardly believe my own words, young Lestrange."

Rabastan nodded, looking down at the floor. "Yes, My Lord. I should have returned to the battle to help the others. The others...?"

"Are either on their way to or are already in Azkaban," the Dark Lord hissed, magic crackling through his hand into the man. "Lucius' plan went horribly wrong, but you three—you three abandoned your fellow Death Eaters."

"Yes, My Lord," Rabastan said once again, not raising his head. As he expected, a _Crucio_ threw him backward, making him writhe on the floor in agony.

Dora stared, holding back more tears as she witnessed his pain. She saw him open and close his hand as he struggled, the man finally lying there panting when the Dark Lord was finished. She sat with her back to her mother, tears sliding down her cheeks. She could possibly have saved him if she'd taken the blame on herself. After all, he had saved her from being captured.

The Dark Lord commanded them to get out of his sight, and Bellatrix immediately got to her feet, pulling her daughter up. Dora bit her lip hard to keep from crying out, and forced herself not to look back to check on Rabastan as they left.

"Dora," Bellatrix whispered once they were far enough away, "you really _were_ injured, weren't you?"

"Yes," Dora answered. "You can ask Cissa: she healed me."

"Do you want to tell her?" Bella asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Tell me what?" Narcissa had joined them silently in the hallway. "Tell me what, Bella?"

Nymphadora reached out and took the witch's hands in hers. "Cissa, Lucius and the others...they were captured. They're all on their way to Azkaban right now, and they have legal aged eyewitnesses against them as well."

Narcissa stared between the two. "What? No!"

Bellatrix nodded, looking away from her sister. "Just me, Dora, and Rabastan are here, though Merlin knows why Rab decided to remain."

Narcissa's face crumbled, and she ran away from them down the hall, both dark-haired witches staring helplessly after her. "Mum," Dora whispered, "I think I need some time to recover, if you don't mind."

"Of course, dear," Bellatrix sighed, gently embracing the girl before leaving for her own room.

Nymphadora turned and went directly to Rabastan's room, slipping into the room silently. She found Rabastan on his bed, half sitting up, half lying down, his eyes closed. "Rab?" she whispered, unsure of his reaction. "Rab?"

Rabastan looked up at her, then asked, "Yes?"

"I—I'm sorry," she said. "I told him you'd brought me here."

"He would have found out," Rabastan replied with a slight wince.

"Oh," Dora said, moving closer to stand beside the bed. "I didn't mean for you to get tortured."

"Hey, Dora, I'm used to it," he grinned slightly. She looked surprised, then jealous, and he held out his arms to her. "Come here, Love."

Dora immediately climbed up onto the bed and carefully crawled into his arms, laying her head against his chest. "Sorry," she sniffed, her tears dripping onto his robe.

Rabastan hugged her carefully and kissed her head. "It's okay," he murmured. "I—I—" she looked at him quizzically, and he said, "Damn it, Nymphadora; I think I love you."

She shrugged in reply, then said, "Mother wouldn't like that."

"Well, she doesn't have to know," Rab rolled his eyes. "Here, let me take away some of that pain." He picked up his wand from the bedside table and gently traced it down her back. "I hope that helps," he said. "It's hard to know sometimes, especially with the Dark Lord's Curses."

"Thanks," Dora murmured, her eyes closed. "It helped." He kissed her head again, then rubbed her back for a few minutes until she fell asleep.

* * *

Bellatrix took a deep breath after seeing Dora off to rest in her room, then turned and left Malfoy Manor once more. She could not believe what she had seen during the battle, and was desperately hoping that it had been a mere accident on Dora's part. She apparated, appearing in front of a rundown old place and hurrying toward the door.

The wards immediately warned the resident against her, but he opened his door all the same. "Bellatrix," he hissed. "You killed my best friend!"

"I—what?" Bellatrix said, dumbfounded.

"Sirius?" Remus Lupin said coldly. "You killed him earlier today? Please tell me you do remember that?"

"One of the many," Bellatrix shrugged. "I'm not here about him. I'm here about Nymphadora."

"We're not together anymore," Remus said sharply. "She said she couldn't, and that she wouldn't see me anymore."

Bellatrix smiled. "You're right. She never will see you again, werewolf. You will not live through the night." She attacked him, never letting up for a single instant, following him as he retreated inside his home. "Remus," she sighed, then giggled. "Is that how she says your name?" Bellatrix cooed his name, sickeningly sweet. "You will not be part of my daughter, filth."

Remus glared at the witch. "I have nothing to do with her anymore, I swear!"

"You are part of her past, and must be destroyed," Bellatrix said firmly. "She has a bright future, and you will not cloud it."

"You're a bit jaded, aren't you?" the man told her. "I only loved her as she deserves to be loved, Bellatrix. She has had a lot of troubles in her life."

"And being hung up over you won't help that!" Bellatrix shrieked, finally able to disarm the man. "Now. What would you like your last words to be?"

Remus Lupin stared at the tip of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand and gulped. "Take good care of her, Bella," he said. "I loved her."

Bellatrix sneered at him. "Ha! **Avada Kedavra!** " And Remus John Lupin fell to the floor, dead.


	28. Consequences

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, means a lot to see people are still reading. :) I'm sorry. I am so so sorry . . . We had to. Hopefully what comes soon will make up for a it a little bit?**

 **As always please read, enjoy and review**

 **Bella**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set across Malfoy Manor as Nymphadora Black reached Rabastan's room. The girl had been training furiously with her mother all day and all she wanted to do was relax and go to sleep, she decided she didn't want to do that alone. She knocked on the door, holding back a smug smirk as she waited for Rabastan to come to the door. The man opened the door, instantly looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear before he took Nymphadora by the hand and led her into his room. Rabastan kissed the girls lips gently before he wrapped his arms around her, the girl letting out a deep sigh.

"What's on your mind today, Dora?" Rabastan frowned slightly as he brushed a single strand of hair from the girls face.

"Nothing." Dora smiled "Just tired, very tired."

"Oh?" Rabastan raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Just mum." Dora shrugged as she rested her head on the mans shoulder "Ever since the Ministry she's been determined to train me even more than usual. It's like she's possessed."

Rabastan chuckled as he kissed the girls head, rubbing her back "Well, training is always useful. Even Rodolphus and I practise duelling on occasion."

"Really?" Dora looked up at the man as she questioned him.

"Really." Rabastan smiled before he lifted the girl into his arms, laughing at her squeal of shock as he carried her over to the bed.

"I'm too tired, Rab." Dora groaned.

"Too tired to rest with me? Interesting." Rabastan smirked as half sat, half laid on the bed, near enough cradling the girl in his arms.

"Resting sounds good." Dora smiled as she closed her eyes, relaxing into the mans arms.

"It does." Rabastan murmured, closing his eyes as he absentmindedly stroked Dora's back.

Dora sighed as she adjusted her head to look up at the man "You and I should duel one day."

Rabastan laughed "Oh Dora, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Hey!" Dora pouted as she sat up, the man raising his eyebrow at her in amusement "I could curse your ass into oblivion any day of the week."

"Oh yeah?" Rabastan smirked, holding back another chuckle as he sat up to meet the girl who was still sat on his lap.

"Yes." Dora said as defiantely as she could. The pair were practically touching noses as she tried to argue with him, though all she could think about was how beautiful his dark eyes were and how he smelt so . . . manly.

"Nice eyes." Rabastan smirked "They look familiar."

Dora blushed furiously as she realised she had matched her eyes to his without thinking, looking away from the man "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Rabastan laughed before he wrapped his arms around the girl, laying back down and taking her with him.

"You know what." Dora mumbled as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Mmmm . . . I can distract you far more if you wish." Rabastan smirked as he slid his hand up her back again, toying with the laces of her corset as he very slowly undid the laces "That is—" Rabastan stopped, smirking "Unless you're too tired."

Nymphadora groaned as she snaked a hand up his shirt and around his neck, pulling his head closer to her "You are so mean. You know I can't say no to you."

Rabastan smirked, flipping Dora over so she was laid with her back on the bed, kneeling over her as he kissed her lips, then her neck, then her collar bone . . . Dora groaned as she closed her eyes in pleasure, her hair turning a deep and passionate red without thinking as Rabastan chuckled yet again. She laid there for a few moments, writhing in pleasure at his touch as he removed her dress slowly but surely. She giggled before she reached down, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up to meet her lips, ripping his shirt off of him.

"That was a nice shirt." Rabastan pouted as he ran his fingers through the girls hair.

"I'll get you another one." Dora laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she crashed her lips against his.

It was only at that moment they both felt it. Both Nymphadora and Rabastan freezing as they looked at each other wide eyed. Rabastan jumped up, Nymphadora summoned her dress but it was too late. The wards to Rabastan's room were down. The door tore open and Nymphadora almost screeched in horror as Bellatrix Lestrange stood at the door, the words she was about to speak to her brother in law lost on her lips as she caught sight of her daughter clutching her dress to cover her naked form. Rabastan was frozen in shock as he stood half dressed, swallowing in fear. The room was silent for what felt like an eternity though in reality it was only a few seconds before Rabastan cleared his throat, rubbing his neck nervously as he looked to his sister-in-law.

"Bellatrix . . ." Rabastan croaked.

"What—" Bellatrix looked to Nymphadora before she looked back to Rabastan, her eyes narrowing in anger "What are you doing?"

"Mum—" Dora started before Bellatrix shot a glare at her, she bit her lip as her hair paled.

"Rabastan." Bellatrix glared back at the man "What do you think you are doing with _my daughter_?"

"Well . . ." Rabastan tried to think, seemingly lost for words "We were just—"

"I know what you were doing!" Bellatrix snapped at the man, panting in fury.

Nymphadora scrambled to get her dress on as she watched her mother, grabbing her wand from her bedside table just in case "Mum, I'm a grown woman—"

"You are my _child_." Bellatrix hissed.

"Mum . . ." Nymphadora slowly got off the bed, pocketing her wand as she slowly approached the woman "calm down." Dora winced as Bellatrix shot another glare at her "It's okay . . . We—We like each other, it's consensual! It's _okay_."

The two witches stared at each other, neither quite knowing what to say. It was Rabastan that spoke next, he laughed nervously as he looked to Bellatrix "Well, Bellatrix, you did originally want her to be a Lestrange."

Bellatrix wheeled to face the man, her face lit with fury. She seemed to forget that she was a witch temporarily as she drew her fist back, punching the man straight in the nose. Rabastan swore as he fell backwards, clutching his face as he groaned at the pain of it.

"Mum!" Dora yelled, running to the mans side as she wrapped an arm around his back "Are you okay?" Dora asked before looking up to Bellatrix in anger.

" _You_ have terrible taste in men, Nymphadora!" Bellatrix hissed "Do you have a thing for men twice your age or something? First a _werewolf_ and now— _him_!"

"I—" Dora's eyes widened before she straightened up, ignoring Rabastan's gaze as she tried to think of what to say "What?" she whispered.

"Remus Lupin!" Bellatrix hissed, a crazed look in her eyes "You deflected a curse from him at the ministry! I _saw you_!

"M—Mum, that was a mistake. I—I was engaged to him, but when I found out that I was your daughter and got the mark I called it off." Nymphadora was practically whispering by the time she finished, looking down to the floor. She ignored Rabastan's look, he clearly figured out that that was what she was upset about the night he hid her when she was in tears.

"Don't worry, I fixed it." The woman smirked cruelly.

"You—You what?" Nymphadora said, her face falling.

"He's dead." Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Y—You killed him?" Dora asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Bellatrix nodded, her expression soon turning from one of evil satisfaction to realisation as her crazed moment seemed to pass as she realised how she had hurt her only child "H—He was a distraction. You couldn't go back to him. I couldn't risk it!" Bellatrix willed the girl to understand her as she took a step towards the girl, wincing as she was stopped "He was scum, Nymphadora! He was an Order member and you are a Death Eater."

Nymphadora stared at the woman for a few moments before she forced herself to nod, feeling herself put on an emotionless mask "You're right. That's why I took him out of my life." Dora took a deep breath before she looked more firmly at her mother "But Rabastan is a Pure Blood and a Death Eater and if I wish to pursue a relationship with him you should not respond by punching him in the face. Rabastan wouldn't hurt me, I'd kill him if he tried before you could even think of it."

Bellatrix stared at the girl for a few moments before she looked to Rabastan ". . . Do not hurt her."

Rabastan nodded at the woman before with a slight hesitation she nodded back. Bellatrix looked to her daughter for a moment before she left the room, seemingly forgetting why she had come into Rabastan's room in the first place as she shut the door behind her. Nymphadora closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath.

"Dora . . ." Rabastan spoke quietly.

Dora turned back to the man, forcing a smile on her lips as she walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as she drew her wand "You've broken your nose, it's crooked." She pointed her wand at the mans face " **Episkey."** She smiled as she pocketed her wand again "There, all better."

"Dora." Rabastan tried to take the girls hand, though she quickly took it away from him.

"That went a little better than I expected." Nymphadora rambled as she busied herself in finding her forgotten underwear and putting it back on "Well, apart from the nose breaking bit. That was a bit unfair." Dora forced a slight laugh as she placed her corset back on, flicking her wand as it tightened "See, I'm getting better at doing that now, I can actually breathe. Anyway, I need to go sort out some things." Dora looked to the man with a forced smile "I'll see you later."

Nymphadora practically ran from the room, ignoring Rabastan's call as she tried to think of a place to go where Bellatrix wouldn't be waiting for her—surely rambling apologies or losing her mind in some way.

* * *

Nymphadora was in the grounds of the manor, sat on a bench in a hidden area as she tried to sob quietly. She knew she could never be with Remus, she had accepted that. And though she would always have a place for Remus in her heart as her first love she had learned to find love again in an unexpected form. Still, she took comfort in the thought that Remus could find love again some day, that he would live a full life if she could only leave him alone. She wiped tears away only to have more to fall as she tried to calm herself.

"Dora . . ." a small voice came from the side of the girl as she sniffed, trying to stop.

"I—I'm fine, really." Dora croaked.

"No, you're not." Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she approached the girl, nodding to the space beside her "May I?"

Dora nodded before Narcissa sat down next to her, the pair sitting in silence for a few moments before Nymphadora spoke again "How did you know to find me?"

"Well," Narcissa sighed "I have spent the last half an hour dealing with Bellatrix terrified that she has upset you beyond reason and that you are about to run away to 'be like Andromeda'."

Dora scoffed "Andromeda actually had a man to run away to—well, until Mum fixed that."

Narcissa sighed, looking to the girl for a moment before she focused on the flowers infront of her "You know . . . she does what she thinks is best for you."

"In her own fucked up way." Dora shook her head as she wiped away more tears "I wasn't going to 'be like Andromeda' you know. I left him. I'm not stupid . . ."

"Clearly." Narcissa sighed "Though Bellatrix still sees you as that little girl she gave up. She feels like she has to protect you whilst she is also terrified of losing you again. She's had a hard life, Bellatrix—"

"I know." Dora winced "Do you not think I haven't had a hard life too?" Nymphadora looked to her aunt "Sure I haven't had is as hard as _her_ but it hasn't been easy!"

"Bellatrix is not at fault for that, Dora." Narcissa insisted "Andromeda should have at least followed Bellatrix's instructions and let you believe you were simply her Pure Blood daughter, though I'm sure you would have still had some hardships. Life isn't easy, Nymphadora."

"I know . . ." Dora shook her head, forcing herself not to let any more tears fall "I just . . . I did love him . . ."

"And he was a member of The Order of The Phoenix. It's Bellatrix's job to kill such people—and your job too I daresay." Narcissa sighed as she produced a small handkerchief from her dress and turned to face the girl, taking her chin in her hand gently as she wiped away the girls tears before sighing and placing the cloth in the girls hands "We all have to make sacrifices, some harder than others, but we do what we must to fulfil our duties."

"It's funny." Dora laughed slightly "I always wished I was a Pure Blood when I was a kid, life seemed easier that way."

Narcissa smiled sympathetically "Well, it seems you have a lot to learn. Maybe I'll have to help you with that."

"Thanks." Dora mumbled.

"You're welcome." Narcissa smirked slightly before she sighed "To start with . . . Your mother told me about Rabastan."

"Perfect." Dora scoffed "You know it is perfectly consensual and I am a grown woman, I can sleep with whoever I want to sleep with."

"Well, not traditionally, no." Narcissa sighed as she took the girls hand in her own "If my mother caught me in bed with another man I would be thrown down the aisle sooner than I could say sorry." Narcissa smirked slightly as she saw the girl's blush "It's okay, I don't think Bellatrix is any where close to doing that. Though relationships are supposed to be . . . well they're supposed to be approved I suppose, you can't just go jumping into bed with someone. Then you have responsibilities, to keep up appearances, to marry, to produce heirs—"

"Woah, calm down." Dora's eyes widened as Narcissa laughed at her.

"Again, I don't really think Bellatrix is about to throw that on you." Narcissa smirked "I told her I could teach you certain lessons you would have missed out on and she quite frankly said some very rude things that I do not care to repeat to you."

"Oh . . ." Dora frowned "C—Can you teach me some of it?"

Narcissa nodded, smiling slightly "Of course . . . though if you're trying to impress Rabastan—"

"No." Dora shook her head "I just . . . I don't want to feel like an idiot anymore. I need to understand at least some of it."

Narcissa nodded before she stood up, looking down to the girl "I think you should go back inside. You don't have to go to Bellatrix, in fact I think you would be better off if you didn't. She may have exhausted herself in her hysteria and fallen asleep. Go to her in the morning. Though I have a feeling you've probably left Rabastan a little confused and worried about you."

Dora nodded as she stood up, straightening her dress and nodding "Right."

"As far as I can tell he is a good man, far better than his brother—which I believe is another of your mother's worries." Narcissa sighed "Just be careful. Know that I'm always here if you need someone . . . more sane to talk to."

Dora laughed slightly before she hugged her Aunt, murmuring into her hair "Thanks. Same to you."

Narcissa slowly wrapped her arms around the girl, sighing as she hugged her "Thank you."

The two witches embraced each other for a few moments before with a curt nod Nymphadora took a deep breath, giving her Aunt a reassuring smile, before she walked back up to The Manor.

* * *

Nymphadora took longer than she would have usually done as she made her way back to Rabastan's room, ensuring she morphed away her puffy eyes along with any sign of her crying before she slipped into the mans room without knocking. She smiled sadly as he looked up at her from his bed, putting down his book as he walked over to the girl, taking her hand reassuringly before he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Rabastan asked, a look of concern in his features.

"Yes." Dora sighed "No . . . I will be okay. It's just a shock."

Rabastan nodded understandingly "Do you—Do you still love him?"

Dora took a deep breath before she thought of her response "He was my first love."

"I understand." Rabastan sighed as he stepped away from the girl, frowning as she grabbed his hand.

"But . . . But I think—No, I know I love you." Dora blushed, going to morph it away before Rabastan grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I know I love you too." Rabastan hesitated for a moment before he gently kissed her lips, Dora returning the kiss for a few moments before Rabastan pulled away, walking over to his bed again.

Dora sighed as she walked over, sitting on the bed as she watched Rabastan "I'm sorry about mum, she'll calm down."

Rabastan shook his head with a small smile "Don't worry about her, I've been dealing with it for years. You think that's the first time that your mother has broken a bone of mine?"

Dora couldn't help it as she let out a huff of laughter "Ouch." she sighed as she watched him close his bedside draw, frowning slightly "Rab . . ."

"Yes, Dora?" Rabastan asked, looking to her slightly.

"W—What you said . . . About the whole . . . The Lestrange thing . . ." Dora blushed furiously before she shook her head "You just said that as a joke, right? To piss mum off?"

Rabastan considered Dora for a moment before he answered her "Would you prefer it to just be a joke?"

Dora stared at the man, unsure of what to say "Well . . . I— . . . Was it a joke?"

Rabastan sighed happily "Well . . . I've thought about it recently . . . Would . . . Would you want to?"

Dora looked to the man in shock "I—I mean—What are you asking me?"

Rabastan smiled, taking the girls left hand in his own "When I first saw you, I admit I did just want to get in your pants because let's face it—you're extremely attractive." Dora laughed as the man smirked at her "But then, once we had been doing that for a little while . . . I realised that you are funny, you are attractive in far more ways than your looks, you—you're just Dora. I love you . . . I believe I would want to make you mine."

Dora blinked back tears, though these were for an entirely different reason as she found her voice again, nodding "I believe . . . That I would find that acceptable."

Rabastan grinned as he pulled a ring from his pocket "This, is my Grandmothers ring. Bellatrix was supposed to have it but she likes to be awkward in all things she does and demanded a new ring . . . I hope it's acceptable for you, I mean, I can get Narcissa to go out and get you a new one if you want—or you can go pick one, or—"

Nymphadora silenced the man with her lips, laughing as he pulled away, grinning "I'll take that as a yes?" Rabastan asked, Nymphadora nodding as with delight the man slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto her engagement finger.

"It's perfect . . ." Dora sighed happily "Though I think we have some more explaining to do to Mum." She laughed.

"Well, how about I go ask her for your hand—be all traditional and charming—and have a few words with her? When she's calmed down a bit that is." Rabastan grinned as he pulled Dora close, kissing her yet again.

"I think that that is a wonderful plan." Dora grinned "Though how about we finish off what we were interrupted in doing earlier before we go trying to do anything else?"

"I do believe my fiancé is a genius." Rabastan smirked before he practically threw the girl down onto the bed, the pink haired witch dissolving into a fit of giggles before he soon turned her laughter into moans of pleasure. Though Nymphadora was right, she would never forget Remus Lupin, she was sure he would want her to be happy and she could not deny that Rabastan Lestrange did do exactly that.


	29. Wedding Bells

**Another chapter! I did love writing this chapter, putting in the memories and all. I did love tying in the last few parts of the chapter to something that happens a liiiittle bit later. ;) Enjoy!**

 **Dora**

* * *

A few days later, Bellatrix was relaxing in her room when a knock came on the door. "Come in, dearie," Bella called, waving the door open.

Rabastan Lestrange stood in the doorway. "I'd rather not, to be honest," he said, staying at the door. "Would you join me in the drawing room, Bellatrix? I have some things to discuss with you."

Bellatrix stared at him for few seconds, then slid from the bed, putting her heels on and striding after the man. She knew what this was about: he wanted to discuss Nymphadora.

They entered the room and sat down opposite each other. "I don't know what Nymphadora has told you," Rabastan began, looking straight into Bella's dark eyes, "but she and I have decided that we would like to be more than mere lovers. Nymphadora and I are now engaged."

"You asked her to marry you and she said yes?" Bellatrix demanded of him. "Proof of this?"

"On her engagement finger, though she usually wears the ring invisible," Rabastan answered. "We wanted it to be kept secret until the proper time."

"Which would be when?" Bellatrix hissed. "You cannot just take my daughter, Rabastan. You know I don't trust you!"

"When you give us your blessing," Rabastan answered softly, "and I have your permission to take Nymphadora's hand in marriage."

Bellatrix leaned forward in her chair. "And if you never receive what you so desire, Rabastan Lestrange?"

"I don't see why that would be the case," Rabastan said, frowning. "After all, she and I won't be going anywhere. We will be here, with you, a decent pureblood couple. With our union, Dora will be kept safe from any outside influences, Bellatrix."

"How can I even think of handing her over to you after everything that your brother has done to me and my daughter?!" Bellatrix snapped, forcing her hands to remained locked together in her lap so she wouldn't curse the man.

"I do hope you won't hold what he's done against me, especially since I'd barely started school when he forced you to send your own child away," Rabastan said to Bellatrix firmly. "I have had no part in his idiocy, including protecting Dora from him when she first arrived here. I have no ill intent toward your daughter, Bellatrix." He sighed a little, then admitted, "I love her."

" _Do_ you, now?" Bellatrix said, almost in disbelief. "No."

"Let me show you," Rabastan told her, staring earnestly into her eyes. "Look and see, Bella."

Bellatrix drew her wand, and Rabastan sat still, staring at the floor as she ran her wand thoughtfully down his cheek. " **Legilimens** ," she whispered finally.

 _Rabastan held Dora in his arms, the girl crying, seeming heartbroken. "Shhh," he murmured, stroking her hair. "What's the matter?"_

 _"I_ — _I_ — _I can't tell you," Dora managed, tears streaming down her face as she clung to him." No matter how he asked her, and gently tried to persuade her, she just choked, "I just can't!"_

 _"Okay...you don't have to," he reassured her, then cradled her in his arms as he leant back on the bed, holding her as she cried against his robes._

 _The scene changed, and Rabastan was sitting next to Dora in the garden, watching her examine her Dark Mark. "It isn't all that special," he told her. "It's just like mine, see?" He moved to show her his own Mark, but she punched him in the shoulder._

 _"It's new to_ me _," she said, smirking at his pretending to be injured._

 _"You'll be a great servant to the Dark Lord," he told her with a nod. "Just like your mother."_

 _"You really think so?" she said earnestly, glancing down at her barely settled Mark._

 _Rabastan reached over and took her hand. "You have powerful magic, Dora, and a great potential," he told her. "You'll be second only to your mother, I have no doubt."_

 _Nymphadora smiled at the ground, trying to hide how pleased she was at the man's words, though Rabastan was aware of it anyway. "Thanks," she muttered finally. "It'll probably take a while, though."_

 _The scene changed once again, and Rabastan was sitting in his room, reading when the door burst open and Nymphadora hurried in, her hair brown and windblown. "Dora?" he asked, putting the book down as he rose to go to her. "Is everything all right?"_

 _"I_ — _I just_ — _just don't want to be anywhere that I can be found at the moment," she sighed. "Cissa's trying to teach me to be a lady, and all that, and Mum's making comments about each little thing Cissa says_ — _and Mum's been after me to tell her more about my time away from her...why can't life be simple?"_

 _"Dora," Rabastan chuckled softly, "did you run away from them?"_

 _"No, I told them I was done for the day and that if I was disturbed, they would learn what Andromeda taught me in our secret room," Nymphadora said with a huff._

 _Rabastan laughed, wrapping his arms around the young witch as he pulled her to sit beside him on the bed. "You're the best. I think you're quite the woman already."_

 _Nymphadora grinned, but leant her head against his shoulder with a sigh. "I don't think Mum and Cissa understand that I'll always be a little different."_

 _"Shhh," Rabastan told her, pressing his finger to her lips. "You mustn't think like that. You will learn what they want, Dora, even if it's difficult. I don't mind if you come complain to me about it. I didn't want to learn all about traditions and that either when I was a small boy. I got punished quite frequently for it, too, but I learned it. Your mother and aunt will teach you kindly, so learn from them."_

 _"You were a naughty child?" Dora looked up at him._

 _"Did you think I was well-behaved?" Rabastan pretended to be shocked. "After everything you've seen of me_ — _no, Dora, Rodolphus had always been the perfect child, and I was the spoiled little brother."_

 _"I should have known, but I never thought of that," Dora smirked at him, both of them leaning back on the bed. "Well-behaved has never described you, I think."_

 _Rabastan pretended to be offended, then dove in and began to tickle her, the girl shrieking with giggles as she writhed beneath him on the bed. "Dora," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her neck as he placed his hand on her hip, the skirt of her dress having ridden up in her struggles, "I am a bad, bad man."_

 _Dora giggled a bit, but swatted his hand away from her, biting her lip as he frowned down at her. "I_ — _I just want to be here with you," she said, her voice trailing off. "If that's okay..."_

 _"I..." Rabastan looked down at her, all his instincts telling him to go ahead, that Dora would accept and enjoy his touch, but the look in her eyes spoke of pure innocence. He could force her, but...Dora was staring up at him, a little confused, and a tiny thought of nervous fright in her mind._

 _The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Dora drew a soft breath, going to speak, but Rabastan rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, cradling her close as he lay back on the pillows. "Alright," he murmured, kissing her hair. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if she had been expecting him to act like his brother. "It's okay, Dora. You can rest here for a little while."_

Bellatrix stared into the man's eyes, Rabastan finally registering that she had cried out while viewing the last memory. "You..." she whispered. "You didn't..."

"I love her," Rabastan insisted, then said, "One more memory, Bella?"

Bellatrix sighed, taking a deep breath, then said, " **Legilimens**!"

 _Rabastan was sitting on his bed once again, reading, when Dora entered the room silently. He went to her, taking her hand in his as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned._

 _"Yes...no...I'll be okay," she sighed. "It's just a shock."_

 _Rabastan nodded. "Do you_ — _do you still love him?"_

 _Dora took a deep breath, then said, "He was my first love."_

 _"I understand," Rabastan sighed, stepping away from the girl, frowning as she grabbed his hand._

 _"But...I think_ — _no, I_ know _I love you." Dora blushed, and Rodolphus grabbed her wrist to keep her from morphing the colour away: he found it attractive when she blushed._

 _"I know I love you too." Rabastan hesitated for a second, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, Dora returning it for a few moments before he walked over to the bed again._

 _Dora walked over and sat down on the bed, watching him as he closed the bedside drawer. "Rab..."_

 _"Yes, Dora?" he asked, looking to her._

 _"W_ — _what you said...about the whole...'you wanted her to be a Lestrange' thing_ —" _Dora blushed furiously and shook her head. "That was a joke, right? To piss Mum off?"_

 _He considered her for a moment, unsure what the girl was thinking. "Would you prefer it to be a joke?" he asked, just to be safe._

 _"Well...I_ — _w_ _as it?"_

 _Rabastan sighed, a slight smile touching his lips. "Well...I've thought about it recently...would_ — _would you want to?"_

 _Dora stared at him, shocked. "What are you asking?"_

 _He took her hand in his, then looked into her eyes, telling her how his feelings for her had changed. "I've learned that you have a great sense of humour, that you are more attractive in more than just looks...you_ — _you're just Dora. I love you...I believe I would want to make you mine."_

 _The young witch blinked back tears as she nodded, Rabastan feeling thrilled. "I believe...that I would find that acceptable."_

 _He grinned, pulling a ring from his pocket. "I hope it's acceptable for you," he said, a bit nervously. "I mean, I can get Narcissa to go out and get you a new one if you want_ —or you can go pick one, or—"

 _Nymphadora silenced him with a fervent kiss, both of them grinning and laughing when they parted. "I'll take that as a yes?" Rabastan asked, slipping the beautiful diamond ring onto her engagement finger._

 _Dora nodded delightedly. "It's perfect," she said, and he pulled her close, kissing her over and over again._

Bellatrix escaped the memory, looking to the man as she took several deep breaths. "I..." she began, then sighed. "I see. I assume you have the papers ready?"

Rabastan nodding, leaning forward and placing them on the table to the side. "Shall we have Dora join us?"

"Yes," Bellatrix said, and ordered a house-elf to retrieve the girl. Dora poked her head in the door minutes later, and Bellatrix almost glared at her for a few moments before motioning her into the room.

"What are we doing?" Dora asked curiously, looking between the two a little hesitantly.

"We are here to sign documents promising you to him," Bellatrix said. "Sit down—not there, Dora, your own chair!"

With a pout, Nymphadora got up from her fiance's lap and took a seat between him and her mother. "What documents?"

Rabastan grinned at her. "Boring old stuff," he said. "Just need your signature in a couple places...or fifty. I'll explain it to you later if you like...it's all about taking your name off the list of eligible young purebloods, and our Gringotts vault, and other things like that."

"Of course, she has a key to the Lestrange vault already," Bellatrix said with a nod, "so that part is simple."

"Except that she'll have full access and not partial," Rabastan reminded her, a smirk on his face as he glanced at the girl. "Remind me never to let you go there alone."

"Never," Bellatrix agreed, ignoring the girl's curious look. "Your signature, Dora?"

The girl complied, and after a few minutes, it seemed to her that she would never be finished writing "Nymphadora Black" on parchment, sometimes two or three times on the same one. Nymphadora rolled her eyes as Rabastan handed her another paper, the man chuckling softly as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "About...ten more," he said. "Parchments, whatever that means."

"Why so much work for a simple marriage?" Dora asked.

"Marriage is never simple," Bellatrix informed her daughter. "Though yours and Rabastan's marriage will definitely be more consent and less contract. You have no idea, Dora, the amount of arguing that usually goes on between two pureblood houses when they are united in marriage."

"At least we won't be discussing the price of the bride," Rabastan sighed happily, then saw Bellatrix raise an eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure about that, Lestrange," she smirked.

Rabastan glanced at Dora. "You won't let her make me buy you?"

Dora glanced between them. "You told me you'd explain later," she shrugged. "Mum, be kind to the poor man."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're almost finished."

"That went faster than I expected," Rab chuckled.

"I have experience," Bellatrix said haughtily. "I signed myself away as practise."

"Aw, Mum, I love you," Dora sighed, reaching over and hugging her mother quickly before she could protest. "I'll be elsewhere," she said, raising her hand to stop them. "If I have to sign my name one more time, I swear my fingers will blister. Stalk me with the last papers later." She got to her feet, giving Rabastan a secret wink before she quickly left the room, thrilled that her mother was going to allow her to marry the man she loved.

* * *

"How about this one?" Narcissa said, pointing out another style of bodice for Nymphadora's wedding dress. "It's not too low cut for your taste, I think."

Nymphadora, her mother, and her aunt were gathered in Bellatrix's room, all three laughing and giggling over the plans for Nymphadora's fast approaching wedding. "Um," said Nymphadora, frowning at the dress, "no. I want the skirt to be attached differently."

Narcissa shook her head slightly, and Bellatrix laughed. "Let her be picky, Cissa," she said, grinning. "After all, most people only get married once."

"It wouldn't be as difficult if you waited a few months," Narcissa sighed.

"Well, Rab and I decided waiting was stupid," Dora said firmly, turning a page in the advertisement booklet they were perusing. "I'm glad our engagement won't be that long. Besides, almost everything else is worked out, Aunt Cissa. It's going to be fine."

"When I got married, I knew exactly what I wanted," Narcissa told the girl.

"I didn't start planning my wedding at thirteen years old," Dora retorted, making the blonde witch blush in spite of herself.

Bellatrix giggled. "It was fifteen, Dora. Fifteen, when Cissa started daydreaming—"

Narcissa shook her head, and Nymphadora giggled too. "I don't mind it," she said. "I'd rather not have a big, fancy wedding."

"Well, I wish you could," Narcissa sighed. "But inviting important Ministry officials to a Lestrange wedding is not a good idea..."

All three giggled over that, Dora finally exclaiming, "There! That's what I want!"

The two older witches leaned in to look, and Narcissa smirked. "It's perfect. I'll take you to get fitted this afternoon." Dora grinned, and the other two hugged her from either side.

"It'll be beautiful," Dora sighed. "Just you wait."

Bellatrix kissed her daughter's head, holding back a sigh. "I know it will," she agreed, and Dora smiled happily in excitement.

Minutes later, Dora was striding down the hall toward Rab's room, but he met her in the hallway, leading her to the library where he sat her down, facing her as he held her hands. "Are you ready for this?" he asked softly. "It's only a fortnight til we are wed, Dora."

Nymphadora nodded, glancing down at their clasped hands. "Everything is working out fine. Cissa and I are going to get my dress later today."

"You haven't got it yet?" Rabastan said in surprise. "I would have thought you'd think of that first! Of course, I don't care what you wear, I'll just take it off you all the same..."

"I know," Dora smirked. "No, I have thought about the dress, but I wanted Mum to be able to look at them with us, so I ordered in a catalog instead of going out to buy a dress."

"Of course you did," Rabastan smiled. "You're too kind, Dora."

"She needs kindness," Nymphadora insisted. "She's trapped in the house, Rab. It gets to her after a while, especially being so alone."

Rabastan frowned. "She likes being alone."

Dora raised an eyebrow. "She _doesn't_. She'd just rather be by herself than be hurt by whoever she is around. Being alone terrifies her..."

"I didn't find you to talk about Bella," Rabastan said softly, moving his chair closer to the table. "I got our marriage license today...we can file it before or after the ceremony, it doesn't matter."

"May I see it?" Dora asked.

"Here," he said, releasing one of her hands and taking the parchment from his pocket. "We sign it and have two witnesses sign it. Shall we do it today?"

"I just came from meeting with Mum and Cissa," Dora said, "so not right now, but perhaps after suppper?"

Rabastan nodded, taking the parchment back and tucking it safely back into his pocket. He got to his feet, pulling Dora up as well before kissing her softly. "I'll see you later, then," he said, brushing her hair back from her face before kissing her again. "I love you."

Dora smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Bellatrix wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, both of them looking into the mirror on the wall of Dora's room. "I should have told him no."

"Mum, I wouldn't have allowed that," Nymphadora replied, giving her mother a beautiful, blushing smile. "Look: you can help me get ready, and threaten him within an inch of his life at the reception, okay?"

"Okay," Bella sighed unhappily, and Dora turned to her mother, looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mum?" she said softly. "You've been upset for the last three days...are you really that against my marriage to Rabastan?"

"I—" Bellatrix seemed to be searching for words, then whispered finally, "I want you to be safe, Dora."

"I'll be safe with Rabastan, Mother," Dora said softly, slipping her arms around the woman and hugging her carefully. "He wouldn't hurt me, I know."

Bellatrix held her daughter away from herself. "He had better not, or you will have to find yourself a new husband," she said briskly. "Now. Let's get you dressed, because I know Aunt Cissa wants to do your hair."

Nymphadora slipped out of her day dress and pulled her wedding robes on, Bellatrix pulling the girl's corset tight. "Mum, not too much tighter," she gasped, her hand on her waist. "If I faint, I will blame you—"

"Just relax," Bellatrix grinned, slipping an arm around the girl and kissing her cheek. "You'll be the most beautiful bride there ever was, and if you faint, I daresay Rab should catch you."

"That would be nice," Dora grinned. "But I don't want to miss this."

"You'll miss it if you aren't ready," said another voice, and Narcissa poked her head into the room. "Aha! I spy uncombed hair!"

"I'm just gonna go with it," Dora shrugged, laughing with her mother at Narcissa's slight wince.

Narcissa strode forward and sat the girl down on a chair before her dresser. "You are _not_ ," she said sharply. "No niece of mine shall ever be unprepared for her wedding, Nymphadora." She expertly twisted the girl's black hair into perfect curls, smirking as she set the curls. "To last all night," she smirked, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Dora's mother placed a hand on her shoulder, and Narcissa reached for a box sitting on the bed. "Your veil," she sighed, reverently drawing it toward her and lifting it from the box. "Both your mother and I wore this at our weddings," Narcissa reminded her. "It is tradition for Black brides."

"I'll probably tear it," Dora warned her.

"It has special protections on it," Bella sighed. "Much as I've tried to get around them. I once tried to burn the thing..."

"Bellatrix Black—!" Narcissa started in horror, staring at her.

"I didn't want to wear it at my wedding," Bellatrix shrugged, "but the veil wouldn't burn, and I couldn't rip it up, or anything. The enchantments on it are beyond the extent of my patience."

"Thank Merlin," muttered Narcissa. "It's a miracle Dora's learned any of what I've been trying to teach her about pureblood tradition and ettiquette when you break every rule or suggestion there ever was."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Cissa, it's not as if there's a House of Black anymore. Why would I keep its traditions?"

Nymphadora looked between the two older women, amused that Narcissa seemed to be silenced by the thought. "Well," she said to Narcissa finally, "stick me with it."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the girl, then carefully set the comb in her hair, pulling the lace over the girl's face. "You are the most beautiful bride there ever was," Narcissa said with conviction.

"That's what I told her," Bella giggled. "Oooh, look, it's ten minutes til. You should go, Cissa. I'll be along with Dora in a second."

"All right," Narcissa nodded finally. "Good luck, Dora, and for Merlin's sake, don't trip."

Bellatrix waved her sister off, then turned to her daughter. "If something ever goes wrong between you and Rabastan," she said seriously, "you must tell me. Promise me, Nymphadora."

Dora looked up at her mother, the woman grasping her hands tightly. "Mother, I love him!"

"Promise!" Bellatrix hissed at the girl. "I don't want you to have to suffer. I want to protect you, even if I am giving you to him...you're still my daughter. I want to make sure you don't live like I have."

"I—" Dora began, then saw the earnest fear in her mother's eyes and nodded, swallowing hard. "I promise I'll talk to you if I ever need help," she said, then hugged her mother tightly. "Shall we go?"

Bellatrix slipped her arm around her daughter's waist, the two walking down to the main hall of Malfoy Manor together. "Head high to meet your soon-to-be husband," Bellatrix smirked. She threw the doors open to the hall, allowing her daughter to take her arm as she led her forward.

Nymphadora hardly saw the others standing around, the important purebloods and Death Eaters and all that were gathered to honour their pureblood match. She didn't care. She only saw her fiance standing at the front of the room, watching, waiting for her. Dora felt like running to him, skipping the walk through all the eyes, but she stayed at her mother's side.

She felt nervous until the moment she took his arm, reassured by his touch. Dora shuffled ever so slightly closer to him and he smirked at her a little out of the corner of his eye. When they turned toward each other, holding hands, Dora blushed furiously as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Rabastan looked into her eyes and she drew a soft breath, seeing the expression in the man's eyes. He wanted this, as much as she did, and it was happening. She would be his wife; he would be her husband. She said her vows softly, but meaningfully, looking straight at the man. He spoke his vows to her boldly, and she felt thrilled at the sound of him swearing to only love her.

He drew her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist as he lifted her veil. "You must have grown more beautiful since last night, Love," he murmured before he kissed her firmly, Dora wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He drew back after a few moments more, lost in their kisses.

They turned to the crowd, being announced as Mr. and Mrs. Rabastan Lestrange. Nymphadora couldn't help blushing and leaning against her new husband as he laughed, slipping his arm around her and kissing her head. He took her hand and led her back through the hall, the two grinning as they led the way to the dining hall.

Dora found it difficult to keep a smile on her face and greet each of the guests graciously, very thankful when it was time to begin the wedding feast. Rabastan led her to her seat at the raised table and murmured, "You're doing well, Dora. Just a little longer and we can leave."

Fortunately, the feast was over quickly, and Rabastan turned to his new wife yet again. "Dance with me, Dora?"

She rose from the table, taking his hand, uncomfortably aware of the silence as everyone began to watch them. Rabastan led her back to the main hall, soft music playing through the hall as he turned to her. "Follow my lead," he murmured, placing his hand on her waist as he took her other hand in his.

Nymphadora moved closer to him until he slipped his arm around her, holding her close as they swayed together, in their own little world. Rabastan smiled into her eyes, and she smiled back happily before laying her head against his robe and closing her eyes, allowing him to guide her steps.

Bellatrix stood across the room with Narcissa, who was still teary-eyed. "Bella, they look so happy," Narcissa sighed, wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"I want a dance," Bella said impatiently. "I want a dance with my daughter on her wedding day!"

"Well, have a little patience, and they should be finished with the first dance," Narcissa said sensibly.

Bellatrix sighed, but the moment the music ended, she stormed across the room to the newly married couple. "Have time for a dance with your mother, Dora?" She was slightly annoyed that Rabastan did not release the girl until Nymphadora had nodded, beginning to disentangle herself from him.

Nymphadora slipped right into dancing with her mother, the two not speaking for some moments. Finally, Bellatrix said quietly, "Well, you're married. You'll be expected to be all proper now, like Narcissa."

"I'm _your_ daughter," Nymphadora scoffed. "I'd hardly be the perfect little proper pureblood."

"Thanks," Bellatrix giggled. "I was so worried."

"Mum," Dora groaned before smiling a little. "I think Rab will be instructing me too, helping me become the perfect wife for him."

"Perfect little pureblood trophy," Bella answered, and Nymphadora scowled at her.

"I will have you know that I am no one's trophy, Mother," Nymphadora said quietly. "I will never be anyone's perfect pureblood—"

Bellatrix drew a sharp breath, then said in a rush, "Dora...I am happy for you and all, but I'm still concerned...I hope you find happiness in your match." The look in her eyes made Dora hurt, and Bellatrix pulled away. "I've got to go," she said, her fingers twitching toward her left arm. "Good night, Dora. I'll see you later."

Nymphadora was left standing there alone until Rabastan said, "Dora? Where did your mother go?"

"I...I think the Dark Lord Summoned her," Nymphadora said, frowning. "Are we allowed to leave now?"

"I believe so," Rabastan nodded. "We should say goodnight to Narcissa, though."

They approached the woman, Dora hugging the blonde witch fiercely. "Goodnight, Aunt Cissa," she said. "Thanks for everything."

Narcissa hugged her niece in return. "You're welcome. Goodnight, Dora, Rabastan."

The two quickly left the room, hurrying along the hall Rabastan led her into his room and shut the door behind them. Nymphadora glanced around in surprise, seeing the room dimly lit, a spicy spell in the air. "Rab," she breathed, and felt his hands on her waist, the man pressing his lips to her neck.

"I thought it would create a good atmosphere for our wedding night," he murmured against her ear, his hands brushing over her hips before he untied her corset and tossed it aside, pulling her dress off her with ease. "Nymphadora..." his hands paused for a moment as he smirked at her black undergarments she'd been wearing beneath her white dress. "That comes off too," he chuckled, turning her slightly before he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

"Rabastan!" she moaned as he kissed her neck, her shoulder, her collar bone. "Oh, Rab, please!"

"Impatience," he smirked. "I like it." He kissed her lips passionately, Dora whispering naughty things to him as he continued to caress her. "Funny, though," he said, unable to keep from reacting to Dora's whispers, "now you are my own beautiful young wife. You belong to me; you are mine. I love you, Nymphadora Lestrange."

"Rabastan!" she cried, arching her back as she moaned in pleasure beneath him. "Oh, I love you!"

He smirked, leaning down to kiss her lips as he continued to make love to her the first night of their married life.


	30. An unexpected honour

**Sooo after we have recieved rather a large influx of reviews we decided to load the next chapter up for you guys! Fair warning though . . . From this chapter onwards you're 110% likely to get Cursed Child spoilers. Sorry!  
**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please do drop us a review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange sighed gently as he watched his new wife sleep, a small smile playing on his lips. He couldn't believe how beautiful the young woman was, her hair still in her dark curls from the day before, her pale face so still and peaceful as she slept peacefully. He reached out as he noticed a stray lock of hair falling across her face as she turned her head slightly in her slumber, he moved the hair out of the way, stroking his fingers across her cheek gently. The girl moaned slightly as her eyes slowly flickered open, he couldn't help but smirk at her as he watched her look up to him through sleepy eyes only to smile.

"Good morning, Wife." Rabastan murmured.

"Good morning, Husband." Nymphadora replied, giggling ever so slightly.

Rabastan chuckled slightly before he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, the girl returning the kiss for a few moments before Rabastan pulled away. He leaned back into the pillows, wrapping an arm around the young witch as he pulled her into his side. She sighed contentedly before she looked up at him, her hand resting on him as she absentmindedly traced circles on his chest.

"So, Mr Lestrange, what do we have planned for today?" Dora asked far too innocently.

"Well," Rabastan sighed "I thought I could teach you how to be a proper wife, how to bend to my every whim, bear children, average stuff." Rabastan looked down to the girl, her eyes going ever so slightly wider as she tried to decide if he was joking. He soon laughed, kissing her head. "Of course, I'm joking."

"Thank Merlin for that." Dora sighed, shaking her head slightly before she snuggled back into his side "You can teach me some stuff though, Pure Blood traditional stuff where I'm still a complete and utter idiot on the subject."

"Well . . ." Rabastan pretended to consider his thoughts for a moment before with a smirk he leant down to kiss his new bride "I could start on the conceiving heirs part."

Dora let out a small moan under his touch for a moment before she pulled away with a slight sigh "Let me wake up a bit . . ." she yawned "You wore me out last night."

"I thought I was supposed to be the old man in this relationship?" Rabastan asked, laughing at her amused smirk.

Nymphadora smiled slightly as he kissed her head, enjoying the soft touch of Rabastan stroking her bare back as she thought through what he had said "Rab . . ."

"Yes, Nymphie?" Rabastan asked with a playful gaze.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes with a smile before she looked up at him again, all seriousness returning to her features "Y—You want children, don't you?"

"Well yes," Rabastan frowned slightly, looking down at his new wife with curiosity and slight confusion "you and I do have a responsibility to carry on the Lestrange line; according to Rodolphus Bellatrix swore she would never give him a child. So it is down to you and I."

"I—I know that—" Nymphadora sighed as she sat up slightly, looking down at her new husband "but you want children don't you? N—Not just because we—well not just because we've got a _duty_ to."

Rabastan frowned at the girl for a moment before he sat up, considering the young woman before him for a moment before he nodded "Of course I do . . . I mean, let's face it, our children would be extremely attractive and talented and who are we to deprive the wizarding world of that?" Nymphadora laughed, hitting the man playfully as he grinned down at her, her husband soon leant down to kiss her for a moment before sitting up again as he traced his hand across her hip "Do you want children?"

"Yes . . ." Dora said, smiling slightly.

"But?" Rabastan asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well . . . I don't want you to get upset with me if it doesn't happen straight away—or if it takes a terribly long time—or if I—" Dora jumped slightly as the man silenced her by pulling her into a sitting position, taking both of her hands in his own.

"Is this because of your mother's fears?" Rabastan asked, a look of slight confusion mixed with hurt in his dark eyes, the girl looked down for a moment before she nodded. With a small sigh he pulled the girl into his arms and kissed her head "I would never hurt you. It will happen when it happens."

Nymphadora sighed as she relaxed into his arms "I'm sorry . . . I'm just not used to all of these _rules_ and _duties_. What with what mother's said about your brother—"

"Dora," Rabastan sighed "I am not Rodolphus, nor am I about to turn into him. He's an idiot . . . and he and your mother . . . they have a _unique_ marriage. I don't expect you to know all of the rules nor your proper duties—for merlin's sake you're Bellatrix's daughter; I would barely expect you to be the sort to follow the rules or your traditional duties if you did know them."

Nymphadora couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter "You would probably be right there."

"Exactly." Rabastan smiled as he reached out and cupped Dora's face in his hand, his thumb lightly tracing over her lips as she leant into his touch "As for babies? Well . . . We can simply practice the fine art of making that particular magic and whatever happens, happens."

Dora went to respond before she squealed as the man pushed her back into the bed, soon laughing as he leant down and kissed her, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed herself closer to the man.

"Awake enough now?" Rabastan laughed as he kissed her neck, her nod of her head all he needed as encouragement to make love to his new wife.

* * *

The room was quiet as the two witches sat looking over their respective books in their own secret room. Bellatrix looked up to her daughter, her head tilting to the side slightly as she considered her. It didn't take long for the young metamorphmagus to look up, having felt the woman's gaze on her. She had found her mother about three hours previously, crying in her bedroom. The older witch had assured the girl she was fine, 'just thinking', though Nymphadora had decided it was best to take her elsewhere for a change of scenery and some company. Bellatrix had soon calmed when Dora suggested that they go to 'their room' and after talking for a little while Dora had been made curious by one of the strange dark arts books on the side. Bellatrix had soon joined her and each witch sat on the large sofa, Bellatrix's legs draped over the younger witch's lap as they simply enjoyed each others company.

Nymphadora smiled slightly nervously at the older witch "What's wrong, mum?"

Bella stared at her for a few more moments before she practically whispered in response "Are you happy, Dora?"

The girl didn't need to ask in what respect to know that Bellatrix was still hung up on her marriage, even after she had time to get used to the match "Yes mum, very."

Bellatrix remained silent for a few more moments before she spoke again "Are you going to have a child soon?"

Dora practically choked in response to her mother's abruptness, though she was unsure if the woman had been teasing her or not as she giggled menacingly at her reaction "Eventually. Why, do you have some desperate need to become a grandmother?"

"Ergh." Bellatrix shuddered "No."

". . . Why didn't you ever have any other children?" Dora frowned slightly as she spoke.

"To punish Rodolphus." Bellatrix rolled her eyes "You were enough. If I couldn't have you I didn't want his brats."

"Seems fair." Dora smirked.

"Exactly." Bellatrix giggled.

Nymphadora hesitated for a moment before she moved her mother's feet off of her, ignoring the woman's pout for a few moments as she shuffled down the sofa to lay down, resting her head on her mother's chest. Bellatrix froze for a moment or two before she moved, eventually stroking the girl's hair as she smiled.

"See." Dora sighed "I told you that Rab wouldn't take me away from you if we married."

Bellatrix laughed slightly as she kissed the girl's head "I daresay you would have eloped behind my back if I would have said no."

"Well . . ." Nymphadora thought for a moment before she nodded "Yep. Totally would have eloped. Would have saved me from Narcissa's insane love of planning weddings."

"And if you eloped for that reason alone I would not have blamed you." Bellatrix smirked.

The two witches laid there for a while longer, simply enjoying the silence of each others company. It wasn't until much later that either witch attempted to move when they realised that they had a meeting to attend. Nymphadora held back a yawn as her husband met them in the corridor outside the meeting room. He smirked at the young witch before he drew her to himself and kissed her head.

"Someone tired?" Rabastan asked.

"With good reason." Nymphadora couldn't help herself as she smirked at the older man.

"I do not need to know of such things." Bellatrix shuddered slightly as she heard her daughter laugh. Though she soon smiled again as the girl reached back and took her hand, the three walking into the meeting room together.

There were few other Death Eaters at the meeting, a small gathering for what was usual for them. Nymphadora couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement as she witnessed her mother glare at Severus Snape, sat to the right of The Dark Lord's place, before she quickly took the seat to the other side of her lord. Rabastan let her sit next to her mother (not that she would ever think he would want to sit next to her himself) as he pulled her chair out for her slightly before taking his own space beside her.

No-one spoke a word to each other, each waiting in anticipation for the Dark Lord's arrival. Bellatrix was the first to jump to her feet as the door opened, each other Death Eater quickly following suit. Nymphadora watched the man as he near enough glided to his seat at the top of the table, yet no-one dared move a muscle as he looked over each and every one of them before he finally sat down.

"Sit." The Dark Lord hissed as each of his followers quickly obeyed, he waited a few moments before he spoke again "Severus."

"Yes, My Lord?" the man asked in his dulcet tone, Dora practically feeling the annoyance radiating off of Bellatrix as she stared at the man.

"Any news on Albus Dumbledore and his group of fools?" Voldemort smirked, a few of the men chuckling at his remark.

Dora looked to her mother, biting back a sigh as she saw her curling her hands around each other underneath the table. Either the woman was restraining herself from snapping at Snape or she was truly fighting to keep her sanity with her that day. The younger witch slipped her hand into her mother's under the table, not missing the small smile and the gentle squeeze her mother returned to her as she seemed to instantly calm. Dora could see her point about Severus Snape, there was something about the man with his greasy hair and dulcet tones that really made you just want to punch him in the face.

"Nymphadora." The girl practically jumped out of her skin as she looked at her master to find him staring directly at her "How fares your training? Not distracted by your new husband too much are we?"

Rabastan shot a glare at Greyback as he snickered at the man as Nymphadora wondered if she had to keep both her mother and her husband under control that evening before she looked back to her Lord. "No, My Lord. I'm getting much better; mother is doing a very good job of making sure I get up to scratch."

"She's far above standard, My Lord." Bellatrix leant forward, near enough throwing herself at the man. "A marvellous duellist and particularly skilled at helping me with my . . . interrogations."

"Hmm . . . Well done." Voldemort continued to stare at Nymphadora for a few moments before he turned back to the room at large. "Now, we have important plans to discuss."

Dora listened intently to the man, keeping her grip on her mother's hand as she gently pushed her to sit back in her seat properly without making her attempts noticeable to the rest of the room. To her surprise, Bellatrix complied with her attempt and stroked her hand with her thumb as she listened to her Lord. With not much notice taken Voldemort's large snake, Nagini, slithered into the room from the slightly ajar door (something The Dark Lord had surely done on purpose for that reason as once the snake had entered the door was quickly shut by the man). Nymphadora couldn't help but hold back a small shudder as she felt the snake pass her legs underneath the table, trying her hardest to ignore the sensation before Nagini slithered up the chair legs and up onto her master's shoulders. The man spoke to the snake in hisses, Dora couldn't help but wonder what on earth he was saying as she looked to her mother to avoid staring too much. She frowned slightly as Bellatrix looked confused, listening intently to the hisses and snarls of the conversation.

"I am not, My Lord!" Bellatrix cried, blushing furiously before she hissed in a strange tone.

The silence in the room suddenly had a whole new weight to it as each man in that room stared at the witch in confusion and shock. What on earth was Bellatrix talking about? No-one had said anything apart from the Parseltongue being spoken at the head of the table that none of them could understand. Bellatrix looked to the others around the room, confused as to why they were staring at her.

"What?" Bellatrix hissed before the Dark Lord raised his hand to silence her. He looked at the witch, Nymphadora was sure she had never seen the Dark Lord look so simultaneously confused and intrigued. He stared at the woman for a few moments before he looked to the rest of the room.

"Leave." The man demanded of the room "Everyone but Bellatrix leave." The Death Eaters looked confused for a few moments as individually they slowly got up "Now!" the man hissed, encouraging them to leave faster.

Dora looked down at her mother, confused as it wasn't until her husband took her arm that she was near enough dragged from the room. Nymphadora was the last one to leave, Rabastan shutting the door behind them. He tried to take her off to their room though she pulled her arm away as she stood firmly on the spot.

"Dora—" Rabastan began to speak before the woman shot him a warning look.

"I am waiting for mum." Dora folded her arms, leaning against the wall slightly further away from the door so she couldn't be blamed for trying to listen (though she knew the room was warded so she couldn't).

"Dora," Rabastan sighed "Come on."

"No." Dora hissed "There's something wrong with mum . . ."

"We don't know that Dora." Rabastan frowned as he walked up to his wife, placing a hand on her arm as he tried to offer comfort to the young witch.

"She spoke in Parseltongue. That is _not_ normal, Rabastan." Nymphadora forced herself not to yell at the man.

"For all you know she could have been learning it in secret, she _is_ obsessed with the man beyond reason." Rabastan shrugged, though this clearly did not please his wife as she scowled at him.

"I'm pretty sure you can't just _learn it._ " Dora huffed "I'm waiting for mum. Who knows what's going on in there? She could need someone—she could _need me_ when she gets out."

Rabastan considered the witch for a few moments before he rolled his eyes and leant against the wall next to her "Fine."

"What are you doing?" Dora sighed.

"Waiting with you." Rabastan said.

"Rab." Dora sighed as she turned to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder before she leant up and kissed him "Go. I'll come find you when I've dealt with her."

Rabastan looked at the young woman for a few moments before he sighed, kissing her on the forehead "Don't be too long." She gave him a slight nod before he walked away, leaving her to her thoughts as she waited for her mother.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the click of the door handle, half an hour at the least, she looked up from her position on the floor as her mother stepped out of the room. Bellatrix stopped as she noticed the girl on the floor, staring at her blankly for a few moments before she smirked. She walked over and took her hand before she pulled her to her feet.

"Mum?" Dora asked, concerned confusion in her voice "What— "

"Come with me." Bellatrix gripped the girl's hand tightly in her own before she took her in the direction of their secret room, ignoring the girl's clear concern for her as they walked the halls in silence. Dora didn't try to question the woman again until Bellatrix had opened the door, ensuring the wards were all in place and they could not be overheard before she giggled to herself as she walked over to the sofa.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Dora asked, walking over to the sofa to sit next to her.

Bellatrix looked to her for a few moments as she reached up, stroking the hair from her face as a coy smile played on her lips. Dora was dying to repeatedly ask her question, determined to know what on earth had happened in that meeting room as her mother simply stared at her. It felt like an eternity until Bellatrix finally took a deep breath and began to speak again, though the words she spoke were not ones that Nymphadora was sure she wanted to hear.

"I'm pregnant," Bellatrix breathed.

"W—What? But Rodolphus—" Dora's eyes widened in realisation as Bellatrix giggled "No . . ."

"Yes." Bellatrix laughed "It's the Dark Lord's."

Nymphadora tried to find words to say, anything, but her mind was in so much shock the only word she could say was a strained "How?" to which Bellatrix raised her eyebrow with a small smirk. Dora shuddered slightly as she shook her head, she didn't want to think about her mother and her master 'doing the deed' "When?" the witch corrected herself, to which Bellatrix sighed happily as she reminisced.

"On your wedding day, when the Dark Lord called me. As a 'reward for my loyal service'." The older witch looked like a loved up school girl as she looked to her daughter again for a few moments before her face suddenly fell into all seriousness again. "Only few people can know. Yourself, _obviously_. The Dark Lord does not expect you to keep the secret from your husband—he's sure to talk to you soon about matters—Narcissa can know, as she's the only person who has witnessed childbirth before and we can't exactly get a healer in, and Rodolphus will obviously find out when he returns. You cannot tell anyone else." Bellatrix grasped both the girl's hands as she looked her directly in the eyes "Promise me."

"I—I promise." Dora breathed before she took a deep breath and looked to her mother again "So . . . Can you speak Parseltongue now?"

"It seems so." Bellatrix frowned as she mulled over the question "Slightly at least, I can't do it intentionally, more accidently. Kind of like when I was pregnant with you and my hair would accidently change, it only happened about two or three times but I couldn't do it on purpose nor could I change back on my own."

"Oh . . ." Dora said, unsure of what on earth else she could say.

"I'm not to go on missions anymore." Bellatrix pouted "He said I'll have to use charms to conceal the child whilst I am carrying but I can't go out any longer."

"Well . . . That's probably for the best, I mean what if you get hit by a stray spell?" Dora sighed.

"I can defend myself." Bella murmured.

"You can still interrogate people in the dungeons, Mum, I'll help." Dora smiled as her mother laughed in agreement.

"Of course." Bellatrix took a few moments before she leaned out and embraced her daughter "You'll always be my first born . . ."

Dora sighed before she embraced her mother back "I know." She smiled as the woman kissed her head before she pulled away, suddenly standing up again.

"Go on, off you go, Rabastan will be wondering where you are." Bellatrix smirked as she pulled the girl to her feet. "I have to find Narcissa."

"O—Okay." Dora managed before Bellatrix gave her one last quick hug and a kiss on her cheek before she opened the door, near enough dancing down the corridor in the direction of her sister's room. Dora shook her head as she slowly walked off to her room, wondering how on earth Bellatrix's sanity was going to cope with pregnancy.

* * *

"Shit." Rabastan swore again, pacing his room as Dora sat bemused on their bed. She had told him her mother's news about five minutes ago now and after she was sure he was about to have a heart attack, the man had continued to walk the room as he swore repeatedly.

"Rabastan," Dora sighed, standing up and grabbing her husband's hand as she forced him to stop and face her. "Stop it."

Rabastan scowled at the woman for a few moments before he shook his head and sighed "This is not good, Dora."

"Why not?" Dora asked, folding her arms.

"Because . . . Rodolphus is going to be _broken_ for starters, Bellatrix is hardly sane as it is so I'm not exactly sure how on earth she's going to deal with pregnancy—let alone raising a child—and . . . I do not like to imagine Bellatrix and The Dark Lord performing the act that is needed to create a child."

Dora couldn't help but sigh a small laugh. "Well I don't like to imagine that either. Mum will be fine; I'll have to just help her, I suppose, and as far as Rodolphus goes, I wasn't aware he had the ability to care about her in any way."

"Rodolphus loves her!" Rabastan snapped, wincing as Nymphadora jumped. "Sorry . . ." he sighed before he carried on, "Rodolphus does love her, she's just . . . very very hard to deal with as a wife—and before you start, she gets as many Curses in at him as he hurts her. He wants a child more than anything, and now his wife is pregnant with another man's child? That's just shameful, Dora."

"Well, Rodolphus can't exactly complain if it was the Dark Lord's doing." Dora sighed as she sat back on the bed. "I'm not going to begin to try and comprehend their relationship—and he's your brother and I know you care for him so I won't say too many negative things against him."

Rabastan considered the witch for a moment before he sighed again and sat next to her, pulling her into his side as he kissed her head. "You shouldn't sacrifice too much of your time for Bellatrix, Dora."

"She's my _mother_." Dora almost snapped before she leant into her husband's side, wrapping her arms around him. "She needs me . . ."

"You are too kind for your own good, did you know that?" Rabastan asked, slightly amused.

Dora shrugged before she closed her eyes. "I'm not going to let her go through it alone. I don't think she realises how hard it's going to be—all of that responsibility on top of the usual troubles of pregnancy and raising a baby? I have to help her."

"Just don't forget about me whilst you're doing that." Rabastan smirked slightly as he laid back on the bed, taking his wife into his arms. "We have a marriage to maintain and responsibilities to our cause."

Dora nodded as she snuggled her head into the man's chest. "I know. Let's face it though: if Mum is carrying our master's child then we do have a certain responsibility to her."

"Oh merlin." Rabastan shuddered. "She's going to go power mad."

Dora laughed slightly before she shook her head. "Thank Merlin she's not allowed to tell anyone but her family then. Can't demand power if no-one knows why she's doing it."

"This is Bellatrix Lestrange we're talking about, Dora."

"I know," Dora sighed as she traced circles around the buttons of Rabastan's shirt. "We just . . . We have to be there for her."

Rabastan nodded before he sighed, embracing the young witch as he gently stroked her back, letting her rest in his arms as both of their minds raced with thoughts of what on earth was going to happen when the Dark Lord had an heir.


	31. Hormones

**So it begins.**

 **Dora**

* * *

Nymphadora woke in her husband's arms and sighed, closing her eyes again as she didn't want to face the morning. As she hid her face from the morning light, Rabastan sighed and tightened his arms around her. "Dora," he murmured, still half asleep.

"Rab," she murmured in return, squeezing him gently as she yawned.

"I…I had the strangest dream," he muttered, his eyes still closed. "—about your mother…."

"Oh," Dora sighed, then bit her lip. "If it was about her and the Dark Lord, it was probably real."

She felt her husband cringe, the man cursing under his breath. "Dora," he said, but no words could express to her what he felt.

Nymphadora sighed, hugging him tightly. "I know," she said softly. "It'll take some getting used to the thought, but it's very true: we both witnessed the results."

Rabastan finally obeyed his eyes and looked at her, the girl smiling as she looked into his dark brown eyes. "How can you be so happy, Dora?" he sighed, leaning up to kiss her forehead.

"Because I love you," Nymphadora told him with a small smirk before kissing him softly. "I'm happy with you, whatever happens around us."

"Dora..." he rolled her onto her back, then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too," he breathed against her warm skin, pressing kisses to her neck, then her collarbone as she pulled him closer.

With a sigh, he stopped with a shudder, pressing his face into her nightdress and she sat up, holding him against her. "Don't think too much," she said with a sigh. "Just don't."

Rabastan groaned. "You wouldn't believe the mental images..."

"I wouldn't dare," Nymphadora said flatly, then threw the sheets from them, pulling Rabastan from their bed. "Let's go out in the garden, or something. Get out of the house for a bit."

They wasted no time getting dressed and walked hand in hand to the garden, Rabastan taking a deep breath of fresh air. Dora squeezed his hand, nestling closer to him as they walked silently together, just enjoying the crisp outdoors. After a few minutes, the man sighed and slipped his arm around his young wife. "Thank you, Nymphadora," he said. "This was a good idea."

She wrapped her arm around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You're welcome," she replied, then looked up. "Rab, it's beginning to snow!"

He looked up too, and Dora giggled, holding out her hand for one of the snowflakes, though it melted immediately in her hand. "First snow of winter," Rabastan smiled as a snowflake settled in Dora's hair. He leaned over and kissed her lips, the girl returning his kiss eagerly for a few moments.

Dora drew back and grinned at him. "Dance with me in the snow?"

"Of course, my lady," he smirked, taking her hand and beginning to whirl her around the stone path, making Dora giggle furiously. She couldn't help shrieking with laughter when he stopped in the middle of their dance to kiss her firmly before pulling her straight back into his arms and dancing her away.

"Rab," Dora giggled, accidentally tripping over her feet as she clung onto him.

He practically lifted her from the ground, kissing her firmly, then set her on her feet and led her toward a stone arch. "The nice thing about this," Rabastan smirked once they stood beneath the arch, "is that you can't see under it unless you're right in front of it."

Dora couldn't seem to stop giggling, and Rabastan pressed her up against one side of the arch. "Especially with wards," he whispered in her ear before he began to kiss her passionately, the girl slipping one hand up his chest and around his neck.

"Rabastan," she moaned softly as he kissed her neck, chuckling at her reaction. God she loved Rabastan—he was the best thing that had happened to her for years.

"I love you," Rabastan breathed in her ear moments later, and she leant her head back against the arch, smirking at him a little.

"Love you too," she whispered, moving to pull him closer again.

Both Rabastan and Nymphadora jumped in shock as they saw a figure in black walking away from the clearing, her back to them. "Bella," Rabastan choked. "Oh, Merlin, she didn't see us—"

"Didn't you ward us in?" Nymphadora asked him, half in shock.

"Well, yes, but she can bring down most wards," Rabastan bit his lip. "And I wouldn't even have noticed...you distracted me."

"Ha!" Nymphadora shot him a filthy smirk and he looked away from her. "Aw," she pouted. "Rab, don't be standoffish."

Rabastan shook his head and Summoned Dora's cloak, slipping it around her shoulders and fastening it carefully. "You're a naughty little wife," he chuckled, stroking her cheek. "Just perfect for me." He kissed her once more, then led her back toward the house.

The couple met Narcissa in the Entrance Hall, and Nymphadora took one look at the witch before murmuring to her husband, "I'll see you in a few minutes. I'm going to speak to Narcissa." Rabastan nodded to her and walked off quickly.

Nymphadora followed Narcissa without a word, the two women slipping into Narcissa's private room. "Nymphadora," Narcissa said, looking at the younger witch, hesitating slightly. "Has your mother said anything...anything particularly interesting to you lately?"

"If by interesting you mean disturbing, then yes, she told me last night," Dora sighed, then sank down onto the couch. "About her. And the Dark Lord. And...I told Rab, so he knows."

"Oh dear," said Narcissa and quickly sat down next to her niece. "She told me last night, too. She seemed happy, but then she cried hysterically—I'm really worried about her…pregnancy will not treat her kindly, Dora. I'm sure you've thought of that."

"Aunt Cissa, Mother is..." Dora bit her lip slightly "well, she spoke Parseltongue at the meeting yesterday, and I'm assuming her child is a Parselmouth. This is going to be all kinds of complicated."

Narcissa reached out and took the girl's hand. "Then you understand that we have a duty to Bellatrix since she is indeed carrying the heir of the Dark Lord?" Dora looked at her aunt carefully, and Narcissa smiled thinly. "I did my own spell to make sure Bellatrix told me the truth," she said. "I would not be lied to about such things."

Nymphadora nodded finally, sighing slightly. "I do understand that Bella—Mother—is under the Dark Lord's protection, and that we'll most likely answer to him for anything that we say or do to her because of her...condition," Dora said. "Rabastan and I talked about it some last night."

The blonde witch gave a small nod. "I imagine he wasn't pleased," she said.

Dora was about to reply when the door burst open and Bellatrix bounced into the room, smirking at the two. "Are you talking about me?"

The two both stared at Bella for a moment before Nymphadora answered, "Of course, Mum. You've introduced an important circumstance to us, and of course we were discussing it."

Bellatrix plopped herself down between the two, relaxing back against the cushions of the couch. "Go on."

Narcissa and Nymphadora both fell silent at Bellatrix's command, the black-haired witch raising her eyebrow at them. "Mum," Dora sighed, "you've got to know it's a big shock for us, in spite of everything."

"It surprised me too," Bella shrugged. "I never thought—but that's what I get for being faithful." A delighted smirk crossed her face, and her sister looked down as Dora sighed and cautiously slipped her arm around her mother.

"Yes, well, congratulations," Dora told her, surprised at how earnest she sounded. Bellatrix held her away for a few moments, then drew her close again, leaning her head against her daughter's as she giggled to herself.

"It's your sister, or brother," Bella said softly, sitting up after a moment and looking straight at her firstborn.

"I—" Dora began, wanting to tell the witch that she'd much rather not have younger siblings, but closed her mouth for a moment before saying, "I'd rather just be Auntie Dora."

Bellatrix laughed, shaking her head. "Dora, being an aunt is not as fun as having brothers or sisters."

Dora kept a straight face. "I'll have to risk it."

Narcissa smirked at the two. "Now, girls," she said firmly, "I'd have to say with you two, it's equally as fun and terrifying."

The black-haired witch grinned back at her sister, putting her arm around the blonde woman. "Like mother, like daughter," she smirked, hugging them both. Narcissa only leant into her sister's side for a few moments before straightening up once more. "Always the proper one," Bella rolled her eyes at the witch. "There's no one around."

Narcissa blushed in spite of herself, and Bella and Dora laughed. "Well, I've got some things to look after," Narcissa excused herself at the opportune moment and escaped the other two.

Bellatrix glanced at her daughter. "She does not. She has nothing to do but avoid me now."

"Mum," Nymphadora sighed, "we're nervous about what it all means. We're here for you, no matter what, but—hell, you're pregnant with the heir of the Dark Lord. It doesn't make us at ease around you: you're not safe to begin with."

"Are you afraid of me?" Bellatrix demanded of the girl, shifting to sit on the edge of the couch, holding her daughter away from her.

"No," Nymphadora said firmly. "I'm concerned about you, Mum, and how having a baby will effect you."

"It's an honour," Bellatrix began, and her daughter smiled, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"An honour," Dora murmured. "For you to be the mother of his child, to bear his heir...I almost understand. I do not begrudge you your duty to your master." She hugged her mother again, kissing her head before rising from the couch and quickly leaving the room before she could get herself in trouble.

Back in her room, Nymphadora clung to her husband silently for several long moments before muttering, "I'm going to get myself Cursed."

Rabastan laughed bitterly. "Me too, Dora. Me too."

* * *

Six weeks later found Dora sitting beside Bellatrix in their special room, Bella lying with her head resting on her daughter's lap. Dora absentmindedly rubbed her mother's back as the witch lay there silently, her eyes closed.

"I don't understand," Bellatrix said suddenly, and Nymphadora said, "Mmm?" Bella sighed, rubbing her hand over the slight swell of her stomach. "I...I found out that it's a girl," Bella said with a soft smile. "I thought the Dark Lord would be upset it wasn't a male heir—he didn't seem to care…." Bellatrix frowned in confusion, then shook it off. "Anyone else would have been furious that I failed to provide a male heir—" the witch bit her lip, and Nymphadora shook her head.

"Mother, the honour is yours," Dora smiled. "The Dark Lord intends to live forever: whether his heir is male or female won't matter in that case."

"Yes," Bellatrix nodded, biting her lip. "He'll still be here after I'm gone." She cringed, and Nymphadora gulped.

"There's no one like you, Mum," Dora reassured her. "You'll always be the Dark Lord's Most Faithful." She could imagine Rabastan correcting her: "Dark Lord's Most _Favourite_." Dora dragged herself away from that train of thought.

Bellatrix was trembling slightly, and Nymphadora sighed, wrapping her arms around the witch and cradling her in her arms as tears gathered in her mother's eyes. "Dora," her mother sniffed, and Nymphadora hugged her firmly, hushing the woman as she wept softly.

Nymphadora had no idea what to tell the witch that was clinging to her so tightly. "Mother, please don't," she whispered to Bellatrix, sighing inwardly. Dora was beginning to feel slightly ill, as if she would need to leave the room soon. "Mum," Dora murmured, stroking the witch's hair, "you must have always known this."

"But—she'll need her father," Bellatrix whimpered, staring up at Nymphadora through tear-filled eyes.

"She'll need one about as much as I did," Nymphadora said decisively. "She is _your_ daughter, after all."

Bellatrix managed a small smile, but her look of sadness didn't leave her as she hugged Nymphadora to herself tightly. "Thanks," she whispered, and Dora hugged her, then took a deep breath. "Dora?" Bella asked in concern, looking up at her daughter. "Are you all right?"

Dora sighed and nodded. "I haven't felt well the last few days," she said. "I think I have a cold, or something. It's okay, though I might have to leave…."

Frowning, Bella reached up and felt her daughter's forehead, then sat up, studying her daughter carefully. "You—" she began, then stopped, drawing her wand.

"Mother," Dora said nervously as Bellatrix got to her feet, pointing her wand at the girl. "What are you doing?"

Bellatrix muttered an incantation and Dora jumped in shock as the spell hit her, the tip of Bella's wand glowing blue. The black-haired witch glared at her, and Dora reached for her wand to protect herself if she needed, but the witch hissed, "You are _pregnant_!"

Nymphadora froze as she reached for her wand. "What?"

"You are pregnant," Bellatrix sneered. "Aren't you the perfect pureblood wife."

"No—Mum—" Nymphadora did not know what to think of what her mother was saying, desperately hoping that her mother would calm down.

Dora's hopes were dashes as Bellatrix screamed at her, "Yes, you are—I did the test spell!"

Nymphadora stared at her mother, joy and fear running through her at the news and the look in Bellatrix's eyes. "Excuse me if I love my husband, Mother."

"How dare you," Bellatrix hissed in fury, Nymphadora scrambling to her feet as the witch advanced on her, shoving her against the wall. "How dare you speak so to me, your own mother?!"

"Ow!" Dora cried as her head hit the wall hard, making her see stars. "I only meant—"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT, NYMPHADORA!" Bellatrix screeched at her daughter, her wand pointed at the girl's heart. "Rabastan has entirely turned you against me! You've been talking to him about me!"

"It's only natural!" Nymphadora cried, trying to move away only to be pinned against the wall by a strong holding spell from her furious mother.

Bellatrix was so angry that she seemed to tower over the girl. "Natural," she near enough growled at her daughter. "Natural, that he has turned you against your own mother?"

Nymphadora's eyes widened in horror. "That's not what I meant!" she gasped, tears starting to her eyes. "Mum, I didn't mean—"

The witch stared at her, seemingly thinking what to do with her. "You think you're better than me, do you?" Bellatrix said finally. "With your perfect life, your perfect husband—and your perfect child now, no doubt."

Something snapped inside Nymphadora, and she glared back at her mother. "I love Rabastan!" she cried. "It's beyond my duty to him and the Lestrange family that this child was conceived, if you speak the truth! I'm _sorry_ you don't know the joy that can exist between a man and a woman, but I do! I've seen it in Ted and Andromeda—" Bellatrix shrieked in horror "—she loved him! And I loved Remus! You destroyed them! You WILL NOT separate me and Rabastan, Bellatrix Black Lestrange!"

Nymphadora finished her rant, screaming at her mother, her hair bright red in all her fury. Bellatrix looked shocked, and the younger witch burst into sobs, breaking away from her mother's spell and fleeing the room, sobbing as she ran from the scene. Nymphadora did not realise that she had left the Manor until she appeared on the doorstep of her old home, gasping for breath as she tried to control herself. She stumbled into the house as the wards came down, and looked up to see Andromeda standing in the living room, a worried expression on her face.

"Mum!" Nymphadora sobbed and rushed straight into the witch's arms.

"Dora," Andromeda murmured, her face against the girl's hair. "I've missed you so much—what are you doing here?"

"Bella—Bella is—" Nymphadora choked on her sobs and buried her face in her second mother's dress.

"Did she hurt you?" Andromeda asked, her eyes flashing angrily.

Nymphadora clung to the witch for several moments before shaking her head. "She's angry," Dora gulped. "Angry that I'm—I'm in love."

Andromeda's eyes widened. "Dear Merlin, girl, do _not_ do what I did."

"No, no," Dora almost laughed through her tears. "Mum, I—I'm married to Rabastan Lestrange."

"No wonder Bellatrix is upset," Andromeda sighed. "What did you go and do that for?"

"She gave us her blessing!" Nymphadora said angrily. "And she's mad that I love him enough to give him an heir—"

Andromeda shook her head slightly. "So much news all at once, Dora," she said. "You're pregnant with his child?"

Nymphadora bit her lip. "Bellatrix claims she did the test spell, and then she started screaming at me," she whispered. "I—I don't know for sure...it is possible…."

"Do you want me to double check?" Andromeda asked softly, stepping back from the girl and smiling at her slightly.

Nymphadora bit her lip, then nodded, and Andromeda flicked her wand at the girl, smiling as the tip of her wand turned blue. "You are," Andromeda smiled. "Congratulations, Madam Lestrange."

Her eyes filled with tears again, and Andromeda hugged the girl, Dora sniffing, "Mum accused me of trying to be better than her, but I'm not! I swear! I just...I love him."

Andromeda smiled at the now brown-haired young witch. "I'm so glad you've found yourself a good husband," she said softly. "I don't recall much about the man, but I do see in your eyes that you trust him." Dora nodded and Andromeda said, "You've become the perfect pureblood daughter, though."

" _Your_ perfect daughter," Nymphadora said bitterly. "Not Bella's."

"You mustn't say such things," Andromeda said softly, brushing the girl's tears away. "I love you as my own, but we can't—Bellatrix is your mother."

"I don't—" Dora began to protest. "I can't—"

Andromeda looked up in alarm as the wards rattled, and she started forward, only to be pulled back by Nymphadora. "It's just Rabastan," she said quickly. "He won't hurt you; let me greet him."

The older witch bit her lip, then nodded to her, and Nymphadora walked forward, opening the door to the man. "Dora," Rabastan breathed, staring from her to Andromeda. "You've got to come home now."

"I don't want to see her," Dora whispered, backing away from the man and reaching for Andromeda. "No. Not Bella."

"Dora..." the man clearly wasn't sure how to approach her about what was on his mind. "I don't know what happened between you and your mother—though I can imagine. Please, Dora. Come back home with me. If you run away, it will only complicate matters."

"No, no," Nymphadora moaned, tears beginning to run down her face again. "I can't."

Rabastan looked at his weeping wife for several moments before he sighed and walked up to her, the girl gulping back her tears as she stared up at him. "You must, Nymphadora," he said firmly, taking her hands in his. "I will not allow you to leave me."

Nymphadora looked down at their hands. "Mum hates me because I love you."

The man sighed. "Bellatrix will never understand true love, Dora. Surely you know that."

"She's my mother!" Dora said angrily. "She's supposed to love me!"

"She does, but in her own way," Rabastan insisted, gripping his wife's hands firmly. "Her brat is confusing her, Dora, is playing with her mind—"

Both Lestranges started in horror as they remembered Andromeda was still listening to them. Andromeda looked between the two. "Bella has another child?"

Nymphadora began to cry all over again. "It's the Dark Lord's," she sobbed. "And she doesn't care about me anymore, no matter what she says!"

Andromeda looked terribly scandalized, then bit her lip, composing herself before saying, "Dora, she has the most unusual ways of showing her love for the few she loves, but I know you're one of the few she loves with her whole heart."

Dora shook with sobs, Rabastan finally cradling her against his chest. "Dora, come home," he murmured in her ear. "It's going to be okay."

"I can't face her," Dora sobbed, clinging onto her husband. "I just can't."

"You must." The authority in the man's voice made Nymphadora look up, choking back her tears as she stared into his dark eyes. "You will return with me, Nymphadora, and act the dutiful daughter and pureblood that you have been." She felt crushed as he told her exactly what she would do, then cried as he embraced her carefully, murmuring, "I never want to be dictatorial with you, Dora, but Bella—I think she's called the Dark Lord to the Manor in spite of Narcissa's attempts to calm her. He will be furious if Bellatrix tells him what I fear you may have said to her. You must play the part now."

"Rab," Dora choked, "I'll be tortured."

Rabastan took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be there afterward," he said softly, "even if I'm not allowed to heal you."

Nymphadora held back her sobs and tears with a great effort, looking up at him, then glancing at Andromeda. "Go on, Dora," the witch said softly. "Go with your husband. I love you."

"Mum!" Dora cried as Rabastan pulled her from the house without allowing her to reply properly. "Mum, I love you!"

"Shhh, Dora," the man said softly, holding her close for a few moments.

Dora gasped, reaching for her left arm, and Rabastan looked at her, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you," he whispered, then took her hand and disapparated.

They appeared in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor, and Rabastan led Dora immediately to the dining room. Upon entering the room, the two approached the Dark Lord, both kneeling in respect and remaining in that position as he stared down at them coldly. "Rabastan, rise."

The man rose from his wife's side, still looking down as he awaited his instruction. The Dark Lord regarded the man for some minutes, then said, "You may leave, Lestrange. Do not wait for the girl: she will not be returning to you tonight."

Rabastan seemed to leave without hesitation, and Nymphadora chilled with terror, kneeling on the floor, alone with the Dark Lord. He left her there as he walked around her, the young witch hearing his footsteps and shivering slightly. She dared not speak, her throat dry as she waited, her knees beginning to hurt from kneeling so long.

"Nymphadora Lestrange," the man said in his voice high and cold, but she didn't look up, unsure what to do. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My Lord," she gasped, "I cannot say that I am not at fault—my mother and I disagreed over my duty to my husband, bringing the basest of insults to use. I do not undermine her faithfulness to you, My Lord, I swear—I—" Dora fell silent, choked with all the excuses she wanted to make, plus her fear, anger, and hurt at everything that had and was going to happen.

"Ah," the Dark Lord said, grasping her hair and wrenching her head back so that she looked up at him, her eyes watering in pain. "You understand that Bellatrix belongs to me, Nymphadora. I will not have you threaten my most faithful servant, your mother though she may be: she is now the mother of so much more."

Anger filled Nymphadora so that she could not even try to hide it from the man. He laughed, cupping her chin in his hand. "Is that it?" he said softly. "You are jealous, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora drew a terrified breath and choked, "Yes, My Lord. I—I never had my real mother, and now—now she will have another child. I—"

"You should be honoured that my heir will be your half-sister," the man mused, and Dora shivered at the almost caring way he touched her face. "Your mother must care for you somewhat, though, for she would not jump at the chance to _Crucio_ you for your folly. I am not so caring, however."

"Yes, My Lord," Dora whispered, terror filling her mind. As she expected, the pain began immediately, though Nymphadora immediately knew it was not the Cruciatus Curse. Her screams soon filled the room, the girl writhing on the floor as her limbs cracked and twisted at unnatural angles. She could not begin to think of any way to escape the pain, just wanting to die to get away from it all. She was struggling on the floor, unending pain consuming her as she screamed and screamed.

She couldn't string enough words together to speak, and her voice wouldn't work, her throat sore from screaming so much. Dora lay on the floor, twitching and sobbing as she couldn't get up on her own. The Dark Lord levitated her so that she was at his eye level, the girl barely able to hold her head up as she looked him in the eyes. "You will be spending the next three nights in the dungeon," he said quietly. "Think about what I have said, without your husband to distract you. You will receive no further warning, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora was being levitated from the room, down the hall, and as they crossed the Entrance Hall toward the dungeon, she heard Bellatrix cry, "My Lord, what have you done?" Dora heard the Dark Lord speaking Parseltongue, and her eyes rolled back in her head, her world going dark.


	32. Reconciliation

**End of cliffhanger! :) Sorry about that.**

 **Dora**

* * *

Nymphadora woke in a cold, dark cell, shaking with pain as she groaned at any movement she made. She struggled to draw breath, as any deep breath sent sharp pains through her entire body. "Ow," she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. She forced her tears away, though it was easier thought than done, for her mind hurt, her body hurt, and her spirit hurt.

"Rab," she sniffed, her lips barely moving as she lay curled in on herself. Dora placed her hand over her stomach, gritting her teeth at the pain of the motion and tearing up again at the thought of her baby suffering for whatever she'd yelled at her own mother—she didn't remember anymore. "Mumma's sorry, baby," Dora sniffed, tears running down her face. "I didn't think to protect you—I will when I have a chance—if you're not hurt. Oh, I'm sorry!" She shook with silent tears, pain making her writhe slightly. She was beginning to fear that she might lose the baby if she wasn't careful, but there was nothing she could do.

"No," Dora wept, pressing her face against the floor. Rabastan would be upset with her, and she couldn't take her mother's gloating: she had to be strong for the child's sake. Andromeda had told her to be strong, and she would.

A long while later—Dora didn't know how long—she heard Bellatrix whisper, "Dora? Are you awake? Nymphadora? Please be awake."

Nymphadora almost groaned: she did not want to speak to the woman already, especially when she was so weak. "Dora," Bellatrix said softly, and Dora finally opened her eyes to see the black-haired witch leaning over her. "Oh, Dora...what have I done?"

Bellatrix bit her lip, then drew her wand, and Dora flinched away from her, hissing, "Leave me alone!"

"I want to help!" Bellatrix pleaded. "Honest! I didn't mean for you to be tortured! I called him before I thought—he wasn't happy with me either! He's told me to settle my own problems with you, but I didn't want to hurt you!"

"You would have, if I'd stuck around," Dora snapped at the witch, then turned her head from the woman. "Go away."

"You ran to Andromeda." Bellatrix's voice was filled with hurt, loss.

"She cares!" Dora cried, tears beginning to run down her face again. "Even if you don't, and think I just try to make you look bad! I don't, Mum, I promise!"

Bellatrix stared at the girl. "You went back to Andromeda."

Dora didn't move. "I needed her. No one else would understand."

After a moment, Bellatrix nodded uncertainly, then said, "She helped?"

"Yeah," Dora sniffed. "Then—" she had been going to say "Rab brought me back" but decided against it. "Is—could you make sure my baby is okay?"

Bellatrix looked straight into her daughter's eyes, then bit her lip. "I—okay."

Warm magic spread through Dora's stomach, the witch lying back on the floor with a soft groan. Bellatrix looked at her face for a moment before continuing the spell. "Baby's fine," Bella said after a moment. "You're a strong witch, Dora." The woman bit her lip slightly, then said, "Do you want me to put protections on your child for right now? Until you can do them?"

"Okay," Dora nodded, and sighed as her mother touched her wandtip to the girl's robes, beginning to place the wards and charms over the baby.

"That should be the best possible protection until you can do your own," Bella said firmly. "The mother's protection is always stronger." She placed her hand over her daughter's stomach and sighed. "I used to protect you using those spells. Especially after my mother tried to kill you. It seems I'm not unlike her after all."

Nymphadora placed her hand over her mother's. "I love you, Mum," she said softly. "In spite of all our disagreements over our family decisions."

Bellatrix nodded, then began to run her wand over her daughter's torso. "I'm going to see if I can clean up more of this Dark magic in you…."

"Did you already do some of it?" Dora asked, confused. "How long have I been down here?"

"You were unconscious all yesterday, so I did some while you were sleeping," Bellatrix muttered. "I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want to wake you." Dora nodded, and her mother continued, "It's the second day. Tomorrow will be your last day here, but I'm not allowed here tomorrow, and no one else is allowed down here, not even Rabastan. I haven't seen him at all the last two days."

"Oh." Dora bit her lip. "Is he okay? Was he tortured?"

"Not that I know of," Bellatrix sighed, stroking her daughter's hair gently as she pulled the girl to lie across her lap. "I'm sure he'll be glad to have you back. He doesn't know about your child yet, does he?"

"No," Dora sighed. "I don't want to tell him immediately."

Bellatrix tilted her head slightly. "Christmas is in two weeks," she said. "You could tell him then."

Nymphadora nodded, grinning at the thought. "It'll be his special Christmas present," she said, squeezing her mother's hand. "I forgot all about Christmas."

Bellatrix nodded in return, then leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sorry," she whispered before she got up and rushed from the dungeons, leaving the younger witch to stare after her.

* * *

Two days later, Nymphadora woke to Bellatrix shaking her gently. "Dora," her mother said quietly, "come along. You can go back to your room before anyone sees you. No one knows you've been locked up."

"Oh," Dora breathed, grasping onto Bellatrix's robes as she helped her stand. "Mum, I'm so tired—" Dora suddenly became ill as Bellatrix held her carefully, then girl giving a groan. "Sorry," she muttered as her mother vanished the mess.

"Don't worry," Bella said softly. "Just go to Narcissa and ask her for her Morning Sickness potion. It works wonders. Come on: Rabastan is in his room. He doesn't know what time you're being released today. You can surprise him."

"Thanks," Dora murmured, hurrying along as fast as she could with her mother at her side. They paused outside Dora and Rabastan's room, Nymphadora hugging her mother tightly. "Thanks," she whispered, and Bella nodded, pushing her toward the door.

"Go on," Bella commanded her softly. "Quickly."

Nymphadora opened the door, and before she'd walked into her room, Bellatrix had disappeared down the hall. She walked into the room and spotted her husband sitting on the edge of their unmade bed, looking down at his hands. "Rab," she breathed, stumbling forward, and he rose from the bed, darting forward to catch her in his arms, hugging her to himself tightly. "Oh, Rabastan," she sniffed, blinking back tears as he kissed her cheek, her forehead, her lips.

Rabastan drew back and looked into her eyes, telltale moisture in his eyes. "Nymphadora," he whispered, shaking his head slightly as he gazed at her. "Oh, Dora, I was so worried...I wasn't allowed to see you, and no one would tell me anything!"

"It's okay," Dora murmured against his shirt. "I've been tortured, but I'm okay, Rab. And Mum and I are okay, too, I think. She—she helped me." Dora stopped just short of telling him about their baby.

"Dora," he said, cradling her in his arms, guiding her over to the bed. Rabastan drew her to sit next to him, but she shook her head.

"Hold me," she commanded him, pushing him back on the bed and crawling up beside him, halfway on top of him. "I need you to hold me," she murmured against his shoulder as she nestled closer to him.

Rabastan rubbed her back lovingly, kissing her head over and over as he couldn't believe she was there in his arms. "I'm here," she chuckled at his amazement and thrill at her being there with him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Dora, remember that I went to Azkaban for fourteen years as well," he said. "You'd be amazed at what my mind can create when left to imagine things."

"I'm sorry," Nymphadora responded, leaning up and kissing his lips softly, then more firmly. "I promise you I'm here, and I'll be a dutiful, good wife now."

"You were never not a good wife," Rabastan smirked at her. "Perhaps later today we shall replay such things in the present?"

"Okay," Dora smirked back at him, then curled against him and shut her eyes, pleased to rest in her husband's arms once again.

* * *

Christmas morning, Nymphadora awoke to Rabastan kissing her away, smirking at her sleepy yawn as she pushed him away briefly before changing her mind and pulling him down to her, kissing him firmly and making him laugh. "It's seven," Rabastan chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face. "We should go join the others who are getting ready for the party. Draco's already arrived from school."

Dora grinned, then nodded, pushing the blanket away from her naked form and Summoning a dress from her wardrobe. She stuck her tongue out at her husband when he offered to help her with her corset, and he leaned forward, claiming her tongue in a fierce kiss.

"You're distracting," she pouted. "Stop it."

"Or what?" he laughed, drawing her to her feet and kissing her neck as his arms pinned her arms to her sides. "Or you won't give me that special gift that you've been teasing me about? I'm quite curious to know if your plans and mine are the same, Dora, Love."

"Ha," Dora giggled wickedly, and he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at her.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go."

The two went to the sitting room, gathering with Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix. Except for Draco, they all seemed somewhat excited to be celebrating Christmas. Dora knew that was because of the boy's special mission and wondered that the poor boy might be celebrating his last Christmas.

Shaking off that disturbing thought, Nymphadora giggled and sent a present flying to her mother's side. "For you," she said, then sent another over to Narcissa. "From us," she said to the blonde witch. Nymphadora leant back into her husband as she watched them unwrap their gifts, smiling as Bellatrix giggled with delight over the moving picture of an eleven year old Nymphadora in Slytherin robes, pouting at the camera.

"Haven't changed," Bellatrix giggled slightly. "Did you not want your picture taken?"

"I had just had a tremendous argument with Andromeda," Dora nodded. "I didn't want the picture taken til later years, but she insisted. And my seventh year picture is horrible."

"You just look like your mother," Draco said. "At least, at that age. I saw a yearbook for your year at school, and checked to see the old pictures."

"Here," Dora grinned at him. "This is for you." Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes. "You didn't think I'd forget you," she smirked. "Open it."

Draco did, frowning slightly, and Dora and her mother shared a smirk over how careful the boy was. "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" Draco said questioningly.

Dora nodded, smirking. "I knew the boys who invented that...you see their names on there. Anyway, that powder, when you throw it down, steals all the light from the surrounding place. In here, all the lights would go out. In the hallway, all the sconces and the lamps would go out. Complete darkness you can't see through. Really would have come in handy for me if they'd invented it earlier, but no. Anyway, I thought you might find a use for it." Draco nodded at her, giving her a calculating look, but she turned away, laughing and talking over the other gifts with the others.

It wasn't until they retired to their room that Rabastan pressed Nymphadora up against the wall, pinning her hands to the wall on either side of her. "What about that special gift you promised me?" he smirked at her. "The one that would surpass most anything else, you said."

Dora seriously nodded, then said, "Close your eyes."

Rabastan obeyed, but huffed in pretend annoyance. She grasped both of his hands and drew them to rest on her hips for a moment. "No," she said, when he went to open his eyes. She wound her arms around his neck, then leaned up and whispered in his ear, "we're going to have a baby."

He seemed to stop breathing, and Dora bit her lip slightly, drawing back to look at his face. An incredulous expression crossed his face. "Dora?" he breathed, his hand flat over her stomach now. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Rab," she answered, trying to read his reaction.

"Oh, _Dora_!" Rabastan wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her to sit on his lap on the bed as he stared into her earnest eyes. "Dora, that's great!"

"I'm about eight weeks," Dora said softly, but he leaned in and kissed her tenderly, the witch melting against him instantly.

Rabastan hugged her firmly, then breathed, "Dora, it's the best Christmas present there ever was. I'm so happy…."

Nymphadora clung to him, grabbing him again and kissing him before pushing her husband to lie back on the bed, crawling up to lean over him. "I'm not finished with you, Lestrange," she smirked at him and he moaned slightly as he pulled her down toward him, kissing her heatedly. "I love you, my husband," she breathed, and he pulled her back to himself, the girl moaning against his mouth as she clung to him.

Dora soon cried out in pleasure as the man made love to her, the two soon lying among their tangled sheets, panting and gasping for breath. "Merry Christmas," she whispered, and he replied the same, sealing their love with a kiss.


	33. Escaped again

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites, subscribes and messages! They mean a lot to us both.**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please do drop us a review for this chapter!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora laid on her side in bed, a small smile playing on her lips as she stroked the small bump of her stomach that was already starting to appear at merely three months gone. She sighed happily as she turned, laying on her back in the bed as she heard the door open. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Rabastan coming in with a handful of potion bottles, placing them on the side beside her before he kissed her on the head. He considered her for a moment before he shook his head in silent amusement at the woman.

"Rab, I'm fine. I haven't been sick in three days, I consider that an accomplishment." Dora proclaimed proudly before she let her husband sit beside her.

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean that you're not going to be sick. Always best to be stocked up." Rabastan sighed as he looked down to his wife "I don't want another repeat of you vomiting on me in the night."

"Sorry." Dora murmured, blushing "I couldn't get up in time—and in my defense it was more of the bed sheets than you . . ."

"It's fine." Rabastan laughed, leaning down and kissing her on the lips, laying back on the pillows as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"You say that after you screamed like a little girl and ran to the bathroom." Dora laughed, her hair turning pink as Rab leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her.

"I did not 'scream like a little girl'" Rab mumbled against the witch's lips.

"You did." Dora giggled through the kisses, letting her hand reach up to rest on her husband's shoulder for a few moments before she gently pushed him away. She rolled her eyes at the pout on Rabastan's face as she refused his kisses, slowly getting out of bed "I have to get dressed, it's 10am and I'm still in my night dress."

"Well I could help get you out of that night dress if you'd like." Rabastan smirked.

"No." Dora narrowed her eyes at the man in jest for a few moments before she sighed and walked over to her wardrobe "I have to get dressed."

"Why?" Rabastan whined, getting up and walking up to the woman, slipping one of his hands around her to rest on the small bump of their child "You're pregnant, you're aloud to stay in bed all day."

"I suppose." Dora rolled her eyes at the sight of a sly smirk in the mirror of her wardrobe "But I won't. Not today."

"You're no fun." Rabastan huffed.

"That's a lie and you take it back now." Dora scowled, laughing as she got a kiss on the cheek in response. She looked through the garments in her wardrobe, secretly ecstatic that Narcissa had taken her clothes shopping the other day and told her she didn't have to get dresses with corsets now that she was pregnant. With a small sigh she picked out a dark green dress with lace shoulders that covered the low neck line of the silk fitted dress underneath. With a small smirk she gently pushed her husband away from her, fetching her undergarments as she slipped off her nightdress. She had managed to get all the way to putting her bra, tights and knickers on before Rabastan pulled her over to him again. The man was sat on the bed as he took both of his wife's hands in his own, he smiled at her earnestly for a moment before he leant down and kissed the girls stomach.

"You are amazing, Dora." Rab grinned "You are beautiful, funny, perfect. We are going to have the most perfect Pureblood son."

Dora smiled up until the mans last words. She frowned slightly, looking down before she took a deep breath "W—What if I—What if I don't have a boy? What if it's a girl? I—I know it's important to you but I can't pick the sex and I don't want to disappoint you—"

"Dora stop." Rabastan frowned before he pulled the girl down onto his lap, holding her close as he whispered to her "If it's a girl, then I'm sure that our daughter will be just as perfect as her mother. Then we just get to try again."

"W—What if I _only_ have girls though?" Dora looked up to the man, real concern in her eyes as they dampened with tears.

"Hey," Rab sighed as he wiped away the single tear that fell down her cheek "there's no need to cry." Rabastan frowned at the girl's mumble of 'hormones' as he kissed her head "The likely-hood of you only ever giving birth to girls is next to none, Dora."

"What about Mum? She only had girls. Her mother too. What if I'm cursed?" Dora's eyes widened at the idea.

"Dora, if you're that concerned we can do the test to find out in a few weeks' time. Then we'll know for sure— _not that I care_."

"That's a lie." Dora sighed before she bit her lip "I was thinking . . . C—Can we _not_ do the spell?" Dora sat up straight as soon as she saw her husband about to protest "Hear me out. Please." She took a deep breath as she tried to consider how to phrase it without irritating Rabastan. "I know you don't want to hear it but it's mother." Dora winced as he went to interject and put a hand on his chest to stop him, a pleading look in her eyes "I know she's irritating you for taking up so much of my time and always being the excuse but I can't help it. Just, listen. She's so all over the place at the moment she can't deal with finding out if I'm carrying a son. She'll flip. She's already accused me of thinking I'm better than her because I'm 'the dutiful little pureblood wife'. I'm not sure if she meant it or if she was just extremely hormonal that day but I will not risk her flipping her lid again if she finds out I'm giving you a son."

Rabastan considered the girl for a moment before he sighed, his look softening slightly "And what do you propose we do—if you are 'giving me a son'—when you produce this child? You'll be stuck in the same position."

"No I won't." Dora sighed "Well I will slightly—but she would have had her child by then. I'll only have to deal with crazy Bellatrix, not crazy _and_ hormonal Bellatrix."

Rabastan frowned "Can't we just find out and not tell her?"

"No way." Dora sighed "If she had a suspicion that I knew she'd get it out of me—for the life of me I still can't keep her out of my head when she's _really_ trying."

"Well how about I find out and don't tell you?" Rabastan asked, hopeful.

"Sorry." Dora kissed the mans cheek as she snaked an arm around his shoulder "I would totally be able to guess from your reaction."

"You would not."

"I would."

"Not."

Dora sighed before she looked her husband in the eyes "Please? I know it's hard and that you want to know but think of how much better it will be when we find out at the birth? Please do this, for me?"

Rabastan considered the witch. Her begging eyes looking to him, her hand clutched onto his shoulder, he could tell she wanted him to say yes more than anything in that moment. With a sigh he drew the witch in for a hug, kissing her now black hair as he muttered the one word that let his wife let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding "Okay."

"Thank you." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

The couple sat there like that for a few moments of silence, Rabastan gently stroking the witches back as she melted into his arms. It was with a small groan that he let his wife stand again, smiling lazily at the small smirk she gave him as she fetched her dress again and slipped it over her head.

"I meant what I said," Dora raised an eyebrow at the man's pout "I will not stay in bed all day today."

"Fine." Rabastan rolled his eyes "But you can spend a considerable amount of time in bed later tonight."

Nymphadora laughed at the man before she pulled on her boots, winking at him before she left the room in search of her mother.

* * *

Rabastan sighed as he looked to his wife's barely touched food on the dinning room table "Nymphadora—" the man rolled his eyes as the woman narrowed her eyes at him, her hair turning red " _Dora_ , please."

"I will not be forced to eat." Dora crossed her arms over her now 16-week pregnancy bump "It smells disgusting."

"It's salmon. It's _good_ for you—and the baby." Rabastan sighed.

"I—" Dora went to protest again when all of a sudden the door to the dinning room burst open, the frantic intruder running over to her daughter before stopping short and sitting down without saying a word. Dora frowned at the woman, turning to Bellatrix as she was glad for the distraction from her husband's plight to force feed her. She was used to Bellatrix's erratic behavior, especially now that that behavior took into account the woman's terrible hormones along with her deranged mind. Dora took a deep breath as she turned her red hair a curly black before confronting her mother "Mum . . . What's wrong?"

Bellatrix stared ahead blankly for a few moments before she slowly turned to look at her daughter, one hand clutched tightly onto the material of dress over her own larger bump "They're out."

"Who?" Dora sighed, taking her mothers hand in her own very carefully before she spoke again "Who's out, mum?" Dora watched the woman carefully as her eyes darted to Rabastan then back to her daughter, her eyes almost pleading with the girl. It was at that moment that she realised who she was talking about, she couldn't help herself as she let out a small gasp "Y—You mean everyone who got caught at the ministry? You mean Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix nodded "Dora he can't—I can't—"

Nymphadora jumped in shock as Rabastan suddenly stood from his chair, looking to his wife for a moment before he left the room. "Rabastan!" Dora yelled after the man before she sighed and went to follow him, stopping at the doorway to look back to her mother "Go to our secret room, okay? You can hide there for as long as you like, you know where to find me." Nymphadora didn't move an inch until she nodded in agreement, forcing a slight smile for the woman before she rushed off in the direction of her husband, calling after him "Rabastan slow down!" she shook her head and sighed, reaching the main entrance hall just as Rabastan found his brother. She stopped, cautiously watching the pair from the slight distance and shelter of standing half behind one of the marble walls.

"Rodolphus!" Rabastan laughed, letting go of his brother and looking at him in all of his escaped glory "You look like shit."

"Thank you." Rodolphus rolled his eyes "Where's Bellatrix?"

"She—" Rabastan hesitated for a moment before Nymphadora slipped out from her hiding place and walked up behind her husband.

"She's busy." Nymphadora said, holding back a glare at the man as she tried her hardest to not antagonize him.

Rodolphus stared at the girl for a few moments, looking her up and down before he spoke again "Where is she?"

"None of your business." Dora glared, folding her arms across her small stomach before she noticed the mans slight gaze to her small bump.

"Rod," Rabastan grinned, wrapping an arm around Dora's shoulders as he drew her close to him "a lot has happened since you've been away."

The wince of disapproval was enough to make Nymphadora want to cringe, forcing herself not to run away from Rabastan's hold as she stared her husband's brother in the face "Don't tell me Rabastan," Rodolphus looked to his brother "you _did not_ go and knock up Bellatrix's child with your foolish antics? I trusted you to keep this foolish fling to yourself."

"It is not foolish!" Rabastan glared for a moment before he drew himself tall again, letting go of his wife (much to her secret delight) as the glare soon slipped from his face in return for a boyish grin " _Actually_ , Bellatrix gave us her blessing—well, more like she gave in after lots of persuasion—but you are now looking at the new Mrs Lestrange. We got married in August."

"You—" Rodolphus stopped short as he looked to the woman before him. He stared at her in shock, looking from her now furiously morphing away the blush on her face to the small bump of the Lestrange Heir. Dora didn't miss the small look of hurt deep in the mans eyes as he looked at what his brother had achieved; something that he had longed for for so long. The man looked back to his brother, emotion soon void of his features as he spoke again "You got married less than a year ago . . ."

"Well," Rabastan shrugged, a smug look on his features "turns out I'm the more dutiful brother for once in my life. Married in August, Pregnant by the end of October, new Lestrange Heir come the summer. _That_ is how you do it."

Nymphadora could almost see the anger bubbling up inside of the man as he forced a smile that turned into more of a sneer as he said "Congratulations." to his younger brother before looking to the black haired witch beside him, the spitting image of her mother at her age whether she intended to look so or not "Tell Bellatrix I'll be cleaning up and then I'll come find her—oh, and that I've already spoken to The Dark Lord . . . She has nothing to fear."

Nymphadora considered the man for a moment, deciding he was telling the truth as she gave a quick nod at his request "Fine."

Rodolphus lingered his gaze on the girl, from her dark hair, Black eyes and small bump growing underneath her dress. She could tell from his look what he was thinking, she almost felt sorry for him as she tried to think of something to say to him before he turned and strode away from them both. Rabastan sighed before he turned to his wife, about to kiss her on the face before he saw her furious glare. He frowned, stepping back slightly as he could feel the magic crackling beneath her in fury.

Rabastan sighed "What—"

"Don't ask me what have you done!" Nymphadora snapped "You _know_ what you've done!"

"Dora—"

"Don't!" Nymphadora snapped, her hair bright red in her fury "I'm going to see to mother."

And with that she turned and stormed from her confounded husband, clenching her fists as she tried to control her rage to no avail. She couldn't believe Rabastan. Why on earth did he have to rub it in with Rodolphus like that? He _knew_ what he was like with Bellatrix. He _knew_ how much he wanted a child and had tried—in various ways—to get Bellatrix to comply. Why would he antagonise his brother like that? She merely considered herself lucky that Rodolphus didn't seem too furious, not that he'd be able to 'punish' Bellatrix if he wanted to for fear of The Dark Lord's wrath. She stopped outside her secret room, taking a deep breath as she forced her red hair black. She drew her wand to draw a drop of blood to give to the wards of the door, opening the hard oak slowly as she peeped her head around the corner. She sighed as she looked to the woman, her eyes closed as she rested on the couch.

"Mum?" Dora asked as she slipped fully into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Where is he?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes opening to look up at her daughter, slowly sitting up as the girl walked towards her.

"He's gone to clean up . . ." Dora sighed, sitting on the couch next to her before she looked to the woman to carry on "He said he'll come find you when he's finished—and that The Dark Lord has already spoken to him and you have nothing to fear from him."

"Charming." Bellatrix muttered.

"Yep." Dora said, jumping slightly as she felt her mother place her hand on her shoulder, a cooling sensation running through her.

"Calm down." Bellatrix whispered "Your magic is crackling. What angered you?"

"Nothing." Dora muttered, sighing as her mother let go of her shoulder only to turn her to face her. Dora kept her face straight for as long as she physically could before she let out a huff of air "Just a little annoyed at Rabastan, nothing major."

"What did he do?" Bellatrix demanded, her lips pursing together in held back fury.

"Nothing, mum—" Dora winced as she felt her mother trying to get into her thoughts, screwing her eyes shut and looking away "Stop it."

"Then tell me." Bellatrix glared, stopping only when she saw her daughter look up to her and jump slightly at the look "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Dora sighed "He wouldn't. He just said something that annoyed me, nothing to worry about. Please, just drop it mum."

Bellatrix considered the girl for a moment before she shook her head as she let out a breath "Fine. Just promise me that you'll come to me if he ever does."

"I've already promised you that." Dora rolled her eyes "About five thousand times." She rolled her eyes at her mothers persistent look "I promise."

"Good." Bellatrix sighed as she sat back in her seat "Now go. I need to nap."

Dora scoffed in amusement "Love you too."

"Yes yes, love you too." Bellatrix smirked before she blew the girl a kiss "I need my beauty sleep before I have to deal with my own idiot of a husband."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes, holding back her own smirk as she rose from the couch. She took one last look at the woman before she left, shutting the door and leaning on it as she drew a deep breath as she tried to remain calm at the thought of seeing Rabastan—something that seemed near enough impossible. She almost screamed out as she felt her hand wrenched towards someone, her eyes widening as she saw Rabastan stood there suddenly pulling her towards their room.

"Rabastan!" Dora hissed, wary that Bellatrix may hear her. Though she struggled to keep up with the man until they reached their bedroom and he had pulled her over the threshold, shutting the door behind them. She didn't need to watch him to know wards had gone up, she could feel them.

"What have I done!?" Rabastan yelled, finally letting go of the girl as he turned to glare at her "Do not tell me 'I know what I've done' because I don't!"

Dora glared at him, folding her arms "Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't give me that!" Rabastan snarled.

"You do know what you did, Rabastan!" Nymphadora glared, red hair falling in front of her face as she stepped forward in her rage "You and your stupid fucking brother! You shouldn't have talked to him like that!"

"Like what!?" Rabastan snapped.

"Talking about us like that!" Nymphadora screeched "You know how he is with mother! You do not need to rile him up like that!"

"Not everything is about your mother, Nymphadora!" Rabastan yelled in frustration "Am I not aloud to be proud? Am I not aloud to want to tell my brother of my acomplishments!?"

"Acomplishments?!" Nymphadora's eyes widened in disgust "Is that what I am to you!?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Rabastan shook his head before he looked to his wife again "Why has everything got to be about your mother?"

"Everything is _not_ about my mother!" Dora cried, astonished at the mans behaviour.

"It is!" Rabastan laughed in his anger and astonishment at the girl's words "Every single day you go to her! You leave me for hours on end for her! Every little thing we do or say we have to be careful because it might set her off! I can't even find out the gender of our child because of her!"

"She is my mum!" Dora cried, holding back tears.

"And you are my _wife_!" Rabastan snarled.

"You know what, Rabastan. Fuck you, if you—" Nymphadora froze, falling back into the door as the man's hand slapped her hard and fast across the face. Tears sprung to her eyes immediately as she stared in shock at the floor, silence hanging heavy in the air as she tried to register in her head what had happened.

"Dora . . ." Rabastan whispered, shaking as he stared at the woman in his own shock at what he had done "Dora I'm sorry I—"

"Save it." Dora shook her head before she tore down the wards of the room, storming out as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy frowned as she walked the halls of the manor, she would have sworn she had just heard someone. With a hesitant step she turned the corner, sighing as she heard a sniff of tears. Narcissa approached the slightly ajar door of the library, ready to find out what insane reason Bellatrix was upset for this time when to her suprise she saw her niece. Nymphadora was sat on the floor, leant against one of the bookshelves as she tried and failed to hold back tears.

"Dora?" Narcissa sighed as she walked over to her niece, shutting the door behind her and automatically putting up privacy wards "What are you doing? Why are you on the floor?"

"I—I'm fine—Hormones." Dora sniffed, trying to stop the flow of tears as she failed to compose herself.

"Well you're clearly not fine." Narcissa sighed, looking around as if expecting someone to see them before she sat on the floor next to her niece.

"Honestly." Dora sniffed, forcing a smile.

"I—" Narcissa reached out and stroked the girls hair out of her face, gasping slightly "D-Dora . . . Did he hit you?"

"No." Dora lied, screwing her eyes shut as she willed herself not to cry anymore.

"You have a large red mark on the side of your face." Narcissa sighed.

"I—" Dora tried to speak before she burst into tears again.

"Dora, Shhhh." Narcissa wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her into herself as she kissed the girls head "What happened?"

"I—I may have screamed at him . . . and told him to fuck off." Dora cried.

"Oh Dora . . ." Narcissa shook her head "You have to be careful."

"I did not deserve to be slapped!" Dora cried out, pulling away from her Aunt.

"No, you didn't. Though you have to remember that Rabastan . . ." Narcissa pursed her lips as she tried to search for the words she was looking for "He isn't used to the way you act. He was brought up the same way your mother and I were, with expectations for women. Duties, responsibilities. Now as much as you are not . . . a conventional pureblood wife, he loves you. That much is clear. Though you seem to forget that he also went to Azkaban for the same amount of time your mother did—though he has faired better than she has, that doesn't mean his mind isn't entirely _untouched_."

Dora sniffed, staring at the floor for a few moments before she nodded "I'm a terrible wife. I pushed him . . . I forgot."

"You're not a terrible wife." Narcissa sighed "If you were exactly like your mother you would have Cursed him for doing that—I daresay I may have thrown a hex myself. But don't forget Rabastan needs you, maybe not as much as Bellatrix, but he needs you."

The girl stared up at her Aunt, considering the woman for a few moments before she nodded "I get it . . ."

Narcissa smiled sympathetically before she stood up, holding her hand out and pulling Nymphadora to her feet. As the girl stood she wrapped her arms around the older woman, much to her surprise, hugging her tightly as she murmured thanks into her ear.

"You're welcome." Narcissa sighed, tapping her back.

"I—I'm going to go for a walk or something before I go back to Rab . . ." Dora sighed, walking off and leaving her Aunt to look after her with wonder as she tried to decide what on earth she was going to do with her niece. Two hormonal pregnant Black women were far too much for one manor.


	34. Complications

**This is me, picking up the pieces. xD Thank you for all your reviews and follows! It encourages us to write on! Do enjoy!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Following her conversation with her Aunt Narcissa, Nymphadora walked out into the garden, trying to think of what she could say to her husband when she returned to him. She walked toward the hidden area with the bench, rubbing away her last tear.

She wanted to be a good wife and a good daughter, but she wasn't sure how to balance her mother and her husband anymore. Nymphadora slipped around the last bend in the path and came to a full stop, staring at the man on the bench.

"Rodolphus?" she said uncomfortably as he looked up at her, his eyes once again glancing toward the small bump of her child. "I thought you were going to find Mother..."

The man stared at her for a moment, then said finally, "I decided not to go just yet." Nymphadora gave him a wry smile, and Rodolphus gave her a careful look. "Did—did Rabastan hit you?" he frowned.

"No," Nymphadora lied, but her brother-in-law gave her a specific look.

Rodolphus laughed slightly. "Yes, he did," he sneered at her. "He really is no better than I..." Dora didn't respond and he sighed, motioning her to sit next to him on the bench. "So what did _you_ do to deserve such things?"

Nymphadora bit her lip, not wanting to cry again, but she couldn't help sniffing, "I didn't...but I told him if he wanted to be jealous that Mum got my attention that he could just leave me alone. He didn't like it."

The man shook his head slightly. "You should know better, girl. After all, he's my brother."

"Obviously," Dora muttered, then looked away from him, seeing him frown.

"Are you sure you're Bellatrix's daughter?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow half seriously. "You're too different, almost...kind."

"I was raised by Andromeda," Dora sighed. "That's why I'm _such_ a good daughter, and also why I can't seem to be the submissive, patient wife I'm apparently supposed to be."

Rodolphus smirked. "It's not like that, Nymphadora. From what I've seen, though, you are far too loyal to your mother for your good, or hers. You might have a duty to her as your mother, but your first duty is to your husband." Dora felt a stab of annoyance, biting her tongue as the man continued, "And there is no one that can help Bellatrix, or protect her from herself. The attempt is useless."

Nymphadora turned to the man, glaring at him. "I _will_ help my mother as much as I can, as long as she allows it," she said. "I have to. She was without me for so long, and she was desperate to get me back…."

"You should return to Rabastan," Rodolphus told her. "Remind him you care a little for him. You can't hide forever, after all."

"Only as long as you go find Bellatrix," Nymphadora replied. "Deal?"

Rodolphus glared at his young sister-in-law. "Go on. Get out of here."

Nymphadora got up from the bench and walked toward the house, leaving the man alone in the clearing. She did not really want to face her husband already, but she forced herself to walk through the corridors of Malfoy Manor to her and Rabastan's room.

She opened the door quietly, slipping inside, and finding Rabastan curled up on their bed, lying on top of the sheets. "Rab?" Dora whispered, hurrying over to the bed and crawling up beside him. She shivered, feeling how cold he was, and reached down, pulling the sheets up to cover her husband. "You're so cold," she murmured, sighing softly.

Dora felt disappointed when the man did not stir, supposing him to be asleep. The young witch began to cry softly, feeling hurt. "How can you sleep after that?" she questioned, tears running down her cheeks. She lay with her back to her husband, curling up as she cried in her hurts.

She couldn't sleep, unable to close her mind and relax her body enough to allow rest. She lay awake as the hour grew later and later. Dora just about to drift off to sleep when Rabastan stirred, turning over and slipping his arms around her, squeezing her gently. "Rab?" she gulped.

The man turned her toward him, looking into her tearful eyes. "I—I shouldn't have slapped you," he told her. "I never meant to do anything like that to you."

"And I—I shouldn't have yelled at you," Dora whispered, looking down at the buttons on her husband's shirt.

"Dora," Rabastan sighed, then gave her a small hug before reaching slowly up to her face and brushing her cheek with his hand. "Did it bruise?" She bit her lip, feeling magic play over her face as he searched for the answer to his own question. Finally, he withdrew his hand and hugged her again, leaning his head against hers.

"Wait," Dora said, pulling away slightly. "Are—are we okay, then?"

"We're okay," Rabastan answered, pressing his lips to her forehead. "It's fine."

Nymphadora gave him a slight smile in relief, then leaned over to kiss his lips. "Sorry," she whispered finally as she curled into his side, the man rubbing his hand over her back.

He carefully arranged the blankets so that he and Dora were both warm but not too hot. "We can talk later if you want," Rabastan said. "I just know that you haven't slept: I can see it in your eyes."

She blushed slightly, then shut her eyes, attempting once again to fall asleep, and not at all sure if she was okay with how she and Rabastan had made up. She would have to show him she meant it.

* * *

Bellatrix sat on her bed, her hand resting over the bump of her child as she waited for her husband to enter the room. Dora had said he would be there shortly, and she wouldn't lie to her mother: Dora had only wanted to warn her. She was not prepared when the door swung open and Rodolphus stood in the doorway, walking into the room and shutting the door before finally looking at her.

The witch shuffled backward on the bed, wrapping her left arm across her stomach and snarling, "If you _dare_ —"

"Dare what?" Rodolphus asked her coldly. "Nymphadora should have told you that you have nothing to fear from me, Bellatrix. Do you not even trust the word of your beloved daughter?"

"It was a message from _you_!" Bellatrix hissed, glaring at the man as he walked over to her. She was prepared to _Crucio_ him into the next century if he so much as pinched her.

He was staring down at her, his brow furrowed in thought, and Bellatrix froze as he reached down, placing his hand over her stomach. "How far along are you?" His voice sounded strangely calm, and Bellatrix shivered slightly.

"Twenty four weeks," Bellatrix breathed as her husband jumped in shock as the baby kicked her right where Rodolphus had placed his hand. She couldn't help letting out a nervous giggle at the look on the man's face.

"Your reward for being faithful, hmm?" said Rodolphus, sitting next to her on the bed, his hands at his sides. "Some reward. He's just using you."

Bellatrix yelled in fury and struck him across the face. "I am the Dark Lord's—"

Rodolphus interrupted. "Most Favourite," he smirked. "Whore." She turned away from him, trying to think of a more painful spell than a Flaying Hex. "You do know that your daughter and Rabastan call you "The Dark Lord's Most Favourite" as well? And I never even told them that I do too?"

"They disapprove of my child, but don't speak of it for fear of the Dark Lord's wrath," the witch replied, shaking her head slightly as a smile touched her lips. "Dora does her best to keep me acting mostly sane, bless her."

"What I don't understand, besides you in general," Rodolphus began, "is why you gave your daughter and my brother your blessing for their marriage. He is no better than I, _ma Belle_." He gave her a knowing smile.

"He loves her," Bellatrix glared at her husband, "and she loves him!"

"Yes," Rodolphus chuckled. "That's why they had a fight earlier and he bruised her face."

"Liar!" Bellatrix shrieked at him, and he avoided the blow from her hand.

Rodolphus smirked at the witch, looking down at her as she reached for her wand. "You can Curse me all you want, Bellatrix, but Nymphadora herself told me—I met her out in the garden. She had run away from him because he was angry with her."

Bellatrix glared at the man. "Show me."

"You could find out if you asked her," Rodolphus smirked. "She's not the best at Occlumency, you know."

"How _dare_ you?!" Bellatrix screamed at him, rising from the bed and throwing a painful hex at him.

Rodolphus dodged it, grinning at his wife happily. "I warned Rabastan against his infatuation with her, that it wouldn't last," he told Bellatrix with a shrug as she pulled on an evening dress and put her shoes back on. "I caught them together in his room before I was captured last year," he said. "I told him to leave her alone, that it would never work, but he didn't listen. I had hoped that you would have the sense never to allow your daughter to suffer like you have—because of your own foolishness."

Bellatrix stared at him in rage. "I will deal with you when I return, Rodolphus Lestrange," she hissed, then slipped from the room.

Rodolphus looked after her, then began to laugh when the door shut behind her. The witch was definitely worse off than she had been before her Dark Lord had got her pregnant. Her reward, indeed.

* * *

Bellatrix was infuriated to find that Rabastan and Nymphadora were in their room, and that she could not speak to either of them. She had remembered some more painful curses, and couldn't decide whether they were better fit for Rodolphus, or Rabastan, or both of them. Well, both definitely, but which one first? Bellatrix grinned to herself at the thought of Rodolphus suffering, but she had to protect her daughter—Dora hadn't come to talk to her about it.

The witch frowned. She had made Nymphadora promise her that if anything went wrong, she would come to her mother. Dora had not talked to her, had not even mentioned it. Rabastan had promised her he would treat Dora well, but he had not, if what Rodolphus had said was true. Bellatrix drew a sharp breath. Was it true? Or was her husband lying to her yet again?

Bellatrix scowled to herself. She would not go back to the man this night; she would wait until morning, until after she had dealt with Rabastan. The man would pay for what he had done, whatever it was.

The witch made her way to her and Dora's special room, transfiguring the couch into a bed and lying down. She struggled to fall asleep, too angry and worried and uncomfortable to be able to rest. Bellatrix bit her lip to hold back her tears at the thought of Dora suffering at the hands of Rabastan. "I was so stupid," Bella groaned softly, a tear trickling down her face. "But I'll fix it, Dora, I promise."

The very next morning, Bellatrix made it her priority to find her brother-in-law and corner him in the library, her wand already drawn. "You promised," she snarled, her magic crackling erratically, "you promised that you would take good care of my daughter, Rabastan Lestrange! That does not mean harming her because you are angry!"

"What?" Rabastan said in shock. "Did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't!" Bellatrix yelled at him. "Rodolphus told me, because for some reason, Dora told _him_ instead!"

Rabastan barely managed to avoid Bella's first spell. "What?" The look of shock on his face made Bellatrix laugh coldly as she flung another curse at him.

The witch glared at him as she flung spell after spell at him until she'd struck him full in the chest with a painful hex. Rabastan yelled out for a few moments until Bellatrix released the spell, the man sliding down the wall to the floor. "You hurt my daughter!" Bellatrix growled at him, advancing on him and jabbing her wand into his side as wards went up on the room. "Now I will hurt you."

"Merlin, woman, this is not a threesome!" Rabastan shouted at her, writhing in pain. "Stay out of our business! You take enough of Dora's time—"

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Bella giggled as she sat next to the man, tilting her head as she regarded him. "Oh, you are. Well, guess what, Rabastan. You can blame your brother that I've missed my daughter for so long and that I want her to be near me now that I have her back."

"She is my wife! You gave her to me!" Rabastan shouted, blood running from the corner of his mouth as his body convulsed under Bellatrix's next spell.

"My most foolish decision ever," Bellatrix hissed at him. "Surpassing my decision to marry Rodolphus in order to get away from my father. I can fix this, but you must die."

Rabastan groaned with the pain, looking up at Bellatrix. "You're mad," he said. "Dora and I already made up. We argued over you—you do take a lot of her time. It's because of you that she won't do things I want her to, and we can't do things that couples would normally do."

Bellatrix jabbed her wand into his neck as she leaned over him, pressed against him firmly as she smirked at his reaction. "You've stolen her away from me," Bellatrix hissed. "She won't talk to me about her problems anymore—won't seek me out for help. Dora told me that I wouldn't lose her, but I am! I'm losing my firstborn daughter, and it's all your fault!"

She finished with a scream, the man writhing on the floor beneath her as she laughed hysterically at his suffering. She missed this, missed having a victim to tease and taunt. Bellatrix smiled. She should find Rodolphus after this, as well. She was staring down at Rabastan, ready to set her daughter free from the man forever when she heard the door open.

Bellatrix looked around to see Narcissa standing there, her face white, her hand over her mouth. "Bellatrix, what are you doing?!" she gasped, rushing forward.

"Stay back!" Bellatrix shrieked, sitting up and brandishing her wand. "He hurt Dora, and I'm going to kill him!"

"Bella," Narcissa pleaded in shock, "don't. Think of Dora, and her baby. She will need him, whatever has happened between them."

"He will never hurt my daughter again!" Bellatrix shouted hysterically as she pointed her wand at the man.

Narcissa raised her wand and disarmed her sister without a word, surprised that she had managed it so easily. Bellatrix looked between Narcissa and Rabastan, and began to cry hysterically, wrapping her arms around herself as she sat on the floor, rocking back and forth. Narcissa walked forward and knelt down next to Bellatrix, sighing slightly as she looked to her sister. "What's going on?"

Tears spilled down Bella's face as she choked, "He hurt Dora! He said he'd take care of her!"

Rabastan held back a cry of pain as he forced himself to sit up, his body still trembling from Bella's Dark curses. "It's none of your business, either of you," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Bellatrix didn't respond, still crying as Narcissa finally put her arm around the witch, glancing over at Rabastan. "You should go," Narcissa told the man. "Crawl out of here if you must. But leave." The man dragged himself to his feet, staggering from the room, and Narcissa turned back to her sister. "Bella, Dora will be fine," she said softly. "I spoke with her earlier—she told me she said some indecent things to him and he couldn't help getting angry."

"What did she say?" Bella asked, attempting to wipe away her tears.

"I will not repeat that," Narcissa said haughtily, and Bellatrix smirked.

"Then it was something good, wasn't it?" she giggled. "Good."

Narcissa smiled and kissed her sister's head. "She can handle him, Bellatrix. She's _your_ daughter. Though she may cry more over it now because she's pregnant, Dora is more than capable of dealing with a fight with her husband on her own."

Bellatrix sniffed a little and nodded against Cissa's dress, muttering, "She'll be upset that I cursed her beloved, won't she…."

Narcissa nodded. "I think Rabastan will keep her from running back to yell at you," she said. "After all, Dora couldn't curse you because of your child."

"It wouldn't be worth it," Bellatrix laughed. "Yelling alone isn't good enough."

"Yes," Narcissa smirked. "Now. If you're ready, we should remove ourselves from the library. There are going to be others visiting the manor soon: they are to meet here."

Bellatrix got to her feet with Narcissa's assistance, and the two walked from the room, going to Dora and Bella's secret room. "Did you sleep here last night?" Narcissa said in astonishment, spying the bed Bellatrix had transfigured. "Dear Merlin, sister...was he that awful?"

Bellatrix bit her lip. "He was the one that told me about Dora and Rabastan's fight...he wanted me to hurt his brother. I don't know why he would...well, besides the fact that I'm sure Rabastan is proud of his...accomplishment in producing a child." She made a gagging sound and Narcissa held back a laugh.

"Well, remember: you must not act immediately on what either of them tell you," Narcissa said softly. "Rodolphus definitely had another motive for telling you, then. How did he know, anyway?"

"Dora told him." Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head.

"When?" Narcissa looked surprised.

"I guess she ran into him sometime yesterday and said something," Bellatrix scowled. "I still think Rabastan deserved it."

Narcissa nodded sympathetically. "Just don't kill him," she told her sister. "Dora will need him, and they're all right now. I guess they fixed their problems last night."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I had a more permanent solution in mind."

"I know," Narcissa smirked, stroking her sister's dark hair as Bella lay down, her head in her sister's lap.

"How did you get a happy marriage?" Bellatrix complained with a yawn. "It isn't fair!"

"It takes work," Narcissa smiled slightly. "From both parties. And I've learned from both my sisters."

"Ha," muttered Bellatrix, relaxing and closing her eyes. "I'll have to go check on Dora later..."

"You do that," Narcissa said, her hand on her sister's back. She sat still, rubbing her older sister's back until the witch fell asleep.

* * *

Nymphadora returned to their room that morning after breakfast, wondering where Rabastan had got to that he wasn't at breakfast at all. She was shocked to find her husband lying across their bed, blood on his robes. "Rabastan!" she gasped, rushing to his side, and he groaned as she placed her hand on his back. "What happened—Mum did this to you. Oh, dear Merlin—!"

"You didn't tell her, Dora, did you?" Rabastan breathed, turning to look at her, his eyes filled with pain. "You didn't tell her that we had a fight."

"No," Dora said, staring at him. "But...but I saw your brother in the garden yesterday—he knew by looking at me, and I don't know how."

Rabastan groaned, pressing his face into the bedsheets. "He wanted her to come after me," he realised with a slight gasp as he turned onto his side. "He wanted her to curse me up after what I said to him about you and me. I've really messed things up now, Dora."

Dora bit her lip slightly. "I'm not sure how," she said, then frowned. "Rabastan, what do you need to recover from those curses? You look terrible…."

"I am terrible," Rabastan muttered, and she sighed.

"Don't listen to Mother's opinion of you," Nymphadora told her husband. "She's hormonal and not to be trusted to gauge anything about you."

Rabastan couldn't help grinning painfully. "Ow," he winced. "Dora, if you want to help me, I'll need the strongest pain relieving potion we have. And I don't really want you to attempt the counter-curses...I doubt there is anyone here who would want to."

Nymphadora looked down at her husband, then rushed to get the pain-relieving potion that he needed. The only person that might help him was Narcissa, and Dora hesitated to get her involved. "I have half a mind to take you to Andromeda," she told him, and Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"No. Not that one," Rabastan said firmly. "At least, she can't know why this happened."

"I don't think I would do that, though," Dora frowned, then kept herself from mentioning that Bellatrix would be horrified if she did run to Andromeda again. "Maybe I should see if Narcissa is busy…."

"No," Rabastan said again, grasping her hand. "Just stay here for a little while. It'll be fine if I just rest for a bit. The magic will wear off eventually."

"I think you should let me try to help you, at least," Dora sighed, sitting down next to him and placing her hand on his side. Rabastan closed his eyes and gave a small nod.

"Be careful," he muttered. "You never know what Bella's twisted up in her spells, especially when you're trying to undo them."

Nymphadora nodded sympathetically, then touched her wand to his back, beginning to see if she could help him at all. Rabastan lay still for a few moments, then said, "That's good, Dora. Leave it like that."

"That's not the best," Dora said doubtfully, and he took her hand, tugging her down to lie beside him.

"It's good enough," Rabastan insisted, pulling her closer and kissing her head. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest. After a moment, he murmured, "I love you, Dora. Don't forget that."

"I love you too," Dora replied softly, then lifted her face and kissed her husband on the lips. "I love you so much, Rab. Don't you forget, either."

He placed his hand on the bump of their child and leaned down to kiss his wife again. "I wouldn't," he said. "Not for anything."

Nymphadora nestled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him as she sighed slightly, Rabastan closing his eyes to rest. She would be glad when her child and Bella's child had arrived: she hoped there would be less drama if there weren't so many hormones racing through the two most dangerous witches in the manor.


	35. The Heiress

**Ooooh I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! I'm not sure why . . . but hey. As I've previously mentioned and I'm not sure really if anyone who hasn't read it has been spoiled properly but yeah . . . Cursed Child spoilers . . . Definitely after this chapter. I'm sorry to those who have not read it (Go read it it's amazing! I've seen the play and yeah-I'll stop ranting and load the chapter now)**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please do review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora was nearing five months pregnant when her mark burned. She hissed at the pain before with a groan of annoyance she got out of bed, not to her surprise Rabastan also rose, quickly dressing and grabbing one of Dora's black dresses and throwing it at her as he scrambled to get his own clothes on. She dressed with a small sigh, summoning her shoes and slipping into them before she rose, Rabastan taking her hand and leading her from the bedroom. He handed his wife her mask, shaking his head as he watched her yawn as she put it in place.

"Why must it always be so late? And why do you get away with not wearing a mask." Dora sighed.

"It's not, you fell asleep straight after dinner." Rabastan said, a tone of annoyance in his voice "And I don't wear a mask because people know who I am anyway. If this is another raid— "

"It's fine." The woman shook her head "Aurors still work until their five to six months, I'm more than capable."

"Bellatrix doesn't have to."

"Mother is a different story." Dora sighed, squeezing her husbands hand reassuringly as they entered they entered the dining hall of Malfoy Manor.

" _This_ should be interesting." Rabastan smirked as he saw his brother was leading the raid that night. Rabastan looked to his wife, whispering as Rodolphus began to speak "Re-enforce the wards and disguise the child."

"Already re-enforcing." Dora muttered, her wand on her stomach as she whispered back to her husband "I'm not going to hide it, stupid Aurors and Order wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman. Besides, it's uncomfortable."

"Dora—"

"Are you two quite finished there?" Rodolphus asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Yes, thank you." Rabastan smiled sarcastically at his brother, folding his arms "Go on."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes before he barked the order to leave, disapparating on the spot. Nymphadora sighed as she felt her husbands hand slip into her own, grasping tightly onto her as she felt the sensation of apparation take over her. The black haired witch took a deep breath as she looked around the currently peaceful muggle village, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as some of the Death Eaters went in full force, running towards the fray as they shouted their curses. Windows were soon exploded inwards, trails of fire circling dwellings and all around muggles began to scream in fear, running in fear of their lives. Dora looked to Rab, the man soon letting go of her hand and throwing his own curses into the mix as he rushed forward, his wife struggling to catch up with him. She should have known better than to think Rabastan would have stayed with her the whole raid, he loved her dearly and would always protect her but when he was presented with an opportunity to 'let loose' it was like some other part of him took over—not that Dora cared, she didn't need protecting after all.

The witch sighed before she decided she was done trying to play chase with the man when she busied herself with a clear mudblood that lived within the community, the wizard staring at her in fury as he pointed his wand at her, his hand trembling in fear. "G—Get out of here!" he yelled, at her though his eyes kept flickering to her clearly pregnant stomach "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well," Dora sighed, raising her wand "That's a shame. Because clearly I'm going to hurt you."

With a grin she threw curse after curse at the man before her, the man only ever sending pathetic disarming and binding jinxes back at her. Did he not know who he was dealing with? Any Death Eater would murder him, let alone her. It took mere minutes to disarm the man, throwing him across the road as he flew into the wall of a house with a sickening thud. She was sure he was dead. With a roll of her eyes she proceeded into the dwelling, there were lights on inside, she was sure there would still be people hiding from them within the home. She sent the door flying off of it's hinges before she muttered a quick ' **Homenum Revlio** ' directing her to one of the rooms upstairs. She cursed her pregnant condition as she struggled her way up the narrow staircase, she was sure she looked terrifying to anyone watching her pulling herself up step by step. She rolled her eyes as she reached the top of the staircase, taking a moment to look around before she decided to advance on the room. A woman soon ran into the hallway, a knife in her hand as she tried—and failed— to look threatening.

"I—I don't know what you want but you're not going to find it here!" The young muggle woman stated, frantic as she waved her knife at the woman.

Dora sighed as she flicked her wand lazily, soon disarming the woman before with a quick jab of her wand she heard the bones in her right leg break audibly. A scream of pain filled the air, Nymphadora ready to finish the task at hand when another scream mingled in with the woman's own. It was a child's scream. She ignored the look of renewed horror on the muggle's face as she pleaded with her, with one fluid motion the poor woman was halfway down the corridor and out of Nymphadora's grasp. She stepped forward, looking cautiously to the white painted door with stickers adorning it as she gently pushed it open. With one step into the room she could see the crying child, she was no older than a year old as she grasped onto the railings of her crib crying furiously for her mother's attention. She gripped her wand tightly, as she stared at the child, her cries softening slightly as she stared at the new person in her room. Nymphadora took a deep breath, trying to decide what to do when a firm hand took her arm, pulling her to face her.

"No." Rodolphus Lestrange hissed at her.

"W-What?" Dora spoke as if she had been pulled from a trance, looking to the man in confusion as she pulled her mask off. If the Lestrange boys didn't have to wear a mask than neither did she, it was hot and uncomfortable anyway.

Rodolphus shook his head at the girl before he relinquished his grasp "Put it back on and get out of here. You don't go walking into houses on a whim when they're being blown up all around you."

Dora nodded "Right . . . Let's go."

Nymphadora wasn't sure what happened next. As a loud bang sounded and everything suddenly felt far too hot, she felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her close as an ' **Aguamenti** ' was screamed, she went to look up, trying to pull away before she was only pulled in closer. She coughed furiously, smoke soon filling her lungs as with all of her concentration she looked to the crib to her left. To her surprise it was untouched, though she muttered a quick ward at the child to protect her before she heard more spells off in the distance yelled furiously. She groaned as a blunt force struck her in the back of the head. Her vision started to blur as she heard her name yelled and she suddenly felt her entire body turn as light as a feather as a pair of arms pulled her up until she was no longer standing on the floor. It was as she felt the dire need to vomit that the world went black around her.

"What did you do!?" it was a woman's voice, screeching in fury. There was no doubt whose voice it was, though Nymphadora was barely conscious and was clearly still being carried as she lolled her head to the side.

"I didn't do anything!" the man growled back at her "Is this the thanks I get for saving your daughter?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange I swear to merlin I _will_ murder you!" Bellatrix hissed.

Dora struggled to open her eyes, a task that she quickly failed at as she felt the soft surface of a bed coming up beneath her. "I didn't hurt her. The fool went into a house when everyone was sending curses left right and centre. I found her just as one of the men decided to blow up the house we were in. She got hit with debris in the back of the head." Rodolphus hissed "I'm going to get Narcissa, then I'll see if Rabastan is back."

The young witch breathed deeply as she listened to the man storming from the room, groaning out in pain as she felt her mother getting up onto the bed beside her. "Dora . . ." Bellatrix breathed.

"I- . . ." Dora swallowed, finding it hard to talk as the sound seemed to reverberate around her skull.

"Shhh." Bellatrix whispered as the girl felt the tip of her wand gently place itself to the side of her head " **Vulnera Sanetur**."

The girl took a deep breath, her eyes opening slowly as she looked up to the concerned face of her mother "Th-Thanks."

Bellatrix smiled weakly before she muttered " **Tergeo**." the girl moved her hand to her head, feeling no sign of the gash nor the blood that her mother hand just healed "What are you even doing going on raids?"

"I was summoned." Dora sighed "I'm fine though, Rodolphus saved me apparently. That sounds strange to say."

"Don't mistake it for an act of kindness." Bellatrix sighed as she stroked her daughter's hair out of her face "He did it for one of two reasons, the first being that he knew if anything happened to you when he was leading a raid I _would_ have murdered him." Bella shook her head at the thought before she continued "The second being that you're carrying the Lestrange heir, it's in his family's favour to protect you."

"Charming." Dora sighed.

"You're not leaving this manor again." Bellatrix declared before she laid back on the bed next to the girl, propping herself up on her elbow as she stared down at her daughter.

"Mum—" Dora went to protest though she was soon met with her mother's finger on her lips, a warning look in her eyes.

"Don't argue with me." Bellatrix warned.

Dora sighed, closing her eyes as she reached out an arm and pulled her mother closer to her, resting her head on her arm. "Fine, I won't argue." She sighed "Just let me sleep before Rabastan tries to make a fuss."

"That I can agree to." Bellatrix smirked, placing a kiss on her head before she laid down beside her, stroking her hair as the girl slowly slipped to sleep.

* * *

It was the second of April 1997 when Nymphadora shot up in bed, panting as sweat fell down her face, a searing pain in her left arm. She slipped out of bed, ignoring the groan of her husband as she grabbed a dress and threw it over her head. She didn't understand why but she soon found herself walking towards her mother's room in a half-awake state. Though she was soon abruptly woken as a scream filled the air and she found herself opening her mother's bedroom door. The witch was alone, panting in bed as she gritted her teeth with the pain, clutching her large stomach.

"M-Mum?" Dora asked, her eyes wide and her hair tinging white "D-Did _you_ call me?"

"Yes!" Bellatrix cried.

"H-How?" Dora stuttered, unsure of what to say or do as she stared at her mother.

"Never mind that now!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Where's Rodolphus?" Dora asked.

"He's gone to get Narcissa." Bellatrix whimpered, holding her hand out to the girl "Come here, please."

Dora nodded, slowly walking over to the bed. She hesitated as she caught sight of her white locks, quickly morphing it away to black curls before she manoeuvred herself onto her mothers bed. She had one hand on her own 7-month pregnancy bump as she reached her other hand over and grasped onto her mother's hand.

"I-It's okay . . . Take deep breaths." Dora said, biting her lip in her nerves.

" _I am_." Bellatrix growled through gritted teeth as Dora gasped at the woman's tight grasp on her hand.

"Bellatrix." Narcissa sighed as she entered the room in her dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around her as she walked over to the woman, putting her potions kit up on to the side "Be nice."

"It fucking hurts." Bellatrix growled, wincing in pain again.

"Yes well, you've done this all before so it shouldn't be as hard this time around now should it?" Narcissa said before she went to the end of her sisters bed "I just wish we had a healer again this time around."

"Wait, she's doing this without a healer?" Nymphadora asked, her eyes wide.

"So are you soon enough, don't look so terrified." Bellatrix managed to laugh through the pain, noting her daughter's hair turning white again.

"It's fine, Dora." Narcissa smiled at the girl reassuringly "I know what I'm doing."

Bellatrix took a deep breath as the pain of the contraction temporarily passed, tugging on her daughter's hand as she motioned for her to sit on the bed next to her. Dora complied, dragging herself to sit back against the pillows next to her mother as the witch let go of her grip on her hand.

"Right, so you summoned me here to terrify me into never wanting to give birth." Dora nodded.

"Ha!" Bellatrix laughed before she yelled out in pain again.

Nymphadora looked to her Aunt, taking a deep breath herself before she spoke with determination "Tell me what to do."

Narcissa nodded before she summoned a pain numbing potion and handed it to the girl "Give her that and hold her hand. Don't listen to her if she tries to curse you—she did it with you."

"Right." Dora nodded, taking Bellatrix's hand back as she grasped on to her hand and prepared for a long night.

All three witches were getting to the end of their energy reserves as the hours passed and Bellatrix cried in pain for the hundredth, throwing her head back "I can't do it! I'm useless." Bellatrix cried "I can't do it."

"Yes you can, mum!" Dora yelled, grabbing hold of her shoulder as she tried to encourage the worn out witch "You can do it, you're so almost there."

"Just one more push, Bella." Narcissa said "I can see her head. You can't give up now."

Bellatrix nodded, taking a deep breath and using all of her strength as she finally gave one last push. Cries soon filled the room as Bellatrix flopped back onto the bed, Dora laughing as she wiped away happy tears "You did it."

Narcissa smiled up at her sister as she picked up the screaming babe, rocking her back and forth as she tried to shush her cries before she walked over to Bellatrix hesitating for a slight moment as she placed the babe in her arms. Bellatrix froze, looking down at the girl in her arms in amazement as her cries soon quieting. Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief as she stroked the girls silver tuft of hair, reaching down and kissing her head.

"Well done, mum." Dora smiled, watching the woman with the child, holding back more tears.

"Thank you . . ." Bella breathed "Call him . . ."

Narcissa sighed as she cleaned up the mess that was created, putting a clean blanket over her sister before she looked to her niece. With a small nod the blonde witch left the room as Nymphadora pulled herself from the bed, straightening her robes before she pulled up her left sleeve, looking down to the pair before with a small sigh she pressed her mark. She could feel him coming almost instantly, rubbing her arm awkwardly as she smiled down at the baby.

"Dora," Bellatrix sighed, looking up to her first born child "Thank you."

"No problem." Dora laughed awkwardly "Though I'm sure this was just a ploy to put me off ever wanting children—well, no more after this one. Why would you put yourself through that twice?" Dora shuddered.

Bellatrix laughed, stroking her new-born's arm as she looked to the girl "Because it's worth it."

"Nymphadora." The cold voice sounded from the door way, a shiver going down the girl's spine before she bowed her head and muttered 'My Lord'. The man considered her for a split second before he looked to Bellatrix and the girl "Leave us."

Dora gave her mother one last look before she quickly escaped from the room. When she finally returned to her room she gave her husband a tired smile as he sat expectantly on the edge of the bed before she crawled back onto the bed, resting her head on her husband's lap and smiling as he stroked her hair, closing her eyes.

"So?" Rabastan sighed "Is the child born?"

Dora nodded, bringing her hand up to rest on her husband's knee "Yes, I left just as The Dark Lord got there."

"Merlin, The Dark Lord as a father . . . that's a thought." Rabastan shuddered as Dora let out a tired sigh "Does the child have a name?"

"Well, mum told me the other night that she wanted to name her Delphini—Delphi for short, but that's if The Dark Lord agrees to it." She murmured before she yawned loudly "No more children."

"You haven't even had this one yet." Rabastan chuckled as he lifted his wife and rested her into the bed properly, pulling the duvet over her as he stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her temple.

"Yes well . . . There's lots of screaming—I'll be breaking a hand or two—and it is loud and painful and it doesn't seem nice." Dora murmured, snuggling into Rab's side as she tried to drift to sleep.

"Okay, Dora." Rabastan chuckled, pulling his wife close as he rested a hand on the bump of their unborn child "We'll see."

Dora let out a huff of laughter before she finally drifted off to sleep, the day's events clearly taking their toll on her.


	36. The Heir

**Bella and I are excited because we are approaching writing the end of this story! I just finished writing chapter 41? I think it was. I'm so excited for these last chapters! Do review, because it gets you chapters faster, and we have a goal to be done writing this story by Christmas. :)**

 **That being said, I really love this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Bellatrix cradled her brand new daughter in her arms, looking up to her master as he slowly walked toward her. "My Lord," she breathed, moving to sit up more, but he held up his hand to stop her. "Master," she whispered before looking back down at their daughter, "your daughter."

The man stood at her bedside, looking down at her and the child. Bellatrix was barely breathing as she waited for him to speak, to say anything. Little Delphi gave a small yawn, her tiny cheek against her mother's breast as she blinked sleepily. Bellatrix couldn't help smiling at the child in adoration before looking up to her master once more, hoping desperately that he would accept his daughter—their daughter.

"She's a Metamorphmagus," Bellatrix said to break the silence a few moments later. It was worrying her that the Dark Lord wasn't saying anything at all to her, or to the child. "She'll be a powerful Death Eater, My Lord."

"Hush, Bella," the man said as she went to continue speaking. He was staring at the small silver-haired baby girl that Bellatrix was cradling close to her heart.

The black-haired witch watched with baited breath as the Dark Lord reached down, touching his daughter's small fist with a long, cold finger. Delphi made a tiny sound, startling as she looked up toward the man. Bellatrix couldn't help but tear up slightly as her master spoke softly in Parseltongue, touching the tiny baby's face. Delphi watched her father's face a moment, her fist bumping against the man's much larger hand.

The Dark Lord drew his hand away from the child, and Bellatrix gasped as Delphi screwed up her face and began to cry. "Delphi, shhh," Bellatrix breathed, pressing her lips to the child's bright red curls as she tried to shush her baby girl.

Her master's expression did not change, though he withdrew slightly from mother and baby. "You have named her, Bellatrix?"

"Only with your consent, My Lord," Bellatrix hurried to explain, mentally kicking herself for not asking the man before saying her proposed name for the child. Delphi continued to shriek as Bellatrix said hesitantly, "I was thinking of naming her Delphini, Delphi for short—only if you approve, of course."

He waved his hand, and Delphi fell silent, Bellatrix crying out in fear as she felt the magic crackle around her and the child. "Fine. When she is old enough, Bellatrix, I myself will train her in the Dark Arts. I expect you to prepare her for my teaching, do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix whispered, tears trickling down her face as she realised he had merely put a Sleeping Spell on the baby. "Of course, My Lord. Thank you."

"Get some rest," he ordered her, then left the room.

Bellatrix burst into tears immediately, cradling her tiny daughter close as she removed the spell. Delphi opened her eyes almost right away and began to cry, Bellatrix helpless to console the child.

Minutes later, Narcissa stepped into the room, then said, "Oh," and hurried over to them, taking Delphi into her arms. "Bella," she murmured, "what happened? What did he say? Shhh, Delphi." Narcissa rocked the distraught child in her arms, sitting next to her sister on the bed.

Bellatrix trembled as tears streamed down her face. "Cissa," she gulped, "I—I—" The witch completely broke down, sobbing as her body shook, her head on her sister's shoulder.

Narcissa waited for a moment before slipping her arm around Bellatrix's shoulders. "You named her Delphini?" she said after a moment, glancing to the birth certificate on the nightstand.

"Yes, yes, the Dark Lord said it was fine," Bella sniffed. "He spoke Parseltongue to her. I don't know what he said, but she cried when he pulled away."

"Oh, Bella," sighed Narcissa. "Look: calm down a bit so you can hold Delphi. She's almost asleep again, I think."

Bellatrix sniffed for a few moments more, then took her baby girl back into her arms. "Mumma loves you, Delphi," she murmured, kissing the child's head. Once her baby girl had fallen asleep, Bella allowed her to be placed in a cradle next to her bed.

"You've done well, Bellatrix," Narcissa said softly. "Let me get you comfortable and all and then I'll let you rest."

The black-haired witch leaned back on her pillows, waiting for her sister to be finished taking care of her. Bella requested a bit of pain-numbing potion, and in spite of Narcissa's protests that she'd already had some, she gave in, pouring the potion into a glass and giving it to her sister. Bellatrix curled up as best as she could, watching her sister leave the room. She fell asleep, her mind racing with concern for her youngest daughter.

* * *

Nymphadora woke in the morning with a tired groan, and Rabastan turned to look at her from his seat at the desk. "Finally awake?" he teased softly. She rolled her eyes at him, not making a single move to get off the bed. "You were out late with your mother and all, I suppose," he sighed. "The Dark Lord has his heir, and Bella is alright."

"Yes," Nymphadora nodded with a huge yawn. "I think maybe when I get up that I should go check on Mum...if you don't have something else planned."

"Nothing, really," Rabastan sighed. "Though I do know there's supposed to be a raid today, and I'm assigned to it."

"Oh." Nymphadora frowned, then held out her hand to him, pouting. "Come here, husband."

Rabastan moved to her side immediately, leaning down to kiss her. "What is it, Dora?"

She leaned into his embrace for a few moments, feeling his hand rub over the still growing bump of their child. "I just wanted to make sure I said good morning in case you got called away," Dora smiled before leaning up to kiss him again. "Good morning, Rab."

Rabastan shook his head slightly, grinning as he hugged her carefully. "Good morning, Dora," he chuckled, drawing back to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured, and he drew back suddenly, hissing as he Summoned his cloak.

"How did you know?" he complained, frowning at her. "That isn't fair!"

"At least I said good morning," Dora smirked.

"It's noon, Love," Rabastan retorted before hastily kissing her and rushing from the room.

Nymphadora shook her head slightly before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and sighing as she felt pain in her hand. Her mother must have accidentally bruised her hand the night before. With a small groan, Dora stood for a moment before walking over to her wardrobe to pick out a dress for the evening.

When she was fully dressed, she left her room, walking down the hall a short distance to her mother's room. Nymphadora bit her lip slightly, then knocked on the door softly. "Come in," came Bellatrix's voice, and Dora opened the door, entering her mother's room.

Bellatrix was sitting up in bed, Delphi in her arms. "Finally up?" she smirked, and Dora rolled her eyes at her mother. "You should be glad you're not me," Bella told her sharply. "Cissa won't even let me get out of bed unless she's here. Thinks I'll hurt myself or something. I simply cannot wait to get back to going on raids. I miss the blood, the violence…."

"The screams, the terror in the eyes of mostly innocent people," Dora droned. "I know." She grinned. "You'll be back to it soon enough, and then I'll be upset that I can't go out with you."

"Ha!" Bellatrix giggled, then looked down at her baby girl, whose eyes were widening as she readied to cry. "Shhh, darling," Bella said softly, kissing the child's now black hair. "I'm glad you're here," she added to her older daughter. "I was afraid Rodolphus would be looking in, and I...I don't want to face him alone. Not at first, anyway."

"I don't think he'd be pleased to find me here, though," Dora sighed before sitting next to her mother on the bed.

Bellatrix smirked. "He'll be a great deal nicer if there's two of us," she told Dora. "He's supposed to be coming in any time."

Nymphadora bit her lip. "Wonderful. He'll just be a great start to my day."

Her mother smiled slightly. "Here," she said firmly. "Hold your sister."

The younger woman took the child delicately into her arms, staring down at the dark-haired child of her mother and the Dark Lord. "She's beautiful," Dora sighed, staring down into the child's Black eyes. "Little Delphi."

They were absorbed in giggling over the child when there was a knock on the door, and the door simply opened. Bellatrix's eyes darkened in fury when she saw her husband enter the room, but the sight of Delphi cradled in her big sister's arms silenced her. "Rodolphus," she said coldly.

"Bellatrix," he said formally, then glanced to the child in Nymphadora's arms. "This is the brat?"

"My daughter!" Bellatrix snarled at him as quietly as she could. "She is _perfect_!"

Rodolphus reached down and touched the child, Dora freezing in place as Delphi gripped the man's finger, cooing softly. Bellatrix reached for her wand, and Nymphadora hissed, "Mother, no!"

Bellatrix shot her daughter a glare, but Nymphadora pretended not to notice as Rodolphus drew a sharp breath, attempting to pull his finger away from the tiny baby. Finally, Rodolphus glanced at Nymphadora, who gently pried Delphi's tiny fingers off the man's hand, giving the child her own finger to hold.

"Do you like her, Rod?" Bellatrix giggled. "You aren't allowed to accept this one, and you wouldn't accept Dora." Rodolphus didn't even look at her.

"Nymphadora, do you know where Rabastan's got to?" Rodolphus said.

"Out on a raid," Dora answered. "Got called a few minutes ago."

Rodolphus nodded, his gaze lingering on Bellatrix's second child that wasn't his before he turned and left the room, hearing his wife giggling behind him.

Nymphadora sighed slightly, looking down at Delphi before handing her back over to her mother. "Mother," she began, then shook her head as Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. There wasn't a thing she could do that would fix how she'd managed to accidentally ruin Rodolphus Lestrange's life more than once. She just hoped that he understood she hadn't meant to do it all, though he was a horrible person to her mother...Dora sighed, reaching out and hugging the woman. "Congratulations, Mum."

The black-haired witch beamed with pride and returned her daughter's embrace, finally deciding to leave her wand sitting on the nightstand now that Rodolphus had gone.

* * *

When Rabastan returned from the raid, Nymphadora met him in the hall before their room. Rabastan embraced her tightly, laughing as he brushed his fingers through his hair, his magic still crackling fiercely around him. "That was great," he grinned before kissing her strongly, pulling her through the doorway into their room. "Bloody Order of the Phoenix showed up, and we captured two of them. Killed two or three, don't remember exactly."

Nymphadora grinned back at him, thrilled by the idea of new prisoners and the diminishing Order. Laughing, Rabastan whirled her around the room, Dora clinging to him as she shrieked with laughter. "Rab, stop it. You'll make me dizzy," she protested between giggles.

Her husband pulled her close and kissed her again. "I can keep you on your feet, don't worry."

"You need to go wash up," she told him with a smirk, her hand on his chest. "You smell like fire. Blood and Fire."

"Don't you like it?" Rabastan pouted, and Dora raised an eyebrow.

"Rabastan," she smirked, shaking her head, "you look like you fell down a chimney."

"Well, thanks," he laughed before Summoning fresh robes and heading toward the door. "I'll be back."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Of course, Rab. You live here. And the showers are down the hall to the left."

"I knew that!" Rabastan called over his shoulder to her before the door swung shut.

"I love him," Dora giggled to herself a second later. She was always amused at how her husband acted after a good raid. Dora placed her hand over the bump of their child and smiled contentedly, beginning to talk to her child to amuse herself until Rabastan returned.

* * *

A few nights later, Nymphadora found herself wandering the halls alone, bored. She didn't want to sit and do nothing, but she couldn't go outside, and didn't know what to do with herself. She walked past her mother's door, heading down the corridor to the entrance hall when she saw a light on, a door slightly open.

Slipping over to the door curiously, Dora looked into the room and was surprised to see her mother there, walking the floor of the room with her baby girl. "Shhh, baby," Bellatrix crooned to the little girl, rocking her gently in her arms. "It's all right, Dephi. It isn't your fault he scared you, the stupid man." She scowled for a moment before kissing her daughter's head. "I'll protect you from everything, just like I protected Nymphadora. I promise."

The witch at the door held back a scoff of laughter at that. _Just don't give her to Andromeda_ , Dora thought bemusedly.

"No one will take you away from me," Bellatrix promised the baby in a whisper, sitting down in the rocking chair in the room. "No one. I swear it. I'll always keep you with me."

Delphi cooed softly, reaching up to tug on her mother's black locks, and Bellatrix smiled at her proudly. "You're perfect," Bella whispered, adjusting her hold on the child. "I love you."

Dora stared at the two, stepping away from the door and realising that there were tears splashing down her face. It wasn't fair that she'd never known her real mother until it was too late to have a proper mother-daughter connection. It wasn't fair that she'd been misled her whole life, and it certainly wasn't fair that she'd been replaced by the Dark Lord's brat.

Tears streamed down her face as she hurried down the hall as fast as she could, running back toward her room. To her horror, she bumped into a small table, sending a vase smashing to the floor. Dora balanced herself against the wall, barely able to fix the vase as she almost couldn't see through her tears. Cursing under her breath, she turned to her and Bella's special room and drew her blood to open the door. Darting inside, Dora fell onto the couch and curled up in a miserable ball, sobbing.

Dora had no idea how long she was there before the door opened, her mother standing in the doorway. The younger witch gasped, shuffling away from her on the couch, and Bellatrix looked hurt. "Dora, what's wrong?" she whispered. "Don't run away from me, please."

"Leave me alone!" Dora cried. "Just go away. Go back to your _perfect_ daughter. Leave me alone!"

"Oh." Bellatrix stopped a few feet from the couch and sighed. "Dora, you shouldn't take to heart anything I say to Delphi. Babies are very...enchanting. You'll find that out soon enough. And you need to stop listening at doors, especially if you're going to run off and break something and give yourself away."

"Go away," Dora commanded her mother with a glare, but Bellatrix stepped closer to her oldest daughter.

"I can't hear you," Bella shrugged. "What was that?"

Dora sobbed and turned away from the woman, wishing she would leave her alone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to snap, "Don't touch me!" _I hate you_.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she looked down at her daughter. "You too?" she said softly. "Though I hope that's your hormones talking. Or I have a problem with that."

Nymphadora curled up against the arm of the sofa, tears streaming down her face. "Mum, leave me alone," she sobbed. "Please!"

"I'm not leaving you like this," Bella sighed. "I don't care what you say. You don't need to be by yourself to think: that's the worst." She sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arm around the witch, pulling Dora against her as the girl cried desperately.

Bellatrix stroked her daughter's hair and murmured, "You're my oldest, my firstborn. I would never replace you, Dora. I couldn't. You're the child I risked everything for, the one I went back to my blood-traitor sister for. I know it doesn't make sense in your mind right now, but I really do love you, Nymphadora. I'm proud of you, and your accomplishments. I might even be hoping that you give your husband a son."

Dora choked, half-laughing, half-crying. "Rab's been worried about your...reaction," she sniffed, hiccuping slightly.

Bellatrix smirked, giggling slightly. "Of course he is," she said firmly. "But your child is my grandchild, and will be my family."

"Ah," Dora sniffed. "I expect you to spoil my son or daughter like a proper grandmother, do you understand?"

"Fine," Bellatrix pouted, then grinned and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother already."

"Believe it," Dora told her, sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch, still sniffing back tears. "You will be at the birth, won't you?"

Bellatrix nodded after a moment. "If you want me to."

Dora sighed in relief. "Thanks," she sniffed, and her mother brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her head.

"Of course, Dora," Bella said softly. "I want to be there for you, too."

"Thanks," Dora whispered, finally reaching out to embrace her mother as best as she could. "I—I love you, Mum."

"That's better," Bellatrix grinned at her. "Now. You should be getting rest. Won't dear husband be worried about you?"

"Dear husband has probably fallen asleep and doesn't know where I am," Dora rolled her eyes. "I was keeping him awake. That's why I'm out here."

"Ah," said Bella knowingly. "Why don't I walk you to your room, and you go to sleep. You'll need it, because after your brat is born, you'll be up at night a lot with said brat."

Dora pouted for a second before a yawn ruined it. "Okay," she said, and Bellatrix drew her daughter to her feet, leading her toward the door. Bellatrix dropped her off at her room, and Nymphadora hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks," she whispered, then disappeared into her room.

Nymphadora glanced toward the bed and sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. Rabastan was indeed asleep, sprawled across the bed in a very relaxed manner. "Move over," Dora grinned before pushing him over slightly, crawling up beside him. "I love you," she told him, kissing his cheek before curling against him. "I'll tell you what Bella said later. Goodnight, sleepyhead."

* * *

A few weeks later, Dora could not get to sleep, turning from side to side until Rabastan finally sighed, "Dora, do you need something to make you more comfortable?"

"I—I just can't sleep," Dora sighed. "I'm sorry, Rab. I'll just go take a walk in the halls." She got up from the bed and left the room, heading down the hall to the nursery. With any luck, her mother would be awake and taking care of Delphi.

Nymphadora was glad to see the figure leaning over Delphi's cradle, stroking the child's face gently. "Good," Dora sighed. "I'm glad you're here."

A small scoff of laughter came from the figure, and Nymphadora nearly gaped in shock as she was greeted by the man turning toward her. "Hardly," Rodolphus Lestrange hissed, and Delphi gave a small cry, reaching up toward him. "Wonderful," he spat at Nymphadora. "You woke her!"

"What are you doing here?" Dora frowned, moving closer to the cradle. "And she was already awake when I walked in."

"If anyone asks, I was never here," the man told her, his eyes boring into hers. "No one can know."

"What were you doing?" the witch asked him again, confused.

Rodolphus glared at her for a few moments before the two started in shock. "Bella's coming," he muttered. "Dear Merlin…."

Nymphadora looked straight into his eyes. "You wouldn't hurt Delphi, would you?"

"Hell no," spat the man. "I don't kill children as a rule, Nymphadora. I merely wished to see her without Bellatrix getting in the way. And now...if she finds me here...there is no way out of here except the one corridor."

"Then hold still," Nymphadora said, hurrying toward him and reaching out her hand. The man backed away from her, and she breathed, "Stop, Rodolphus. Trust me: I wouldn't want Mum to catch me either, if I were you. I can make sure you _aren't you_."

Rodolphus started in shock, staring at her as she placed her hand on his arm and reached for his magic. In an instant, Rodolphus changed appearance, and the man hissed, "What have you done?"

Dora bit her lip. "You...are your brother at the moment. Play along." She shuffled over to the cradle and picked up the now crying baby, gently rocking the child in her arms. "Shhh, little one," she murmured. "Mumma will be here soon...Mumma will take care of you."

She made sure to stay between Rodolphus, the door, and the cradle as she cuddled her baby sister. The door opened a second later, Bellatrix striding in only to stop short at the sight of Nymphadora and Rabastan with Delphi. "Family get together?" Bellatrix smirked at them. "It's the middle of the night."

"Couldn't sleep," Dora shrugged. "And I was keeping him awake." She motioned to the man next to her. "So I decided to see if you were here, and I found Delphi crying. Here." She strode forward and gave the child into her mother's arms. "Have a very disgruntled and unhappy child."

"Why thank you," Bellatrix scoffed, then gave her baby girl a small smirk. "Really, darling? Well. That can't happen with Dora and Rabastan in here. Out, both of you."

"Fine," Dora rolled her eyes before catching hold of the man's arm and all but dragging him from the room.

It was only when they were a safe distance away that Dora morphed him back to his natural appearance and stepped away. "Go," she hissed at him. "Get going before someone sees us and wonders what the hell is going on."

He hesitated for a moment, then said hurriedly, "If it worked...thank you, Dora." Rodolphus turned and rushed away without another word.

Dora sighed, walking back into her room and crawling up onto the bed next to her husband. Rabastan stirred and groaned softly, but she slipped her arm around him and shushed him. "It's fine," she whispered. "Just found your brother watching Delphi in the middle of the night...just rescued him from mother. One of those normal happenings, you know."

She sighed slightly, still feeling wide awake, then drew a soft breath as she felt a small twinge of discomfort in her body. "Oh dear," she sighed, lying back and hoping she was imagining things. A moment later, she gave a small gasp, realising that it couldn't be her imagination.

"Rabastan," she breathed. "Rab, wake up. Wake up!"

"Shhh," he complained.

"Rabastan Lestrange, wake up this instant," she commanded him. "Or do you want to miss your becoming a father?"

"What?!" the man, no longer sleeping, attempted to sit up and get out of bed, but tangled himself in the sheets and promptly fell onto the floor. "Dora, what—?!"

Nymphadora rubbed her hands over her swollen stomach. "The baby is coming," she breathed, sweat beginning to gather on her brow.

Rabastan managed to get himself untangled from the sheets and got to his feet. "Sure?"

She glared at him fiercely, biting back a gasp of pain. "Go get Mother, and Narcissa," she commanded. "I think I would know the time." The man darted from the room, and Nymphadora lay back on the pillows, clutching her stomach and attempting to think of anything else but what was happening and what would be happening. She couldn't help but be frightened after what she'd seen her mother go through.

Moments later, the door burst open, and Dora gave a small cry of pain, Bellatrix immediately at her side, taking her hand in hers. "Your turn," Bellatrix smirked.

"Oh shut up," Nymphadora glared at her. "I can do worse than merely bruise your hand, Mother."

"Already threatening," Narcissa shook her head. "Don't encourage her so, Bella. You'll distract her from what she needs to do."

"Remind me what that is?" Dora glared at them both as her husband silently took her other hand in his.

Bellatrix patted the girl's hand, her smirk securely in place. "Take deep breaths, darling."

* * *

Nymphadora screamed out, grasping her husband's and mother's hands tightly as she struggled to bring her baby into the world, tears of pain streaming down her face. She was glad that her mother and Rab weren't taunting each other anymore: her threats had finally silenced them, or so she hoped.

"Once more," Bellatrix encouraged her. "One more push, Dora, you can do it."

"Twice," Narcissa corrected.

"Oh shut it, both of you!" Dora screeched at them. She felt Rabastan squeeze her hand and closed her eyes, offering up all her strength into concentrating on giving her child life.

Moments later, she collapsed back onto the bed, Bellatrix smiling at her as Narcissa lifted the screaming newborn up, quickly cleaning and wrapping the child. "Well done, Dora," Narcissa said softly. "Very good. You've got a son."

Nymphadora looked up slightly, her eyes still filled with tears, and Rabastan leaned down to press a kiss to her sweaty forward. "Good," Dora groaned. "Took long enough."

Bellatrix took the baby from Narcissa, who quickly cleaned up the mess that had been created and made Dora more comfortable. "Here," Bellatrix grinned, handing the squalling newborn to her daughter. "Have a slightly disgruntled and unhappy newborn."

"Oh, Mother, he's...perfect," Dora breathed, feeling her husband's arm slip around her shoulders. "Rigel Rabastan Lestrange."

"I told you babies are enchanting," Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Well now. I shall leave you two to coo over your baby like new parents."

Nymphadora gave a small laugh as her mother got to her feet before staring in shock at baby Rigel's blue hair. "Wait, Mum! Look!"

"Undoubtedly a Metamorphmagus, just like his mother," Bellatrix smirked. "Well, how nice. I'll have to mention this to Rodolphus…." Nymphadora was about to reply, but Rabastan squeezed her shoulders gently, and she didn't speak. Without another word, Bellatrix left the room, and Narcissa told the couple congratulations before quickly following.

"Rabastan," Dora murmured, looking down at the tiny infant she was cradling in her arms. "He's beautiful...truly so perfect."

"Little Rigel," the man smirked proudly. "Our son."

"Oh," Dora sniffed, tears beginning to run down her face again as she rocked the child gently. "Oh, Rab—"

The man chuckled, kissing her head a couple times. "It's okay now, Dora," he told her softly. "It's all over, and now we get to enjoy parenthood."

Nymphadora drew her baby closer, adjusting her dress to let her baby boy feed. "Yes," she whispered, watching the child get his first meal. "I'm so glad, Rabastan."

He nodded, staring down into his tiny son's face. "All my dreams come true," he said quietly. "It means a lot to me, Dora."

"To both of us," she said firmly, then leaned up to kiss him. "I love you, Rabastan."

"I love you too, Nymphadora," he replied, never taking his eyes off of his new heir.


	37. Old Ways

Bellatrix Lestrange decided that she needed to rest after spending so long helping her daughter bring her grandson into the world. The woman shook her head, she could not be a grandmother, that sounded strange to think. Though when she realised who would be in her bedroom at this time a small smirk hit her lips as she opened the door. Rodolphus Lestrange was sat on the bed, staring at the floor blankly as his fists were clenched in his lap. It was laughable. Bella was sure she could have some fun with the man before she rested, she would go check on Delphi after—though she was sure she was more than fine with the House Elf and Narcissa's promise of checking in on her regularly (perhaps it was an old habit left over from when Nymphadora was a baby, though she appreciated it none the less). The woman was lost in her own thoughts, having moved over to sit at her dressing table to take off her make-up when Rodolphus spoke.

"Hmm?" Bella asked, a look of disinterest in her pale features.

"I said," Rodolphus sighed in annoyance "What is it?"

"What is what?" Bella sighed.

"You know what." Rodolphus growled.

Bella let out a small chime of laughter before she turned to look at her husband, taking in each of his features carefully before she took a deep breath "You will simply have to be more specific, Rodolphus."

"Don't play games with me Bellatrix," Rodolphus hissed "I'm not in the mood. What is the child?"

"A metamorphmagus." Bellatrix smirked, holding back a giggle at her husbands bubbling anger.

"Bellatrix . . ." the man growled.

"Well, _Rodolphus_ ," Bellatrix sighed, rising from her seat and slowly walking over to the bed, staring at the picture of herself and Nymphadora as a baby next to the photograph of Delphi before she looked back to her husband with a smirk "It seems—despite my best intentions—the Lestrange name does not end with you. You have a Nephew." The man didn't move an inch for what felt like a small eternity to his wife, she watched him carefully; her hand resting on her wand holster on her hip. She had expected a reaction, anger, acceptance, happiness for his brother . . . but nothing. Perhaps she'd finally broken him? Refused his wish for so long that he simply had no feeling towards the subject anymore. Surely that couldn't be the case, Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black could always find a way to rile up her husband. In some strange way she enjoyed it, it made her feel alive somehow. The woman gave a cold smirk as she slipped onto the bed next to her husband, a hand crawling up his back as she gave a deep sigh. "Oh Roddy," Bella spoke in her best taunting voice "What's the matter? You should be happy—Rigel is the Lestrange heir now. Rigel Rabastan _Lestrange_."

"Good . . ." Rodolphus muttered "At least someone knows how to carry out their wifely duties. Act dutiful, do as they're supposed to . . . Are you sure she's you're your daughter?"

Bellatrix scoffed at the man's pathetic attempt to rile her up "Nymphadora is happy. She didn't produce a male heir on purpose, not because she _had_ to, I'm most certainly sure she wasn't _trying_ to get pregnant. Hmm . . ." Bella mused "Your younger brother, produced an heir to The House of Lestrange without even trying."

"Yes well," Rodolphus rolled his eyes as he spoke, not even looking at his wife "it's not my fault I was landed with the disobedient Black."

"Ha!" Bellatrix looked to him, raising an eyebrow in astonishment "Do you honestly think it's _my_ fault you do not have a child? All you had to do was let a two-year-old into your home, let that child have her mother! All you had to do was not force me from the one thing I had ever loved in my life! I would have considered giving you a child if you wouldn't have ripped me from my own!"

Bellatrix didn't even let out a yelp of surprise when Rodolphus grabbed her, pushing her down into the bed as her pinned both of her hands down by her wrists so she couldn't try anything. She was used to this, either one of them would say harsh words to each other, either one of them would get their revenge. Her marriage was a vicious circle.

"You are the worst kind of person, Bellatrix." Rodolphus hissed, his face so close to her own she could feel her breath on her cheek.

"Why thank you, I do try." Bellatrix smirked "What are you going to do about it, hmm? You can't touch me. I'll tell The Dark Lord."

To her surprise Rodolphus laughed coldly, letting go of on of her wrists as he surprisingly gently caressed her pale cheek "Oh _Ma Belle_ , you would not. You wouldn't dare. For how could you willingly admit to your _master_ , that his 'most faithful' couldn't even hold her own against her own husband?"

"I hate you." Bellatrix hissed, her eyes full of fury.

"I love you too." Rodolphus chuckled, planting a soft kiss on Bella's lips before he stuck his wand into the woman's gut " **Crucio**."

Bellatrix sucked in a breath, gritting her teeth as she writhed under Rodolphus. She was unsure if the groans she let out as her husband feathered kisses down her neck were those of pleasure or pain. Her mind was too fucked up to care about the shattered pieces of her marriage. She clenched her fists around the fabric of his robes as he deepened the curse, she had barely registered that he had let go of her wrists. It was far too easy to fall into her old ways of teasing and torture with her husband.

* * *

Nymphadora took a deep breath as she took one last glance at the sleeping boy in his crib, she couldn't help but smile no matter how many nerves were running through her. With his hair currently a soft blue, his little belly rising up and down gently as his fingers clasped around the fur of the teddy bear that his father had given him, Rigel Rabastan Lestrange was perfect. The woman pulled her traveling cloak closer around her as she gently closed the door behind her. The witch looked both ways down the corridor, determined that nobody could follow her as with a determined stance she walked the halls of Malfoy Manor. Nymphadora ignored the curious glances of the portraits she passed on her way to the main hall, instead staring straight ahead with a steady stride.

A sigh of relief left her lips as she closed the front doors of the manor behind her, glad that no-one had bumped into her in the many hallways of the Manor. She screwed her eyes shut, making her hair mimic her mothers, growing slightly taller before she mimicked the stride of her mother as best she could as she walked to the main gates. If anyone spotted her leaving now she could easily be mistaken for Bellatrix from behind, no-one would dare question where Bellatrix Lestrange was going in the middle of the night. If Bellatrix herself saw her . . . well, she did look a lot like her already in her natural form, so what if she wanted to go for a stroll in the middle of the night. Bellatrix Lestrange would understand that feeling of being trapped in one place, Dora had to get out sometime . . . Who was she kidding? If Bellatrix caught her she was utterly fucked. She would have to explain where she was going and hope to dear merlin she wouldn't flip out. Dora shuddered at the thought as she quickened her pace, finally getting out of the gates. The witch hesitated for a moment before she decided to walk further from the Manor, probably an excessive distance further as she realised she had been lost in her paranoid thoughts when the Manor looked small in the distance.

She screwed her eyes shut, turning on the spot and disapparating. A small groan escaped her lips as she clasped onto her stomach. She knew apparating so soon after giving birth was not the wisest idea, though the sudden urge to vomit along with the dull ache of her insides. She had appeared some distance from her destination, determined that the wards she knew would be placed around the place wouldn't detect her. When she caught a glimpse of the Tonks home the witch bit her lip. Why couldn't it be simple? Why couldn't she just walk in there, say hello—show the woman who had raised her for the most part of her life her new child? Dora shook her head, swatting a tear away as she withdrew the small envelope from her cloak. It was blank. For the life of her Nymphadora had _tried_ to write 'Andromeda' on it, but for every time she tried to write it she just kept on wanting to write the word 'mum' instead. She knew that Andromeda wasn't her real mum, didn't dare want to think what Bellatrix would say or do if she got an inkling that Nymphadora still thought of the woman that way.

"Snap out of it and hurry up." Dora muttered to herself, shaking her body as she tried to regain her composure. She didn't dare try to put the letter through the door by hand, she couldn't risk sending an owl from Malfoy Manor—merlin knew who would undoubtedly intercept that. This was the only way she could think of doing it with the least risk. She pulled the piece of parchment out of the envelope, smiling instantly at the picture of her little boy staring up at her from her arms as she talked nonsense at the infant. She flipped it over after a moment, reading the words that she had written merely an hour previously.

'Rigel Rabastan Lestrange, Male heir to The House of Lestrange born to Nymphadora and Rabastan Lestrange on the 10th of June 1997' She shook her head as she put it back in the envelope, she had mimicked a traditional pureblood birth announcement, something she was sure Andromeda would find amusement in. The witch gasped as she heard a rustling in the bushes to her side, though quickly cursed under her breath as a fox emerged. With a sudden sense of urgency Nymphadora charmed the piece of parchment, insuring only Andromeda could see it before she sent the envelope zooming past the wards of the Tonks house and through the slightly open window of Andromeda's bedroom.

Without a second thought she disaparated. She kept her head down as she presented her left forearm to the gates, slipping quickly through the wards. She morphed her hair to a sleek blonde, regaining her natural height. It was only as she got to the corridor of her room that she realised she may have not gotten away with her secret plight. Rigel was crying.

"Shit." Dora muttered before she went to the door, taking a deep breath before she turned the handle and went in.

Rabastan turned to face his wife, his eyes just barely open as he rocked the crying child "I thought you'd gone to the toilet or something . . ."

Dora sighed before took off her traveling cloak, walking over to her husband once she had placed it on the back of the door and gently taking their son "Shh, Mummy's here." She kissed the crying child's vivid red locks as she walked over to the bed "What's that for, hmm?" Dora sighed, adjusting her dress before she placed her son on her breast, letting him feed. She sighed as his hair turned to his natural dark curly tuft "See, you're not angry. Just hungry." The woman closed her eyes as she leant back against the headrest, stroking the babes arm. She had almost forgotten about her husband until she felt the weight of his body sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her. She forced herself to look at him.

"Dora?" Rabastan looked to his wife's attire before he met her gaze, a look of confusion on his face "Where have you been?"

"I—" Dora shook her head as she looked back to the child in her arms "I went for a walk."

A finger soon hooked underneath the girls chin, gently rising her gaze back to the concerned looking Death Eater "Dora. You don't have to hide anything from me. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Dora forced a smile, leaning her head down to kiss his wrist.

"Dora." The man's tone carried more of a warning as he pulled his hand away. Though as Dora looked to her husband she only saw confusion mixed with a glint of hurt.

"Fine . . ." Dora mumbled before she took a deep breath "I wanted to get a picture of Rigel to Andromeda—I didn't see her." Dora protested as Rab went to speak, swallowing before she spoke again "I just didn't want to send an owl, risk mum intercepting it and getting hurt, so I went to the house and sent it through the window. It's not that big of a deal, Narcissa sent one of Draco to her when he was born . . ."

"Why?" Rabastan sighed, moving his gaze to his suckling child "She's not your mother, Nymphadora. She's—"

"She raised me." Dora interjected "I know she's not my mum, Bellatrix is my mum. But Andromeda raised me, I do— . . . I still care for her. Is that so bad? I'm sure if you asked Mum or Aunt Cissa they'd say the same—well maybe they wouldn't _admit it._ But they do."

"Dora," Rabastan frowned, reaching out and wiping the single tear that Nymphadora hadn't realised she had cried away "I know. But what if Bellatrix had seen you leaving and followed you? What if The Dark Lord found out you had visited a blood traitors home? You have greater responsibilities now, not just being a Death Eater, not just being my wife . . . you're a mother. You have to put Rigel first in everything. Think of how he would fair without you."

"He wouldn't lose me just because I went to send a letter!" Dora protested, wincing when her child let out a small cry of shock, she bit her lip as she lifted the child to her shoulder to wind him.

"You don't know that." Rabastan sighed, watching the woman for a few moments until the child was satisfied, holding his arms out for the child as Nymphadora passed him over. She looked away as Rigel was placed back in his crib, wiping more tears away "Dora." Rabastan sighed, walking over to his wife and sitting down on the bed next to her again, enveloping her in his arms "Shh . . . If you make too much noise Rigel won't go to sleep and as the perpetrator you have to stay up with him whilst I get my beauty sleep." Rabastan smirked as Dora let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry." Dora sniffed as she looked up to her husband with watery eyes and mousey brown hair "I'm shit."

"No, you're not." Rabastan kissed her gently for a few moments before he looked back down to her "You're perfect." Dora shook her head and Rabastan couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he stroked her hair "Dora, you are. You are funny, strong, determined, a loyal wife, daughter and Death Eater. You produced the perfect son to be the perfect heir to the House of Lestrange. How is that not perfect?"

"I suppose I get some stuff right . . ." Dora sighed, snuggling into her husband as she closed her eyes.

"You do." Rabastan smiled as he laid back onto the bed, adjusting the woman in his arms "Do you want to get a nightdress on?"

Dora hesitated for a moment before she pulled out her wand and laid back on the bed, after she had managed to compose herself she flicked her wrist and soon she was no longer wearing any clothes. She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes at her husbands look before she looked to the abandoned shirt on the floor Rab had been wearing that day, summoning it as she sat up and put it on. She did up one button to cover her chest before she crawled under the sheets and into her husbands arms, ignoring his amused chuckle as she buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, Dora." Rab sighed, kissing her head.

"I love you too, Rab." Dora sighed in reply before she finally let sleep take her. Though no matter what was said, she would never regret going to send the letter to Andromeda, it was far too easy to fall back on old ties.

* * *

Nymphadora sighed as she sat on the bed, cradling their small child in her arms as he slept contentedly. Rabastan looked back to her for a moment before he pulled on his black cloak.

"Do you have to go?" Dora sighed.

"Why wouldn't I go?" Rabastan frowned.

"You are going on a mission led by a seventeen-year-old." Nymphadora rolled her eyes "I'm aloud to have my doubts."

Rabastan couldn't help but laugh as he walked over to his wife, leaning down to kiss his son on the head before he placed a small kiss on the boys mother's lips "I'll be fine."

Dora kissed him back after a moment before standing up as he went to leave "Rab?"

Rabastan stopped at the door "Yes, Dora?"

"Stay safe . . . and keep Draco safe too." She looked to the Death Eater, innocent fear on her pale features "Please?"

Rabastan hesitated for a moment before he nodded, leaving the room and the manor. Nymphadora let out a large sigh, looking down to her sleeping son as a small sad smile graced her lips "Daddy has it under control, Rigel." Dora whispered "Don't you worry . . . Mummy isn't worried . . . Let's go see Nanny."

The black haired witch rocked her child as she walked the halls of the manor, she paused for a moment as she adjusted the child in her arms to knock on her mother's door. To her surprise it was Narcissa who opened the door to the room, a small sad smile on her lips as she greeted her and opened the door to let her in. Nymphadora hesitated for a moment before she went to sit on her mother's bed, the older witch moving her feet to give her space, stroking the back of her own silver haired babe.

"You okay, Cissa?" Dora asked before shaking her head and sighing "Sorry, stupid question."

"He'll be fine, Cissa." Bellatrix sighed, rolling her eyes "Snivelus will make sure it works . . . or Snivelus will die, that would also be nice."

Narcissa shot a glare at her sister "Draco is in danger."

"He'll be fine." Bellatrix glared back.

"Okay, let's not dwell on what's going on." Dora sighed "Easier said than done, I know. Let's just . . . try to relax a little. Arguing isn't going to do anyone any good." Dora looked between the two sisters, the high running emotions practically visible between the two. The woman bit her lip for a moment before she looked to Narcissa "Want to hold Rigel?"

Narcissa stared at the girl blankly for a moment before with a nod she smiled slightly, walking over to her niece "Of course." Narcissa leant down, taking the child from his mothers arms before she slowly walked over to the chair in the corner of the room. She kissed the boys head as she gently rocked the sleeping boy. Hours passed and the three barely spoke, each witch coo'ing over the individual children as both Narcissa and Nymphadora clearly tried to ignore what their families were up to whilst Bellatrix was thankfully distracted by the children. Nymphadora had entirely lost track of the time when she felt the wards around the building adjust to let a group in. Narcissa immediately looked up, running over to her niece and giving her her son back as she ran from the room to find her son. Dora looked to her mother as she slowly got up from her bed, placing Delphi in the crib before she leant down and gently took Rigel off of Dora and placed him down next to her.

"Come on, let's go see what trouble the boys have accomplished." Bellatrix giggled as she took her daughters hand, waving her wand to cast a sleeping charm on the two children before she was pulled from the room.

Dora didn't say a word, silently following her mother, matching her stride step for step. As her mother stopped outside the main dining hall where she knew the men would be giving The Dark Lord a debrief of the mission she couldn't contain her excitement, giggles erupting from her. Dora freed her hand from her mother's grasp, crossing her arms as she waited for the room to empty, though she barely waited long as the door soon opened. Bellatrix was near enough dancing as Rodolphus left the room, smirking as he took his wife in his arms.

"Well?" Bellatrix murmured, gauging the mans reaction.

"Dumbledore . . . is dead." Rodolphus laughed, kissing his wife.

"Rab." Dora let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Rabastan left the room, a large grin on his face as he walked up to his wife and took her in his arms.

"See?" Rab chuckled, resting a hand on the woman's hip "Not a scratch on me."

"Good." Dora grinned, kissing his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Dumbledore was dead. This was good. Though as she stood there in the moment, taking in the joy of having her husband safe and sound with her, she couldn't help but wonder how long the success of their cause could last, when someone would get really hurt.


	38. Concerns

**Thank you for all the love given on the last chapters! We really appreciate your feedback and love to read your comments!**

 **Do enjoy this chapter!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Andromeda frowned at the strange disturbance in the wards of her home, getting to her feet and hurrying toward her room, where it seemed the disturbance had originated. She entered her room cautiously, her wand out. She didn't think there was anyone there, though she knew it was better to be careful. As she looked around quietly, something white caught her eye, and she turned toward her bed, spotting a letter half hidden among her sheets.

The witch stepped closer to her bed and picked up the letter, noticing the Lestrange crest on the front of the note. "Dora," she breathed, sitting down on her bed.

Pulling the parchment out of the envelope, Andromeda gasped in surprise at the picture. A blue-haired baby reached up toward his cooing mother: Nymphadora Black Lestrange. The brown-haired witch bit her lip to keep her emotion back, and turned the paper over. _Rigel Rabastan Lestrange, heir to the House of Lestrange, was born ... to Rabastan and Nymphadora Lestrange._

Andromeda sniffed and turned the parchment back over. "I'm glad," she whispered. "I'm so proud of you, Dora. You've done well in your new family."

The woman got to her feet and cut out the picture, taking it downstairs to frame it for the mantle. "Be safe," she whispered. "I love you, my daughter." She debated sending a note back, but decided against it, knowing a letter from her would never get to Nymphadora. Andromeda turned to the window and looked out at the night sky.

Andromeda frowned at her sister's star, Bellatrix. "Don't you dare abandon your daughter again, Bella. You wouldn't want me to have to raise your grandchildren too, would you? Because Dora would come running right back like she always does."

The witch laughed softly at the thought of Bella's reaction to her words. It was a good thing they didn't speak to each other anymore. "Just remember, Bella. You started this."

* * *

Nymphadora jumped awake at the knock on her door, Rabastan mumbling in annoyance at being disturbed. He sat up, though, the instant he heard his baby boy start crying. "Nymphadora!" came an urgent call, and the brown-haired witch sat up in alarm at her mother's voice.

Rabastan glanced at his yawning wife, his crying son in his arms. "Go appease your mother before she breaks down the door," he told her.

"Rab, don't be mean," Dora sighed. "She probably had a nightmare."

Dora slipped from the bed, grabbing a dress and quickly putting it on. She opened the door, blinking sleepily. "Mum, what's going on?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Bellatrix looked frantic, almost like she'd just jumped out of bed and run to her daughter's room. "Dora," she whispered, reaching out and grabbing her daughter's wrists. "You're still here."

"What?" Dora said in astonishment. "Of course I'm here!"

"Dora, take her out of here," came Rabastan's voice.

Nymphadora carefully slipped an arm around her mother's waist and led her down the hall, realising the woman was trembling. "Mother, what happened to you?"

They passed Rodolphus, who Dora thought had probably followed Bella to make sure she didn't do something stupid. Neither witch acknowledged him as they hurried on together, entering their special room and shutting the doors behind them.

"I—I thought you'd be gone," Bellatrix whispered. "I guess it was a dream." She rubbed her hand across her face and sniffed slightly.

"It had to have been quite a dream to upset you so much," Dora said softly. "Mum..."

"Shh," Bella told her, suddenly pulling her daughter close. "Just—stay."

"Stay where?" Dora shook her head, returning her mother's embrace. "Mother, this is my home. Where else would I go?" And in that instant, Nymphadora realised what her mother must be terrified of.

Dora drew back and looked into her mother's eyes, so dark and powerful, yet full of fear. "You and Rab and Cissa and our children are my family, Mother. I'm not going anywhere, I promise," she told her mother.

Bellatrix refused to let go of her. "You already ran back once—no, twice at least," she pleaded with her daughter. "What if the third time you never came back!? I can't let that happen." Bellatrix released her daughter, turning around and walking toward the opposite side of the room, muttering to herself.

"I was confused," Dora said softly, very concerned. "I was hurt that you would turn against me because of Delphi. I know my place, Mother. I will not stray from my duties." Bella paused, and Dora carefully stepped to her side, putting her arms around her mother again. "I won't leave you, or my family. My life is here."

"I—I should just have run away with you," Bellatrix whispered, burying her face in her daughter's neck. "I wouldn't have to worry about this, then."

"We'd have lots of other things to worry about," Dora half laughed. "For instance, there is no way we wouldn't be here now."

"But...you would really be mine."

Nymphadora looked into her mother's face, the witch looking sad and lost. "Bellatrix Black, I am your daughter," she said firmly. "It doesn't matter how long we've been apart: I am your daughter by blood, by birth. I love you, Mum."

Bellatrix hugged the younger witch tightly, desperately. "Dora," she breathed, but couldn't finish.

"I know," Dora whispered. "I understand. Shh, Mum."

After a few minutes, Bellatrix pulled away from her daughter. "Delphi's crying," she said. "And I don't trust Rodolphus with her. I'll see you tomorrow, Nymphadora. Good night." Bellatrix swept out of the room without another word.

Nymphadora shook her head and sighed before also leaving the room, going back to her own room. Rabastan was cradling Rigel, who seemed to be wide awake. "Oh dear," sighed Dora, coming over to them and kissing her son's forehead before kissing Rab's cheek. "Somebody's wide awake now."

"Thanks to your mother," Rabastan said grumpily.

"Well, she had a nightmare about me running off to Andromeda again," Dora sighed. "She thought I'd already be gone, just like she said. She's so disturbed, Rab, I just don't see how she can live like that."

Rabastan rolled his eyes and handed the child off to Dora. "She's been like that as long as I can remember," he said. "There's no changing her. Bellatrix is a lost cause."

Dora glared at him, and he held up both hands. "Hey," he protested. "I know you mean a lot to her, but it isn't enough to keep her sane. Or happy. You've just got to let her rage when she needs to and cry when she needs to."

"Rabastan—" Dora began, then closed her eyes, biting her tongue. "Go to sleep, Rab. We're both too tired for a level-headed conversation."

The man sighed, then leaned over, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I love you," he murmured. "I mean well. I don't want you to get yourself hurt trying to keep your mother from the inevitable." Dora held their son closer, and Rab sighed, lying back down and pulling the covers over himself. "I'm sorry, Dora."

Nymphadora held her son close, wondering what was happening to her little family.

* * *

Several days later one afternoon, Rabastan and Dora were in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor when their Marks burned fiercely. Rabastan hissed slightly, and Dora jumped to her feet, Rigel in her arms. Both of them hurried for their room, pulling on their Death Eater robes quickly.

"Back to work," Rabastan shrugged at his wife, and she stuck out her tongue at him.

A knock sounded on the door of their room, and Nymphadora waved the door open, slightly relieved to see Narcissa. "Dora, do you want me to keep Rigel while you're gone?" she asked.

"I...guess so," Dora sighed, motioning to the child lying on the bed, curiously watching his parents rush around.

"He will be fine with me, Nymphadora." Narcissa sighed, going over to the child and taking him into her arms as her niece slipped on her Death Eater cloak.

"I know." Dora sighed "I just—I've never-"

"Left the poor child alone for more than half an hour?" Rabastan teased, smirking as he handed his wife her mask.

"Very funny." Dora rolled her eyes as she nudged the mask away "I'm not wearing that thing. It's uncomfortable. Besides, does it really matter if anyone sees my face? It's not exactly a big secret as to who I am anymore and if The Dark Lord's plans go well then the ministry will fall soon enough as it is."

"Dora it pays to be careful." Narcissa sighed, kissing Rigel's head as he tugged on the woman's blonde locks.

"Yes well, there's a marriage certificate within the Ministry that says I am married to Rabastan Lestrange—along with a birth certificate of the Lestrange heir." Dora smirked, raising her eyebrow at her Aunt "Do you really think the Ministry need an excuse to arrest me?"

Narcissa shook her head disapprovingly as Rabastan walked up to his son, kissing the boys head before he took his wife's hand who soon followed suit. Dora bit her lip as she hesitated from Rab's pulling her from the room "He needs feeding in an hour, the milk is under a cooling spell on top of his cabinet, put him down for a nap after that, then—"

"Nymphadora," Narcissa laughed "I have been looking after babies since you were born. He'll have Delphi for company. _He'll be fine_."

"Right, I just—" Dora yelped as Rabastan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, yelling his thanks to Narcissa as he steered his wife down the the grand entrance of Malfoy Manor. He chuckled as his wife hit his chest playfully "I wasn't done."

"Yet duty calls, Nymphie." Rab grinned, kissing his wife firmly on the lips.

"Rabastan!" Bellatrix barked from the bottom of the staircase, nearly making her daughter lose her footing on the stairs as she narrowed her eyes at Rabastan Lestrange. The man rolled his eyes in reply as he simultaneously summoned his and his wife's broomstick. Nymphadora took her broom off him without remark, though she grinned mischievously as she jumped onto the seat and flew the rest of the distance down the staircase.

"Not inside, Nymphadora." Lucius drawled "You're clumsy enough as it is I do not want to see your particular talent around my heirlooms."

"Hey!" Dora pouted, jumping off of her broom between her mother and her Uncle (she wasn't stupid, she could see the annoyance bubbling up in the woman) "I'll have you know I was an excellent beater; I could fly circles around you in my sleep."

"Now that I would like to see." Bellatrix smirked, resting her head on the girl's shoulder as she quickly pecked her on the cheek before pulling away "For now though—we have a mission."

With an evil grin the woman disappeared in a flash of black smoke. Dora couldn't help but roll her eyes at the theatrics before she followed suit. Before she knew it they were all high in the clouds, a small smirk on her lips as she felt the cool night air tickling her cheeks. As much as she loved her son she did miss the freedom of little outings like this. As the chill picked up Dora smiled at the sudden warming of her robes, looking up to see her husband moving his wand away from her with a small smirk. She was about to whisper a thanks to him as the first Order member rose into the night sky. She took a deep breath as she prepared to follow Potter, though as another pair soon rose into the sky besides them she soon saw what would become a problem. She didn't miss the growl of frustration on her mother's part though she quickly decided to follow her as she zoomed off after Mad-Eye Moody and what looked like the Potter boy. She lost track of her husband and anyone else for that matter bar her mother and the pair they were pursuing, she vaguely registered that there were people flying behind her though from the spells whizzing straight past her and to the pair in front of them she assumed they were friendly—well, she assumed they were Death Eaters. She quickly fell in line with her mother, firing spell after spell after spell at the pair. It was only as she felt the twinge of dark magic in her left arm that she realised that Voldemort was zooming past her. What happened next was a blur, something that Nymphadora couldn't quite believe. Harry disaparated. As Mad-Eye Moody yelled in rage he tried to hold his own but he was no match for The Dark Lord, soon he went falling towards the ground. She paused in her flight, lifting her broom up to quickly stop her crashing into her mother. Rabastan flew to her side, Rodolphus quickly behind them, though with one furious glare of The Dark Lord Bellatrix was soon in pursuit of her master. Dora gritted her teeth in determination as she followed, silently wondering if her mother had ever played Quidditch herself, for she and Bellatrix seemed the only pair competent on a broom enough to be able to keep up with their masters eerily unaided flight.

They soon lost their lord again as he seemingly disappeared entirely—perhaps called elsewhere. Though as Bellatrix and Nymphadora caught up with Kingsley Shacklebolt and his Harry Potter on an eerily reptilian horse. She supposed it must be a Thestral for what she had read about them, though she had never seen the black leathery beasts before today. The metamorphmagus was soon snapped from her thoughts as a spell went whizzing past her ear. She brought up all training she could think of as she furiously fought back, all the while trying to keep an eye on her mother. She wasn't worried about her, well she wouldn't admit that she was worried about her, though she still felt the need to watch the witch as they duelled. Dora hissed in pain as a minor hex from the Potter hit her in the shoulder, though it paid off when it drew her attention to the shield quickly approaching her from the wards of whatever building it was that the pair were trying to get to. She spun on her broom, barely missing crashing into the thing as she heard the growl of annoyance from her mother. She quickly looked around her, there were no other pairs to be seen, they were far off course. The two figures approaching her were clearly the Lestrange brothers finally catching up with them. Dora flew over to her mother's side, a gasp of shock soon expelling from her.

"Mum!" Dora cried, steadying her broom as Bellatrix snapped her gaze to her "Your hurt, there's blood all down your face! When did you get hit in the head?"

"I'm fine!" Bellatrix snapped, pointing her wand to the wards as she quickly muttered spells under her breath to try to lift the wards though it was growing apparent her attempts were useless.

"Mum, we need to go back, we're done here." Dora sighed.

"We are not!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Bella . . ." Rodolphus called out, hovering beside his wife "Come now."

"We are not done here!" Bellatrix yelled in his face, wincing in pain at the sudden stab of pain in her temple "We are done when The Dark Lord says we are done!" and with that Bellatrix Lestrange flew off again, her husband soon following her with a sigh.

"Dora . . ." a voice called, the witch turning to see her husband "Come on, we can go."

"But mum—"

"She'll be fine." Rab shook his head "Come on, we can land and then disaparate, I don't like disapparating mid-air."

After a while Dora nodded, following her husband to the ground before she dismounted her broom. She barely registered her husband's reassuring grasp on her arm as she spoke again "She's hurt, Rab. She needs healing."

"Yes well, she'll get healed later." Rabastan sighed.

"But she can't fight like that! Her vision could be impaired for all we know." Dora bit her lip as she felt her husband embrace her, clinging onto his robes as he stroked her back. She barely registered him whispering that he would disaparate them both out of there until after a pulling and squeezing sensation she was back in her bedroom at Malfoy Manor. The black haired witch sighed as she realised Narcissa had clearly taken Rigel to the nursery with Delphi.

"Dora, your mother will be fine." Rab sighed, kissing her head "She's determined."

"She's going to get herself thrown back in Azkaban—or worse, killed."

"I would argue the worst of those sentences would be Azkaban." Rab sighed.

"It's true though!" Dora cried, yanking off her Death Eater cloak as she threw it onto her bed "She needs to be more careful, she'll make a mistake and soon she'll have two daughters with no mother."

"The Dark Lord will release her from Azkaban in a heart beat Dora." Rab sighed, watching his wife in despair.

"And what if he's gone!? What if he can't!?" Dora jumped as she felt Rab grab her by the arm, another hand going to her mouth.

"Don't say that!" he hissed, she swore she saw a glint of madness in his eyes before he winced and kissed her head, hugging her to him "Dora that's traitorous talk. You can't say such things."

"I—I'm sorry." Dora sniffed, hugging her husband back.

"It's fine . . . Just don't do it again, it's not something you want overheard." Rab sighed "Come on, let's go and wait for The Dark Lords return. Then I'm sure Narcissa won't mind having Rigel for the night so we can get a proper night's sleep."

Dora nodded hesitantly before she followed Rab out of the room. Though she tried to ignore such thoughts she couldn't help the incessant panic in her mind about her own mother's safety.

* * *

The instant Nymphadora saw her mother enter through the gates of Malfoy Manor, only a few strides behind her master, she gasped slightly, but felt Rabastan holding her back. Her mother's face was bloodstained, fresh blood trickling down her face as Dora watched. "Mum," she breathed, and pulled away from her husband, rushing forward to her mother just in time to help her remain standing.

"Nymphadora," Bella hissed, but Dora didn't care about her mother's dignity.

"Mother, you're not okay," Dora hissed back. "I can tell by the colour of your face that you've lost too much blood. I told you you should have waited for a few seconds to get healing!"

"She doesn't listen," Rodolphus reminded Nymphadora.

Bellatrix glared at both of them, but stumbled, and Rodolphus slipped his arm around her from the other side, the witch growling at him in anger. "My Lord," Rodolphus said, looking to their master for permission.

"Take her to get healed," the Dark Lord told him and Nymphadora.

Rod and Dora helped Bellatrix from the room without another word, taking her upstairs to her room. Rodolphus ran from the room to get Narcissa, and Bellatrix groaned softly. "Mum," Dora whispered fearfully. "How in the world did you manage to get hit _in the head_? You've got to be careful!"

Bellatrix reached out and clasped her oldest daughter's hand. "I'm...a little out of practise," she sighed with a painful laugh. "I'll be all right."

"No." Tears came to Nymphadora's eyes. "Mum, you'll get yourself killed, and then what will I do?"

"Dora," Bellatrix began, then hissed in pain, her hand twitching up toward her forehead.

"Oh, Bella," Narcissa sighed upon entering the room, Rodolphus right behind her. "When will you learn to be careful?"

There was no response, and Dora began to cry softly, unable to help herself. After a moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder and sniffed, trying to stop her tears. Dora was surprised to realise that Rodolphus was the one who was trying to reassure her. His strangely gentle touch made her cry all over again as she watched Narcissa touch her wand to Bella's temple.

Rodolphus wrapped his arm around his wife's daughter and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. "She'll be all right," he murmured. "She always is."

Dora choked on her tears and gasped, "But what if one time she isn't? What if she does this again and gets herself killed? What would I do without her? Who would take care of Delphi?" She felt Rodolphus' angry reaction to her words and realised just how much he felt betrayed by everything her own mother had done to him.

"Dora, come here," Narcissa said quietly. "Dry your tears. She will be asleep for a few hours, but you should be here when she wakes. Let me know when she wakes up, for she'll probably need some Pain-relieving Potion. Be strong, Dora."

Narcissa left the room, and Dora reached out, taking her mother's hand in hers. She glanced across her mother at Rodolphus, who was still standing in the same place. "I'm sorry," Dora choked, watching him for a few moments before she squeezed her mother's hand and struggled not to sob like a small child.

Rodolphus was silent for a few moments, then muttered, "So am I," and left the room.

Dora held her mother's hand for a long time, watching the witch's white face and thinking about the future of their families.

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Narcissa returned to the room, and Dora looked up from her mother sleepily. "She hasn't awaken," Dora sighed.

"Then go," Narcissa said softly. "I will stay now. Thank you, Dora."

"Aunt Cissa," Dora began, then bit her lip. "If I am needed, do not hesitate to call me."

"She will be fine, Dora," Narcissa reassured her. "I'll call you when she wakes."

Nymphadora frowned slightly, then slipped back over to the bed and touched her wand to her mother's arm, performing a Waking Charm. Narcissa smirked at her niece. "She will be unhappy to be treated like a child," she said.

"She deserves it," Dora said firmly. "I need her to stay with me, with us."

Narcissa turned back to her sister and Nymphadora left the room. She hurried back to her room, finding Rabastan watching their sleeping child. "Rab?" she said softly upon entering the room.

"Dora," Rabastan sighed, turning toward her and drawing her into his arms. "Is she all right?"

"She...she hasn't awaken," Dora said hesitantly, "but Narcissa says she'll be all right."

"Okay." Rabastan hugged her gently, kissing her cheek. "Is something else bothering you, Dora?"

"What will I do if I lose her, Rabastan?" Dora whispered, suddenly staring at a spot on his shirt. She shivered slightly, suddenly clinging to him as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm seeing it more and more that Mum is reckless and bound to get herself hurt—I don't want her to die."

Rabastan gently rubbed her back with his thumb, lifting her face with his other hand. "Dora, I am here for you, and our son. Your Aunt Narcissa will always be willing to help you."

Nymphadora bit her lip. "What if I have to take care of Delphi?"

Rabastan's eyes narrowed darkly. "Dora, that child is a disgrace and never should have been conceived. Both you and I know that."

"But it isn't her fault!" Dora protested, biting her lip when Rigel stirred. "She's human too, and she's my mother's daughter. And I owe it to Mum...she wouldn't like for another of her children to fall into the wrong hands." _The wrong hands._ An idea presented itself to the brown-haired witch, and she curled into Rabastan's arms. "Tell me what happened after we left with Mum, and then let's sleep. I'm tired."

Shaking his head, Rabastan complied.

* * *

A few days later, Nymphadora crept from her husband's side, stealing from the room with a small smirk on her face. She knew how to make him sleep soundly. She had left their son in the nursery with her own antics as an excuse, one that Rabastan never denied.

She pulled her cloak more closely around her, as it was getting colder, and she felt nervous venturing out alone this time, with so much at stake. She left the ward boundaries of Malfoy Manor, disapparating to her childhood home. Nymphadora quickly approached the house, her hood up, and held up her hand to the wards. "Please," she breathed, almost silently. "It's just me, Mum."

The front door clicked open, and Nymphadora bit her lip as she stepped forward, pushing the door open as she walked into the house. She shut the door softly, looking around before continuing up the stairs toward Andromeda's old room. When she entered the hallway, she jumped in shock when the witch appeared out of the shadows, her hair dark brown as usual.

Andromeda frowned at her thoughtfully. "What is it this time?" she asked. "You are not running away again?"

"No," Dora managed to say, once again at a loss for words in the woman's presence. "I—I am over that."

"If you're here for a chat, I assure you, you'd better leave right now," Andromeda told her firmly, crossing her arms as she stood in the middle of the hall.

"I saw you got my letter," Dora said finally with a small smile at the thought of her son. "You wanted to see me, Mum. You're such a pretender."

"Don't call me that," Andromeda said quickly, a small look of hurt flashing across her face. "I'm not—"

Nymphadora sighed. "You're the best mother a witch could hope for," she said. "At least, that I've ever known."

Andromeda shook her head, her eyes suddenly filled with worry. "Dora, you need to go home. Leave. Get out of here."

"I already told you," Dora shrugged. "I'm not running away. I just...have some things to discuss with you. To ask you."

"No, you can't—I won't—"

"Please, listen to me?" Dora pleaded, reaching out her hand to rest on the other witch's arm.

Andromeda froze, staring at the young woman she'd raised in her own home. "Dora," she whispered, "if we're found out..."

"No one will find out," Dora hissed. "Mother is injured, and Rabastan is fast asleep, I made sure of that. No one else pays attention to a Lestrange leaving the Manor at odd hours."

"Bella is hurt?" Andromeda said in confusion. "How? What happened?"

"A few days ago we were sent to kidnap Potter when he was lifted from the protections of his mother's relations' home," Dora sighed. "We were on brooms, and Mother took an injury to the head."

Andromeda couldn't help the small smile that sprang to her lips. "An injury to match her state of mind," she chuckled, holding her hand up at the angry look on Nymphadora's face. "Sorry, dear. It used to be a joke between me and her...a long time ago. But she is all right?"

"She's getting better all the time," Dora sighed, then looked into Andromeda's eyes firmly. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"I don't like the sound of that," Andromeda warned her, "but join me in my room: the wards are strongest there."

Nymphadora followed the witch into her room, still frowning at Andromeda's words about Bellatrix. "I—I'm concerned about what will happen, Mum. I mean, if we fail in this war, and Bella—if she—" Dora took a deep breath before looking to Andromeda again. "Bellatrix is entirely too reckless. She's bound to destroy herself eventually..." Dora's eyes filled with tears that she angrily dashed away. "I hate watching her refuse to be careful, and seeing her continue to harm herself. It's almost like her daughters don't matter to her...we need her. At least, Delphi needs her. I have you."

Andromeda sighed, finally sitting down next to Nymphadora. "Dora, you have a family that you must stay with. Surely you can take care of Delphi if anything goes wrong."

"I can't do it alone," Dora whispered, looking over at the older witch. "I have to make sure that my entire family will be safe if—if Mother—and if the Dark side falls."

"Meaning what?" Andromeda asked in trepidation.

Nymphadora reached out and grasped the witch's hand. "Mum...I know that it will be difficult for a little while, but would you consider coming to live with us if we have to go into hiding? In case the worst happens? It would make me feel a lot better."

Andromeda looked shocked. "And your husband? What would he say?"

"Well," Dora began uncomfortably, "I can't control him, but I can bend him. He'll learn that it's a good thing, though he'll hate it at first."

"He has no idea, does he?" Andromeda sighed. "Dora, this is not the way."

"This is the only way!" Nymphadora insisted. "I will not have the Ministry hunt you down because they are searching for me! I will not allow you to be completely alone for the rest of your life. It was not my intention for you to lose everything—" Tears began to run down Dora's face. "I didn't mean to cause Dad's death. It wasn't my intention to run off and leave you to Bella's anger—"

"Dora," Andromeda breathed, immediately wrapping her arms around the girl. "It wasn't you—it was my failure...I could never blame you."

Dora clung to the woman, feeling reassured for the first time in a long time, though her tears still flowed freely. "Please," she pleaded with the first mother she had ever known. "Please say that you'll be willing to talk to me and Rabastan about it if the worst happens. I need to know that you'll be there for me."

Andromeda held the weeping witch close as she finally nodded and whispered, "Okay, Dora. If anything happens, bring your family here. They'll be protected until we can decide what to do...or what Rabastan will allow to be done."

Nymphadora let out a sob of relief, clinging tightly to the older woman. "Thank you," she sniffed, and Andromeda hugged her again.

"Of course, Dora," she murmured. "You're family, no matter what. Look: go home and get some rest. You don't want anyone finding out you were here. Come on." She half pulled away from the girl, clearing away the girl's tearstains. "You'll be fine," Andromeda said softly, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead. "I'm proud of you, Nymphadora. You've done well."

"Thanks," Dora murmured, feeling strangely honoured. She stood from the bed and Andromeda stopped her from leaving. Dora looked up, wondering what the witch was up to with her wand out.

"I have to put you in the wards," Andromeda smirked. "How else would you get your family here in an emergency?"

"I love you, Mum," Dora sighed, and Andromeda nodded.

"I know. Hold still." In a matter of seconds, Nymphadora felt the magic of the house crackle over her, adding her to its allowances. "There," Andromeda said in satisfaction. "Now you can go. Be safe yourself. I love you, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora rushed forward and hugged the witch once again before disapparating through the wards. She couldn't help brushing away a couple happy tears as she returned to her and Rab's room, silently dressing for bed and slipping into bed next to her husband.

She looked into his mostly peaceful face and bit her lip slightly. "I know you won't be happy about this," she said, "but you'll find it's for the best. Sorry I had to sneak around behind your back. I'll make it up to you—eventually." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then slid into his arms, sighing tiredly as he squeezed her gently, shifting in his sleep.

Dora drifted off to sleep, feeling a lot better about her family's future. They would survive, whatever happened.


	39. Family outing

**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites so far!**

 **I am curious to see if you guys can tell or have realised this already, the last chapter was actually written by both of us and this chapter has scenes from the both of us too! Sometimes one of us has a writters block or has a scene that they really want to be the one to write so we've gotten into the habit of sharing chapters sometimes, this isn't the first chapter and it won't be the last. If anyone can figure out who wrote what or identify any of our shared chapters without being told let us know in the reviews and I will give you a prize if you get it right-it is Christmas after all!**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please do review! Three reviews and a new update comes up. ;)**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora giggled at her nearly two-month old son as he stared in wide eyed innocent shock at her hair changing to a vivid pink, staring at her for a few moments before his hair suddenly matched. "Clever boy!" Dora grinned as she lifted the boy from her lap to kiss his head.

"Impressive." Bella smirked, raising her gaze from her youngest daughter who was currently happily laid on an arrangement of pillows on the floor.

"Hardly," Dora sighed happily with a smile "little munchkin changes his hair colour about fifty times a day—Rab actually had to take a painkilling potion for the headache it was giving him the other day."

"Yes well . . . You were the same." Bella said, sitting up from her position sprawled on the green leather chaise lounge "Delphi—not so much."

"She does change her hair—I've seen it." Dora frowned, slipping onto the floor next to her sister, still cradling her son closely as she tried to ignore him fiddling with her locket.

"Yes but not very often . . . It always seems to be that silver hair of hers . . ." Bella hesitated for a slight moment before she walked over to Dora, gently taking her grandson and kissing his head "See if you can prompt her . . ."

"Mum she's four months old." Dora rolled her eyes.

" _Please._ " Bella persisted, invoking a small groan of annoyance from Dora before she nodded and shuffled over to her younger sister, taking the girl and sitting her on her lap. Nymphadora was on around her 12th hair colour, ignoring the small headache constantly morphing was getting her, Delphi had currently managed to morph her hair a bright blue when both Death Eaters in the room instantly hissed in pain. Bellatrix automatically walked off to the nursery both of her daughters a few steps behind her before each child was laid in the same crib.

"Mum," Dora sighed as Bellatrix put a sleeping spell on each child "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"It doesn't harm them." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, looking to Dora with a small smirk as she took her hand and walked off in the direction of the dining hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Yes but—" Dora sighed, shaking her head as Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her "Forget it."

"They'll be fine, I did it on you all the time. You're fine aren't you?" Bellatrix sighed, letting go of her daughter's hand as she rested her hand on the doors of the dining room, tracing her thumb on the engraved dark wood for a few moments before she gently pushed them open. There were few people in the room, though all waited patiently around the table, Rab smirking mischievously as he saw his wife. The man walked up to Nymphadora, placing a delicate hand on her hip as he pressed a kiss to her still blue hair.

"Where's Rigel?" Rabastan breathed.

"In the nursery." Dora kissed him on the corner of his mouth before she rested a hand on the mans shoulder, frowning slightly "What's going on?"

"Yes, are we going out to play?" Bellatrix grinned wickedly as she walked to the table, perching on the edge next to her own husband as she let her hand fall onto his thigh.

"No," Rodolphus rolled his eyes though he rested a hand on top of Bellatrix's "the ministry has fallen."

"What?" Dora squeaked, wide eyed, almost wincing as she heard Bellatrix's maniacal laughter behind her.

"You heard him." Rabastan grinned, pulling his wife towards himself placing both hands on her hips before he kissed her fiercely.

"How?" Bellatrix asked between her maniacal giggles.

"It was an internal coup." Lucius muttered, looking to be most possibly the only Death Eater in the room who was not thrilled at the thought of the Ministry falling from power.

"We're just waiting for The Dark Lord to brief us before we can 'be let loose on the world' again." Avery chuckled, grinning at the thought.

"Interesting . . ." Dora looked around the room, suddenly realising that the only Death Eaters present at this point were the people who had been deemed wanted criminals by the ministry—well seemingly the old ministry now. The woman leant her head on her husbands shoulder, almost feeling the amused joy radiating off of him as she tried to process this new information in her mind. If the ministry had truly fallen to the hands of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters she could only imagine what that would mean, though she knew the one thing it definitely did mean for each and every member of the wizarding public. They were at war again.

It had been nearly a week and not much had changed in Malfoy Manor. Yes, Death Eaters could move freely within the wizarding world, though that did not mean that Voldemort would let people such as Bellatrix Lestrange out of his sight immediately. With the promise of being aloud out by the months end each Lestrange had complied and gone along with their masters wishes (though Nymphadora was sure that all of the Lestrange family were under this house arrest purely for Bellatrix's sake for it was obvious she was the only one that needed to learn to control herself before she simply walked the streets of Diagon Alley).

Dora busied herself in caring for her son in between all her other duties, keeping an eye on her sister and her mother as well. She worried about Bellatrix, but refrained from mentioning it to anyone but Narcissa. The blonde witch seemed to know that Nymphadora was worried about her mother, and said, "Dora, you're doing your best to help her: that's all you can do."

"But if it's not enough..." Dora's voice trailed off and she looked away. "Would you be angry if i couldn't stay?"

"Nymphadora," Narcissa began with a frown, "I don't expect you to stay here at my home your entire life. I think you should settle down with your own husband and family-if that's ever possible."

Nymphadora bit her lip slightly and gave a small nod. She was about to speak when Narcissa sighed and said, "Dora, no matter what happens, you are still family. No matter where you are, or who you're with. You're my flesh and blood, just as much as your mother."

The younger witch almost shivered at the knowing look in Narcissa's eyes. "I understand," she said, then turned and left the room before she could say too much.

Bellatrix was laughing at her youngest daughter's attempt to pull Nymphadora's hair out, her older daughter sighing and morphing her hair short. "You hush," Dora said to her in annoyance when the baby protested loudly. Delphi yelled out, making Dora jump in surprise and Bella only laugh all over again. It was only when Delphi's hair turned bright red that Dora finally took her baby sister seriously.

Dora handed Delphi back to her mother. "Let her pull _your_ hair," Dora scowled. "I refuse to be her amusement. Ever."

"She's only curious," Bella scolded. "You were too!"

"Not like that," Dora shook her head. "I was a good child. I don't remember screaming because I wasn't allowed to pull someone's hair."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Because you don't remember that stage of your life: the part where you were Nymphadora Black, adorable and mischievous child. I could tell stories..."

Delphi clutched at her mother's dress and gave a small cry. Nymphadora frowned at her sister, glad she'd left her own child with Rabastan. Bellatrix giggled at her little one, kissing the child's face before hurrying to get the child's bottle. Nymphadora was about to say something when her Mark burned, and she hissed slightly before saying, "I'll be back, Mum. I've got a mission, I guess."

"Go! Go!" Bellatrix shooed her older daughter out of the room, Nymphadora fleeing almost in relief.

Nymphadora met her cousin Draco at the door to the main hall of Malfoy Manor. "You too?" she grinned. "Cool."

Draco shook his head at her. "Come on." He led the way inside.

The two cousins found one whom Dora knew to be a senior Death Eater waiting for them in the hall. "Hurry up," he growled at them. "Haven't got all day, children."

Nymphadora glared at the man. "Go on."

The wizard looked between the two for a second, then said, "You are being sent to track down an Order Member. It will not be easy."

"The Order never is," Dora said dully. "Tell us what we need to know."

"His hideout has been located, though the protections on it are unknown," the man told them, almost smirking. "You are to find and kill him. There will be no mercy shown to the few pesky rebels that are left. Make an example of him, if you wish."

"I'm sure we shall," Nymphadora answered, and the man sneered at her.

"Don't be too sure of yourself," he smirked. "There will be no one to save you if you fail. Not even your mother, Lestrange, and you, Malfoy—no one cares what happens to you."

The boy seemed to pale, and Nymphadora bristled in fury at the man, the tips of her hair turning dark red. "We _will not fail_ ," she hissed at him. "Give us all the information you have. Now!"

The man shrugged and complied.

* * *

Nymphadora left the room infuriated at the man, wanting nothing more than to rip _him_ apart. She was heading straight for the front doors of the manor when Draco stopped her a little nervously. "Let's stop by the kitchens first," he said, and she stared at him in such shock that Draco was out of sight before she could answer.

"Wait!" she called after him, annoyed at her little blonde cousin. The boy hadn't grown up much at all since she'd first met him, that was certain. She caught up to him at the door to the kitchens and demanded to know why he needed food since they'd be back in time for supper.

He ignored her and opened the door, walking on into the room. Nymphadora immediately realised why he was there when she saw Narcissa rise from a chair, looking pale and worried. "Draco," she began, then stopped, looking at Nymphadora uncomfortably.

"We're on the same mission," Draco said quickly, then told his mother exactly where they were going.

Nymphadora could not believe her ears. Her little mama's boy cousin couldn't even go find an Order Member without letting Mummy know where he was going. She must have had an incredulous look on her face, for Narcissa finally turned to her and sighed, "Be careful. Both of you. Take care of each other."

The black-haired witch nodded, though she knew that Narcissa actually meant, "Nymphadora, please protect Draco."

"Come on, Draco," Nymphadora sighed. "If I have to put up with Selwyn's gloating anymore, I swear to Merlin I will murder him the next time I see him, no matter where I am. Let's get this done."

The two cousins finally left the Manor together, hoods up as they disapparated down the street from their target building. Their masks in place, the two crept through the shadows, Dora grateful that Draco was at least silent as he walked.

Nymphadora held out her hand to stop Draco after a few moments, already feeling the wards around the home. "Why would you be so damn obvious?" she sighed, shaking her head.

"I wasn't!" Draco protested, and she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about you," she sighed. "The wards, Malfoy. The wards."

"Oh." The boy looked slightly startled, then turned to the house, raising his left hand to feel the magic. "Do you think we can break it together?"

Nymphadora nodded. "We'll have to share the spell. Take my hand and—"

Draco interrupted, grabbing her hand. "I know how this works, Nymphadora," he said. "I grew up with magic in hand."

"So did I," Dora growled, annoyed with him for what he might have meant by his words.

The two allowed their magic to combine, quickly overthrowing the wards on the home. Nymphadora hurried forward, her wand raised, and shattered the front door with a blasting spell. Draco darted after her, both of them sprinting through the door and going back to back, hearing a surprised yell from one of the rooms.

Nymphadora glanced over her shoulder to see Draco facing off against the man they were after, a young woman behind him. She quickly sent a searching spell through the house to see if there was anyone else there, and found that there was only one more person, in a room close by.

Frowning, Dora joined Draco after barricading the door so no one would escape or come to help. The young woman had joined the duel, but the man was trying to shield her from the two Death Eaters, yelling at her to leave while she had the chance. The woman refused to move from his side, crying out, "I won't let them take you from me."

Nymphadora soon realised that the man was powerful, and that she could not defeat him alone. She also knew that as long as the woman stood, Draco would be too preoccupied to help her. She sighed and attempted to communicate this to him, though wasn't sure at all if she'd managed to get through to her cousin or not.

A few minutes later, they managed to curse the woman, subduing the man after quite a battle. Nymphadora wiped away blood from the cut on her face and pointed her wand at the man's heart, ready to finish him off.

"Lestrange," the man coughed. "You're just like your mother."

"That's what they all say," she said coldly. "But it isn't true, not exactly. Not that _you'll_ ever understand that." She was just about to pronounce the Killing Curse when the man suddenly disappeared.

"Portkey!" Draco yelled in frustration and fear. He swore, and Nymphadora scowled.

"He couldn't have gone far," she snapped at him. "Just to a different room. He couldn't have gone outside the ward I put over the house!"

"Well, what if he has!?" the boy demanded.

"Would you shut up?" Nymphadora shouted at him, the roots of her hair turning red. "I know he's here."

A door opened and a small child looked out of a bedroom. "Daddy?" she said nervously, staring at the two Death Eaters in shock. "What's going on?"

"Oh, he's your father?" Dora asked kindly. "I'm sorry."

The child stared in shock from the Death Eater to the wounded witch on the floor. "No!" she cried, darting forward. "Sarah! Sarah, wake up!" The child stared up at the two masked intruders. "Dad said you would come for him. I won't let you hurt him: he's all I have since Mum and—and Sarah—I won't let you!"

"Elsie, don't!" came a cry from another room, and Dora and Draco turned at the same time.

"No!" the child yelled, glaring at the two Death Eaters. She darted in front of them, staring at them in defiance. "You won't take my father from me!"

"Look, darling, we don't want to hurt you," Nymphadora said to the child softly. "That's the last thing I want to do. But you cannot stop us."

The girl was trembling slightly, but refused to budge. "I won't lose my dad too! Not to you!"

Dora bit her lip to keep herself focused, then blew out her breath and cast a spell at the girl, the green light glowing eerily on the walls for a few seconds. The man, who had just appeared from another room, looked at the female Death Eater with fury in his eyes, reeling in shock of seeing his daughter fall without a sound.

"You killed my daughter."

"Ooops," Dora said coldly, bitterly, and attacked him without another word, though she felt terrible inside. She never would have done that before; she should have thought of another way.

The man facing her was completely defenseless, but she couldn't bring herself to strike the last blow. She felt frozen, though she merely stared at him blankly, her wand pointed straight at his heart. "Go on, then," he hissed at her, clenching his fists.

She didn't move, and saw Draco's eyes narrow. A spell twisted from Draco's wand, and the man fell. Nymphadora turned to look at Draco in shock, the boy looking down at the body. "I..." Draco began, and Nymphadora shook her head.

"Don't," she said. "One of us had to complete the mission." She still felt slightly dazed and wondered if being hit in the head with a spell had anything to do with it. She turned to leave the house, but Draco's small intake of breath stopped her.

"The brat moved," he whispered in shock. "Nymphadora—"

She turned doubtfully, her eyes widening as she saw the girl's fingers twitching. "Dear Merlin," she breathed, hurrying to the girl's side. She lifted the girl up, feeling for her heartbeat. "She's alive," Dora said, confused, but relieved.

Draco frowned. "How could she be? You did the Killing Curse!"

"Tell that to the Dark Lord," Nymphadora rolled her eyes before looking down into the child's face. "Elsie...that's your name, isn't it? Please wake up..." She performed a Strengthening Spell on the child, hoping that the girl would be all right.

When the girl finally stirred, she shrieked in terror, fighting weakly against Dora's hold on her. "No, stop," Dora said softly. "I won't hurt you. Please. Listen to me."

The girl glanced around wildly, and, spotting her father, screamed, "You killed him! You killed my father!"

"Hush," Nymphadora said sternly, glaring down at the girl, who gave a small whimper and began to cry softly. "We had to follow our orders, child. But your Sarah, or whoever she is, will be all right. But you need to get help for her, okay? She's hurt. Surely you have someone that will help you."

"I hate you," the girl hissed through her tears, and Nymphadora nodded, releasing the girl and standing.

"Remember," Dora said to the child, "you've got to get help quickly or it will be too late." She headed toward the door, and was shocked when she heard a spell and turned to late to block it. Boils immediately sprang up all along her wand arm and hand, and she looked to the girl in shock, seeing her holding her father's wand.

Dora swore and shoved Draco in the direction of the door. "Get out of here," she hissed at him. She avoided a couple more spells from the girl as she dashed after Draco, stopping him in the yard. "The Mark!" she reminded him, and they flashed their wands as one, sending the Dark Mark into the air.

The little orphan stared in shock at the symbol rising over her home, and Nymphadora barely registered Draco grabbing her by the arm before he apparated home with her.

The instant they arrived, Dora became ill, and Draco jumped away from her in shock. She finally straightened up and vanished her mess, giving him a weak smile. "I...apparating still makes me sick sometimes," she muttered.

He nodded, then said quietly, "Look, Dora...don't tell our mothers that I did it, okay?"

Nymphadora looked at him searchingly, then shrugged. "Fine. As long as you don't mention that I failed at an Unforgivable."

"I saw nothing," Draco smirked, and the two nodded to each other before hurrying up the walk into the hall.

"Dora," came the voice of her husband, and Nymphadora slipped her arms around him as he placed both hands on her hips. "You didn't tell me you were going on a mission," he said.

"I didn't even think about it," Dora said, giving him a sheepish look. "I just left. Draco and I were sent out together."

"You should tell me about it," Rab chuckled. "I'm sure that was an interesting outing."

He pressed his lips to hers, but she drew back. "I have to report," she said firmly. "Then I'll come to you. Okay?"

Rabastan nodded, then released her, and Nymphadora led the way from the hall. It didn't take long for her and Draco to report the Order member's death, and she was soon on her way to her and Rabastan's room, biting her lip as she wondered what she was going to say to him.

When she entered the room, he looked up from their sleeping son and motioned her to come closer. She obeyed, soon leaning into his side as he embraced her. "So how was it?" he asked softly. "You seem...upset."

"I—" she stopped just short of telling him it was nothing. He would not take that for an answer. "Rab, I almost killed an innocent child," she breathed, looking down at their own baby boy. "In fact, I tried to kill her...but I guess I didn't have the intent right. She lived."

"What child?" Rabastan asked her, puzzled.

"Draco and I were sent to kill one of the stragglers from the Order," Nymphadora sighed. "His daughter got in the way. I should have Stunned her, or blasted her out of the way, or done _anything_ except try to kill her!"

Rabastan stroked her hair thoughtfully. "Did you get the man?" Dora nodded. "And the brat was all right?" Dora nodded again. "Then it's okay."

"It _isn't_!" Dora winced. "Rabastan, I'm going to turn out like Mum, torturing and killing for the fun of it. I'm not like that! I swear I'm not! But I'm getting worse...it doesn't mean anything to me anymore...the children are innocent; they shouldn't have to suffer!"

"You're not like that," Rabastan sighed. "I know you're not. Perhaps it was a little difficult today because of your cousin's presence, but I've seen you protect children before. Rodolphus does the same thing, in case you haven't noticed."

Dora swallowed hard and nodded. "I just...I don't want to become the mad killer everyone sees Mum as," she said, her face and voice troubled. "I just want to do my duty as a Death Eater, and protect my family."

Rabastan looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "You're doing fine, Dora," he said softly. "I know I'm not a good judge of self control and all that, but I'll help you make sure you don't go 'too far.'"

Nymphadora leaned over and kissed him gratefully. "Thank you, Rabastan." They both straightened up as their son stirred, and Dora hurried to take Rigel into her arms, cradling him close. Rabastan smiled as he watched them, and Dora sighed. She would need to think of different spells and charms to use if something like the Order member's brat ever happened again.


	40. Mothers

**Wow, three reviews already! As per our rules, three reviews equals a new chapter! :D**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please leave us a review if you have a moment!**

 **Bella**

* * *

It was barely past day break as Nymphadora sat in the kitchen, grasping onto a cup of coffee as she stared into it's black depths, relishing in the smell of caffeine filling her nostrils. She'd woken up to feed Rigel and after she had taken far too long putting him back down to sleep for a few more hours she had snuck out of the room in search of some small amount of peace. She had been thinking over the events of her last outing from the manor over the past few days, they had all finally been told they were fine to leave the Manor the previous night and after calming her mother down enough to convince her to at least wait until morning she now found herself with a bit of an internal struggle. Yes, she wanted to leave Malfoy Manor, merlin being cooped up in the place to do nothing but go on missions for The Dark Lord was exhausting—but she was also afraid and torn. What if she did end up turning out more like her biological mother? What if there was no helping her seemingly increasing lack of care and regard for innocent lives? What if whatever thing that made Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black fall 'off the edge' as it were was hereditary? She knew she had to continue in her duty as a Death Eater, to continue to eradicate what her master classed as 'filth' from the world but was that what was right? She had to admit she did love being in the thick of it, duels, top secret missions-she even loved the parts when she had to run for her life. But ever since she had become a mother she was thinking more and more on what was right and what was . . . evil. Truth be told now that she could go anywhere she pleased she wanted to go and see Andromeda more than anything. She would know what to do, how to comfort her. The black haired witch took a deep breath as she felt a single tear fall down her pale cheek.

"Hormones." Dora muttered to herself, swatting the tear away.

"Not pregnant again, are you?" an amused voice came from the doorway, making Nymphadora jump half a mile and swear as she spilt coffee on herself before she looked up in bemusement at her mother "Because that would be slightly overkill on the 'playing the dutiful wife' part."

"No." Dora mumbled, shooting a quick glare before she drew her wand to clean up her mess "Just functioning on little sleep, the usual." She avoided Bella's inquisitive glance as the older woman hopped onto the table, placing her feet on the chair next to her "Why are you up so early?"

"No time is early when you have a child to scream and wake you up all hours of the day." Bella laughed softly "Besides, I do believe a certain little witch promised me an outing in the morning. It is now the morning."

Dora sighed as she leant back in the chair considering the witch before her. Bellatrix smirked as she surveyed her daughter through her heavily lidded eyes, reaching out and playing with a strand of her daughter's hair through her fingers. Nymphadora looked to her for a slight moment before she sighed and looked away, taking her hand in her own "Don't try to read my mind."

"Well, there really is only one way to see if I've trained you well." Bellatrix leant forward and kissed Dora's head before she jumped to her feet.

"Warning would be nice." Dora mumbled, downing the rest of her coffee.

"Warning would give you an unfair advantage."

"Like you need it."

"True." Bellatrix grinned before she suddenly grabbed Dora's hand "Come on, it's time to have some fun."

"Mum," Dora sighed, getting to her feet before she could be pulled up "it's early. I have things to do, you have things to do. What about Delphi?"

"Rodolphus has her." Bella shrugged nonchalantly "We talked last night . . . he can't hurt her for fear of his own life so everything is fine."

"Right . . ." Dora shook her head "I still have Rigel to think about."

"That is why you have a husband." Bella chimed "Let him worry."

Nymphadora narrowed her eyes at the woman, thinking on her mothers request "Where are we going?"

"Out!" Bella laughed, switching to her childish tone "Come on, Dora. Entertain Mummy."

"Ergh." Dora shuddered "Don't use that on me . . . Fine."

Bellatrix squealed with joy "Go get dressed and meet me by the gate!"

With that Bellatrix skipped off out of the kitchen, leaving Nymphadora to shake her head at herself for agreeing to merlin knew what. This was not going to help with her grasp on her sanity. She couldn't help but take her time on the small journey to her bedroom, hesitating as she reached the door for a moment before going in. Rabastan was sat on the edge of the bed, his gaze snapping up to Nymphadora as she entered the room.

"Rab?" Dora whispered with a frown, looking to Rigel for a moment before she walked to her husbands side "What's wrong? Rigel is still asleep-I didn't wake you up going to the kitchen, did I?" Rabastan shook his head, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist before pulling her down to sit on his lap as he shook his head. She frowned slightly as she kissed his cheek, reaching a hand up to his other cheek as she gently got him to look at her "What's wrong?"

"Get back into bed." Rab breathed "It's early still."

"I can't, Mum's downstairs waiting, I did tell her I would take her out in the morning." Dora sighed "I just wish she'd not taken that so literally."

"She can wait." Rab murmured, laying back on the bed as he took his wife with him "I need you right now."

Dora frowned, considering him for a moment before she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder "Bad dream?" Rabastan nodded, his wife sighing as she kissed him gently "You're free now, you know that . . ."

"I know." He sighed.

The pair laid there, content in each others arms until with a sharp tap of the door Nymphadora realised she had left her mother waiting. Rigel stirred in his crib, Dora quickly pointing her wand at him to soundproof the area, not noticing the look of pain on her husbands face as her mother entered their room without knocking again.

"Dora I'm bored of waiting." Bellatrix sighed, looking down at her grandson before she raised an eyebrow at Rabastan "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Good morning to you too." Rabastan snapped before he stood up off the bed "I'm going to get some breakfast whilst Rigel is still sleeping. I'll see you later, Nymphadora."

Dora chewed her lip, unsure of what to say or do as her husband left the room, letting out a breath as the door shut behind him "I'm in trouble . . . 'Nymphadora' . . . Yep I'm in trouble." She shook her head at her mother's sudden sharp look "Don't get idea's . . . I've just upset him, that's all."

"Boo hoo." Bella pouted before she sat down on the bed "Come on, I need to get out of here."

Nymphadora bit back a remark at her mother's uncaring attitude as instead with a huff she walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out the first black dress she saw and throwing it on the bed. To her surprise her mother immediately got up and took the dress from its strewn position and took it back to the wardrobe. The elder witch shook her head for a few moments as she disapproved of each dress until with a triumphant yell she pulled out one of Nymphadora's shorter dressers. It was a thin black cotton piece with a corset top and simple skirt that hit just above her knee, in all honesty Nymphadora had only purchased the piece to play with Rabastan and for around the Manor.

"Mother it is October." Dora remarked "I will bloody freeze out there."

"So put a warming charm on your tights." Bellatrix declared, holding the dress up to the girl "We are free, Nymphadora. Don't you understand that?" Bella smirked as she took her daughters left hand in her own, turning her arm over to reveal the jet black snake and skull staring up at her "Remind the filth who's in charge now."

After a moments consideration Dora nodded, wincing at Bella's squeal of delight before she disappeared behind the panelled oak dressing screen. The Metamorphmagus barely left herself time to be proud at herself for how quickly and expertly she could tie a corset now as she walked over to her mirror, watching her mother coo over her now awake son from the corner of her eye. She considered herself for a moment before she knew what would please her mother most. Holding back yet another sigh she morphed her hair into a curled black that fell past her shoulders, summoning a thin cardigan that still allowed her mark to show through, the black tattoo still prominent though she still rolled up her sleeves after a quick glance from Bellatrix.

"Why do you get to wear sleeves? Hmm?" Dora asked, an eyebrow raised as she pulled on her boots.

"Darling, this face is enough." Bellatrix giggled, though she still pointed her wand to her elbow, muttering a spell as they artfully fell away "Happy?" Dora nodded before she walked over to her mewling son, reaching down and stroking his cheek before she leant down and kissed his soft blue curls. She barely paid attention as Bellatrix summoned the house elf "Fetch Rabastan, tell him Rigel is awake and we are leaving." Within an instant the elf was gone and Dora soon felt the tug on her elbow as she was led from the room. She followed The Dark Lord's most faithful as she could feel her 'Death Eater persona' taking over, she blamed her mother. It was that proud walk, that stare that made others unable to begin to imagine what you were about to do, it was beginning to scare Nymphadora at how easy she found all of this to do now-a-days. The two witches had made it to the gate before Nymphadora thought to speak.

"Where are we going?" Dora frowned.

"Diagon Alley, of course." A wicked grin split over Bellatrix's face as she opened the gates.

"Diagon Alley?" Dora raised an eyebrow "What on earth do you want in Diagon—you know what. I don't want to know. Let's go." Without a second thought she held her hand out to the elder witch, closing her eyes as the sensation of apparation soon came over her. Before she managed to open her eyes again she could hear the scream of a nearby witch, the shuffle of people trying to get out of their way, the smell of fire whiskey leaking out as a glass smashed to the floor. Her dark eyes snapped open, taking in the scene around her. Of course Bellatrix Lestrange would apparate right in the middle of The Leaky Cauldron the first chance she got; it was the way Bellatrix worked, invoking reactions out of people for her own amusement. From the look of the woman's face she was absolutely revelling in it.

"Oh dear." Bellatrix pouted, her baby voice back in full play "You mustn't waste good alcohol, _clumsy._ " The witch giggled "Come on Dora, we have things to do." With that the witch strode out of The Leaky Cauldron, Dora silently thanking merlin they had managed to leave their first destination with no casualties. As they stepped out in to the cold October air Dora crossed her arms, waiting for her mother to open the passageway to the wizarding shopping high street.

Bellatrix huffed in frustration before she pointed her wand at the brick wall "Bombarda—"

"Woah!" Dora yelled, grabbing Bellatrix's wrist, staring her dead in the eyes "What the hell are you doing? Tap it . . ." she bit her lip as she realised, her mother had been gone for so long she had forgotten the stupid order in which to tap the bricks. After a few moments of Bellatrix narrowing her eyes at the girl she nodded towards the wall, signalling her to open it for her. In mere moments they were looking into the wizarding high street of Diagon Alley. It looked different to Nymphadora's last visit, darker, there were stores boarded up, wanted posters torn off the wall with fresher ones plastered over them. Nearly everywhere she looked she could see a picture of Harry Potter's face marked 'Undesirable Number One', the whole street looked near enough abandoned compared to its usual lively hustle and bustle. Dora shuddered as she heard her mother giggle from her side, a poor woman crossing ahead of them soon turning and screaming at the top of her lungs before she instantly disaparated.

"Aww." Bella pouted "We could have had fun."

"Where to?" Dora sighed, keeping her hand over her wand in its holster, ready for trouble at any given moment.

"Well . . . I could do with a new wardrobe." Bella smirked, walking towards Madame Malkins.

"The first time you're let lose amongst the wizarding public and you want to go _dress shopping_?" Dora laughed "What's your name, Narcissa?"

"Well as you so lovingly pointed out earlier, I am lacking in suitable dresses." Bella smirked, lowering her voice before she stepped over the threshold to the store "Also, I do believe I can name two girls that have destroyed my once flawless figure."

Dora shook her head, rolling her eyes in amusement as she followed her into the store. She thought that going through dress shopping with Narcissa was hard work, Bellatrix made it seem like a walk in the park. The elder witch went through nearly every dress in the store, forcing Nymphadora to try on one too many dresses for her own liking (meaning the one dress she had managed to guilt her into trying on for her sake), starting a small temporary fire in the shop as she believed the shop owner was not acting as she pleased. Nymphadora was about to scream from the frustration and idiocy at it all as she managed to find herself a nice hiding spot in the section of the store that held the babies clothes. After telling her mother she needed some air Nymphadora Lestrange stood outside the store, breathing in the cold October air as she kicked a piece of rubble from a fallen sign away from her, waiting for Bellatrix to pay for the items—or declare she was taking it, neither would surprise her. She scanned the street through her dark eyes, there were few people on the streets. A pair of men she recognised to be Death Eaters gave her a nod as they caught her eye, an elderly woman ducked into the nearest shop, a ginger man she vaguely recognised as a Weasley clenched his fist as he sped over to the joke shop, a dark haired witch stood a small distance away staring at her— _shit._ Nymphadora looked both ways, her gaze lingering at the shop door where she could hear her biological mother talking to the owner still. She hesitated for a split second before she walked the distance, stopping inches from her as she forced herself not to simply throw herself into her arms in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda Tonks sighed, adjusting the small handbag on her shoulder.

"Shopping." Dora breathed "I—You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow "I'm well within my rights, doing nothing but picking up a few . . . supplies."

"Dare I ask?" Dora smirked.

"It's probably best if you do not, dear." Andromeda smiled coyly.

"Right, I—" Dora frowned as Andromeda's gaze moved to over her shoulder, though quickly bit her lip in her nerves as she felt Bellatrix's arm snake around her waist, her chin resting on her shoulder as she felt the deep intake of air.

"Bellatrix." Andromeda nodded to her sister, all emotion suddenly void of her face.

" _Andromeda_." Bellatrix hissed "What are you doing talking to my daughter?"

"Mum—" Dora started, soon silencing herself as she could almost feel the magic crackling off of her mother in her annoyance "She's shopping, just as we are."

"Well then _shop_." Bellatrix sneered "I can't see it taking that long seeing as you only have your lonely little blood traitor self to care for anymore."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed "Well I can't imagine it taking you long either, _Bella_. Not many people that actually care very much for you at all and I highly doubt your deranged mind has the patience to stay in one place for too long."

"How dare you—" Bellatrix growled, stepping away from her daughter as she drew her wand.

"Stop it!" Dora yelled, grabbing Bellatrix's arm.

"It's fine, Dora." Andromeda drawled "She knows if she kills me you'll leave her. Can only force so many people out of her life before she finally snaps, can't you?"

Nymphadora barely moved in time, the jet of light from Bellatrix's wand immediately being rebounded by Andromeda, the youngest witch had nothing to do but to yell in her frustration as she drew her wand. The two sisters duelled furiously, shop doors barred shut at the sound of the skirmish as to the metamorphmagus's surprise it was Andromeda that laughed. "Come on now sister, surely you've got better than that?! Not losing your touch are we?"

"I _will_ kill you, Andromeda!" Bellatrix growled.

Windows smashed around the trio, debris of the already dilapidated Diagon Alley soon falling at their feet. Dora looked around, trying to find some way to stop this stupid fight as she rebounded another stray spell. A group of Death Eaters had formed at the end of the highstreet, clearly drawn to the area from their usual patrol of looking for scum on the streets. Dora only recognised two of the group, Dolohov and Avery, though as she looked to them with an eyebrow raised in a silent plea for them to intervene they merely shook their heads in amusement. Clearly no-one quite wanted to step between a fight that involved Bellatrix Lestrange, you'd have to be crazy to even try to stop her, though if someone didn't she was sure the woman who had raised her would join the long list of victims to fall at her biological mother's feet.

"Fuck it." Nymphadora swore under her breath before she dived between the two sisters, facing Bellatrix as she drew up a shield "Stop it _now_!"

Bellatrix hesitated, lowering her wand as a glimpse of hurt flashed her features before the steely glare returned "What are you doing?"

"Stopping this stupid duel." Dora spoke firmly, though she could feel her grip on her wand wavering through nerves "I want to go home . . . Mum, take me home." She dropped her wand arm, reaching her spare hand out to Bellatrix "Come on . . ." The look of fury on the black haired witch's face was almost enough to scare her if it weren't for the determination to step down "I'm not playing favourites in the middle of Diagon Alley . . . Please."

"Get. Out. Of the way." Bellatrix growled through gritted teeth.

"No." Dora snapped back, narrowing her eyes.

"Dora, I can take her." Andromeda sighed.

Dora shook her head, not wanting to admit aloud that she was sure that Andromeda could not take her once sister in a duel, maybe once upon a time but not now. Andromeda was far too out of practise, sure she could put up a good fight but inevitably it would be Bellatrix coming out on top of that fight. This was a fact that Bellatrix clearly knew as she raised an eyebrow at her daughter, a mischievous smirk playing on her face.

"Oh come on, Dora." Bellatrix sighed "She thinks she can take me. Let her prove it!"

Before Dora realised it she was pushed to the side by a force of magic, hissing in pain as her knees slammed to the concrete, the skin on her hands tearing as she tried to break her fall. She didn't need to turn around to know that the sisters were duelling again, even the cluster of nearby Death Eaters were starting to back away from the fight slightly. _Fucking cowards_ Dora swore in her mind before she jumped up to her feet, turning on the sisters before without another thought she knew what she had to do to get both of them out alive. Nymphadora Lestrange took a running jump, landing firmly on Bellatrix's back as she caught a brief glance of Andromeda's pure shock at the absurdity of it all before she disaparated. As soon as they landed in their special room back at Malfoy Manor Nymphadora let herself fall to the floor, panting at the exhaustion of it all. She brushed back her hair, now black with tints of white, as she stared into the crazed look of her mother.

"What did you do?!" She shrieked, readjusting her grip on her wand.

"I'm not letting you kill her." Dora spoke firmly, pulling herself to her feet as she met her mothers gaze.

"You care for her." Bellatrix spat.

"Yes!" she cried "So what if I do!? She _raised_ me! You may be my mother by birth but she was there for me! She was the one that stayed up with me at night, the first one to teach me how to control my magic, the one who would hold my hair back and let me sleep in her bed if I was sick! She is my mother just as much as you are—" the last of her words were cut short as Bellatrix hissed her favourite curse, causing her body to writhe, falling to the floor as the sensation of a thousand razorblades grazing her skin took over her body and mind. Tears were trickling from her eyes as she finally unclenched her fists, the mere seconds feeling like hours as she heard Bellatrix's heels clicking on the old wood flooring towards her.

"I am your mother." Bellatrix's voice was barely above a whisper, quiet enough for Nymphadora to almost believe she had imagined it "I gave birth to you. I stayed up all hours of the night to feed you, to bathe you, to change you, I taught you how to walk, how to talk, how to feed yourself . . . Just because I couldn't keep you doesn't make me anything less than your mother, I _never_ stopped loving you."

It took a moment for Nymphadora to trust that she could speak without letting out a scream of her previous torment again. As she opened her eyes she was met by an identical Black pair, though nothing but pain masked by her crazed state bore back at her. "You . . ." Dora breathed "You can't hate her . . . She did what you asked of her . . . She made sure I was taken care of, fed, dressed, she made sure I was _loved_ . . ."

" _I_ love you." Bellatrix whimpered, backing away.

Dora hissed as she forced herself to sit up, though she could not force herself to look back at her "I love you too . . .but other people can love me and I can love other people . . . Stop trying to be the only person in my life . . . or— . . . or you'll end up losing me."

The room was deadly silent. You could near enough see the tension in the air as Nymphadora stared down at the cold floor. Not another word was spoken, though Dora would have sworn she saw the slight nod of her mother's head before she turned and slowly walked from the room, shutting the door behind her. The metamorphmagus stayed in the room, moving herself to the couch as she curled into the arm of the chair, each moment of her life since her true mother had returned to it running through her mind. She didn't want to lose Bellatrix again—she didn't want to lose anything of her new life—though there were some aspects of her old life she could never let go, no matter how complicated they were in their current state. Andromeda and Bellatrix would always both hold the status of mother in Dora's heart equally- yet for entirely different reasons.


	41. Fading

**Woop! There are only two more chapters after this one, and we hope to have them up before the new year.**

 **As always, do enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! Thanks!**

 **Dora**

* * *

When Dora had sufficiently recovered from her mother's Curse, she left their secret room, making her way toward her and Rabastan's room, wondering how he was doing with Rigel. When she walked into the room, Rabastan looked up from their son, giving a sigh of relief.

"You're just in time to feed him," Rabastan told her, hurrying to place the child in her arms.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dora called after him in surprise as he hurried toward the door.

"Out," Rabastan said. "I'm getting out of here for a while. I won't be at lunch." He left without another word, and Nymphadora looked down at Rigel as he cried out, reaching up toward her.

Dora sighed, hurrying to prepare a bottle for the child before she sat down on her bed and began to feed him. "I don't know what's going on with him," she said. "He's probably still angry at your Grandmum about this morning."

Rigel didn't look up at her voice, and she looked across the room to her desk. "I don't know what to do, Rigel," she whispered. "I saw Andromeda this morning...I love her as my mother too, just as much as Bella. I really want to talk to her, need to talk to her, but I don't know if I should. If Mum found out...well, she already Cursed me today."

Nymphadora shifted her position, wincing slightly, and Rigel finally glanced up at his mother's sharp intake of breath. "Sorry," she muttered, then got to her feet and headed for the nursery, wondering if her mother had gone to get Delphi, or if she was hiding away and avoiding both of her daughters.

When she entered the nursery, she halted in surprise at the figure standing over her baby sister's crib. Rodolphus turned to frown at her, then scowled. "Where is Bellatrix?"

Dora sighed. "Hiding from me," she said, hearing Delphi crying. "Here," she said, holding out her son to the man. "Let me take care of Delphi."

Rodolphus hesitated, then nodded, taking his nephew into his arms. Nymphadora immediately went to her little sister and picked up the child, holding her close as she tried to determine why the child was upset. The man told her, "I don't think there's anything wrong. The brat probably wants her mother."

"Aw," Dora couldn't help grinning. "Girls just don't like you, Rodolphus."

"Some of them do," Rodolphus retorted. "I just ended up with all the wrong ones."

"I could have called you my father," Nymphadora muttered, shaking her head. "If you'd accepted me instead of forcing Bella to send me away—I can't imagine. Then I might have a little brother, too."

"I doubt it," the man said coldly. "I never would have allowed you to call a child of mine your brother."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at him. "You're welcome for not letting the Lestrange line die out," she replied, Delphi letting out a giggle as she grabbed for her big sister's black hair.

Rodolphus didn't answer, and Dora turned to see him staring down into the face of her son. She bit her lip slightly, feeling almost sorry for him, though he had destroyed his own opportunities for a child with Bellatrix. She looked away from him, sighing as she morphed her hair dark purple for Delphi's amusement.

A second later, Rodolphus drew a sharp breath, then hurried to lay Rigel down in the second crib. "I've been Summoned," he said quickly. "I hope you're more capable of caring for children than your mother." He left the room immediately, and Dora shook her head at his words. Her mother did a fine job with her; Delphi would be no different.

* * *

That evening, Nymphadora was already lying in her bed, half asleep, when Rabastan entered their room, tossing his cloak and mask aside. "Rab," she breathed. "Mum said you were called too. I thought you'd be back sooner."

"Well..." Rabastan shook his head, hurrying to put on a nightshirt and get into bed.

"Rabastan!" Dora gasped. "What happened to you?" She was astonished at the wound on her husband's side.

"Just a slight graze," Rabastan said, though he winced as he crawled into bed next to her.

"I hope you killed whoever it was," Dora said firmly, reaching out to see if she could do anything for him.

Rabastan gave a bitter laugh. "Rodolphus and I got into a fight while we were out. He came after me with a knife—don't know where he got it."

Nymphadora's mouth dropped open in shock. "He—what?!"

"Your mother stopped him, for whatever reason," Rabastan breathed, drawing his wife closer to him. "I think she had plans for him—or he might have stolen the knife off her."

"Sorry," Dora whispered, pressing her face into her husband's neck. "I didn't think Rodolphus would do something like that to you."

"Oh, Dora," Rabastan sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you are Bella's, because you're so naive."

"Excuse me?" Dora said, raising an eyebrow. "I am _not_. I just thought that as brothers, you and Rodolphus would stand by each other."

Rabastan smirked slightly. "We did. And then Bella did her thing with the Dark Lord, and I married you. Rodolphus isn't happy with our union and family, but he knows it's the only way. It eats at him."

Dora snuggled closer to him and gave a small yawn. "Just don't make it worse for him," she said. "He _has_ suffered a lot, even though it's mostly his fault."

The man nodded, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he kissed her head. "Thank you for not being stubborn like your mother."

"Of course," Dora murmured, looking up and kissing his lips softly. "I love you, Rabastan."

"I love you too," he told her, his hand resting on her back. "Now shh. I'm sure we're both tired."

Dora smiled, laying her head back against his shoulder and closing her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

"Nymphadora," Bellatrix mused thoughtfully a couple evenings later as they watched their children together, "there is a prisoner in the dungeons that we have yet to question...we should do it together."

Dora's immediate reaction was an excited "Yes," but she merely smirked at her mother. "I'll keep you company," she said with a smile. "Though I'm sure you have plans for this prisoner?"

Bellatrix suddenly giggled, and Dora glanced to her baby sister in surprise as she seemed to try to copy her mother. "Yes, Delphi!" Bellatrix praised her, lifting her from the blanket on the floor and holding her close, kissing her dark curls. "You know what Mummy intends, don't you? Just wait until you're older, and there'll be three of us again...we'll be unstoppable."

Nymphadora bit her lip, thinking of Andromeda yet again. Why couldn't she just put the other Metamorphmagus out of her mind? Bellatrix was bound to pick up on her thoughts if she wasn't more careful. She watched Delphi grin and reach out toward her mother's face, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Rigel was also watching the two, then looked away after a moment, bored with it all. Nymphadora smiled down at him, reaching down and smoothing his short dark hair. "Mumma loves you," she murmured, and he looked up at her, grinning as he reached a hand toward her.

She couldn't help laughing slightly as she took the little one into her arms, cuddling him close. "You know how to get to me, don't you?" she said to him softly, grinning as his eyes turned brown to match hers. "I think that's a yes—"

At that moment, the door chimes of the Manor sounded and Bellatrix started up from the couch, placing her daughter in her crib and putting a Sleeping Charm on her. "Come along, Nymphadora. Leave the child."

"What is it?" Dora asked as she reluctantly placed the same charm on her son and laid him down in the crib.

"Entertainment," Bellatrix grinned, and fairly flew out of the room, Dora barely able to keep up with her.

Nymphadora paused a few feet behind her mother, watching as Bellatrix looked out through the doors. "Who is it?" she asked softly as Narcissa hurried toward them from the other wing of the Manor.

"Snatchers," Bellatrix muttered. "They have prisoners..."

"Bella," Narcissa said, but the black-haired witch had already begun to open the doors.

"What is it, Snatcher?" Bellatrix demanded of their leader, whom Dora knew to be called Scabior.

"Potter," he smirked. "We've got Potter. And his friends. And more."

Bellatrix frowned at the dark-haired boy, and Nymphadora frowned too. The boy's face seemed strangely swollen, and Dora wholeheartedly agreed with her mother when she accused them of using a Stinging Charm to distort the boy's appearance.

The prisoners were not the only ones who jumped in shock when Bellatrix yelled in shock and demanded to know about the ornate sword that one of the Snatchers was holding. Nymphadora didn't understand why her mother was so distraught that Potter and his friends had such a weapon. Surely it wasn't that important?

"Be quiet, Cissy!" Bellatrix snapped, and Nymphadora wondered if her mother had totally cracked.

Narcissa frowned, but she obeyed her older sister's command, Nymphadora hurrying to help her aunt take the rest of the prisoners to the dungeon. The one Mudblood stood before Bellatrix, bound and helpless, but looking stoic. Nymphadora rolled her eyes, giving the dark-haired boy a prod with her wand. "Walk."

Nymphadora sensed unsettleness in the red-haired boy—a Weasley, she was sure—and concentrated on him for a moment, wondering if he held the answer her mother wanted. "Ergh," she said, wrinkling her nose. She didn't want to know how much he thought about the Mudblood, or how terrified he was that Hermione—that was her name—would end up dead under that insane witch's torture—

The black-haired witch hissed wordlessly, wanting to torture the redhead herself. "Your fear is great, Weasley," she purred as they approached the dungeons. "What do you fear? The truth? Torture? Death?"

He looked straight into her eyes, then turned away quickly. "I don't care about me."

"Ah," Nymphadora said softly, a small giggle escaping her. "Do you _love_ the Mudblood, Weasley?"

Potter looked at his friend blankly, and the redhead looked panicked. "No!" he half shouted immediately.

"Denial," Dora sighed, then shoved Potter along as she opened the door to the dungeons. "She will die under torture, and you will be next. The thing about love, boys, is that it is fleeting. You should have told her when you had the chance. There might not be tomorrow, you know." She smirked at him before locking him and his friend into one of the larger dungeon rooms. "Do enjoy your stay at Malfoy Manor." She walked off laughing, Narcissa giving her a strange sideways look. "What?"

"Love is _fleeting_?"

"Just trying to make him despair," Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "He was doing a great job of it anyway."

Narcissa shook her head. "Come along," she said. "Bella will want you present at the torture."

Dora sighed. "I'd rather torture the Weasley." Nymphadora jumped in shock at the sounds of screams from the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, then took a deep breath to compose herself, morphing her hair from the white it had jumped to back to black. "You should be there," she told her aunt. "Since Lucius and Draco are."

"And your husband and Rodolphus are out on business?" Narcissa frowned.

Nymphadora nodded with a sigh. "They won't be back til late tonight. Won't we have a surprise for them!"

Narcissa smirked, shaking her head slightly. "Dora, Dora," she said, then opened the door to the sitting room as the screaming started up again.

"HOW DID YOU GET IT?" Bellatrix yelled down into the tearstreaked face of the Mudblood girl. "SPEAK NOW!"

"I didn't take anything!" the girl sobbed, writhing beneath her torturer.

"LIAR!" screamed Bellatrix into her victim's face, raising her wand again.

Nymphadora moved closer, making sure to look unconcerned as she watched her mother inflict sharp pain on the young girl. She couldn't remember the last time her mother had looked so insane, so far gone—she was sure that the Weasley's fears were well grounded.

"Dora," came her mother's sickly sweet voice, "why don't you see if you can convince the Mudblood—" she kicked the girl as she stood from the floor "to be more agreeable. I don't want to kill her prematurely...but she's making me angry."

"Oh dear," Dora said in almost the same voice, and Bellatrix giggled, motioning her to the girl on the floor. "You should know better than to make Mum angry, filthy Mudblood. Let's see, what was it that she wanted from you?"

The girl didn't speak, tears streaming down her face as she stared at Nymphadora in fear. Bella huffed in exasperation. "She won't tell me where she got the sword," she said.

"Did you try Legilimency?" Dora asked her.

"Her mind's too muddled," Bellatrix shrugged. "Open, but muddled. No clarity, and I won't swim in a Mudblood's thoughts for answers _she_ can provide!" Bellatrix glared down at the girl, and Nymphadora looked at her thoughtfully.

"Mother, you cut her," Dora couldn't help chuckling. "Well, well, she is a tough one." She pointed her wand at the girl's arm and muttered a spell her husband had taught her.

The Mudblood shrieked, unprepared for a Curse focusing on her arm, drawing the incisions apart and making the blood run freely down her arm. Her screams rang through the Manor, and Dora looked down at her, holding the spell. "If you would talk," she whispered, "it would hurt so much less."

Bellatrix's insane laughter echoed through the room, and Dora heard her cousin's voice: "Aunt Bellatrix, if you want to test the authenticity of the sword, ask the goblin in the dungeons. He would definitely know. And be less difficult."

"Oh," pouted Bellatrix. "Well, leave the Mudblood then, Dora, or kill her, I don't care." She strode to the doorway, then turned. "But not until I come back. Wait til I come back."

Dora couldn't help sighing a small laugh. "Shut up," she told the Mudblood, who was gasping with sobs. "I'll make sure it's quick...unless Mum's torture of the goblin is more interesting. Then you can just stay there on the floor, out of trouble."

Bellatrix came back, her purpose now much more clear to her. "All right," she nodded to Dora. "If you want to. Unless you want to watch..." She turned toward the goblin, and Nymphadora watched as her mother gave the creature the sword and asked him about it.

"Fake!" he hissed, and Dora bit her lip slightly at the unusual way her mother tortured the creature, seeing boils rise on its back.

"Are you sure?" Bella glared at him, her curse burning through him.

"Sure? I am a goblin!" he retorted, writhing only slightly from her torture.

"Fake," Bella sighed when she was satisfied, releasing the goblin and stumbling back against the wall. "Now where has the rat got to? He could take these to back to the dungeons."

"The girl's half dead," Lucius said, glancing down at her. Dora saw that Draco too looked at the Mudblood and seemed to swallow hard, quickly looking away.

"Then I'll just finish her," Bella nodded. "Unless you want to, Dora?"

Dora shrugged. "You did most of this, Mother. Finish it."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the Mudblood's heart, the girl closing her eyes as she shook with silent tears. " **Avada** —what in blazes—?!" Bella shrieked in shock.

Nymphadora stared as her mother's wand sailed out of her hand, across the room and into the hand of one very undisguised Harry James Potter. She moved immediately, deflecting the redhead's spells and protecting her mother as Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa drew their wands. "Escaped, have you?" Dora laughed coldly. "You won't get out of here alive, Potter."

The redhead immediately attacked her, though for two against four, it seemed that Potter and Weasley were holding their own. _Of course, this is do or die_ , Dora mused to herself, almost rolling her eyes as Lucius was hit with a Stunning Spell. _You've got to be joking._

"Stop!" Bella called excitedly, dangerously. "Stop it now! Put down your wands, or the girl dies!"

Everyone turned to see Bellatrix holding Hermione's mostly limp body, her silver knife at the girl's neck. "NOW!" she yelled, pressing the blade against the Mudblood's throat. The two boys looked at each other, then were about to comply, when the sound of metal twisting against metal distracted them. They all looked up to see a house elf sitting on the chandelier, humming to himself as he unscrewed it from the ceiling.

Nymphadora shrieked, "Mother, move!" as the chandelier dropped, the elf landing between the two parties as the redhead rushed to Hermione's side.

"How _dare_ you work against your masters like that?" Bellatrix shrieked in indignation. "Insolence—"

"The Malfoys are no longer Dobby's masters," said the elf pointedly. "And Harry Potter is a friend."

"You could have killed us!" Bellatrix was still in shock, her tone of voice giving it away.

"Dobby did not mean to kill, only maim, or seriously injure," the elf said, almost seeming affronted.

Bellatrix sputtered in rage, and Nymphadora was horrified to see that Potter and his friends had liberated at least three others from the dungeons as well. As they caught hands, Nymphadora tried to stop them, but they shielded her spells, and the elf disapparated. With a yell of anger, Bellatrix threw her knife toward them, the object being caught up in the apparition.

"What now?" came Draco's nervous voice.

"Well," began Lucius, but Bellatrix flung a spell at him.

"You shut up!" she said. "If you hadn't been Stunned _twice_ in this whole ordeal, you might have been at least a little useful! I will—"

"Sister..." it was Narcissa's soft, though somewhat fearful voice "did you Summon the Dark Lord?"

A look of terror crossed Bellatrix's face, and Nymphadora drew a sharp breath. "He's going to kill us."

Bella seemed to sway, and Nymphadora hurried to her side, though her mother pushed her away. "I've failed him," Bellatrix moaned, burying her face in her hands. "Why is this happening to me? He will be furious!"

"Mother," Dora said urgently, "come sit down."

"No, no, no," Bella muttered to herself, and Nymphadora realised her mother was going to have one of her panic attacks. "He'll kill you, take you from me as punishment. I can't—I can't do this—he is my master. Dora, Dora, leave here. Go somewhere safe."

"There is no safe place, Mum," Nymphadora said softly. "And my signature is here in this room. He will know I was here."

Bellatrix was trembling from head to toe, staring at her daughter in fear. "It's my fault."

Dora shook her head. "It's no one's fault, Mother. Don't blame yourself. We couldn't have known that the elf was going to be here. There would have been no way out otherwise."

"Dora," whispered Bellatrix, and the younger witch wrapped her arms firmly around her mother.

"It's going to be okay, Mum," she said quietly. "We'll be okay."

Bellatrix pulled away from her daughter with a start after a moment, looking around the room, her eyes dark and haunted. "He is here."

* * *

Nymphadora could not raise her head from the floor, but she could hear her mother sobbing, "My Lord, please—please spare her—my daughter. I will make this right—I'll do anything. Let me take the blame; I was the one that called you. I will serve you better, Master."

Dora was shaking in pain, her hands bleeding from where she'd dug her nails into her skin in an effort to keep from screaming. But as she lay there, tears spilling from her unwilling eyes, she felt her mother crawl between her and their master, begging for her life. The room spun around her and she shut her eyes again, gasping for breath as pain swept over her again from the Dark magic working in her.

A moment later, Dora jumped in shock at the sound of an unearthly scream, and opening her eyes, she realised that her mother was being tortured. Nymphadora couldn't take her eyes off the sight of her mother suffering; she had never heard her mother scream so horribly.

Nymphadora did not move, did not make a sound as her mother suffered endlessly at the hand of her beloved master. She was proud that her mother did not beg for relief, did not display any signs of weakness, though she felt awful that she'd caused her mother to suffer.

She shut her eyes, concentrating on breathing as she heard each Malfoy receive the wrath of the Dark Lord. It was a long time later, Dora thought, that he glared at them all and hissed, " _None_ of you leave this Manor without permission. Surely you can follow that simple order, Lucius?"

The man did not answer, and no one looked up, even for several minutes after the Dark Lord had left the room. Only when Bellatrix had stifled her own cries and gasped, "G—gone" did the Malfoys look up at each other.

Narcissa went straight to Bellatrix, but she hissed, "Dora—take care of Nymphadora!"

"Mum," Nymphadora choked, looking at the older, broken witch.

"Don't—don't talk," Bella breathed, writhing and curling in on herself, unable to help it. "Cissa, take care of her. I'll—I'll be fine."

"Bella, can you even walk?" Narcissa asked tentatively, and Dora saw the woman looking down at her sister in concern. Evidence of the Cruciatus was apparent in Narcissa's countenance, though to far less an extent than either Dora or Bella.

"Get her out of here!" Bellatrix shrieked, crying out in pain afterward. "Go!"

Narcissa looked down at her niece, then breathed, "Dora, I'm going to levitate you. Don't fight the magic, okay?"

Dora couldn't help crying out as she tried to nod, writhing as her pain intensified once more. She couldn't fight it even if she wanted to: everything hurt too much. She felt herself laid on soft sheets and groaned as she welcomed the gentle touch of the fabric.

"I...don't know how to heal this kind of magic, Dora," Narcissa said quietly. "I don't recognise these spells. We'll have to see if your husband is familiar with this kind of enchantment when he returns."

"Cissa, I'll be fine," Dora breathed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Just make sure Mum's okay...she was badly injured."

"I'll do my best, Dora," Narcissa nodded, performing two spells to lessen her pain before she excused herself and left the room.

* * *

Nymphadora was still lying across her bed, trying to breathe shallowly to help ease her pain, when her husband burst into the room, scaring her and making her cry out. "What happened here?" Rabastan said, raising an eyebrow at her before frowning. "Where is Rigel, Nymphadora?"

"I—I don't know," she whispered, and felt her husband come to stand beside the bed. "I left him sleeping in the nursery, and—I never got to go back."

"Dora, you can't just leave a baby to itself," Rabastan said in astonishment. "Even I know that. What—?" He removed his hand from her side as she cried out in pain, tears gathering in her eyes. "Dora," he breathed in horror. "What did you do to deserve this?"

"Rab," Dora sniffed, "we had Potter, and he got away."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "That makes sense. These curses are complicated and more powerful than usual. I saw the mess of magic in the sitting room; it seemed like something interesting had happened there."

Nymphadora took some small quick breaths and said, "Rabastan, the Dark Lord tortured me, Mum, and all three Malfoys because we called him here and then lost the prisoners."

"Tell me about it?" Rabastan said, and Dora took a deep breath, gasping in pain.

"Can you help me?" Dora pleaded. "Please? Aunt Cissa said she wasn't familiar with the magic."

"Oh. Let me see..." Rabastan drew his wand, beginning to inspect the spells, and Dora yelled out in pain as he tried to figure out the enchantments. "I know them, but I'm not good at untangling them. Rodolphus is the best...do you—"

"Please," Dora whispered. "Let him help, if he will. It's so bad. Please make it stop."

Rabastan nodded. "I'll be right back, Love," he said, then hurried from the room.

Nymphadora tried to get more comfortable while he was gone, but every movement brought a cry to her lips. Finally, she settled for being half on her side, half on her back as she watched the door and waited for Rabastan to return.

It was quite a few minutes later that Rabastan entered the room, followed by his brother. "Come on," Rabastan urged. "Hurry up. Sorry we took so long, Dora. He wouldn't hurry up."

"I was taking care of Bellatrix," Rodolphus said shortly. "Too bad you aren't smart enough to help your own wife."

"Ha!" Rabastan said, but Dora's soft groan of pain cut off the rest of his words.

Rodolphus approached the bed, touching his wand to the girl's side before running it along her back and around her head. "What I don't understand," he said, "is why Bellatrix is worse off than you."

Nymphadora cried out in pain as she felt the Dark magics in her body being manipulated around and in her. Rabastan scowled at his brother. "Don't hurt her!"

"I'm doing what is necessary," Rodolphus retorted. "These magical tendrils have to be disconnected before the enchantment can be lifted. It's a web of magic that has to be undone."

"Oh!" Dora groaned, tears trickling down her cheeks. Rabastan grasped her hand, and the young witch couldn't help crying more as her husband held her hand.

It was nearly an hour before Rod stepped back from her, regarding his work. "Well, the web is gone," he said. "Now, to lift the enchantment."

Rabastan glared at him. "Don't play around. Just help her."

"Patience, little brother," Rodolphus smirked at him, turning back to the injured witch. He began to draw the Dark magic from her, diffusing the power of the spell back into the earth as Dora writhed in pain. "Almost done," he said reassuringly, hearing her shriek in pain.

"Dora. Dora?" Rabastan stared down into her face as she had collapsed onto the bed, her chest heaving as she struggled not to sob.

"Rab," she breathed, choking on her breath. "It—it's better." She looked at Rodolphus and murmured, "Thank you, Rodolphus."

"You'll need a couple potions," the man said, ignoring her thanks. He summoned them, setting the on the nightstand. "You'll help her with them," he said to Rabastan. "I'll see you later."

"Good night," Rabastan waved his brother out of the room. "Dora, are you sure it's good enough? I can go find a Healer that specializes in the Dark Arts."

She pulled his hand toward her. "Come," she breathed. "Hold me carefully. I ache all over, and I'm so sore. I'm well enough to start a careful recovery."

Rabastan quickly pulled on a nightshirt and slipped into bed next to her, very carefully slipping his arms around her and holding her loosely. "I love you, Dora," he murmured, kissing her temple softly. "You terrify me whenever something like this happens to you."

"Sorry," she winced. "I don't do it on purpose...I just hope Mum's okay."

"She's more used to the Dark magics," Rabastan shrugged. "She'll be fine. Now, first the potions, then sleep."

Dora rolled her eyes at her husband and obeyed, glad of his assistance. "I love you too," she added finally. "Aren't you going to see about Rigel?"

Rabastan shook his head. "Narcissa was with the two babies," he said. "We're free for tonight. Now sleep, Love."

Nymphadora closed her eyes and attempted to relax into sleep.


	42. The Beginnings of War

**Soooo close to the end of this story now! Thank you so much to our loyal reviewers and everyone that's read this story so far! We have one last surprise coming up (which some of our reviewers already know about).**

 **Please do read, enjoy and review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Dora groaned slightly as she was slowly awoken, light kisses being pressed to her lips. She smirked as she reached her hand up to entwine in Rabastan's hair, pulling him closer as she kissed him firmly on the lips with a mischievous giggle. "Morning." She murmered "What's the occasion?" the now lustfully red haired witch slowly opened her eyes to meet her husbands.

"Well," Rabastan smirked as he trailed his hand down the woman's side "Narcissa still has Rigel . . . You seem to be doing a lot better."

Dora giggled again, wrapping an arm around her husbands waist as she pulled him on top of her, yelping in delight as Rabastan wasted no time undressing her. It was only as he lifted his wife to further centre her on the bed, bringing her arms above her head, that she hissed in pain. Rabastan stopped, frowning in concern as he lifted his weight off of her. "Dora—"

"I'm fine." Dora interrupted, trying to pull him back down only to have him take her hand in his own, kissing her fingers before he shook his head.

"We can wait." Rab looked to her playfully "I suppose."

"Fine." Dora pouted, pushing him to lay back on the bed before she nuzzled into his side, his rough fingers tracing old scars delicately as he mused. "What are you thinking?"

"How beautiful you are . . ." Rabastan kissed her head "we should have another baby."

Dora near on choked as she sat up slightly, looking to him as if she'd just suggested she go snuggle up with a troll " _Excuse_ me?"

"What?" Rabastan sat up against the head board, playfully scowling as his wife gathered the sheets around her to hide her naked form before he smiled innocently "Rigel would love a younger sibling—the youngest is the best you know—well with brothers at least."

Dora shook her head, trying to wrap her head around what he was saying. Had he gone insane? Did he forget what was happening around them? "Rabastan, we're in the middle of a war—I mean okay, Rigel was born in the war—but the final battle is imminent. I can't be pregnant right now."

"Well you wouldn't have to fight," Rabastan shrugged "Bellatrix would never let you get hurt after the last time you went out pregnant."

"Yes and be rendered useless in the biggest battle yet—" Dora stopped, looking to Rabastan for a moment as she chewed her lip.

"What?" he said.

"That's your point isn't it?" Dora looked intently at her husband, watching his facial expression before he looked down to the sheets.

"I don't want to lose you." If Nymphadora hadn't been watching the mans lips she could have been forgiven for not hearing him. She gave a pained look as she looked down at the man, laying down next to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her head into his neck.

"It'll be okay." Dora whispered, smiling sadly as he pulled her closer to him "We'll be okay . . . What exactly do you think will happen, hmm? Death by Order member? I can't see that happening—I can't count how many of them we've killed. How many Death Eaters have they killed? Hmm?"

"There are worse things than death, Nymphadora." Rabastan breathed.

"We won't succumb to it." Dora kissed his chest "We can't. For Rigel."

Rabastan nodded, kissing her head ". . . It would be nice for him to have a sibling, honestly."

Dora gave a mischievous smile as she kissed the corner of her husbands mouth "I know, being an only child sucks. Come to think of it I used to get so bored I'd blow stuff up sometimes . . ."

Rabastan laughed "You _are_ Bellatrix's daughter."

Dora hit his chest playfully "Only muggle stuff. Anyway, no baby making for a while—one day, when there's no more war to worry about." Dora propped herself up on her elbow, smirking "We can practise though."

Rabastan looked to her bare chest, nodding dumbly before he was snapped out of his stare from his wife's laughter. She leant over, kissing him firmly "Dora . . ." he mumbled "Not while you're still hurting."

"Shut up." Dora growled, trailing a hand down his body until she found what he was looking for.

* * *

"Come on darling, you can do it." Bellatrix encouraged the 11 month old Delphi who was currently clutching onto her sister's skirts, staring at her mother with curiosity.

"How old was I when I first walked?" Dora frowned, watching her son cautiously crawling towards a tower of building blocks.

"Delphi's age." Bella sighed "You were running around by your first birthday."

Dora smiled before she took her sisters hands, turning her around and aiding her so she could walk around the room "She just needs a little help, she'll be running before you know it." Dora grinned as Delphi guided her around the room "What did you do for my first birthday?"

Bellatrix groaned as she fell back onto the armchair behind her "Father forced me to take you to Grimmauld Place—My Aunt and Uncle's home. My mother and Aunt spent the whole time making snide remarks at my expense, Narcissa spent the entire day stopping me from cursing anyone and father—He was just awful." Bellatrix's face went dark for a moment before she shook her head and smiled at her eldest child "You were adorable though, you have this ridiculous dress that Narcissa brought you that had a bell sewn into the bum. You kept running around shaking your bum to make it ring."

"How embarrassing." Dora blushed.

"It was adorable. You kept running over to me, tugging my skirt and shaking your bum every five minutes." Bellatrix smirked.

"Can we never repeat that please?" Dora laughed, picking up Delphi and putting her onto her mother's lap as she tried to claw her way up the armrest.

Bellatrix considered Dora for a moment, wrapping an arm around her youngest child as she snuggled into her side "What's your earliest memory?"

"I—" Dora hesitated for a moment before she leant back against the wall, slipping down to sit on the floor as Rigel crawled up to her, pulling himself onto his own two feet by her shoulder "I used to get this recurring dream, I thought it was just a dream but I'm sure it's a memory. I was in this big garden, playing with these flowers and you were there . . . Then Cygnus turned up, tried to come up to me but you stopped him but—but—"

"But he hit me with a Cruciatus," Bellatrix stared at the floor, her voice quiet as a mouse as she remembered that day "I swore at him . . . he threatened to take you away from me so I—I went to his study, convinced him not to . . . You went crying into the Manor and found Narcissa." Bellatrix stared down at Delphi for a long moment before she looked back to Nymphadora "You had nice times too. We used to have so much fun together—though you only remember the bad. Typical."

Dora sighed sadly, moving her son off of her before she stood up, walking over to her mother before she sat on the armchair "I'm sure we did." She reached down to Delphi, the child now asleep in her mothers arms, biting her lip in concentration she gently picked the girl up, walking over and placing her in her cot. Dora laughed quietly as Rigel came over, pulling on the bars of the cot and looking up to his mother questioningly. She reached down, picking him up and kissing his head before she placed him in the cot next to Delphi. His mother bit her lip to stop herself making a noise as he crawled up to the other baby and snuggled into her before shutting his eyes. When she finally turned around again she was surprised to see Bellatrix stood a few steps behind her, watching the children intently. Nymphadora reached out, taking her hand in her own before she flicked her wand at the armchair to stretch it to fit two. She waited until she had the confused witch seated before she spoke again. "Show me." She whispered.

"I—" Bellatrix smirked "Okay, on one condition."

"Oh?" Dora smirked back.

"I'll show you some memories, if you show me some of yours." Bellatrix pouted "Fair is fair."

"You've invaded my mind enough times to know my entire life story mother." She said.

"That's different," Bella said "those aren't chosen memories, just what I find. Show me something you want to show me."

"Fine." Dora spoke dramatically, raising her arms in the air in defeat "You first though."

"Fine." Bellatrix laughed before she summoned a pensieve, within minutes memories were drawn out and deposited within the silvery surface of the basin. She looked to the children for a moment before she took her eldest childs hand, diving into the swirling memories.

 _Bellatrix Black was laughing, not the insane laughter that her daughter was now used to hearing but the light innocent giggle of a young mother as she watched her child chase the floating teddy bears dancing in the air above her head. The little girl grinned, her bright pink locks bouncing around her shoulders as she tried to climb the sheets of the bed to get to her mother._

 _"Come on Dora," Bella laughed, bitting her lip in amusement "you can do it."_

 _"Yep!" the little girl yelled, thinking for a moment before she made one big jump and made it to the bed "I did it!" Dora grinned as she raised her arms in triumph._

 _Bella smirked playfully as she let herself drop the teddy bears, taking her daughter around the waist and pulling her close and kissing her hair. The little girl laughed furiously, wriggling in her mother's arms as she tried to turn to see the bears again. "Muuuuuuummy." Dora groaned dramatically, reaching down for her wand._

 _"No." Bella moved her wand away "You can't touch mummy's wand." Dora bent her head back, looking at her mother with all innocence as her hair morphed into a mimic of the elder witch's own "You are a little monkey." She kissed her hair before she summoned the girls toy wand, placing it in her hand as she giggled furiously, pointing it at the teddy bears._

 _"Float!" The little girl yelled, jumping in shock as the usual colourful sparks emitted from the end._

 _Bellatrix laughed "That's not a spell sweety."_

 _"Is!" Dora grinned, standing up on her mother's lap "Float!" the toys hovered off the ground slightly, the girls mother widening her eyes in amazement "See!" Dora giggled before the toys fell down, pouting "You do it now."_

 _"Nymphadora!" Bella raised the girl up, hugging her tightly as she kissed her head "You did magic."_

 _"Duh." Dora laughed, sitting back on her mother's lap as she pointed to her wand "You now."_

 _Bella hesitated for a moment, a huge grin still plastered on her face before she got out her wand and levitated the bears once more, the little girl giggling as the bears danced for her amusement._

The elder Nymphadora looked to Bellatrix Lestrange "Was that my first magic?"

Bellatrix nodded as she looked on at the younger pair "The first time you did it consciously, you had done small things before. Once you blew up Narcissa's hairbrush because you were fed up of it tugging your hair—you didn't mean to do it, cried about it actually."

"I definitely had a thing for blowing things up as a child . . ." Dora muttered to herself. She looked around as the scene changed, smiling slightly as Bellatrix linked her arm in her daughters. They were in a small town, her younger self snuggled into her mother's side as she was carried through the streets on her mothers hip. Narcissa was biting her lip in amusement as the girl poked her tongue out over her mother's shoulder.

"Come on, Cissy." Bella Black said as she adjusted her daughter, they entered a small shop.

"Oooh." Narcissa smiled as she looked around at the assortment of children's wear among the shop.

Bellatrix and Nymphadora watched as the trio shopped, joked and enjoyed the day. Nymphadora looked to her mother, she had to admit she didn't think she had seen the woman as peaceful and content for such a long period of time. They spent hours in the pensieve, going through various memories of each of the witches. By the time they had finished Nymphadora felt that she had a new understanding of her mother, content as they both returned the armchair, Bellatrix putting the pensieve away.

"Mum?" Dora looked up at Bellatrix, looking at her thoughtfully as she turned around with a questioning look in her eyes "I forgive you . . . I know you feel like I hate you for sending me away as a child but I don't." She sighed as she looked to her son sleeping soundly "I understand it. I'd do anything to protect Rigel, so I understand why you sent me to Andromeda. Even if fought with Rodolphus and forced him to take me in I wouldn't have been safe. He'd resent me even more and then I may have even been in danger from him—you couldn't watch me 24/7 for the rest of my life. You knew I'd have a happy childhood with Andromeda . . . it must have taken a lot for you to go back to her though."

Bellatrix stared at the girl for a while before she nodded, walking over to Delphi and Rigel as she reached down and stroked the girls hair out of her peaceful young face. After a few moments Bella jumped slightly at the touch on her shoulder, frowning at her daughter as she wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head against hers as she hugged her from behind.

"I love you, Mum." Dora sighed. She was unsure if anything she said or did actually got through to her mother anymore, her sanity was too fragile and her emotions so supressed after a lifetime of torment. Though as Bellatrix reached her hand to cover Nymphadora's own she knew that there was some level of sanity still left inside the woman.

"I love you too." Bella sighed.

* * *

The entirety of the Lestrange family were in the main hall at Malfoy Manor, all bar the youngest of them all that was. They knew they were not going to enjoy their time in that room. They knew that they would experience some level of pain. They knew there was a reason they were summoned to await the Dark Lord's wrath. It was Nymphadora that fell first, collapsing against her husband as a curse was thrown at her from her master. Though she felt the man automatically catch her she soon felt her body hit the floor—it wasn't his fault, she knew they would feel whatever punishment the man had in store for them worse if they tried to relieve each other of even a slight hint of the pain. As she writhed on the floor she glimpsed the mans face, eyes boring ahead of him as he tried not to look down to her for fear of throwing caution to the wind and embracing her through the intense darkness coursing through her body. She screamed. The pain thankfully only lasted seconds more as her master deemed her finished, moving on to the next of her family. Through throbbing in her head she barely realised what was going on around her. Soon Bellatrix was sobbing, hunched against the wall as she rocked back and forth on the floor. Nymphadora was sure she hadn't been hit with any form of curse, their master knew that Bellatrix watching her child suffer was punishment enough. She just wish she knew what had happened. Why was this happening? What had they done?

The white haired witch bit back a cry of discomfort as she rolled onto her back, lolling her head to the side as she watched her master approach her mother. She took the opportunity to reach out for her husband, finding his hand sprawled on the floor close by as she grasped it tightly in her own. Why was Voldemort questioning Bellatrix about dragons? Bellatrix knew nothing of dragons. The vault. There was something wrong with their vault. Bellatrix assured him that the vault was secure. What had she put in the vault? Yes it was the Lestrange vault, was this why each Lestrange got the punishment rather than just Bellatrix? Or was this Bellatrix's punishment alone? The other three just canon fodder in their masters sick game. Bellatrix was not mentally stable enough to put under an intense Cruciatus, even if she was Nymphadora knew her mother had long learnt to endure and find some sort of sick and twisted pleasure in pain. Dora closed her eyes, wishing for it all to be over. She wasn't sure when the man left in the end though she was grateful for it. Rabastan was soon closer to her, his wand out as he healed his wife before he tried to bother with his own wounds. After a muttered thanks Nymphadora went to her mother, looking into the woman's glazed over eyes as she reached down and put a hand on each of her shoulders. The woman looked up at her, stopping her incessant rocking as she stared into the eyes of her daughter. With a pained smile of reassurance Nymphadora hugged her mother, stroking her hair as she felt her arms grip around her. She was sure her mother was lost. Sure she had gone too far into the recess of her mind. A shiver went down her spine as the woman whispered one sentence into the girl's ear. "It will end soon."

* * *

Nymphadora was sat peacefully on the edge of her bed, watching her young son crawl up to his dotting father as he giggled. Rabastan grinned, ruffling the boys hair as he pulled him into his arms, adjusting his legs as he sat on the floor. He grinned, looking to his wife as she forced a slight smile back at him. "What's wrong, Dora?" he mused.

"Something isn't right . . ." Dora sighed.

"What do you mean?" he frowned, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I dunno." She shrugged, sliding down to the floor as Rigel looked to her in all innocence "I just have a bad feeling . . . Like something bad is going to happen."

"You're worried about war things again aren't you?" Rabastan asked.

"War things?" Dora scoffed at the sound of it "Yeah I suppose you could call it that . . . The Dark Lord said it was imminent, mother says it's imminent, with whatever Potter managed to steal from our vault . . . I'd bet the entire contents of the vault that the end of all this really is coming. Win or lose."

"Win." Rabastan said firmly "We'll win."

"And what if we don't?" She raised her hand at her husband's warning look "I'm not saying traitorous things I'm saying practical things."

"Dora, it will be fine." Rabastan reached an arm out for the woman, smiling as she came to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a long while, revelling in the innocence of their sleeping son, peaceful and content in their own silent company. It was only as their marks burned in unison that they spoke again.

"Here." Rabastan passed Dora Rigel, kissing his wife's head before he stood.

"Dora!" the screech came from the other side of the door, without a moments notice it was down, Bellatrix barging in the room as she held a confused looking Delphi on her hip "It's time. Come on. Rabastan, go get Rodolphus and bring him back here. Nymphadora and I will seal the children in our room."

Nymphadora was surprised to see her husband comply without hesitation, running from the room. Without another word Bellatrix left for their special room, Nymphadora in tow with her own child. She held him close, kissing his head as she tried not to think that this may be the last time she held him if things went wrong. Bellatrix opened the door as she summoned the childrens cots to the room, looking to her youngest child one last time before with a deep sigh she placed her into the cot before her. Nymphadora hesitantly did the same with her own son, she was staring down at him as she felt her mother urgently grab her arm.

"I know mum, let's go." Dora sighed, going to turn as to her surprise she felt herself stopped.

Bellatrix shook her head as she looked to her with a sense of determination, her grip on her nearing on painful "Listen to me. Whatever happens, you must protect Delphi. She is your sister and blood, do you understand me?"

"Mum you'll be fine. We'll all be fine." She said "You're being silly."

"I am not!" Bellatrix spoke firmly "I am being rational. I did everything to make sure you were protected as a child when I no longer could be there and now I am assuring that if I cannot be there for Delphi then she has the same privilege, understood?" Nymphadora was unsure what to say, though soon nodded as her mother's eyes bore into her with a sense of urgency "Good." Bellatrix breathed "You get her far away from here if you have to. Do whatever you have to do to keep her safe—and Rigel. Promise me?"

Nymphadora nodded "I promise . . ." she almost jumped in shock as Bellatrix embraced her, slowly reaching her arms up to return the embrace as she whispered "It'll be okay mum, I promise . . ."

"I know." Bellatrix nodded before she let go, both women taking one last look at their children before in unison they left the room "We need to strengthen the wards."

"Okay . . ." Nymphadora drew her wand, looking either way as she noticed their husbands walking towards them before she pointed her wand at the room alongside her mother. Each witch spoke every ward they knew to ensure the children would remain undisturbed, taking minutes before they agreed they had done all that they could. It was only as Bellatrix added one last spell, one ensuring that if one of them died that the other could remove the fallen witches wards with ease, that Nymphadora realised that this was really it. The war would soon be over. Win or lose. It was time to fight.


	43. The Final Battle

**Last chapter! what a journey it's been! It's so sad that we're wrapping up the story of the Purest Black. it's been my life for the last five months or so! Stay tuned for an author's announcement at the end. :D Do** **enjoy the chapter: I had great fun with it. :D**

 **Dora**

* * *

Nymphadora turned from her and her mother's special room, hurting inside as she walked forward to her husband. "They will be safe," Dora said quietly. "Let's go."

Bellatrix half pushed Rabastan out of the way as she slipped her arm around Dora's shoulders. "I didn't ever want you to know what it's like to have to walk away from your child," she muttered, turning to shoot a glare at her husband.

"Don't, Mum," Nymphadora sighed as Rodolphus seemed to scowl back at the witch. "That's past. Now we have to fight for both our families. The House of Lestrange must go to war."

"Don't put it like _that_ ," Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Bella's a name-only Lestrange, Dora," Rabastan smirked.

"All of you, stop," Dora sighed when the other three seemed to glare at each other. "Please. I don't want this to be the last memory I have of any of you."

They all looked at each other, and Rodolphus asked, "What will you do if something happens to us?"

Dora bit her lip, but Bellatrix shrugged. "They can't get all of us. Surely there's some probability against it or something."

"Sure," Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Andromeda will take care of Rigel—" Dora began, but was interrupted.

"NYMPHADORA LESTRANGE!" her mother screeched. "Don't you dare!"

Rabastan joined in the protest: "Dora, I will not stand for that."

Rodolphus just laughed at all of them. "What? Bella, you trusted your daughter to her. Why not your grandson?"

"I'm surprised _you're_ not protesting!" Bellatrix snapped at him. " _Your_ nephew, the heir of your House—"

"I was joking," Nymphadora said mildly as they entered the Entrance Hall. "Though our other option will be to leave him with Narcissa—ooh. Hi, Aunt Cissa."

Narcissa embraced both her sister and her niece, whispering, "Be careful" to both of them, and adding, "Come home to your children."

Bellatrix merely looked at her, and Nymphadora suddenly couldn't speak, only nod. Bellatrix walked toward the gates, flinging them open, and Dora quickly hugged her aunt again before hurrying after her mother, their husbands hurrying after them.

"Don't forget," Bellatrix said sharply to her oldest daughter. "You promised to take care of Delphi."

"I will," Dora nodded. "You will, too. Come on." She disapparated, unable to ignore the pain in her Mark any more.

Rabastan stepped to her side immediately when they appeared and said, "You weren't serious about Andromeda, were you?"

Nymphadora looked around at all the Death Eaters that were gathered on the cliff, then across the valley at Hogwarts. "She would protect him, Rab, if worst came to worst. She would do anything to keep my—our son safe. Though I am in no way ready to die and set that in motion."

"Dora, we can't—we've got to live," Rabastan said, grabbing her hand and turning her toward him in the midst of the Death Eaters. "We have to live for our son."

"We will," Dora said, looking up into the man's eyes. He had a strangely haunted look in his eyes, and she reached to embrace him just when the Dark Lord silenced them all, the two turning toward him immediately.

Bellatrix was standing just before them a little, and raised her wand first on the command to attack the wards of Hogwarts school. Dora and the brothers put their wands up, followed by the rows and rows of Death Eaters behind them. Nymphadora bit her lip, watching as lights seemed to go in and out of the Hogwarts towers and windows, wondering how much resistance they would encounter. How many people would be stupid enough to defy the Death Eaters and protect Harry Potter?

Everyone cheered when they felt the wards collapse, and when the Dark Lord gave the signal, they all disapparated from the cliff, heading to different points in the school. Dora felt all alone when Rabastan and Bellatrix left immediately, though as Rodolphus glanced toward her, she bit her lip and prepared to go too.

"Nymphadora," he said quickly, stepping forward and catching hold of her arm, "be careful." She yanked her hand away in surprise, and he hesitated a moment before saying, "You're the only hope for our House."

"I—I promise you," she breathed, "the House of Lestrange will continue. No matter what." She drew a small breath, seeing the look in the man's eyes. "Look: I don't hate you, for what's happened in our family. I just wish it could have been better."

Rodolphus nodded, then drew a quick breath as the girl stepped forward and hugged him tightly, fiercely. "I promise," she said again, then pulled away and disapparated before he could register what she'd done. She didn't want him to see how affected she was by what was happening to them and their family.

To Dora's relief, she appeared in a corridor near the Ravenclaw Common Room that had no fighting, but that was filled with fleeing students. She avoided several of their spells, stunning some and cursing five or six older ones that proved more difficult. The younger students were screaming and running as their guides and protectors fell, and Dora stayed her hand, letting them go free. She would not hurt small children.

Turning her attention toward another corridor, she moved swiftly, ready for a real fight. It was not until she reached one of the battlements that she found two Order members sending hexes and jinxes at the Death Eaters below. "Oh dear," she giggled, unable to resist taunting them. "Two Phoenicians hiding from real battle."

"Lestrange!" said both at the same time, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so generic!" she scolded them as they pointed their wands at her. "It's Nymphadora."

"Where's your Mother?" one asked.

"Not here," Dora shrugged. "You'd know if she was. In fact, if she was on any of the next closest floors you would know it."

One of them sent the first spell, and Dora grinned, stepping into the duel with excitement, laughing as spell after spell missed her. She began to realise after a moment, however, that she would not be able to defeat the two unless she was willing to do more damage to them. Her black eyes narrowed as she used the repertoire of Dark spells Bellatrix had taught her, the Order members looking very unsure of themselves. She couldn't help laughing with glee as she hit the first one, giggling as the skin melted off the man's face and arms.

The other man angrily sent a curse at her, and Dora could not avoid it quickly enough, it grazing her right shoulder. She yelled in pain, continuing the duel, though as blood ran down her arm, she was hampered slightly by the pain of her wound. It was only as the second man fell that she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a red-haired girl standing in the doorway. "Oh," said the girl, her wand ready.

"Weasley?" Dora sighed as she tried to stop the flow of blood from her wound. "You should go home, stay out of this mess. Honestly."

"After what you and your family have done to me and my friends?" the girl scoffed. "I don't think so, Lestrange."

"I'm Nymphadora," the older witch sighed. "There's five of us, dear."

"Five?" the girl said with a frown. "Isn't there only you, your Mum, and the two brothers?"

"My son," Dora said simply.

The girl looked shocked. "Then why are you here? You should go home to him!"

Dora shook her head, turning as the girl began to circle behind her. "He will have no home if his father and I do not survive. I am here for him."

"You should be _there_ for him," she hissed.

"Ginevra—isn't that your name?—the first rule of being a Death Eater is that you obey the Dark Lord. I am here on his command. I would have stayed if I could, though I'm sure Bella would have dragged me along anyway," Dora finished with a worried look. "I hope she's okay."

"What?!" Ginny shrieked. "She's only the most evil witch in the entire universe—!"

"She's MY MOTHER!" Nymphadora yelled at the girl, her hair turning bright red as magic crackled in her hands. "You wouldn't understand, Weasley." She saw the girl's spell coming and blocked it easily, reluctant to actually duel the underaged girl even though she was annoying. "Look: I don't want to hurt you."

"Like you hurt Hermione?" Ginny scoffed. "Sure. I'm sure that was all Mumma Bella's fault and you're perfectly innocent."

Nymphadora laughed coldly. "I was never innocent, child. Only naive, and deceived."

"Deceived? Don't give me that. You have to know what you're doing when you join the Dark Lord," she said.

"Oh, I did," Dora shrugged, sending Stunning Spells at the girl. "I meant before I knew I was Bellatrix's daughter. I thought I was a halfblood. Honestly wasn't so bad. I was even engaged to marry a halfblood werewolf at one time."

The girl gawked at her. "Your stories astonish me."

Nymphadora glared at her. "I meant that! And you knew him! He taught here at Hogwarts for a year!"

Ginny paused in her duel. "Remus?"

"Yes," Nymphadora almost whispered, looking at the girl as her old memories of her first love flooded back to her. "Remus. I told him to stay away for his own safety when I found out who I really was, but Mum—Bella did away with him when she found out about me and him."

"He—he never told anyone," Ginny said in wonder. "Though, he did seem really sad the last few days any of us saw him."

Nymphadora's heart broke a little, and she sniffed, "Stop. Stop. We couldn't have made it work—"

A spell flew past Nymphadora's ear, and she whirled to see another Death Eater approaching. The redhead shielded the spell, dodging the curses and doing her best to get off the battlements and get away. Nymphadora stopped her, blocking the doorway, and the man laughed as he intensified his flurry of spells.

The girl dived away from the barrage, then flung a single spell at the man, barely succeeding in hitting him, though it only knocked his mask off. Nymphadora screeched in shock. "Tom!"

"Hello, Nymphie," the man smirked, and she almost choked on her rage, sputtering as he too easily managed to disarm the Weasley girl.

"I hate you," Nymphadora breathed, trying to make sense of the overwhelming urge to destroy her schoolgirl crush right then.

"What's to hate?" Tom chuckled. "I was just as _deceived_ as you. How's life as a Lestrange, Nymphie? You still look as good as you always did."

Dora didn't speak as the man Cruciated the Weasley girl, who shrieked and fell to the floor, writhing as she clenched her fists. "Enlightening," Dora answered finally, then leveled her wand at him. " **Crucio**."

The Death Eater yelled out in shock, then pain as he fell to the floor, writhing from her Curse. "Dora!" Tom shouted. "I would have done it to any halfblood—"

"But you did it to ME!" Nymphadora yelled, sure she sounded just as insane as her mother. "No one should be used like YOU USED ME!" She sent the Curse again, relief flooding her body as the man shrieked under the spell, trying in vain to get away from it.

She tortured him, the Weasley girl frozen in shock on the floor behind her. She had angry tears in her eyes as she levitated him with her wand and threw him against the wall, holding him firmly with magic. "I wish I could truly make you suffer like I did," she purred as she walked toward him, placing her hand on his chest. "Though I'm sure I could never make it even, hmm? Well, Tom?"

"Dora!" he groaned, writhing with another Curse. "Please! I—I didn't know!"

"You should have been more careful," she breathed, her hand reaching for his magic as his eyes widened in terror.

"NO!" he screamed, but she had already done it, snuffed out the light of his magic. His body collapsed to the floor as she stepped back, breathing heavily.

She clenched her fists, sniffing as she remembered all the hurt, though as she turned around, she found Rabastan standing in the doorway, staring at her. "Dora," he breathed. "What did you do to him?"

"He's dead," she said shortly, noticing the Weasley girl scrambling toward her wand. She deflected her husband's spell, then said, "Leave her alone."

"Nymphadora!" he hissed. "She cannot simply be left here—and why did you attack a fellow Death Eater?"

"I hate him," Dora sniffed. "I knew him from school. I wanted revenge. And he—he—I had to do it."

"And the girl?" Rabastan frowned at her.

"Just leave her," Dora muttered. "He tortured her."

Rabastan stared at her. "What happened to your arm? Dora, you're not thinking right. What happened?"

She just stared at him, then choked, "He—he—just leave the girl alone, Rab, please."

He looked nervous, then nodded, reaching to touch her arm. She drew away from him. "It's okay," she told him, moving to leave the room as the Weasley girl watched them in confusion.

The three on the battlements stopped still as they felt a heavy silence descend over the castle, and the Dark Lord begin to speak. Partway through the message, Nymphadora winced as her Mark burned and she and Rabastan disapparated from the school immediately.

They appeared in a clearing Dora recognized as the Forbidden Forest, and Bellatrix immediately rushed forward, breathing, "Dora, you're hurt!"

" _You_ 're hurt!" Dora retorted, seeing a cut across her mother's face.

Bellatrix shrugged it off, drawing her wand and touching it to her daughter's shoulder to heal the girl. "I tell you to be careful and you do this," she muttered.

"Mum," Dora sighed, then stopped, knowing it was no use. "At least we're all safe. Is Rodolphus here?"

"Here," came his voice from behind Bellatrix. "We've all made it."

"Good," Rabastan said, putting his arm around Nymphadora as they stepped back into the shadows of the trees. "Dora," he murmured, pulling her closer and kissing her firmly.

"Rab," she mumbled against his lips, clinging to him though she was surprised at his display of affection. She turned and slipped her arms around his neck as he kissed her thoroughly.

Rabastan drew back after several long moments and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Dora," he said quietly. "No matter what others have said or done to you."

Nymphadora swallowed hard and nodded. "Thanks."

He pulled her close again, palming her head to his chest as he rocked her gently in his arms, just wanting to be close to her for a few calm minutes. Dora did realise after a moment that Bellatrix kept jealously stealing looks at them and whispered, "Rab, um, would you mind if I talked to Mum for a few minutes? Please?"

Rabastan closed his eyes, hugging her tightly, then let her go and turned away. "Rab," she whispered, but he didn't look back at her.

She walked over to her mother, her eyes glistening with tears, and Bellatrix drew the girl into her side. "What's wrong, Dora?" she murmured, kissing her daughter's head. "Did Rab say something mean?"

"No," she sniffed. "He's afraid of losing me, Mum. And I love him."

"Oh." Bellatrix glanced at her daughter's husband, then said, "Stay close to him now. Don't leave his side, Dora. Together you will survive for your son."

"What about you?" Dora asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Bellatrix scolded her before pulling away and motioning her toward Rabastan. "Go. He needs you."

Dora hesitated, then walked toward him, calling softly, "Rab? Rabastan?"

He wouldn't look at her, and she reached out to touch him, but he moved away. "Leave me alone," he hissed, walking away into the dark forest.

"Wh—what did I do?" Dora sniffed, two tears running down her face. "Rab!" She held back a sob as she drew a deep breath to try to calm herself. She clenched her fists, unable to keep her emotion completely back as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Dora..." a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she recognized Rodolphus' voice. "He is terrified, Dora," the man told her quietly. "He's preparing himself, should anything happen to you."

"But it won't!" Dora cried softly.

Rodolphus sighed, then allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder, her tears running into his robe. "Stay by his side," he told her. "You can help him. And he can help you—the two of you make a great team, though I'm sure you know that."

Dora sniffed, struggling to stop her tears. "Thanks," she whispered. "I don't know why I'm such a mess right now."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, then smirked at her teasingly when her mouth dropped open in shock.

"No, of course not! I just—" they both turned back at the sound of leaves and sticks being walked on.

"Come on," Rodolphus told her. "Rabastan will be returning, and you should be standing there, waiting for him." He hurried back the way they'd come, and Dora went to stand a few feet from her mother, cleaning her facing and morphing her face back to normal.

It was only when Harry Potter was in the clearing that Dora felt her husband's hands on her hips and felt his kiss on her neck. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just love you too much."

She nestled back against him, his arms around her comfortably as they watched the Dark Lord taunt the Boy-Who-Lived. Rabastan's grip tightened on her as the Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse, the green light filling the clearing and illuminating all the faces and masks. The boy fell, but so did the Dark Lord, and Rabastan drew a sharp breath, staring as Bellatrix rushed to her master's side.

"There's something unusual about him," Dora whispered to her husband. "That boy—oh dear."

The Dark Lord had shoved his Most Faithful aside, and Dora hurried forward, helping her mother to her feet, though the witch pushed her daughter away as well, offering to go check if the boy was dead. "Narcissa," said the Dark Lord, and Dora looked in surprise to see the blonde witch standing next to her husband.

Narcissa walked forward, and both Bella and Dora watched carefully as the witch knelt next to the boy, reaching for his heartbeat, testing to see if he was alive. She stood and turned to the Dark Lord with her proud pureblood mask in place. "Dead," she pronounced.

Nymphadora was frozen for a moment, not realising what it meant, though both Lestrange brothers cheered, and Bellatrix cackled with laughter. She finally came to realise that the war was over: they had won. "Rab," she breathed, "we're safe. All of us."

"Yes," laughed her husband. "We just have to exterminate the rebels." He hugged her close once more, then joined his brother and Bellatrix on the march back up to the school, the giant carrying the body going first.

Dora could not make herself realise that it should be a celebration, even as they faced the Order, and the younger rebels with the news that their idol was dead. Her pureblood mask remained in place even as Rabastan jeered at some of the opposition and Bellatrix outright played with the Longbottom boy.

Dora nearly shrieked in shock, however, when the Boy-Who-Lived _moved_. And jumped from the giant's arms, running between the pillars of the courtyard as he avoided the Killing Curses of the infuriated Dark Lord. Dora couldn't help looking to her mother, whose mouth was hanging open in shock as she looked between the boy, her master, then glanced at her sister.

"Cissa," Bellatrix breathed, but no one heard her over the apparitions of Death Eaters fleeing the scene.

"You should leave," Dora said to Narcissa and Lucius. "Go find Draco and get out. This is bad, I just know it."

Narcissa and Lucius hurried as one into the Great Hall, and Dora turned and hurried off toward Rabastan, who was going back into the fight. "Rabastan!" she yelled after him. "Rab, let's stay together!" She hurried to catch up, and he agreed, the two dueling a couple of the Order together before the duels forced them to move, taking on new opponents.

Dora could see her mother on the other side of the hall, taunting and giggling as she dueled madly, taking on two or three wizards at a time. She bit her lip, her attention drawn away by someone attacking Rabastan from behind. She took care of him with a single jinx before glancing around to make sure that no one else tried to sneak up on them.

It was a few moments later, that Dora's attention was drawn back to her mother by someone's yell of "Not my daughter, you bitch!" Dora looked around to see a red-haired woman step onto one of the house tables to face her mother, and raised an eyebrow. The woman was obviously a Weasley—Dora finally realised it was Ginny's mother, and felt a little nervous.

Nymphadora turned to watch, as did a lot of the other wizards and witches in the room. Her heartbeat quickened as she watched her mother laugh madly as she taunted the other witch about her dead son. Dora gasped as a spell narrowly missed Bellatrix, and Rabastan put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

She wasn't prepared to see what happened next, for as Bellatrix laughed at the other witch, she was struck full in the chest by a spell and went silent mid-laugh as Dora stared. She didn't hear herself scream for her mother as the witch fell, didn't see everyone turn to look at her, barely even felt her husband holding her back, trying to convince her it was too late. "Mum!" she shrieked, her magic crackling as she tried to go to Bellatrix's side.

Rabastan was binding her magic, and wouldn't let her go to her mother. Nymphadora fought him, but couldn't make him let her go. She was going to cry; she couldn't help it. Though as Rabastan got a better grip on her, wrapping his arms around her, he breathed, "Nymphadora, we've got to get out of here."

"Mum! Mum! Bella!" Dora cried, unable to believe what she'd seen. She couldn't move, couldn't turn away, even as Rabastan held her close, trying to convince her they needed to go.

It was only when someone came running across the hall, shielding spells that were meant for Rabastan and Nymphadora, that Rabastan dragged her backward away from the dueling. "Get her out of here!" the man shouted at Rab, and Dora realised it was Rodolphus. "Oh no, you don't!" he yelled, and a wand flew across the Great Hall to his left hand. "Come get me!"

Nymphadora couldn't look away from her mother's body on the table, nor from Rodolphus standing between everyone in the Hall and her and Rab. She couldn't help giving a small sob as Rabastan held her close for a moment, cupping her face in his hands.

"Dora," he said softly. "I know. But we've got to go get Rigel and make sure that he's kept safe. Pull it together. There will be time later."

"Okay," Dora sniffed, then held onto him. "Let's go."

Within an instant Rabastan disaparated, arriving into the main entrance hall of Malfoy Manor with his wife in tow. He turned to comfort her, to try and see if she was okay, but before he could say a word she was off. She ran up the stairs, her husband struggling to keep up with her as she jumped two steps at a time. He was by her side as she tripped on the last step though she righted herself before she ran towards her and her mothers secret room.

"Go." Dora stopped, looking to her husband as she tried to hide the fear and hurt in her voice "There's a magically enhanced bag on top of the ottoman, we need clothes, we need—we need—oh fuck it just empty the room."

"Dora—" Rab began.

"Just go!" Dora snapped, waiting for him to nod in agreement and go to fulfill her bidding before she looked to the door of the room that used to be just hers and her mothers secret space. With a deep breath to gather her thoughts she drew her wand, running it down the length of the door to remove her wards, then she hesitated. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying as hard as she could not to let the tears that were already trailing tracks down her cheeks be met with new ones. She performed the spell she wished she never had never had to, running her wand down the door one last time as she removed her mother's wards with ease.

"Oh mum . . ." Dora breathed shakily before she pointed her wand at her finger, making a small incision before she placed it gently on a spot just above the door handle. She decided to ignore the tear that fell as the door granted her entry, walking into the room with purpose, ensuring she kept it open to allow Rabastan access when he was finished. " ** _Accio bag_**." Dora breathed, snatching the bag that came to her out of the air, she opened it and without even thinking she magically opened all of the draws in the room before sending the entire contents of the room into the bag bar the furniture. After a few moments she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was only then that she realized that she had been staring at the empty room for too long.

"Dora . . . I take it you have a plan?" Rabastan asked, the slightest hint of fear in his voice.

"The draws all opened . . ." Dora whispered, staring blankly at the old cabinet in the corner.

"Excuse me?" Rabastan asked.

"The draws . . ." Dora shook her head, walking towards the cabinet as she trailed her finger down the oak of one of the now emptied draws "Mums draw . . ." she continued in her detached voice "when I first came in here, mum—she said that this room had a lot of things in it she would rather keep private from other people—she said I could get to _most_ of it . . . I've never been able to open that draw, Rab."

"The enchantments must have lifted when she—" Rabastan paused as he felt his wife tense underneath his hand, he allowed her a moment to compose herself before he spoke again, looking down to his mark for a moment before he looked back to his wife "He's fallen . . . My mark—it's—this is different to last time, Dora. We have to go. We have to get Rigel safe."

Dora hesitated for a moment before she nodded, turning to face Rabastan "Get Rigel."

With a small nod Rabastan walked over to their son, smiling sadly as her lifted the sleeping dark haired boy into his arms and kissed his head. Rabastan looked to Nymphadora, stood stone still in the corner as she stared at her half sister, the little girl was awake. Whatever sleeping charm was on her had clearly lifted when Bellatrix had fallen too as she was stood at the bars of her cot, her tiny hands clasped around the bars as she stared at her sister intently with her deep dark eyes.

"Dora . . ." Rabastan spoke gently, as if scared a single word out of tone would set her back into her hysterics again "Dora we have to go . . . If you want to say goodbye do it quickly."

The witch nodded slightly, though he was unsure if the witch heard him or not as she slowly walked towards her little sister's cot. The elder witches long dark curls soon turned into a mousey brown as she reached the girl, tucking a strand behind her ear as she leant over the cot, kissing her head gently "Heya Delphi." Dora whispered.

"Mumma." Delphi asked questionably, her eyes full of innocent questioning.

She bit her lip to hold back the tears, shaking her head "No Delphi, it's Dora . . ."

Little Delphi sniffed, rubbing her eyes as she reached her arms up for her sister, securing her grip around her neck. Dora hesitated for a slight moment before she lifted the girl into her arms, choking back a sob as the child rested her head on her shoulder. She rocked the girl gently, staying silent for a few moments before she let herself put her plan into motion. "Rab . . ." she whispered.

"Yes Dora?" He asked, hesitation in his voice.

"Put the cots in your bag." Dora spoke firmly, stepping back from Delphini's cot. She turned to look at her husband adjust their sleeping son in his arms as he flicked his wand, watching the boy's cot fly into his bag before looking to her expectantly "I said the cot _s_ , Rabastan."

"No, Dora." Rabastan spoke firmly, holding Rigel in both of his arms now.

"Put her cot in your bag." Nymphadora narrowed her eyes, resting her head against Delphi's own.

"Don't you dare, Nymphadora." Rabastan stood his ground, though failed to look very threatening nor serious covered in small battle wounds with a sleeping baby in his arms "We are not taking Delphini."

"Yes we are." Nymphadora said again, ignoring the inquisitive look from her sister as she raised her head from her shoulder "I promised my mother that I would take care of her, that I would keep her safe."

"Narcissa will keep her safe!" Rabastan snapped "I already talked to Narcissa about it and she thinks she can bribe Euphemia Rowle to take her—claim she's someone else—"

"No!" Nymphadora yelled, ignoring the jump of the girl in her arms and her subsequent wriggling to get down "I know that neither of us agree of the conception of her! I _know_ that it is an inconvenience and that you don't particularly like her at all! I know that Rabastan! But no matter what the other half of her lineage is she is my _sister_! We have both just lost our mother—for merlin's sake Rabastan she's an orphan now! I refuse to let some money hungry old bitch take her when I swore to my mother that I would keep her safe! It was her dying wish! So unless you want to hand over Rigel and let me go off with them whilst you find _your own_ way to hide from this mess I suggest you shut the fuck up now. By merlin if you want to slap me for swearing at you go for it— _but not now_. We have to go. Understood?"

Rabastan stared at the young witch. She was beautiful, even with tears streaming down her cheeks, her dishevelled hair mousey brown, tears all down her dress and light grazes on her pale flesh as she screamed at him in her fury. He could never live without her, especially not now. He astonished himself as he nodded slightly before summoning the girl's cot into his enhanced bag "Where are we going?" he near enough whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Dora asked.

"Always." Rabastan didn't hesitate in his answer.

"Then give me your hand." Nymphadora drew her wand again, pointing it at the wriggling child in her arms as she sent her back to sleep. She closed her eyes for a moment as Rabastan slipped his hand into her own, squeezing it gently before she looked into his eyes. "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too, Dora." Rabastan sighed.

After a few moments Nymphadora took a deep breath, taking in the room of Malfoy Manor. She considered leaving a note to let Narcissa know that they were safe, though she knew it was too risky. Nymphadora had no idea when she would next see her Aunt, whether her and her family would be safe from prosecution in all of this, though she had faith in Lucius Malfoys uncanny ability to worm his way out of any situation. The witch shook her head, this was not the time to think such things, she shut her eyes. Her head leant forward, resting her forehead on her husband's chest, her left arm wrapped tightly around her sister as she tightly wrapped her right arm around her husband and son. She knew he would hate what she now had to do, knew that he would pull a fit of rage, she merely hoped he would eventually understand. Nymphadora Lestrange smiled sadly as she felt her husband's lips press into her curls. With a _crack_ the four of them left Malfoy Manor, the woman ready for the whatever the next step in her increasingly complicated life held for her.

* * *

 **So, for the announcement...Bella and I are announcing a sequel! We're super excited to continue Dora and Rab's life with the children and can't wait for you to join us! Check back soon for the first chapter, though we haven't yet come up with a name for it. :D So excited!**

 **Dora**

 **I'd also like to say thank you for your reviews, support etc in this story and I really hope that you guys will be joining us for the sequel. We will probably load the first chapter up as soon as we have a name (any suggestions are welcome haha).**

 **Please drop rip us a review and let us know what you think of this story and if you'd like I can send a link to you the minute the next story is up!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Bella**


End file.
